


Got One Hundred Steps to Go (Tonight I'll Make it Ninety Nine)

by rayrae118



Series: The Promise Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Minerva is Awesome, Past Child Abuse, Sirius is awesome too, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 116,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrae118/pseuds/rayrae118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last in the Promise series! The end is coming, and Harry and his friends are working hard in preparation. Of course, it's not easy when you feel like you're reading a book in which every other page is missing. How will they find the horcruxes? How can Harry hope to defeat Voldemort? Good thing he's got his friends. And Ginny. Don't forget about Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final story in the saga! Thanks everyone for tuning in, so glad you're enjoying it!

Minerva sighed as she sat down at her desk in her office at McGonagall Castle. The last few days since term had ended had been a whirlwind of emotion, not much of it good. At the end of the school year, Voldemort's followers, called Death Eaters, had staged a rather well thought out attack on the light side of the wizarding world. By attacking Diagon Alley, they had drawn out many defenders, before they infiltrated Hogwarts. The end goal was to kill Dumbledore; however, thanks to Harry and the DA, they had been thwarted.

Yes, things had definitely ended better than they could have, and for that, Minerva was grateful.

No, what was causing her so much distress now was the conversation she, Sirius, and Harry had had shortly after their return home from the train station. She was amazed at how much Harry and his friends had managed to research their horcrux problem over the last few months. They actually had several ideas on locations, and what objects had been used! She was impressed, and had told Harry. But what she didn't like was his desire to check out the locations himself. She was his guardian; she was supposed to protect him.

But she wasn't, she realized with a start. Even if Harry wasn't about to turn seventeen, with the soul bond he and Ginny shared, he was already emancipated. Technically, she really had no say, did she?

Minerva sighed again, giving up the pretense of work, setting her quill down as she leaned back in her seat. Harry's arguments had made a lot of sense, but the guardian side of her was warring with his reasoning. It was only natural that she wanted him safe, wasn't it?

A knock on the door interrupted her musings, and Minerva turned slightly, calling for whomever it was to enter.

Harry stuck his head inside the room. "Are you nearly ready to leave?" he asked curiously. "We're supposed to be at the Weasleys for dinner in ten minutes."

Minerva glanced at the clock standing in the corner, startled. Was it really that late already? She turned back to Harry and nodded. "You go on ahead," she told him. "I will change, and meet you there."

Harry nodded and disappeared from the doorway.

Minerva stood up with a near-silent groan, and hurried off to her room to put on a more suitable dress before she hurried to the Floo to join Harry and the others.

Tonight was going to be an interesting dinner; Percy had finally come around and apologized to his parents just a short while ago, and tonight, Molly and Arthur had invited Minerva, Harry, Sirius, Amelia, and Susan for supper, so that they could speak with Percy themselves. Not all of them had been directly affected by Percy's actions, but Amelia wasn't going to leave her niece out, and beyond that, Susan wanted to be there for her friends.

This evening had actually been Percy's idea, Molly had informed Minerva. He had wanted a chance to apologize for his actions.

When Minerva arrived at the Burrow, she saw a rather tense gathering waiting for her. Percy was sitting in a corner with Arthur, while Ron, Harry, Ginny, Susan, and the twins were in the opposite corner, shooting looks at the third eldest Weasley brother from time to time, but not saying anything. Bill was leaning against a wall opposite the fireplace, talking with Sirius and Amelia, and Fleur was in the kitchen with Molly, helping to prepare the meal.

When Minerva arrived, all heads turned to her, most with varying degrees of relief, now that the last person had shown up.

As Minerva greeted everyone in the room, Molly bustled in, wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled warmly at the Transfiguration Mistress. "Good evening, Minerva. Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes. Would anyone care for a drink?"

Minerva accepted the offer, taking the glass of wine the Weasley matriarch presented her. Bill and Arthur already had glasses of their own, and everyone else declined, content to wait for the meal.

Percy coughed, garnering looks from everyone as he stood up. "Perhaps we could all talk now, before we eat," he hedged, glancing at his mother.

Molly smiled and nodded, noting the decidedly cool atmosphere from the room. Percy had redeemed himself in her eyes, coming home with her husband and twin sons after the fight in Diagon Alley. He had apologized several times, and admitted to all of his mistakes. Percy had suggested this dinner as a way for him to speak with those he knew he had wronged in some way, and Molly had wholeheartedly agreed. She wanted her family to be complete again.

Percy cleared his throat, looking at Harry and his brothers. Now that the moment had arrived, he felt even more nervous. Steeling himself and gathering his Gryffindor courage, he began to speak.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming here to hear me out," he started, willing his voice not to shake. He had wronged these people, his family, in so many ways, and he was so ashamed of the decisions he had made. "I know I messed up, a lot, but I really want another chance to make things right."

Harry pursed his lips, observing his girlfriend's brother. Percy looked serious, and he knew that the older man had already had this discussion with his parents, which had to have gone well for them to be here right now. If Percy hadn't changed and been willing to make amends, Molly and Arthur wouldn't have had them all over tonight.

"You said a lot of horrible things," Ron commented idly, leveling a not-quite glare at his brother. "I heard you yelling at dad before you left. What changed? Why should we believe you?"

Percy sighed. "I know this is long overdue," he admitted. "I screwed up. I was just too proud to admit that I was wrong." He looked at Harry again. "You've never given me a reason to doubt you, but believing Fudge was just easier. Not very Gryffindor of me," he shook his head derisively. "I just kept clinging to this insane belief that you were all jealous of me because I was the smart one, the studious one. I was going to end up in a high level position at the Ministry. I convinced myself that I was right, and you were all wrong. But I wasn't. I made a mistake, and then I just kept making it worse by dragging this out. I wish I had come by sooner. I can't really give you any real explanation that makes sense."

Harry nodded slowly. "I get it, Percy, I really do. Pride can get people in trouble. But what I can't understand is why you threw away everything you had so willingly. Do you know what I would have given to have had a family like yours when I was younger? You had parents who cared for you, brothers and a sister who took you at your most uptight and still loved you. What made you think that money and power were more important than family and love?"

Percy grimaced, flinching with each word Harry calmly threw at him. He honestly didn't know, and he knew that Harry knew it as well.

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I can't tell you what you want to hear, Harry, because I don't know what I was thinking. I know you were all concerned about me, but I just had this idea in my head that you were trying to sabotage my future. I know that's not true, but I twisted everything around in my mind, until it just made sense that that's the way it was."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "You're a highly intelligent person, Percy. You wouldn't have become Prefect or Head Boy if you weren't. You wouldn't have graduated near the top of your class. But that doesn't mean that you're the smartest, or the most intelligent. You've got five brilliant brothers, a sister who outstrips us all, a father who is highly respected at the Ministry and in the community - at least, amongst those who matter - and a mother whose cooking is legendary amongst witches and wizards."

When he spared a glance at the rest of the Weasleys, he saw that all of them were looking at him with varying degrees of amazement or embarrassment on their faces. Molly had tears in her eyes, and Arthur was grinning broadly, his cheeks tomato-red.

"You have a bright future, Percy," Harry continued. "When you graduated, we all knew you were going to go far at the Ministry. None of us doubted it, so why did you doubt us?"

Percy knew he couldn't say anything else, so he remained silent.

After another moment, Molly sniffed, before hurrying forward and grasping Harry in a tight hug. "Thank you, dear," she whispered in his ear, more tears leaking from her eyes.

Pulling back, she wiped her eyes with the corner of her apron. "Well!" she exclaimed, trying to regain some control. "Dinner should be just about ready, so let's eat, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, and headed out to the backyard, where the Weasleys had set up a long table for everyone, since there were far too many people to fit into the dining room.

Ginny pulled Harry off to one side while they milled about, waiting for Molly, Amelia, and Minerva to levitate the food outside. Before he could say anything, she was pressing against him, a searing kiss on her lips.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were oblivious to the whistles from the twins and Sirius, or the rolled eyes from Ron. Bill smiled fondly, if not a little concernedly at the intensity of the relationship, while Percy just averted his eyes. He wasn't against them being together, and he was pretty sure that Harry would treat her right, but that was still his little sister, and he felt more than slightly awkward watching her snog her boyfriend.

A few moments later, Harry pulled back, smiling softly down into Ginny's warm brown eyes.  _What was that for?_ he asked, amused.

Ginny beamed.  _For being you._

"Ahem," Molly cleared her throat, causing them to shift their attention quickly. Both teenagers flushed, and Molly smiled. "Let's eat, shall we?"

They all sat down, passing around the dishes with enthusiasm. Everyone enjoyed Molly's cooking, after all.

Somehow, Percy found himself sitting next to Amelia, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. He had been a Junior Undersecretary, before Amelia had taken over and relocated him to the Department of Magical Transportation. And while he knew what he was doing was important, there really wasn't too far he could go from here.

As most of the table descended into smaller conversations, Amelia turned to Percy and smiled. "I was very happy to hear that you had reconnected with your parents," she commented, taking a bite of roast chicken.

Percy nodded stiffly. "Thank you, Minister," he replied formally.

Amelia almost rolled her eyes, but restrained herself, knowing that the conversation she needed to have with the young man was important. "Do you know why I placed you in a different position when I took office, Percy?" she asked softly, trying not to draw attention from the rest of the table.

Percy nodded slowly. "I was too trusting in Fudge," he admitted. "I didn't think about the realities of the situation, and just believed him because he was the Minister. I understand why you did it, and once I really calmed down and thought about it, I knew you did the right thing."

Amelia smiled genuinely. "I'm glad," she said. "I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself again. You're an intelligent young man, Percy, and you've got a lot of potential. But your weakness is that you trust too blindly in people in positions of authority. Harry was right; you have a wonderful family here, and you threw it away for a chance at power." Percy hung his head in shame, and Amelia sighed. "I know you have great aspirations, but you needed to realize that money and power aren't everything. You have a wonderful family, and they should be more important than any job."

She paused, eating a few more bites, before she turned back to Percy. "I believe your superior has requested a transfer to the Department of Magical Games and Sports. If you wish, his current position could be yours."

Percy stared, gulping harshly, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Really?" Amelia nodded, smiling. After a moment, Percy grinned in response. "That would be amazing, thank you, Minister."

Amelia inclined her head, turning back to her meal.

When everyone had finished, Molly cleared the table, while the rest moved around, forming new groups and breaking off into conversation once more.

Percy found himself standing with Harry, Sirius, and Ginny, a bottle of butterbeer in his hand as he talked with his sister, her boyfriend, and the Minister's husband about the war effort.

"I want to help," he said suddenly, bringing the conversation to a halt. Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow, while Sirius' glance seemed to be sizing him up. Percy swallowed. "With the war," he explained. "I want to do something useful. Is there any way I can be of use?"

Harry and Sirius shared a significant look, before Sirius nodded slowly. "Perhaps. We can always use eyes and ears, and even with Amelia's cleaning house, Voldemort still has supporters at the Ministry."

Harry bit his lip. "I'll send you a copy of a book that will help you learn Occlumency. We can't share too much until we know you can protect your mind, but if you want to help, Percy, we're glad of it."

Percy nodded eagerly. "I've read about Occlumency," he commented. "It sounds like a useful skill. I'll work hard at it, so that you can tell me more."

Harry smiled, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder. "We're glad to have you back in our lives, Percy. I have a feeling you'll be a great help to us."

Percy returned the smile. "In the meantime, I'll keep my eyes and ears open, and if I hear anything of interest, I'll let you know."

When Molly returned from setting the kitchen to rights, they came together again, this time with the focus of conversation being Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding. The date was set to be in just over a month, so preparations were underway. Molly was nearly done with Fleur's dress, a present she had offered to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Fleur was grateful for the gift, seeing the gesture for what it was: a way for Molly to welcome her into the Weasley family. She loved Bill's family: they were so welcoming and kind. Her own parents, though happy for her, had not been a large part of her life since she had moved to England after graduation. They, and Gabrielle, would be coming for the ceremony and staying a few days, before returning to France. She sometimes felt that they didn't quite understand her desire to live in England, why she would choose Britain over France. She loved her parents very much, but they had their own beliefs, and sometimes her values differed. She wasn't sure they would be so willing to fight against Voldemort the way she was.

They spent some time talking about the ceremony, and the reception. Fleur was having Ginny and Gabrielle be bridesmaids, while Bill had asked Charlie, and surprisingly to most, Ron, to stand up with him. Fred and George had mockingly berated him for passing them over when making that choice, but they knew that Bill had gotten closer with his youngest brother over the last couple of years, so they weren't too offended about it.

"The dresses will be silver," Fleur informed them, beaming brilliantly. "Pink would of course clash 'orribly with Ginny's hair. But we will have pink and red roses lining the aisle, with silver leaves."

"Sounds lovely," Susan commented, smiling. "You must be so excited."

Fleur nodded, leaning into Bill's side. "But of course. I cannot wait to be married to Guillaume."

Bill smiled down at his fiancée, giving her a light peck on the lips.

As it was getting dark, the group decided to move inside, and shortly after that, they disbanded for the evening. Sirius told Harry, Ron, and Ginny that he would see them for training the next morning, before he left with Amelia and Susan. Fred and George headed back to their loft over their shop a few minutes later, followed quickly by Percy heading for his own place, and Bill and Fleur for theirs.

Minerva and Harry went home a few minutes later, once Harry had said goodbye to Ginny.

When they were back at McGonagall Castle, Minerva turned to her charge and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Knowing what she was waiting for, Harry sat down with a sigh. "I'm glad Percy's come around. I know how much his absence was hurting Molly and the others. I think he could be a lot of help, and I really think he's serious about wanting to be involved."

Minerva nodded, taking a seat as well. "I believe it to be wonderful news as well. Molly has certainly been noticeably happier since Percy apologized." She groaned as she stood up. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's get to bed."

Harry smiled slightly as he stood, heading up to his room.

**XXX**

The next day, all of Harry's friends arrived early, heading out for a run before breakfast.

After they had eaten, Sirius and Minerva joined them, and they spent most of the morning talking about horcruxes.

"I understand why you want to join in the physical search," Sirius said calmly, "but you need to think about the risks involved."

"We know about the risks," Harry countered. "And we know that we won't all be coming. But Neville, Susan, or Luna need to be there, since their group was the one looking for horcrux locations. Ginny and I will be there whether you like it or not." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Harry continued, his voice sure and strong. He knew he was in the right. He couldn't say how he knew, but he just knew that he and Ginny needed to be there. Some things, you just didn't fight with. "Sirius, we  _will_  be there."

He leveled a not-quite glare at his godfather, subtly reminding him that technically, he and Ginny were adults.

Sirius almost growled, but let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly instead. "Very well," he agreed. Minerva looked at him sharply, but didn't say anything. "You two, and Neville, with Bill, Remus, and myself. We will have to tell them what we're doing, of course, but their knowledge of curses and wards will come in handy. Do you have a more exact location?" he asked, looking at the trio of students that had done most of the location research.

They looked at each other, before Neville shrugged with one shoulder. "Not much more than we've already said," he admitted. "We know it's around Little Hangleton somewhere, but without actually going there to search, we can't be more specific."

Harry nodded. "Tom Riddle Senior was from Little Hangleton. That's where Voldemort took me and Cedric in the Triwizard Tournament. And there was that article in a muggle newspaper that Luna found, about the deaths of Tom Riddle and his parents in the forties. We know Voldemort's mum met his dad there, so they must have lived nearby. The problem is narrowing down the location."

Sirius rubbed a hand over his face, sighing loudly. "It's going to be a long search," he grumbled. "All right," he looked at the teenagers. "It'll take a few weeks for us to set this up, but we'll do it before the wedding. I can't promise unlimited chances at this, so let's make it count."

They all nodded, and spent the rest of the day training.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As June turned into July, Harry and his friends were busier than ever. They wanted to be able to help in this war, and knew they'd need as much training as they could get.

A few weeks after the end of term, Harry met with Fred and George, and gave them two medallions, just like the ones the rest of his friends had. He explained them to the twins, who were grateful for the gift, and promised to never take them off. Both commended him on the magic involved, and agreed that such a device would come in handy.

They told Harry they would have something to present to the group at their next meeting, but didn't want to spoil the surprise, so they refused to give him any more hints.

Harry just rolled his eyes and left their shop, pulling his hood up on his cloak to avoid any unwanted attention as he headed down the Alley to Gringotts. He had an appointment with Sharptooth, and he didn't want to be late.

As was pre-arranged, he met Ginny in the lobby, and together, they headed towards an open teller.

Soon enough, Griphook was showing them to Sharptooth's office, and on the Goblin's welcoming gesture, the two teenagers took a seat.

Harry smiled courteously. "Thank you for meeting with us, Sharptooth. I know my letter was a little vague, but I didn't feel comfortable putting what I wanted to talk about in writing."

Sharptooth frowned minutely, his curiosity piqued despite his best effort. "I will admit that my interest was grabbed by the lack of information. However, I have worked with the Potter Family long enough to trust that your reasons were sound. What can I help you with?"

Harry smiled, relieved that Sharptooth was being understanding, and started talking. "What does the Goblin race know about horcruxes?"

Sharptooth leaned back slightly, startled. "That is not a word I hear from wizards very often," he said. His expression was neutral, but the tone of his voice made it quite clear to Harry and Ginny that he was shaken. "We call them vessels, because they are used to hold a portion of a witch or wizard's soul. Do you believe the Dark Lord has created such an object?"

"No," Ginny replied calmly. "We believe he created several."

Now Sharptooth looked distinctly rattled. "We have seen such dark objects before. Many of our Curse Breakers have come across these vessels in the course of their work. The idea of making one is heinous, but to split ones soul multiple times…" he shook his head. "Such a soul would be unstable, and more likely to shatter. The Dark Lord may have thought that multiple vessels would give him more insurance, but the soul remaining in his body would be all the more weak." He looked sharply at Harry. "Do not mistake me; magically, he would be as strong as ever, but if you were to find the right leverage point, he wouldn't stand a chance. It's like boulders." The teenagers looked confused, so Sharptooth elaborated. "They appear strong, but when you find the right crevasse, you can shatter it into pieces."

Harry nodded, looking intrigued. "Thank you, Sharptooth. That's an insight we hadn't really thought about."

Sharptooth inclined his head. "I am grateful to you, Harry, for bringing this information to the Goblin race. Your Ministry has a habit of not sharing much pertinent information with us. It has gotten better, since Minister Bones took office, but I am glad to not have to wait to learn of this information. Now," he straightened up, peering intensely at the teenagers. "I am certain that you did not come here simply to inform me of the situation. There is more, isn't there."

Harry sighed and nodded ruefully. "Unfortunately, Sharptooth, you're right. I wish it was that simple, but it's not." He shared a look with Ginny, before he continued. "We've come up with a… theory, I guess you could call it, but we can't test it without your help."

Sharptooth clasped his hands together on his desk. "I am intrigued," he allowed, nodding for Harry to go on.

Harry took a deep breath. "As I'm sure you're aware, there are limited ways to destroy a horcrux. The most reliable methods we've discovered are basilisk venom, and fiendfyre. We feel that venom is probably the safer route to go."

Sharptooth raised an eyebrow. "The best of a bad situation," he tilted his head to the side. "This would suggest that you believe you have a supply of basilisk venom handy."

Harry smiled slightly. "I'm sure you're at least somewhat aware of the situation with the Chamber of Secrets a few years ago." Sharptooth nodded. "When I defeated the basilisk, I stabbed it with the sword of Gryffindor."

Sharptooth's eyes widened noticeably. "The sword would now be a weapon for destroying these vessels."

Harry nodded. "That's what we were thinking. The only problem is, the sword is currently on display in Dumbledore's office, and if we were to just take it, it would raise questions we don't want to answer."

Sharptooth pursed his lips. "You wish to exchange it for a forgery."

Harry's smile widened. He loved how astute his family's Manager was. "I am willing to pay – "

Sharptooth cut him off by shaking his head slightly. "Allow me to present the situation to the Goblin council. I believe they may be persuaded to take action."

Harry glanced at Ginny briefly, before turning back to Sharptooth. "I will admit that I had hoped the Goblins may consider aiding us, but I didn't want to ask. We don't expect you to involve yourself in a wizard's war."

Sharptooth let out a small sigh, leaning back in his seat. "Normally we wouldn't, but we can see the outcome of neutrality. Voldemort would not leave us in peace. I will notify you of a decision when it is made."

Harry bit his lip. "I know that the sword is technically mine, as Gryffindor's heir, but I also know how Goblins see Goblin-made items. When this is over, should you desire it, I am willing to give the sword back to the Goblins."

Ginny didn't look surprised, but Sharptooth did. There was also a trace of admiration and respect in his stern gaze as he observed his client. "Your offer is appreciated, though perhaps not necessary. Godric Gryffindor was one of the last wizards to be granted the title of true Goblin-friend. Oh, we have given offers of friendship to others, but not many achieve the level we granted the Gryffindor line. That sword was our token, gifted to Godric and passed down through his line to show to the world that we considered them to be Goblin-friend. That sword is yours, Harry James Potter Gryffindor, and yours alone. That Albus Dumbledore currently has custody of it will only give us more reason to honor your request."

Harry blinked, startled. He hadn't expected that. "Thank you," he replied simply, not really knowing how to respond. Sharptooth made to stand up, but Harry's raised hand stayed his movement. "There's one more thing."

Sharptooth almost sighed, lowering himself back down. "Of course there is," he muttered. "What else?" he asked louder.

Harry and Ginny shared another look, almost apprehensive, before Harry took a deep breath and let it out. "This is slightly more… delicate." Sharptooth raised an eyebrow. "We've done a lot of research in preparation for this search, and we think we might have an idea on the location of one horcrux. At least, we hope we do."

Sharptooth inhaled sharply. "It must be somewhere that affects the Goblin race for you to be telling me."

Harry nodded slightly. "When we were talking about possible locations, I just had this idea in my head that Voldemort would choose Gringotts. He would see it as a symbol of the world he found himself a part of."

Sharptooth narrowed his gaze. "You think there's a horcrux in the bank."

Harry nodded cautiously. "Voldemort entrusted one horcrux to Malfoy, who's to say that he wouldn't do the same with another loyal Death Eater?"

"Did you have someone in mind?"

Sharptooth's voice was carefully neutral, but Harry knew he needed to tread carefully.

"The Lestrange's," he replied calmly. "They've always been fiercely loyal and in Voldemort's inner circle."

Sharptooth inclined his head once. "I will allow that. But you understand, Harry, that we pride ourselves on our client confidentiality. It does not matter to whom the vault owners report, I cannot allow you to enter a vault you do not own."

Harry nodded quickly. "We know that, Sharptooth, and we're not trying to get you to break Goblin law. We had another idea, that we think the Goblin council would be more willing to accept."

Sharptooth took a deep breath. "Continue."

"If Neville Longbottom were to request satisfaction for his family under the Old Laws," Harry hedged, "would the Council consider his request? The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom was the victim of an unprovoked attack by the Family Lestrange. Would he be granted the opportunity to petition the Goblin council for restitution, taken from the Lestrange vault?"

Sharptooth studied the teenagers in front of him carefully. After several moments of silence, he nodded slowly. "A masterful plan, Mr. Potter. Worthy of the Goblin race. Very well, I will present the request before the Council. Both requests. I will inform you of any decision."

Harry and Ginny stood up quickly. "Thank you, Sharptooth, for your willingness to hear us out," Harry extended his hand. Sharptooth took it, still slightly shaken by the conversation they had had. "May your gold ever flow."

Sharptooth nodded regally. "And your enemies struck down before you," he delivered the parting line, before Harry and Ginny exited the office, to be escorted back to the lobby.

Sharptooth watched them go, and waited until he was certain he was alone before he almost collapsed back into his seat. "Oh Ragnuk," he muttered under his breath.

**XXX**

When Harry got home, he was pulled immediately into Minerva's office, where his guardian had him take a seat, which he did, somewhat nervously.

"Is everything all right?" he asked worriedly. "Has someone…"

"Not at all," Minerva assured him immediately. "I merely wished to speak with you about something." She waited for him to calm down slightly, before she continued. "As you are aware, over the summer I spend a good deal of time preparing for the year ahead. One of the decisions that must be made relates to the Head Boy and Girl. In the last few years, we've changed the way we pick those spots; previously, the choice was made by the headmaster; however, a few years ago, the professors took the proposal to Albus that the decision should be a group effort, and we began making the selection together. I mentioned two years ago that we prefer to speak with potential candidates who are also Captain of their House's Quidditch team before awarding any badges, to make certain that they can handle the responsibility."

Harry gaped for a moment. "Does that mean you're considering me for Head Boy?"

Minerva sighed exasperatedly. "Honestly, Harry, did you really think we had another top candidate in mind? When we looked at the Prefects and Captains, I will admit that Blaise was probably your only serious competition for the position, but you are our number one choice. Do you think you could handle being Head Boy as well as Quidditch Captain?"

Harry closed his mouth with a snap, and spent a few moments considering. He knew he probably should have expected the offer, but it was still ingrained somewhere in his mind that he wasn't that remarkable. The last few years had gone a long way towards healing that self-doubt, but he knew he would probably always feel it on some level.

Minerva waited patiently, until Harry looked back up, decision made. "I don't think I should be awarded both positions," he said honestly. Minerva nodded resignedly, somewhat expecting that answer. She knew that Harry wanted to give one hundred and fifty percent, and he couldn't do that if he had to split his focus between so many things. Harry bit his lip. "I'd like to be Head Boy, and I think Ron would be great as Quidditch Captain. He's got the right strategic mind for it, and the plays he helped me come up with last year worked really well."

Minerva smiled gently. "It appears our minds are on the same page then. I would have made the exact same choice. Thank you for being honest, Harry, and not trying to do everything yourself."

Harry shrugged. "Both positions deserve someone who can commit to them. I wouldn't want to let either job slide because I couldn't devote enough time to them."

"You are wise beyond your years," Minerva said with a bigger smile. She stood up and gave Harry a hug. "You should go and wash up for supper, it should be ready soon."

Harry nodded and rushed to do as she suggested.

**XXX**

The next day, Minerva and Sirius spent several hours questioning Neville, Susan, Luna, Harry, and Ginny about their research into the location of the Gaunt family home. Neither one was happy with the idea of letting the teenagers come along, but agreed reluctantly that they didn't have much choice.

Sirius sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "We said we understand," he reiterated, looking at his godson. "I didn't say we liked it. But we will allow you to come along. You and Ginny and Neville. That's it."

Susan looked like she wanted to protest, but wisely held her tongue. They had had this conversation before, and she understood. She just wished she could be doing more. Luna simply nodded dreamily.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Are you all right with letting Bill and Remus in on this search? We spoke of it the other day, but we didn't actually ask you if you agreed."

Harry and Ginny shared a look, conversing silently, as the others watched, recognizing that it was their decision.

After a few moments, Harry looked at his guardians and nodded. "They both know Occlumency, and will understand the significance. Sharptooth told us that their Curse Breakers have come across horcruxes before."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Perhaps Bill might have some new insights to bring to the table. Ginny, will you ask him to come by after work tomorrow evening? Impress on him the need for discretion."

Ginny nodded. "I'll let him know."

Sirius sighed. "I'll speak with Remus and have him come by as well."

As it was almost dinner time, Ginny, Susan, Neville, and Luna returned to their homes, leaving Harry alone with his guardians.

Harry bit his lip as he stood up, looking from Sirius to Minerva. "Thank you," he said simply. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and Harry shrugged. "I know that technically Ginny and I are adults because of the bond, but you still could have refused to let us in on the search. It means a lot that you trust us to be able to contribute."

Sirius smiled softly. "We do trust you, Harry. You're a talented wizard, and we know that you'll have our back out in the field." He glanced at Minerva. "Besides, we know that if we refused to let you come, you and your friends would just go by yourselves."

Harry smiled cheekily. "Have I mentioned how great it is that you know me so well?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're my godson, Harry, it's my job to understand you. It's also my job to make sure you're safe, so please don't make me regret letting you come."

Harry sobered immediately. "You won't," he promised. "We're going to do this, Sirius. Can't you feel how close we are? We've actually got a plan, and it's going to work."

"Other than the fact that we're basically going to apparate somewhere and wander around in the hopes that we find what we're looking for," Sirius replied grimly.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, besides that."

Minerva leaned forward, her gaze concerned. "Harry, we know that you can handle yourself. You've proven several times that you can hold your own in a fight. But as your guardians, we don't want you in that position. We want you to be safe, or as safe as you can be. But we're not going to cage you to prevent you from ever getting hurt. We're trusting you, Harry. Please don't let us down."

Harry moved forward and gave her a tight hug, feeling her arms wrap around him and relishing in the feeling of parental love that she was displaying. He knew that she was worried for his safety, but he was also relieved that she wasn't trying to keep him from the fight. She and Sirius trusted him to act as an adult, and knew that, prophecy or not, he would be involved. He wanted Voldemort gone, and he wouldn't just stand aside and let someone else take over.

Minerva sniffed softly as she stepped back. Muttering an excuse, she hurried out of the office. Sirius gave Harry a quick hug, before he headed towards the sitting room to use the Floo to return to the Bones Estate.

**XXX**

The next day, Molly trapped Ginny and Fleur at the Burrow, under the guise of working on their dresses for the wedding. She was making Fleur's wedding dress, as well as the bridesmaids dresses, for Ginny and Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

As honored as she was by the offer, Fleur had been a little apprehensive at first, skeptical of the final product; but after a few fittings, she had completely changed her mind. Molly was a gifted seamstress, something the part-Veela supposed she shouldn't be too surprised about, considering how much practice the woman had had over the years. With the final weeks before the wedding quickly escaping them, Fleur was excited to see her dress coming to completion. The cut was simple and elegant; a deep v-neckline with straps about two inches wide. The cut in the back was even deeper than the front, and it hugged her tightly down to the waist, before flaring out slightly. It wasn't quite an A-line cut, but it wasn't as tight as a fit and flare style. There was a lace band at the natural waist before the dress flared, that tied in the back, in an elegant bow, with the tails trailing all the way down to the floor.

Fleur had been disappointed at first to not have any embezzlement or sparkle on the dress, before Molly had had told her of her reasoning for not adding any – she didn't want anything to take away from Fleur's natural beauty. The lace band was a French style that Molly had felt would be a good way to bring Fleur's heritage into it; the veil she was making would match the lace.

Ginny spent most of the morning entertaining herself by talking with Harry through their bond. She was happy for her favorite older brother, and she liked Fleur, but she was not a fan of dresses, and she was really not a fan of dress fittings.

Harry assured her that she would look beautiful in her silvery strapless dress, before he had to turn his attention to what he was doing. As he was just a few short weeks from seventeen, there was a good deal of paperwork and various other things he needed to look over in preparation to become Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Sirius would remain his proxy in the Wizengamot until he turned twenty five and could take his seat, but as of July Thirty First, Harry would be in charge of the Potter investments and holdings, and he needed to be ready.

Molly drew Ginny's attention back to the Burrow just as Harry wished her luck with the rest of the afternoon.

"Nearly done, dear," she smiled up at Fleur from her position pinning the hemline. "You're going to look lovely."

Fleur beamed. "Thank you so much for doing this, Molly. The dress is beautiful."

Molly radiated happiness. "You're so kind, Fleur dear. I can't wait to see the whole thing together. I've begun working on your veil, but I wanted to get the whole piece together before showing you. Our Auntie Muriel has a Goblin made tiara in her possession that she is willing to lend to you for the wedding."

Fleur gasped lightly. "Oh that sounds wonderful, Molly! Please tell Muriel how much I appreciate it."

Molly nodded, still smiling widely. "Of course. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to make sure Muriel agreed first. The tiara is a Weasley family heirloom, and Muriel is very protective of it. But even she agreed that you should wear it, after a good deal of persuasion."

Fleur bent down and gave Molly a hug. Startled, the Weasley matriarch returned the gesture. Pulling back, Fleur wiped her eyes gracefully. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Molly. It means so much that you've welcomed me into your family like this."

Molly sniffed and stood up. "Think nothing of it, dear. Bill loves you, and so do we. We are so happy to have you here."

Fleur smiled and nodded. She looked over at Ginny, and the soon-to-be sixth year returned the smile.

"I'm glad you're here too, Fleur," Ginny assured her. "You make Bill happy, and you're a good friend to me and Harry."

Fleur knew that there was no longer just 'Ginny', or just 'Harry'. There hadn't been since their bond had been activated. She had proven her trustworthiness by not telling anyone of the bond, though she was aware that they had informed their parents and guardians the previous summer.

Molly looked at her only daughter and sighed. "Let's get that dress off, Ginny, and then you can go see Harry."

Ginny beamed and nodded eagerly, quickly disappearing upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Returning to the sitting room a few minutes later, she carefully handed her mother the heavily pinned silver dress. "Thanks mum. Harry's going over some Head of House things this afternoon, and I'd like to help him out."

Molly bit her lip, observing her daughter. She knew that Ginny would be a part of those Head of House decisions in the very near future, since technically, as soon as Harry turned seventeen and officially took over the House of Potter, Ginny would be the new Lady Potter. But it was somewhat sobering to realize that her daughter was just that much closer to leaving her home forever.

She nodded slightly, and watched as Ginny disappeared through the Floo.

Fleur rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny will always be your daughter, Molly." She somehow knew exactly what was going through Molly's mind, something the older woman was both appreciative of and startled by. "She and Harry are one, but that doesn't mean she loves you any less. I am certain that they will be coming back to the Burrow frequently."

Molly smiled up at her soon to be daughter-in-law. "Thank you, Fleur. I do know that, but it is good to hear it from someone else. You are right, they will always be around. I have to believe that."

Fleur gave her another hug, before the two woman finished up for the afternoon, so that Molly could get a start on supper.

**XXX**

Bill felt no small amount of trepidation and confusion as he Flooed directly from work to McGonagall Castle that evening. He had told his fiancée and his mother that he would be late coming home, letting them infer that it was simply going to be a long day at the office. He wasn't quite sure why Ginny had told him not to speak of their meeting to anyone, subtly hinting that he should make sure his Occlumency shields were up to snuff, but he trusted his sister, and if she said the need for discretion was mandatory, he would believe that.

He met Minerva in the sitting room, and followed her to an office several floors up. Ginny, Harry, Neville, Remus, and Sirius were waiting for them, with dinner laid out and ready to eat. The office furniture had been pushed aside, and a table was set up with places for all of them.

"We picked this room because it is a good distance away from the Floo, and it already has privacy wards sown into it," Minerva informed him. "It isn't feasible to ward the dining room, so we thought we'd eat here. I hope you're hungry?"

"Famished," Bill assured her. "I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today."

Sirius offered him a bowl of potatoes, which Bill took eagerly, and the group settled in to eat.

Over the meal, they discussed the reason all of them were there.

Bill observed the rest with interest. "So what's going on here? Why did you need to speak with me?"

Sirius looked immediately to the teenagers, and taking the cue, Harry began to speak, bringing his pseudo uncle and his… brother-in-law… up to speed.

When he finished, Bill and Remus were speechless for several moments,

After nearly a minute, Bill let out a long sigh. "Merlin's ghost," he muttered, amazed. "It all makes so much sense. And it's horrifying." He looked between Harry and Ginny. "You guys discovered this?"

Harry nodded grimly. "We've been doing a lot of research at school over the last year. We think there might be a horcrux outside of Little Hangleton, but we don't know exactly where. We're hoping you two will come with us to check it out. You both have experience in dealing with dark artefacts and curses."

Bill chuckled, nodding amusedly. "I'm happy to help. I can't believe you've figured out how to stop him."

Harry shrugged. "It was a group effort," he deflected. "And we've still got a lot of work to do, but I think we're all a little excited about the possibilities."

Bill nodded again, this time eagerly. "Like I said, I'm happy to help. Let me know when you're going, and I'll make sure to get the time off."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I'll talk to Sharptooth at Gringotts, and he'll clear it with your bosses. He knows what we're doing, and he'll make sure your bosses let you off."

Bill returned the smile. He knew that Sharptooth was one of the highest Managers at the bank, though he hadn't quite been aware of the fact that he was Harry's manager. He guessed that it made sense, though. The Potter Family Manager would indeed be a high level position.

Remus leaned forward in his seat. "Thank you for telling me as well," his eyes were tired but his expression was grateful. "And Bill is right in that what you have done is monumental. I am, of course, happy to lend assistance."

Harry grinned appreciatively. "Thanks."

Sirius sighed. "We still don't know exactly when we're going to go, but it will be before the wedding. If that's all right?"

Bill nodded immediately. "Thank you," he replied, slightly relieved. "I'll be glad to get this out of the way beforehand, so I don't have to worry about it after."

Ginny smirked. "Scared of upsetting your Veela during the honeymoon?"

Bill colored slightly. "We're not really taking a honeymoon in the traditional sense," he admitted. "We decided to save a real trip for when the war is over. For now, we're both needed here."

Minerva smiled softly. "Very responsible of you, Bill. We all thank you for your dedication to the cause."

Sirius nodded. "I understand," he said, and they all knew he did. He and Amelia had made the same decision to hold off on a lengthy honeymoon as well. "When you do go, let me know where you're thinking. The Black Family has many properties around Europe and the Mediterranean, any of which I would be happy to lend you."

Bill gaped for a moment, before nodding. "Thanks."

Ginny coughed. "We should get home before mum has a fit," she reminded him.

Bill winced and nodded quickly. "You're right," he agreed, standing up. "Thank you for bringing me into this. We'll see you later."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes before the two Weasleys headed to the Floo.

**XXX**

At the next meeting of their circle that weekend, the twins presented their completed listening devices, to congratulations all around.

"Thanks to the notes Harry gave us, and with dad helping, we've got them to work off of passive magic," Fred beamed. "We ended up enchanting muggle batteries and shielding them, to get them to work without active magic powering it."

"Lots of little details," George brushed off. "But the important part is that they work. If Professor Snape can plant them at the next Death Eater meeting, they should come in handy."

Snape nodded slightly. "I will do my best, and let you know when they're in place.  Is there anything I need to do to activate them?"

George shook his head.  "We just need to activate the recording device, from our end.  You don't need to do anything but get them in the room."

That was more than enough for Snape, who knew what would happen if he got caught.

With that, they moved on to other topics.

**XXX**

The next afternoon, Sirius apparated to a familiar dilapidated old house. He looked around nostalgically, remembering the nights he had spent at school, running around the grounds with a werewolf.

Shaking himself off, he left the Shrieking Shack, but didn't go far.

A few minutes later, Narcissa appeared as if from nowhere. She brushed herself off regally, and glanced at the rundown shack, before turning her attention to her cousin. "Sirius," she murmured as soon as she was close enough to not have to shout.

Sirius nodded austerely, and held out his hand. Narcissa placed hers in it, and the Black Lord raised it to his lips, brushing a light kiss across the knuckles. "Cousin. You're looking well."

Narcissa barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "Lying is unseemly, Sirius," she replied, arching one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Sirius chuckled. "Noted." He glanced around at the dreary setting, and then turned back to Narcissa. "I apologize for the scenery. I thought it best to meet somewhere without people nearby, and neutral. Forgive me for saying that I do not trust you enough yet to allow you to my home."

Narcissa nodded. "I understand. Has Severus told you everything?"

Sirius inclined his head. "He's told me that your son has taken the mark. I have already removed Draco from the Black Family tree. But what we're here for today is to decide what I should do, as Head of the Black Family, concerning you."

Narcissa bit her lip, looking suddenly unsure. Sirius wasn't sure he had ever seen her looking so uncertain before. Even when they were younger, she had always seemed so regal.

"I don't want to be a Malfoy anymore," Narcissa admitted softly. "Not when the family has descended to… this." Sirius raised an eyebrow, and the – hopefully soon-to-be former – Lady Malfoy continued. "When I met him, I thought Lucius would be a good husband and father. He didn't bow to anyone. But I was wrong. He did, I just didn't see it that way when I was younger."

"So what's changed?" Sirius asked, trying not to show any emotion. He wanted to hear Narcissa's story before he made any decision.

Narcissa sighed, her eyes softening slightly, a few tears showing themselves. "The Dark Lord does not show mercy. When I married Lucius, I thought he was leading us into the future of the wizarding world, but all he was doing was destroying it. You were the smart one all along, Sirius. You grew up in this family, but you didn't let them sway you from your own beliefs. I see now that you had the right of it all along. The Dark Lord preaches purity and magic above everything else, but he never told us what the cost would be. I might believe that blood matters, and magical blood should remain pure, but I am not willing to kill for my ideals. Perhaps that is wrong to you, but it is how I feel."

Sirius almost smiled. "Thank you for your honesty, Narcissa. I will not force you to change your every belief in order to rejoin the Black Family. It is enough for me for you to renounce the Dark Lord and swear to do no harm against the Black Family or their friends."

Narcissa nodded. "I will swear that vow. Thank you for not forcing me to fight. I was a Slytherin, after all."

Sirius smirked. "Yes, I remember. Self-preservation, as opposed to my Gryffindorish rash tendencies. I will not turn away any help you want to give, but I will not force you to fight."

Narcissa smiled gently. "Thank you," she said again. "Perhaps I will consider aiding in brewing potions, or something of the sort. Severus said you would be a good side of this war to turn to, even if we weren't related."

Sirius nodded, feeling his teeth clench at the thought of Dumbledore and everything he was responsible for. "Yes, Albus certainly has his faults. Severus approached me because he knew that my assistance would come with no strings attached." He shook himself off and focused on Narcissa. "I will go to Gringotts and have your marriage to Lord Malfoy dissolved, and reinstate you as Narcissa Black. Should you need a place to stay, I can arrange that."

Narcisa smiled, a few tears leaking out. "Thank you, Sirius, for everything. I believe I will need a place."

Sirius rested a hand on her shoulder. "It will be all right. Go back to Malfoy Manor, and pack anything you can't live without. Try not to draw Lucius' attention, and when you can get away with no one the wiser, apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and send me a message. I will get you to a safe house."

Narcissa then did something that surprised both of them. She reached out and grasped Sirius in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Sirius nodded and patted her back. They separated a moment later, and the two disapparated to return to their lives.

**XXX**

Harry folded up the reply he had just received from Healer Winsby, thinking hard. The Healer had been willing to consider the idea he had of rebuilding the mind, and thought that it may actually work, though she did have a few reservations. It wasn't just about going in with Legilimancy, there had to be something to start with. She cautioned him that he wouldn't have any success if there was no part of the sane mind left, and she wondered if there was anyone strong or powerful enough to actually succeed. And she vehemently refused to allow him to try his theory out without the permission of the caregiver.

Harry was still deep in thought when Ginny found him in the library.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking a seat next to him, knowing what he was thinking about but wanting him to talk to her about it.

Harry looked up quickly, and smiled softly at his wife. "Hey," he greeted. Ginny raised an eyebrow, and he shrugged, glancing down at the folded up letter in his hands. "A reply from Healer Winsby. But you already knew that."

Ginny nodded. "Work it out with me, Harry. What are you thinking?"

Harry sighed. "I think my idea will work, but only if I have enough power, and only if there's still a piece of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom left in there. How do I know that the Cruciatus Curse hasn't destroyed their minds completely?"

"You don't," Ginny replied simply. "But when has that ever stopped you?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "You're right."

Ginny smirked. "Aren't I always?"

Harry nodded immediately. Of course, dear."

Ginny shook her head slightly. "So tell me what you're planning."

Harry bit his lip, looking back at the letter. "I just keep coming back to the 'if someone is powerful enough' part. I know I'm stronger than the average wizard, but for some reason, I don't think that's exactly what Healer Winsby is talking about. Or at least, I don't think that's the kind of power that will work."

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked reasonably.

Harry sighed. "The Cruciatus Curse is the manifestation of dark magic. It is truly evil, and requires intense hate to cast. So what could combat it?"

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Light magic, something rooted in love or happiness."

Harry nodded eagerly. "By myself, I don't think I could reverse the effects, but together…"

Ginny gasped. "You think our bond would be enough."

Harry nodded again. "What better to combat the manifestation of evil than the manifestation of true love? That's what our soul bond is, right?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "In theory, it sounds like it would work," she agreed. "Of course, without actually testing it, we can't be certain."

"So will you help me test it?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing tightly. "Help me try and give Neville his parents back? I can guide you in with Legilimancy, and together, we can heal them."

Ginny smiled and leaned forward, giving Harry a kiss. "We're a team, Harry, remember? Of course I'll help with this."

Harry grinned, and returned the kiss. "Great. Now that that's settled, we should get going. We're meeting the others in a few minutes."

Ginny nodded, and the two headed up to the Floo. There, they waited until all their friends joined them. It took about ten minutes for everyone to show up, and after casting several glamour charms, they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a rather large group, and they knew they would attract some attention, so they hurried quickly out the door as they Flooed in, meeting in an alley a few doors down.

This outing had taken a good deal of planning and no small amount of pleading, but eventually, the adults had caved in and let Harry and his friends go to a movie in muggle London. Surprisingly it had been Remus who had gotten the rest to agree to let them go. He understood that the teenagers needed some time to relax, and it would be a good experience for the purebloods. Astoria had loved watching movies in the Entertainment Suite at McGonagall Castle, and had clung to the suggestion Harry had made of going to see a movie in a real theatre, begging her father to comply.

Most of the adults were understandably against the outing, considering what had happened the last time Harry and Ginny had gone to see a movie, but after a good deal of persuasion, they consented, and allowed the trip to take place.

And that was how the large group was now heading to a theatre a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron to see  _Liar Liar_.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had told the rest about what seeing a movie in the theatre was like, and they were all excited. It was nice to have an evening off, and this was a great new experience for most of them. Harry knew that tomorrow, they would need to get back to the war, but for right now, they were a group of friends out enjoying a warm summer evening.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny looked up from her breakfast at the soft pop of a house elf appearing in the room. She looked down and slightly to the left, and smiled, recognizing Tippy.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, these letters have arrived for you," the elf squeaked, passing two official looking letters to the girls.

Ginny and Luna took them with thanks, as the rest of the group also looked up from their meals.

"Are those your OWL results?" Harry asked with interest, putting down his fork.

Ginny nodded, suddenly nervous. "I think so," she replied.

Harry smiled. "Open it then. You know you did brilliantly, Gin. You shouldn't be worried."

Ginny gulped and complied, ripping the envelope open gently and pulling out the piece of parchment within.

She let out a huge sigh as she read, feeling a knot in her chest loosen.

_Passing scores:_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceeds Expectations_

_A: Acceptable_

_Failing scores:_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Troll_

_OWL results for Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_History: A_

_Herbology: E_

_Astronomy: E_

Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Gin," he said, smiling widely. "I knew you'd do great."

Ginny looked up and grinned, before surrendering her results to Hermione. Luna also willingly passed her scores around, and accepted the congratulations with humility, smiling dreamily and nodding her pleasure at a solid performance.

When Harry read Luna's scores, he beamed proudly at his younger friend. "This is really great, Luna, congratulations!"

Luna looked at him, her gaze sharpening slightly, not appearing so vacant anymore. "I really couldn't have done it without you, Harry. I should be thanking you, really, you're a brilliant teacher."

Harry blushed, and, not knowing how to respond, just returned his gaze to the OWL results in his hands.

_Passing scores:_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceeds Expectations_

_A: Acceptable_

_Failing scores:_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Troll_

_OWL results for Luna Arlea Lovegood_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: E_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_History: E_

_Herbology: O_

_Astronomy: E_

Blaise gave his girlfriend another kiss, before they headed down to the training room to get some practice in.

**XXX**

A few days later, everyone was eating breakfast when Tibby popped in once more, this time with multiple letters in her hands. "Mistress has given these letters to Tibby to be giving to young Masters and Mistresses," she squeaked.

Harry thanked her as he took the letters and passed them around the table to his friends.

He was distracted as he opened his letter by a loud and disbelieving gasp from several places down the table.

He looked up, startled and slightly concerned, and was confused to see Susan looking wide-eyed at something in her hands.

"Susan?" he asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong?"

Susan looked up, startled, and the object she had been holding became visible. It was a badge, much like the one they had both received before their fifth year when they had been awarded the position of Prefect. He frowned, still confused, so Susan elaborated.

"It's… I'm Head Girl. I don't…" she still seemed to be in a state of shock.

Hermione was also staring at the badge in her friend's hands, her own expression currently stuck on disbelief.

Indeed, everyone seemed to be rather surprised, though Harry had to admit to himself that he wasn't too shocked. He knew that the professors had their reasons, and he could even guess at some of them.

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione stood up and left the room.

"Harry…?"

Harry turned his head quickly at Ron's strangled voice. His best mate was currently staring at the badge in his own hands. He looked up shakily, his confused gaze meeting Harry's calm one.

Harry nodded slightly, smiling. "Congratulations, Ron. Though I have to say, if I'm not still seeker, we're going to have some issues."

The rest of the group looked over, confused, to see Ron holding a shiny Quidditch Captain's badge.

Blaise frowned, confused. "Wait, I thought…"

Harry shrugged and opened his own letter, pulling out the Head Boy badge. "I told Aunt Minerva that I didn't want both positions."

They all congratulated him on his appointment, and then Neville, when the seventh year opened his letter to find that he had been appointed as the seventh year Gryffindor boy Prefect in Harry's place.

After a few minutes, Harry quietly excused himself from the table and headed for the door, telling the others he'd meet up with them later.

Ginny's approving thoughts followed him through the Castle, until he found Hermione exactly where he thought she'd be, seated at a small table in the library.

He sighed as he sat down, but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Finally, Hermione spoke, her voice soft and uncertain. "It was everything I worked for."

She sounded so lost that Harry had to catch himself and think about what he was going to say next. After a minute, he sighed. "Hermione, you're probably one of the smartest people I know. You've been top of our class since year one."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Exactly, and –"

"But," Harry cut her off, his expression serious, "being Head Girl is about more than just intelligence. It's about being a mentor, a leader, and at times a therapist to the students. It's not enough to just be the best in the class, you need to be someone that anyone would feel comfortable approaching." He bit his lip. "Hermione, I love you like a sister, but you can be a bit… overbearing sometimes, especially when it comes to schoolwork." Hermione looked insulted. "You've definitely gotten better at it the last few years, but you can still be a bit… haughty."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, and then closed it, looking suddenly ashamed. She almost wilted in her seat. "Am I really that bad?" she asked, sniffing softly as she gazed at her friend.

Harry smiled, trying to make her feel better while still getting his point across. "Hermione, you're a great person and an amazing friend. You're smart, and you've been a great asset at the DA meetings, but something I've noticed from the younger students is that they tend to shy away from approaching you to ask you a question when they could ask someone else. I think they're intimidated. You're not quite as approachable to the younger years as Susan is. Please don't be offended and just realize that the professors made a decision based on what they thought would be best for the student population as a whole. You're still a Prefect, and one of the best in our year."

Hermione sighed, looking down at her hands. "I guess you're right," she admitted. "I just… I always thought I'd be Head Girl. I never doubted it. I suppose I was just surprised."

Harry leaned over and gave her a light hug. "Please don't be upset by what I'm telling you, Hermione. I'm not trying to be hurtful."

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly. "I know, Harry. Thank you for being honest, and getting me to see the truth." She glanced towards the door. "We should probably get back, shouldn't we. The others will be wondering where we are."

Harry didn't say anything, but his expression clearly showed his agreement, and together, the two returned to the dining room.

The rest of their friends were still seated around the table, talking about the coming school year, but they stopped when Hermione and Harry entered.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said, looking around at the group but not really meeting anyone's eyes. "And congratulations, Susan. You deserve it."

Susan nodded, though she, along with everyone else, could tell that Hermione's heart wasn't quite in it.

Thankfully for Hermione, though, no one called her on it, and instead, they headed down to the basement, some of them making for the dueling room, while Harry, Daphne, Ginny, and Hermione headed to the potions lab.

They spent most of the day in the basement, all congregating in the dueling room by midafternoon, and only interrupted briefly when Sirius joined them to speak with Harry about going to Gringotts on his birthday so that he could officially claim his lordship.

Harry agreed, and Sirius left soon after, having to hurry to get to a meeting with a few Wizengamot members.

Hermione, somewhat predictably, began questioning – or interrogating – him about the traditions and the process involved.

Harry smiled and did the best he could with her enthusiasm, but some of her queries were a little private.

After almost ten minutes of questions, Hermione turned to Neville. "Are you going to be claiming your lordship this summer as well?" she asked curiously.

Neville flushed slightly and looked down at his lap. "My situation's a little different," he admitted. "Technically, my dad's still alive, just… incapacitated. When I turn twenty-one, my grandmother and I can petition to declare him unfit, so that I can take over the family and duties of the Head of House."

Hermione looked unsettled and a little guilty. "I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't mean to pry."

Neville shrugged, but didn't look like he wanted to continue this conversation any time soon, so Hermione turned to look at Susan.

"What about you?" she asked a little hesitantly, hoping she wasn't stepping on any toes.

Susan bit her lip. "It's different when you're a Noble family, rather than an Ancient and Noble one," she explained. "There's less formality and fewer traditions to uphold. It's also a bit removed from the spotlight. If you ask most people in the wizarding world, they could tell you most every Ancient and Noble House, but the only Noble ones they know are those who have made a name for themselves." She nodded towards Ron and Ginny. "Like the Weasleys, well known for their strong magical ability and large families." She shrugged. "I guess you could say the Bones' are pretty well known by now too, because of my aunt. The Abbott's have given the wizarding world many celebrated healers, and of course there's the Macmillans, who are responsible for a huge part of the import and export business in Britain. As it is, Aunt Amelia's been acting as the Bones Family Regent until I'm ready to take over, which I'll do after graduation, so that I'm not trying to concentrate on NEWTs and Head of House duties at the same time." She glanced at Harry. "Not all of us can multitask so well," she smiled, and Harry shrugged agreeably.  "There's also a lot less pressure involved, so it's not quite as urgent for me to take over, as it is for Harry."

Hermione only looked slightly less baffled. "So your family doesn't really have to worry about any of this either," she turned to Ron for clarification. Even though Ron wasn't going to inherit a title, he should still know about the procedure.

Ron nodded. "Things are a bit complicated with our family, actually," he admitted. "I overheard a conversation between mum and dad a couple weeks ago about Head of House duties. Apparently mum was approached by her uncle Ignatius, her dad's brother. Great Uncle Ignatius has managed the Prewett Family interests ever since Grandfather died, but he doesn't want to do it much longer, so he talked to mum and dad about passing the role of Head of House on. Since he doesn't have kids of his own, supposedly either Bill or Charlie could accept, and become the Head of House Prewett."

Ginny gaped. "Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "I didn't really think it mattered too much for us. It's not like either of us is going to become the Head of the Prewett Family."

Neville tilted his head to the side. "That's a pretty big boost," he commented. "The Prewett Family is an Ancient and Noble one, but the seat has been empty since Septimus Prewett was killed in the last war, shortly after the attack that killed his sons Gideon and Fabian."

Ginny winced at the names of the uncles she had never known. From what her mum had said, they had been a lot like Fred and George.

Ron nodded, his expression somber at the mention of his deceased relatives. "Dad's already named Bill as his heir, but if Bill wanted, he could talk to dad about passing on the title to Charlie, so that he could claim the Prewett Family Headship."

"Will he do that?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron shrugged, looking suddenly uncomfortable. "Honestly, I can't see either Bill or Charlie wanting to take on the mantle of Head of an Ancient and Noble House. Bill's said before how he'd have his hands full with just being the Head of a Noble House, and he'd rather just do his job at Gringotts. And Charlie just loves his dragons too much to actually move back to England to take on a lordship. Which means the Prewett title may fall to Percy."

He shook his head slightly at the mention of the brother who had been making a solid effort to redeem himself after everything he had done.

Hermione pursed her lips. All of this was just so… medieval. She turned to Blaise and Daphne. "What about you two? Is it the same for you?"

The two Slytherins shared a look, before Blaise replied. "I'll take over the Head of House duties after I graduate, like Susan. My mum's been acting as Regent since her father died when I was four. Mum was his only child, so he named me as his heir."

Daphne looked uncomfortable. "Most of the Ancient and Noble Houses are a bit… conservative. There are a few progressive families, but remember what we told you when we allied our families last spring? House Greengrass is patriarchal, like most of the others. That means that women can't inherit."

Hermione shook her head. "That's just so…"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, it is. Especially since I don't have a brother, which means there's a possibility the line could end with my dad."

"Can't he change the rules or something?" Hermione asked, still scandalized that in this day and age, something like gender could play such a huge role.

Daphne shook her head. "It's really a much more involved process than that," she informed the muggleborn. "It can be done, but it would take a long time. He has actually told me that he wants to do it, but not many try, even if they want to. It involves a petition to the Wizengamot, and a changing of the Family Charter. More than likely, whomever I marry, if he doesn't have a title of his own, will take on the mantle of Lord Greengrass. If he does have a title, my second son, if I have one, could claim the dormant Greengrass line, as my first son would be duty bound to continue my husband's line."

Hermione shook her head. "It just seems so strange."

"And a bit confusing until you get the hang of it," Susan agreed. "We grew up knowing all this, so it's all right to think it odd."

Hermione looked a little more relieved at that.

Harry sighed. "I know how you feel, Hermione. I thought it was weird too, when Sirius started teaching me. I'm just glad that the Potters changed their Family Charter about five hundred years ago, so that I don't have to be embarrassed to be the head of such a medieval-thinking family. Our Charter states that the Head of House may appoint any family member he or she chooses, as heir apparent. I believe they changed it specifically because the current Head of House at the time didn't want to appoint his son as heir – the boy was arrogant and self-centered, and had no ability to run the family. But it came in handy a couple centuries later, when the then Lord Potter had two daughters and no sons."

Hermione nodded, happy that her friend agreed with her about all of this.

Harry shrugged. "Anyway, it's getting pretty late. Are you going to be staying for supper?" he asked, looking around at his friends.

Hermione had to get home to her parents, and Daphne didn't want to leave Astoria alone for the evening, since her father was at the same meeting Sirius had left for in a hurry earlier in the afternoon, but the rest accepted the offer, and they all headed upstairs.

Ron and Ginny were thankful for the invitation, since they knew their mother was meeting with Bill, Fleur, and a florist that evening, to pick out flower arrangements for the ceremony, so they would have been on their own with the meal, anyway.

**XXX**

The next few days passed somberly, as the  _Daily Prophet_  reported multiple attacks on muggles and wizards alike. Though it upset Harry and his friends greatly, there wasn't much they could do beyond train and research Voldemort's horcruxes. The way to stop the attacks was to kill the one who had ordered them.

Since Harry knew that he and Sirius would probably be spending a good deal of time at Gringotts on the Thirty-First, he and Neville planned to have their party on the Thirtieth, Neville's birthday.

It was a bright sunny day as the large group gathered at McGonagall Castle. The morning was spent playing Quidditch and running around in their animal forms, before everyone came together to partake in the fantastic lunch spread the house elves laid out. Once everyone had eaten, Harry and Neville spent most of the afternoon opening presents.

Their friends had gotten them gifts suited to their interests, while their guardians had gifted them with the traditional watch that all wizards received on their seventeenth birthday. Both teenagers were emotional when they were informed that the watches had previously belonged to their fathers.

When Harry turned his over, admiring the fine craftsmanship, he felt himself choke up even more, seeing the engraving of a stag and a doe on the back. He looked at Sirius, and his godfather smiled, nodding sadly. "James had the engraving put on there after Lily completed the animagus transformation."

Harry gave him a hug, trying to pour all this thanks for everything the man had done into that gesture.

He thought Sirius understood when he returned the hug just as tightly.

As the evening began to wind down, Harry managed to pull Augusta aside for a few minutes. Once they were in a secluded corner of the yard, he hesitantly told her about his idea to cure Frank and Alice.

At first, Augusta was angry. "What makes you think you can just plan something like this, get our hopes up, for nothing? The healers already said they can't be cured."

Harry knew he had to remain calm and rational. "Mrs. Longbottom, I know how you feel. More importantly, I know how Neville feels. That's why I started doing this research, because I would give anything to have my parents back."

Augusta took a deep breath, steadying herself. "Be that as it may –"

Harry cut her off. "Mrs. Longbottom, I'm not just bringing an errant thought to you. I've done my research, I've trained, and I think I've got a real chance. I didn't want to say anything to you or Neville before I had a better idea of whether or not this would work. I didn't want to get your hopes up. But I'm coming to you now, because I want to give this a try before school starts."

Augusta pursed her lips, studying her grandson's friend. "You really think this will work?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Harry nodded steadily. "I do."

Augusta glanced over at Neville, who was currently talking about something with Blaise and Luna, one arm snaked around Susan's waist.

She turned back to Harry. "I will allow you to make this attempt. But please do not say anything to Neville. I don't want him to be disappointed if…"

She trailed off, but Harry understood, and he nodded again. "Agreed. Thank you, Mrs. Longbottom."

Augusta attempted to smile, but knew it didn't come out quite right. "I know you said that you didn't want us to get our hopes up, and I'm trying not to, but the idea of having my son and daughter-in-law back…" she sniffed. "I've missed them so much over the last nearly sixteen years. To see them and not have them recognize me… I hate it, and I know Neville hates going to St. Mungos, but I suppose I kept dragging him there because I hoped that if we saw them enough, eventually they would remember."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I get it, and Neville shares your hope, you know. He once told me that he figured if there were no hope of recovery, his parents wouldn't still be breathing."

Augusta's smile this time was much more believable. "I don't say nearly enough how proud I am of that boy."

Harry grinned. "He knows. Believe me, he knows. He loves you so much, and he would do anything for you. And he knows that you love him." He shrugged. "Sometimes though, it's nice to just hear it, out loud. I think we should always take the opportunity to tell our loved ones how much they mean to us. Especially in times like this. Nothing is certain, and you never know what might happen."

Augusta nodded and reached out, resting a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "You are absolutely right, Harry. And thank you, for even attempting such an impossible task. I know I'm scared, afraid to hope, afraid that it won't work, but even the idea of reversing the curse makes me feel years younger."

Harry ducked his head, embarrassed. "I know I can't get my parents back, but I figured, it's not too late for Neville. I'll let you know when we're planning on trying, and I promise I won't say anything to Neville."

He hurried back to his friends, missing the way Augusta wiped at her eyes to get rid of the evidence of tears.

A while later, the groups had shuffled around, and most of the group was out on the Quidditch Pitch, starting yet another game, as Blaise really wanted to win, just once.

Hermione and Susan found themselves off to one side, neither one really interested in playing.

Hermione kept trying to figure out what to say to the Hufflepuff. She knew she had been behaving rather bratty, ever since they had gotten their Hogwarts letters, but she was embarrassed, and always hated admitting when she was wrong.

Susan sighed, a slight smile on her face as she looked over at the Gryffindor. "It's all right, Hermione. I get it."

Hermione glanced up, startled. "What?" she asked.

Susan shook her head. "You've been working towards the Head Girl position since your first year at Hogwarts. You were surprised, and disappointed, and probably a little jealous when I got the badge instead, right?"

Hermione nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry, Susan. I'm happy for you, I just…" she shrugged helplessly.

But Susan understood. "You just needed some time to get used to it."

Hermione nodded again. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Susan. I know I don't always deserve your understanding. And when I calmed down and thought about it, I realized that what Harry told me was true; you would make a better Head Girl than me, because you're more approachable. I do tend to ostracize people a bit with my study habits."

Susan smiled. "Self-awareness is a good thing, Hermione. There's nothing wrong with being studious, but sometimes that's not what the other students need, and the Head Girl needs to be someone that the younger years feel comfortable coming to with their problems, as well as someone who is a leader in the student body. You're a leader, definitely, you just need to work a bit on the other part."

Hermione sighed, but agreed, before Neville called for Susan to help him beat Harry in their Quidditch game, something Hermione privately didn't think was possible; when last she had checked in, the score had had Harry and his team nearly one hundred points in the lead.

Susan gave Hermione a somewhat exasperated look, before she got up and brushed the grass off her jeans as she headed towards the brooms.

**XXX**

The next day, Harry and Sirius were up early and heading to Diagon Alley before most people would even be sitting down to their morning tea. They had an appointment with Sharptooth for eight o'clock, and it was never a good idea to be late to an appointment with a goblin.

They were immediately ushered down the hallway Harry recognized as leading to Sharptooth's office as soon as they entered the bank. Harry knew they usually received good service from the goblins, but this was swift, even for them.

Sharptooth looked up as they entered and gave them the goblin equivalent of a smile. "Welcome, Lord Black, Harry. We have a lot of business to take care of today, so let us begin. Agreed?"

Harry and Sirius nodded as they sat down, and the next few hours passed by at a steady pace, as they went over the vast holdings of the Potter Family in more detail than Harry ever had before. They discussed land and monetary matters, as well as the stocks and shares the Potter Family held in various businesses.

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry was mentally exhausted. His wrist was starting to cramp as well, from all the things he had had to sign.

Sharptooth ordered a noon meal in for them, and after a short break to eat, they got back to work.

After another hour or so, Sharptooth pulled out an intrinsically carved wooden box. Opening it, he reached in and grasped the gold ring within.

When the goblin put the box down, Harry saw that he was holding the Potter Family ring.

Sharptooth observed Harry, his fierce expression serious. "Do you, Harry James Potter, vow to uphold the duties and responsibilities of House Potter to the best of your knowledge and ability?"

Harry swallowed. "I do," he replied, hoping he sounded as calm as he most definitely didn't feel.

Sharptooth nodded once. "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to remain true to House Potter, and utilize your power and heritage to strengthen and support the magical world?"

"I do," Harry said again.

Sharptooth held out the ring for Harry to take. The new Potter Lord slipped it on the fourth finger on his right hand, as the goblin continued. "This ring symbolizes your status as Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Wear it well."

Harry nodded, looking at his new ring. He had seen it before, when in his vault, but this was the first time he had really studied it. It had a nice weight to it, though he thought it might take some getting used to, as he didn't usually wear much jewelry.

Sharptooth cleared his throat and took out another box. "This is the Gryffindor Family ring. If you wish it, we can go over the accounts and holdings now, and you can claim that lordship as well."

Harry glanced at Sirius, and on his nod, he agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was eaten up taking care of the Gryffindor Family business, but soon enough, they were done, and Harry now had two rings adorning his right hand.

"Both rings can be hidden, if you wish it," Sharptooth informed him. "Merely concentrate on the ring becoming invisible, and it will disappear from sight, until you desire it to be seen again." Harry immediately did so for the Gryffindor ring, but decided to leave the Potter one visible.

"Are there any other properties to the Gryffindor ring?" Sirius asked, curious. "I know the Black Family ring includes a shield against the Mind Arts, and the Potter one has a mild physical shielding charm."

Sharptooth looked apologetic. "I am sorry, but there is not much known about the Gryffindor Family. We keep charge of the vault and their money and assets, but the family itself has fallen into obscurity, a bit, I am afraid. There may be information in the Gryffindor Vault, but beyond that, I cannot help you."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "That's all right, Sharptooth, thank you for all your help today."

Sharptooth inclined his head. "It was a pleasure, Lord Potter." His grin was slightly amused, and Harry knew that the goblin understood how much Harry didn't like his fame or being treated differently just because he was wealthy. But on a day like today, he figured it was all right; after all, he had just taken on the mantle of Head of House Potter, one of the oldest and wealthiest wizarding families in Britain.

Sirius stood up, Harry following a moment later. "Thank you for everything, Sharptooth," Sirius said, offering his hand for the goblin to shake. "May your gold ever flow."

"And your enemies struck down before you." Sharptooth replied, shaking Sirius' hand firmly.

After shaking Harry's hand as well, the two wizards departed the goblin's office, making for the exit quickly. They had been gone most of the day, and both were feeling weary and hungry, looking forward to nothing so much as a large supper and then bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Two days into August, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Sirius, Remus, and Bill gathered shortly before ten o'clock at night in the sitting room at McGonagall Castle. Minerva wished she could come as well, but as she had been acting as Headmistress ever since Dumbledore's fall from the Astronomy Tower, she simply could not spend an entire night searching for the horcrux.

When they were all gathered, Sirius turned to the teenagers, his expression as determined and serious as they had ever seen. "All right, you three. I know we agreed that you could come, but I want to make sure you understand the gravity of this situation. We're giving you one night, and we've got a lot of ground to cover. But most importantly, if you find something, do not approach. Get all of us, and we'll figure out what to do from there. I cannot stress this enough," he looked at each of them. "Do not attempt to take on any defenses by yourself, because you know that if there is a horcrux here, it will have defenses."

Harry nodded, his expression somber. "Don't worry, Sirius, we won't try to play hero."

Sirius sighed but accepted the promise as Ginny and Neville nodded their agreement.

"All right. Let's get going. Harry, take my arm, Ginny with Bill, and Neville with Remus. We're apparating to a location about five miles away from Little Hangleton, and we'll approach on foot."

The teenagers heeded Sirius' instructions, grasping onto the adults, and a moment later, they had all disappeared from the sitting room at McGonagall Castle.

**XXX**

It was an exhausted and disappointed group that apparated back to the Castle around six o'clock the next morning.

They all flopped down onto various pieces of furniture, still displeased at how the night had gone.

"Well that could have gone better," Neville commented idly, closing his eyes as the tiredness swept over him.

Harry glanced over and raised an eyebrow. "That's one way to put it," he replied. "I mean, I knew it was a long shot, but I thought that after eight hours, we would have at least found something."

Sirius sighed. "Logically speaking, there really wasn't a large chance of success," he admitted. "I know you three want to go back out and keep searching, but not until we can narrow down the amount of ground we have to cover." He held up a hand at the teenagers' protests. "This is dangerous enough as it is, I won't have us out there wandering around every night just hoping we stumble across something. Bring us a solid lead, and we'll go back. That's final."

The three teenagers knew he meant it, so with final goodbyes and good nights, Neville and Ginny returned home.

Sirius gave Harry a consoling hug before he returned to the Bones Estate, and Remus to Tonks' apartment. Harry let out a sigh before he headed upstairs to get a few hours of sleep.

**XXX**

Minerva was equally disappointed at their lack of success when they told her, but agreed wholeheartedly with Sirius that they not return until they had a better idea of where to search.

With the horcrux hunt put on hold for the moment, Harry and his friends turned their attention to Bill and Fleur's wedding, set for just three days away. Bill's anxiety was being eclipsed only by his mother's, as she fretted over the state of the Burrow. Fleur's parents and younger sister would be arriving the next day and would be staying with them, so Molly was anxious about making certain everything was perfect.

Harry had gotten quite an earful from both Ron and Ginny, who were on their last nerve over their mother insisting they help clean the house from top to bottom.

As Ron had put it, "They're not going to be staying in my room, so why do I have to clean it?"

Harry thought he had an idea why, but didn't say anything. Molly was worried about how her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's parents would see their family. The Weasleys weren't exactly rich, and Molly didn't want to be looked down on for that. Harry could understand; after all, he had spent ten years of his life being looked down upon by his aunt and uncle, and the entire neighborhood surrounding Privet Drive.

The day before the wedding, Harry and Minerva went over to the Burrow for supper, on Molly's request. They hadn't wanted to burden the Weasley matriarch any more than she already was, but the woman had insisted, so they Flooed over promptly on time, greeting the Weasleys currently in residence.

Harry was immediately accosted by Charlie, who had arrived the day before, and whom Harry hadn't seen since his fourth year.

"Harry!" the burly redhead grinned, grasping him in a friendly hug. "So great to see you again!"

Harry smiled as Charlie pulled away. "You too, Charlie. How're the dragons?"

Charlie nodded eagerly. "Doing great, of course. We just got a new Chinese Fireball that's got a bit of a temper, but we're working on her."

Harry's smile widened. Charlie really did love his dragons.

"So how's Norbert?" Harry asked quietly, glancing worriedly over at the adults to make sure they weren't paying attention. He didn't want Aunt Minerva to find out that there really had been a dragon in his first year.

Charlie chuckled and glanced from Harry, to Ron and Hermione, who had come up to greet their friend. "I think you mean Norberta." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Charlie shrugged. "Females of the species are usually more vicious."

Harry snorted. "Hate to break it to you, mate, but I don't think that's specific to dragons."

"Care to repeat that, dear?" Ginny asked archly, sidling up to Harry's side.

Harry gulped and looked down into his wife's amused brown eyes. "Nothing, Gin. I said absolutely nothing. I think you're amazing, and brilliant, and completely too good for me."

Ginny huffed, standing on her toes to give Harry a kiss.  _No fair, you know I can never stay mad at you_.

Harry grinned cheekily.  _All part of my master plan_.

Charlie started tapping his foot impatiently, while Ron and Hermione just rolled their eyes, knowing that the two could be lost in each other for a while.

Thankfully, Molly appeared at that moment and ushered them all outside for supper.

While the Weasley matriarch was fetching the meal, Harry was introduced to the rest of the Delacours, who had arrived two days earlier.

Monsieur and Madame Delacour were delighted to be reintroduced to the young man they had met briefly on the day of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, several years earlier.

Fleur smiled at her sister's sudden shyness as she ushered the eleven-year-old forward. "Come now, Gabrielle. You remember Harry, don't you?"

Gabrielle's blush deepened as she nodded.

Harry grinned as he held out his hand. Gabrielle took it hesitantly, her face nearly Weasley red. "It's nice to see you again, Gabrielle. How have you been?"

Gabrielle ducked her head and muttered something unintelligible, quickly dropping Harry's hand and ducking back to her mother's side.

Molly arrived at that moment, levitating the food to the table, and everyone took a seat.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Harry asked as they helped themselves to the food, finding himself seated next to the elder Delacours.

François Delacour beamed down the table at his daughter, seated next to her soon to be husband. "It is quite happy news," he confirmed, looking back at Harry. "We are so proud of our daughter."

Apolline nodded quickly, her own expression mirroring her husband's. "Of course we are thrilled," she smiled. "Guillame is a wonderful man."

Harry returned the smile, happy that they accepted the union. He had been worried, after seeing the way Fleur had moved to a different country and not had much contact with her family in the last few years, that they may have been disappointed in her choices. Clearly, they just wanted their daughter to be happy.

The meal passed peacefully, and after they were all finished, Molly, Fleur, and Minerva began clearing the table, while the rest drifted off into separate conversations.

Apolline watched knowingly as Harry and Ginevra came together in one corner of the yard, almost as if drawn together by magic. The two powerful teenagers glowed with an ethereal energy that she knew not many could see.

She was still watching them when she felt her daughter come to her side. "It is amazing, isn't it?" Fleur murmured, her gaze likewise fixed on the young couple.

"It is," Apolline agreed.

"Especially for a bond that has not been completed. Those two will be a force to be reckoned with, I am sure of it."

Apolline glanced over at her daughter and smiled. "England has been good for you, ma chèrie," she commented. "I had my doubts when you announced your decision to move, but I am glad that you have found yourself. I am proud of you, Fleur. So proud."

Fleur sniffed, a few tears falling from her eyes, though of course it did nothing to dim her beauty. "Thank you, ma mère. Je t'aime."

Apolline reached over and brushed her daughter's cheek with one perfectly manicured hand. "Je t'aime, ma belle."

A short while later, Harry excused himself from Ginny's side, wanting to carry out a small mission he had set for himself. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was determined to succeed.

Ginny gave him a calculating look as he left, knowing that he was keeping something from her, but not pushing. She knew that it wasn't serious, so she was content to let him keep his secrets. After all, if he was keeping it from her, he had to have a reason for it. Her money was on some sort of surprise for her birthday.

Harry was pleased that Ginny hadn't guessed what he was up to yet. Though they could keep secrets, it wasn't easy. The two had eventually managed to create a sort of 'locked room' in their minds, where they could keep thoughts that they didn't want the other to know about. Neither really had much in that section of their minds, but it was nice to have the ability to keep secrets if they needed to.

Harry entered the kitchen, finding the two people he had been looking for. "Erm, Molly, Arthur, do you mind if I speak with you for a minute? Alone?"

The two Weasleys looked at each other briefly, before nodding and following Harry out of the room.

"Our bedroom might be best," Arthur suggested. "With so many people here, I doubt we'll get much privacy anywhere else."

Harry agreed, and let Arthur lead the way to their room. Once there, Harry turned to face his mother- and father-in-law. He was getting better at seeing them like that, but it was still strange to think about.

Molly frowned worriedly. "Is everything all right, Harry dear? Why all the need for secrecy?"

Harry gulped but steeled himself to say what he had come here to say. "Molly, Arthur, when Ginny and I told you about our bond last summer, we made a deal that you would trust us, and we would behave responsibly."

Arthur nodded slowly. "We did," he confirmed. "Do you think we haven't been keeping our end of it?"

Harry shook his head immediately. "Absolutely not. In fact, I'd like to thank you for your levelheadedness and for trusting us the way you did. I know that not many others would do the same."

Molly's frown deepened. "Then what is this about?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny's sixteenth birthday is just over a week away, and I want to do something special for her."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, apprehension and curiosity warring for the dominant emotion in his voice.

Harry licked his lips nervously. "I don't want to give too much away, just in case Ginny was to try and get something out of you. I am asking for your blessing in taking her out for the night. Your blessing, not your permission," he clarified when it looked like Molly was going to say no. "Remember, we are technically adults and do not need your permission to do anything. But I didn't want you to worry if she didn't come home that night."

"I think we want to know what you're planning on doing all night," Arthur asked, one eyebrow raised.

Harry grimaced slightly. "Again, I don't want Ginny to know. I want it to be a surprise. But I promise that we won't be in any danger, and we won't do anything irresponsible."

Arthur turned to Molly, his expression clearly admitting his agreement. Molly shook her head. "Arthur, I don't want –"

"We don't have a choice, Molly," Arthur interrupted. "Harry's right, they can do what they want without our permission." He looked at Harry. "Thank you for thinking of us and letting us know that you may be gone all night so that we don't worry. And we do trust you, Harry. We're just having a hard time watching our little girl grow up so quickly. We thought we'd have more time to let her go."

Harry nodded a little guiltily. "I appreciate your efforts. I know it must be hard, but it means a lot to both of us that you're trying. You know we would never truly disappear from your lives, right?"

Both parents nodded. "Of course, Harry," Molly said, tearing up slightly. "We're very proud of the way you both have handled this."

Harry blushed a little, ducking his head. "You two are like, the first parents I've ever known. You took me in immediately, and you didn't have to."

"Harry –" Arthur started, but the teenager shook his head, cutting the older man off.

"No, you really were under no obligation to. I just showed up on your doorstep one morning; you could have sent me back, but you didn't."

"We would never have done that," Molly protested. "You were Ron's friend, and you needed a place to stay for the rest of the summer. We would never have cast you out."

Harry smiled brightly. "Exactly. I was just Ron's friend. But you took me into your family, and showed me what it was really like, to be cared for, accepted unconditionally. I had never known what a real family was like, before I met you."

Molly teared up and then spilled over as she rushed forward and grasped Harry in a tight hug. "Oh sweetheart, we loved you right from the start," she murmured through the tears. "We will always love you, no matter what. Family is about standing by each other, through thick and thin."

Harry nodded as she pulled back, feeling himself choke up a bit at the obvious and genuine caring both Weasleys were displaying.

"Molly's right," Arthur said. "Even if you make mistakes, we'll still be there, because that's what family does. Always."

Harry nodded again, feeling the floor draw his eyes as embarrassment took over. "Erm, Aunt Minerva's probably looking for me, so that we can go home," he muttered, hoping the excuse would fly.

It did, as Molly and Arthur recognized his need to end the conversation and the uncomfortable turn it had taken.

"Very well, Harry, dear," Molly smiled. "We shall see tomorrow morning then?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes, I'll be here early to help with the last minute preparations."

He then took down the privacy wards and headed downstairs immediately, still embarrassed.

Molly looked at Arthur and felt the tears threatening again. "Oh, Arthur," she murmured. "That poor boy."

Arthur nodded soberly. "We can only be thankful that his strength of character was so much that those rotten Dursleys couldn't destroy him. He's an amazing young man, Molly, and even if it happened entirely too soon, I am grateful that Ginny has him. And that he has Ginny. I think he needs her, if I'm being honest. I think he needs her to keep him grounded, to protect him, and perhaps to remind him of what we're fighting this war for."

"What's that?" Molly asked, snuggling into her husband's side.

"Hope. A future where we can live without fear. Happiness."

Molly sniffed. "He really is a wonderful man. I think Ron sitting in his compartment on the train their first year may have been the best thing to happen to this family in a long time."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly. "I believe I agree with you."

**XXX**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and everyone involved in the wedding was up early getting last minute details sorted.

Harry Flooed over around eight o'clock, and was immediately pressed into service sorting wedding gifts with Ginny and Ron upon his arrival.

Once the gifts were sorted, they went outside to help finish decorating the yard. Hermione was already there, charming the leaves of the crab apple tree silver. She blushed prettily when Ron complimented her wandwork, and Harry and Ginny had to avoid each other's gazes so as not to laugh.

Harry and Ron went to join Arthur, Sirius, and Ron's brothers in raising the large tent where the ceremony would take place, while Ginny helped Hermione finish with the decorations.

Molly ushered everyone inside around noon, where she plied them all with sandwiches to tide them over until the reception.

As the ceremony was set to begin in just under two hours, and since the yard was pretty much set, everyone disappeared to various bedrooms to get ready.

Harry had brought his suit with him so that he wouldn't get it dirty in the morning.

He and Ron were quickly changed and ready, but from experience, Harry knew that the girls would take longer, so he led Ron downstairs to see if there was anything else they could do to help.

When Harry suppressed a laugh for the third time, Ron finally looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked, only slightly curiously.

Harry glanced up, startled. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "Ginny just keeps expressing her distaste for playing dress-up." He winced suddenly, and then grimaced. "And now she's chewing me out for not being sympathetic enough."

Ron snorted. "Your headache, not mine," he said, almost gleefully.

Harry glared at him but didn't respond, and the two spent some time cleaning up the kitchen for Molly so that she could get ready.

Half an hour before the ceremony was to begin, Harry and Ron headed outside, with Charlie and the twins, to greet guests and lead them down the road leading to the Burrow. Because of the wards surrounding the property, it was necessary for guests to apparate to the end of the road, since it was impossible to apparate through the wards. Harry and the Weasleys would be on hand to lead guests down the road.

For the next half hour, they were all busy herding various relatives and friends of the Weasleys and Delacours up the path. Harry and Ron had a good laugh at the fight Fred and George had over who would lead two of Fleur's Veela cousins to the tent.

Harry ended up escorting Susan, Neville, and Augusta when they arrived; Amelia had come earlier, as she would be the one performing the ceremony. That, of course, meant there needed to be a contingent of Aurors present, something Bill and Fleur weren't exactly keen on, since this was their wedding day and they didn't want it to be overshadowed by the war; but, understanding the necessity, they agreed, and as Kingsley and Tonks had already been invited, that meant only three more Aurors absolutely needed to be there. They were all part of Amelia's personal guard, and had been vetted, which eased most of their minds over the idea of having people that they didn't really know at the ceremony.

As Harry returned from seeing his friends to their seats, he grinned and nodded a hello to Ted, Andromeda, and Remus, who had arrived together, and were currently heading down the path with Ron.

After several more trips, where he showed a group of Weasley cousins, Fleur's aunt and uncle, Hagrid, and Ignatius Prewett and his wife Lucretia Prewett – née Black, Sirius' aunt – Harry once more met up with Ron at the entrance to the backyard. Ron had just seated Cyrus Greengrass, Madam Zabini, and their respective children, and both felt the need to take a break for a minute, as the flow of guests had slowed.

"There you two are," the boys looked over to see Hermione hurrying towards them. "Mrs. Weasley says to take your places now, the ceremony's going to begin soon."

Ron gaped for a moment, before moving forward and giving his girlfriend a kiss. "You look amazing, 'Mione," he said, pulling back.

Hermione blushed and glanced down at her lavender dress. It did do a good job of showing off her slim and athletic figure. "Thank you," she replied, smiling happily.

The trio headed towards the tent, where Ron left them to go find Bill and Charlie, and Harry and Hermione took the two seats that had been saved for them by Fred and George. They had been startled when Molly had told them that they were to sit with the family, but they really shouldn't have been, considering Molly had pretty much adopted them as soon as she had met them after their first year. Even before then, Harry thought, remembering the Weasley sweater she had given him for his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

A short while later, Amelia took her place at the alter, and then music began to play, from band off to one side. Bill walked down the aisle accompanied by his parents on either side of him. When they reached the alter, Bill gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, and his father a quick hug, before stepping up to stand in front of Amelia.

The music changed slightly, as Ginny made her way down the aisle next, accompanied by Ron. Harry had to remind himself to keep his mouth closed, as he watched his wife walk by him. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress in a shimmering silver. It cut off just below the knee, and hugged all of her curves just right.

As she passed Harry's seat, Ginny turned slightly to look at him, and winked. Harry stifled a groan, knowing that she was doing this on purpose.

Next down the aisle were Gabrielle and Charlie. Gabrielle was wearing a dress similar to Ginny's, except hers had straps, since she was after all, only eleven, and strapless was just a bit too mature for her, according to Molly. The Weasley matriarch felt she had gotten quite lucky with this dress, since most of it had been done off of the measurements Fleur had received from her mother, with just a bit of last minute tweaking when Gabrielle had arrived.

The music swelled to a crescendo, and everyone stood up as Fleur made her appearance, with her father at her side. They walked down the aisle, and Harry heard more than one wizard sighed wistfully after her.

Her dress was gorgeous, and showcased her own natural beauty. Normally, Fleur's near-perfect looks had a way of almost dimming her surroundings, but today, she only enhanced them. Her love and happiness radiated from her, so tangible they could all feel it.

The ceremony was brief, and before long, Bill and Fleur were kissing as husband and wife.

Everyone stood up, cheering, and the waiters, who had been standing ready for just this moment, raised their wands. With a few flicks and swishes, the chairs everyone had been using were gone, and in their place was the reception space. Tables were set up around a large dance floor. A table off to one side held hors d'oeurves, and the band was now placed along the dance floor.

The guests began to mingle, with people going up to congratulate the new couple.

Harry didn't want to get caught up in that crowd right now, so he headed towards the table with the food, letting Ginny know through their bond that he would get something for them to eat and grab a table.

She thanked him and promised to meet him there as soon as she could extract herself from the crowd.

Harry was waiting nearly five minutes before Ginny finally sat down next to him with an irritated huff. "Why couldn't they let me go?" she grumbled. "It's Bill and Fleur they want to congratulate, not me."

Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You look amazing," he said softly, his eyes shining with love for the young woman in front of him.

Ginny blushed, but smiled back. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

She then tucked into the plate of food Harry had gathered, her stomach growling with hunger. She had only had half a sandwich at lunchtime.

They were soon joined by the rest of their friends, as they got their own plates and drinks.

Shortly before the meal was to be served, Harry was interrupted from a conversation with Ginny and Daphne about improvements that could be made to the Calming Draught, by someone clearing his throat behind him.

Harry turned quickly, and stood up to greet Percy.

Percy smiled and held out his hand for Harry to shake. "It's good to see you again, Harry."

"You as well," Harry replied. "Amelia says you've been settling in well in your new job."

Percy grinned, happy that the Minister was saying good things about him. Over the last few weeks he had been studying Occlumency, while also trying to keep an ear out for potential threats. He had passed on several interesting conversations he had overheard, and hoped that he was slowly redeeming himself to his family. He wanted their forgiveness, but mostly, he wanted to show them that he knew he had been wrong, and that he was changing.

Percy lowered his voice slightly. "I've read the book you sent me, and have been working on the exercises it suggests. I was hoping you might be able to test me sometime?"

Harry nodded slightly. "I'd be happy to, and after I go back to school, I can put you in touch with the man who taught us. But for now, let's just enjoy the night."

Percy agreed. "Good idea. This isn't the time for serious conversations. I'm going to go get some food, but I'll see you all later." He looked at Ginny. "You look beautiful, Ginny. I can't believe how grown up you've gotten."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Percy."

Percy left, and Harry sat back down.

Laughter and happy voices filled the tent as people ate their supper; once they were finished, the band began to play again, as people made their way onto the dance floor.

Harry immediately offered his hand to Ginny, and the couple was soon followed by Neville and Susan, Blaise and Luna, and after a brief pause, Ron and Hermione.

Sirius watched the young couples make their way onto the dance floor and smiled. He remembered seeing Harry the summer before his third year, and the change was startling. Thirteen year old Harry had been shorter than he should be, and much skinnier than was healthy. He had been skittish, and much less sure of himself. This Harry was tall and muscular, with a calming aura that told everyone he was happy with who he was.

A presence settled on his right, and Sirius looked over, startled. And then he swallowed harshly, as the aunt he hadn't seen in nearly two decades spoke.

"A wonderful occasion, do you not agree?"

Sirius nodded mutely, and Lucretia gave him a razor sharp smile. "I have not yet had the opportunity to congratulate you on your release, Sirius. Or your marriage. A commendable match. Though we were never that close, I do care for you. You're my nephew, and I did not agree with many of the decisions my brother made concerning you. I think you did a good thing in escaping that house. James Potter was good for you."

Sirius nodded, surprised. He hadn't known his father's sister that well growing up, but he did know the family politics.

Lucretia's smile, if possible, got even thinner. "I'm not saying I agree with all of the Potters' beliefs, but they are at least an honorable family, and if they were willing to look past the Black name to welcome you into their home, then they cannot have been all bad."

Sirius felt himself smile as he nodded. "They were the best," his gaze turned back to Harry, who was now dancing with Hermione, while Ron had taken his spot with Ginny. "Harry has the best of his parents in him."

Lucretia rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I don't doubt that at all. It was good to see you again, Sirius. Please don't be a stranger."

Sirius nodded and watched his aunt walk away. She joined her husband near the edge of the tent, and a few moments later, they were leaving.

It was starting to get late, and guests were beginning to depart. Augusta left before Neville, and the senior Tonkses before the younger one – partly because she didn't want to leave quite yet, enjoying herself in Remus' arms, and partly because she was still supposed to be protecting the Minister.

Finally, near midnight, the rest of the party began to break up for real. Bill and Fleur headed out after changing into more practical clothes. Their wedding gift from their parents, along with Sirius, Minerva, and Augusta, was a small cottage in the south of England, on the outskirts of Tinworth in Cornwall, right on the ocean. The land had originally belonged to a relative of Arthur's, who had unfortunately passed away years earlier, when the home had been destroyed in a fire. The land had been inherited by Arthur at that point, but he hadn't done anything with it. However, he and Molly thought it might make a wonderful setting for Bill and Fleur's home, so, together, the adults had hired a crew to rebuild the destroyed home. Augusta and Molly had designed the interior, and Sirius had gotten the goblins to ward it similar to McGonagall Castle. They had been working on this gift ever since Bill had announced his engagement the previous summer.

Once the bride and groom had left, there wasn't much reason for anyone else to stick around.

After saying their goodbyes, the guests dispersed. Harry and his friends were the last to depart, after promising to see each other soon.

Soon enough, the only ones left at the Burrow were those who lived there.

**XXX**

A few days later was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. They had an early party at the Burrow, since Harry had requested an evening out for the two of them. Molly cooked up an impressive brunch spread for all of Ginny's friends.

After eating, Ginny opened presents, before they spent the rest of the afternoon playing Quidditch.

When afternoon turned into early evening, most of the teenagers began to depart. Harry told Ginny to change into something nice and meet him at McGonagall Castle, before he gave her a kiss and stepped through the Floo.

Ginny questioned her parents briefly, but all they said was that they had given Harry their blessing to take her out for the evening. Molly gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to have fun, and Ginny hurried upstairs to find something suitable to wear.

At McGonagall Castle, Harry had put on a dress shirt and a pair of slacks, and was now waiting nervously in the sitting room, one hand tapping an uneasy rhythm on his knee.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny Flooed over, and Harry stood up quickly. "You look amazing, Gin," he smiled, giving her a kiss.

Ginny returned the grin. "Thanks." She looked down at her knee length dress. It was a chocolate brown v-neck with wide straps, and a gold band at the waist. On her left hand was the engagement ring that Harry had given her, the one she normally wore disillusioned on a chain around her neck.

Harry picked some imaginary lint off of the sleeve of his royal blue shirt, before suggesting they leave.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I would, but you haven't told me where we're going."

Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry, we're going to Potter Manor."

Ginny nodded, and stepped through the Floo, followed quickly by Harry.

When they arrived at Harry's Ancestral Home, Harry led Ginny up two floors and down the hall to the master suite.

Ginny gasped as the double doors swung open. There were candles everywhere. The king sized bed was littered with rose petals. There were bouquets of roses in every corner, on every surface.

Harry led her past the beautifully decorated room onto the outdoor terrace that had been hidden by the double French doors.

The outside was set up much like indoors; there were candles and roses everywhere.

"Oh Harry, this is gorgeous," Ginny kept looking around, her eyes wide.

Harry took her hand, beaming. "You told me it had better be special, and I mean to deliver." Food suddenly appeared on the table, and Harry led Ginny to her seat.

The house elves had done a wonderful job preparing this meal. There was lobster bisque to start, and then roast beef, mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, brioche buns, and for dessert, chocolate bread pudding.

They enjoyed the meal slowly, taking the time to relax and talk to each other. With the war and everything else going on, they hadn't really had much time lately to just be alone with each other, without some sort of task that needed to be carried out.

Once they had both finished their dessert, Harry stood up and held out a hand.

Ginny took the offered limb and stood up as well. Together, the couple headed back inside.

Suddenly nervous, Harry turned to Ginny. "If you don't want to do this…"

Ginny shook her head immediately. "I want to, Harry. I've waited for this night for so long."

Harry smiled. "Me, too." They stepped towards the bed, and Harry turned the covers down. He looked back at Ginny. "I performed the contraceptive charm before you arrived at McGonagall Castle. It lasts for twelve hours, so we're all set."

"Good," Ginny murmured, trying to figure out why she was so shy all of a sudden. This was Harry. They were soul bonded, he was her husband, so why was she so nervous?

Probably because it was the first time he would see her naked, she realized ruefully.

Suddenly, she felt her face being lifted upwards gently. Harry's fingers rested under her chin, and she looked into his warm and compassionate gaze. His eyes really were a startlingly emerald green, she thought randomly.

Harry smiled, catching that thought.  _I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want this, but only if you're ready. It's all right if you're not._

Ginny shook her head, her nerves suddenly gone.  _I'm ready_. She reached out and grasped his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

Together, the two fell backwards onto the bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was hit with a wave of pure bliss. He had a feeling the reason for his happiness was the woman curled into his side, sleeping peacefully.

He turned to look at her, and smiled widely. She was so beautiful.

_Damn straight_ , Ginny's mental voice was sleepy, but full of love.  _And for the record, you're pretty damn hot yourself._

Harry chuckled, and then sat up. He frowned slightly as he did so. Something about this morning seemed… different.

_Are you sure it's not just last night?_ Ginny asked, feeling his confusion as she sat up as well, curling the blanket around her bare chest.

Harry glanced over and shook his head. "Last night was amazing, and I definitely feel a difference in our bond – remember what Sharptooth said? The bond will be complete when we consummate our relationship."

Ginny nodded, remembering that conversation. "But what you're feeling isn't that."

Harry shook his head again. "After learning Occlumency, the pain in my scar disappeared for the most part, but it was almost like… a phantom headache. It wasn't there, but I could feel it all the same. That feeling is gone now."

Ginny gasped lightly. "Do you think your connection to Voldemort is gone?"

Harry bit his lip. "I think we need to talk to Sharptooth again."

Ginny pursed her lips, studying his forehead carefully. "You know, I think your scar looks a little lighter."

Harry sighed. "Like I said, we need to talk to Sharptooth."

As if in response to that statement, a house elf popped in at that moment. "Chloe be sorry for interrupting Master and Mistress this morning, but an important letter has come for Master. Seal on letter being from Gringotts."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Chloe. Can you have breakfast sent up as soon as it's ready?"

Chloe nodded eagerly and popped out.

Harry opened the letter, and read it to himself, with Ginny looking over his shoulder.

When he finished, he folded up the letter and set it on the nightstand. "So the council has made a decision. It does bode well that Sharptooth asks for Neville to join us, doesn't it?"

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "It would seem that way." She agreed, making to stand up, pulling Harry's discarded shirt from the night before and putting it on. When she got out of the bed, it fell to her upper thigh. "But for right now, I heard you say something about breakfast. I'm starving."

Harry chuckled and agreed, finding his boxers from last night, and putting them on.

Dressed in no more than the bare minimum, they headed out to the terrace, where a filling breakfast of waffles, fruit, maple syrup, and whipped cream was waiting for them.

Ginny ate ravenously, her table manners closer to Ron's this morning than Harry had ever seen them. She looked up briefly and glared when she caught that thought, but Harry just shrugged and tucked back into his own waffle, smiling slightly.

When they finished eating, Harry led Ginny to the huge walk-in closet, where Ginny was amazed to find a large selection of clothes in her size. The other side of the closet held clothes for Harry.

She looked over at her husband, trying to decide if she was happy or annoyed at the amount of clothes there.

Harry shrugged. "I asked the house elves to make sure the Manor was stocked. I guess they just took that to mean in every way."

Ginny sighed and picked out a pair of black jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

When Harry was dressed as well, they left the master bedroom, and Harry took Ginny on a tour of the Manor. Though he had told her about it before, she had never been there, and Harry wanted to show her around her future home.

They toured the third floor first, since that's where their bedroom was. This floor housed all the bedrooms for the Manor's inhabitants. One floor down were guest bedrooms, and the floor above them held several offices and spare rooms, a sitting room, and an entertainment suite like the one at McGonagall Castle. Harry guessed that his mother had set this up sometime before she and his father had moved the family to Godric's Hollow.

On the main floor was the library, the dining room, the great hall – used for large parties – several more offices, a formal sitting room, a sitting room that housed the Floo access, and the kitchen.

The basement was where three potions laboratories were set up, a storeroom for ingredients, a storeroom for fully brewed potions, and a large dueling room.

"This is amazing," Ginny commented as they wandered through the library, looking at the huge collection of books Harry's family had amassed over the years.

Harry showed her the index next. "It's really great," he grinned. "My three times great grandfather set these spells. When a book is catalogued and added to the library, it becomes part of this massive index. All you have to do is open this book here," he gestured to the large tome in its place of honor on a wooden pedestal, "and state the subject you're looking for. A list of books on the subject appear on the page. When you find the one you want, you say the title, and it appears on this table," he gestured to the table next to the pedestal.

"Wow," Ginny said, amazed at the magic that must have gone into creating that. She knew the library section of his school trunk was similar, but this was a much grander scale. There had to be thousands of books here.

Harry nodded, agreeing, and the two left the impressive room, heading outside next.

The grounds were just as wonderful, boasting three greenhouses, a large yard, a terrace surrounded by a floral garden, a vegetable garden next to that, and beyond the greenhouses, a Quidditch pitch. A small shed near the edge of the Pitch housed enough brooms for two full teams. Harry opened the door to the broomshed, and then had to sigh as he shook his head.

Inside were fourteen Nimbus 2001's.

Ginny peered over his shoulder, and smirked. "Another thing the house elves took to heart when you said to make sure everything was stocked?"

Harry groaned. "I really didn't mean all of this!" he protested. "I just meant, you know, make sure there was enough food for dinner and breakfast!"

Ginny laughed, leading him back to the house. "They wanted to make sure their Master's wishes were fulfilled. And they're getting ready for the next generation of Potters to move in." Harry looked at her sharply, but Ginny just shrugged. "Well, it is going to happen soon, isn't it? I'm seventeen next year, and as soon as I'm of age in the wizarding world, I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Harry smiled and pulled her to his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm always yours, as long as you're mine."

Ginny nodded decisively, and the two headed to the Floo. It was almost lunchtime, and while they knew that Molly and Arthur had given their permission, the two must be getting worried by now, so Ginny should probably get back to the Burrow.

**XXX**

When Ginny arrived, Molly looked up from her laundry, and smiled, relieved. "Good morning, dear. Did you and Harry have a good time?"

Ginny tried not to blush, knowing her mother's question was innocent enough. "Yes, mum. The best."

Molly nodded, and then furrowed her brow. "Where did you get those clothes?"

Ginny bit her lip, and then sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of answering this question. "Erm, we were at Potter Manor. Harry asked the house elves to make sure everything was stocked, and they took it a bit far, filling the closet with clothes for both of us."

Molly frowned. She didn't like charity, and she didn't like her children accepting handouts. But she had to stop herself from saying anything, as she remembered that, as Harry's wife, his money was her money. It wasn't charity, it was his duty to ensure that Ginny had everything she could ever need or want.

She supposed it was getting easier to think of Ginny as a married woman, probably because her daughter was getting closer to the age where she would be married. But it was still hard to realize that her little girl wasn't her little girl anymore.

Realizing that Ginny was still waiting for her to go off on accepting handouts, Molly just smiled and nodded. "That's nice dear. It's a very pretty shirt. I believe your brother is outside degnoming the yard, would you mind helping him out?"

Ginny was surprised to not receive any type of lecture, but didn't protest, and immediately headed outside.

**XXX**

Two days later, Harry, Ginny, and Neville met in the Leaky Cauldron at promptly half passed eight. They had an appointment at nine o'clock at Gringotts, and none of them wanted to be late.

Upon their arrival at the bank, they were shown to a private sitting room down a different hallway from where Harry knew Sharptooth's office to be.

They waited nervously in the office for roughly ten minutes, before Sharptooth joined them, followed closely by an older goblin. The unknown goblin gave off a commanding presence, and it was clear that Sharptooth deferred to him.

The goblin studied each of them for a few minutes before he spoke. "I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, Great Britain."

Harry placed a fisted hand over his heart and bowed his head. "You honor us, Director, with your presence."

Ragnok turned his beady gaze to the young Potter Lord. His lips curled into something like a smile, though it looked more like a leer. "Indeed." His gaze turned back to the group as a whole, but centered mostly on Neville. "You are here because the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom has claimed a grieved status. You, Mister Longbottom, as heir apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, wish to claim satisfaction from the Lestranges for the unprovoked attack the Family Lestrange carried out on the Family Longbottom." Neville nodded, and Ragnok's expression became even more feral. "The Council has agreed to honor your request. Manager Sharptooth will take you to the Lestrange Vault, where you may choose from a combination of money and artifacts. Manager Sharptooth, on behalf of the Council, will then decide if it is acceptable."

Without waiting for anyone to comment, Ragnok turned and left the room.

Sharptooth had his own version of a smile on his face. "The Council agreed to this request readily, Harry, Ginny, Mister Longbottom. They understand the shape the current war is taking, and are willing to do their part." He leveled a meaningful look at Harry before leading the three teenagers out of the room and to the carts.

Harry understood that look. Sharptooth was telling him, without actually telling him, that Gringotts understood that, though their coffers may take a hit, they were willing to make the sacrifice to put a stop to Voldemort.

The cart took them deeper than Harry's trust vault, but it stopped a level above where the older families kept their money and assets. Harry and Neville's Family Vaults were down one more level.

Sharptooth got out first, and waited until the teenagers were on the walkway, before he ran a long finger down the door. It melted away until it was as if it had never been there.

"That is a goblin override," Sharptooth explained. "If we need to get into a vault for any reason, without the owner's presence, we can. It is not a course of action we take lightly. But this is a special case." He gestured to the open vault in front of them. "I will remain here. You do not have forever, though, so I would suggest you search with purpose."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he said, before leading Ginny and Neville into the vault.

For almost an hour, they looked. There was a lot of stuff to go through, even without factoring in the piles of gold and silver lying around.

Finally, Ginny thought she saw something. "Harry, over there." She pointed up to a shelf near the ceiling.

Harry frowned in thought as he made his way over. Reaching up, he was just able to reach a small gold cup. When he pulled it down, he saw the badger engraved on the side. However, his frown didn't clear.

Ginny moved to his side. "Is that it?" she asked curiously, in a hushed whisper.

Neville also joined them.

Harry bit his lip. "I think so," he replied, but he didn't sound certain.

_What's wrong?_ Ginny asked, worried.

Harry glanced at her.  _It looks like Hufflepuff's cup, but… it doesn't give me the same feeling I got when we saw the locket. I don't feel anything._

Ginny pursed her lips.  _You said that you felt different after we… you know_ , she tried not to blush.  _Maybe this is just more proof that that connection is gone._

_Perhaps_ , Harry allowed.  _We really need to talk to Sharptooth_ , he said yet again.

"Well?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at him. "I think this is it," he confirmed.

"Good," Neville said, relieved. "I really want to get out of this vault."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry agreed, and the trio left the confined space.

Sharptooth peered at the cup in Harry's hand. "Is that the choice you make for restitution?"

Neville nodded. "It is."

Sharptooth inclined his head. "Allow me to inspect the object."

Harry handed it off, and after a few moments, Sharptooth returned the cup. "The goblins find this to be an acceptable form of payment by the Family Lestrange to the Family Longbottom."

Neville sighed in relief. "Thank you, Manager Sharptooth, for your assistance."

Sharptooth gave him a razor sharp smile, but didn't reply.

Harry bit his lip. "Sharptooth, will the Lestranges need to be notified of this?"

Sharptooth considered for a moment. "They will need to be informed that the claim has been made, but it will not be necessary to inform them of what was taken. We are not obligated to share that information." His smile was back, even sharper than before. "We are also not obligated to inform them immediately. As long as we do so within the next twelve months, we will not be breaking any Goblin-Wizard agreements."

The trio smiled as well, grateful. Harry took a breath. "There's one other thing that Ginny and I would like to speak with you about, if you have a few minutes now. If not, could we set up a time to meet within the next few days?"

Sharptooth observed his client. "I have the time now. I would like to speak with you about the Council's other decision, and so I made sure to keep this morning clear."

Harry smiled his appreciation, and the group made their way back to the surface.

They ended up back in the same conference room they had met the goblins in before heading down to the vault. Neville thanked Sharptooth for his assistance before he took the cup with him, hidden from view in a small pouch that Harry handed to his friend. He promised to keep it with him and wait at McGonagall Castle until Harry returned, before he left the bank.

When the Longbottom heir was gone, Sharptooth led Harry and Ginny to his office.

Sitting behind his desk, he folded his hands in front of him. "The Council has agreed to honor your second request for a forged sword. They believe that it is your birthright to claim that sword, and wish to see it returned to its proper owner, however that may come to pass. The forgery has been commissioned, and I will inform you when it is complete."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Sharptooth. Please tell the Council how much we appreciate their efforts."

Sharptooth inclined his head. "Now, I believe you said you had something you wished to speak with me about."

Harry took a deep breath, and then told Sharptooth about the lack of feeling he was receiving from his scar.

When he finished, Sharptooth frowned minutely. "May I first say, congratulations on completing your bond. I can sense that it has grown exponentially."

Harry and Ginny smiled. "Thank you," Harry said.

Sharptooth nodded, and then turned his attention back to the issue Harry had told him about. "As for why you think this connection may be gone…" He sighed. "You say you felt a pull when you found the last vessel."

Harry nodded quickly. "It was almost like it was calling out to something in my scar. But I didn't feel that at all with this horcrux."

Sharptooth furrowed his brow. "I can think of a few possibilities, but only one makes sense. When you completed your bond, the connection to the Dark Lord got… pushed out, I believe would be a simplified way of putting it." He paused, and then tilted his head to the side. "Harry, do you remember what happened the night your parents were killed?"

Harry winced and nodded. "Unfortunately." After the year with the Dementors, his memory had filled in a lot of the gaps he had had about that night. Occlumency only made it clearer. He could now piece together most of what had happened from the moment James had told Lily to take Harry and run.

Sharptooth pursed his lips. "I know it is a difficult subject, but would you mind providing me with a memory?"

Harry grit his teeth but nodded, and after receiving permission to use his wand, extracted the memory and placed it in a pensieve that Sharptooth provided.

"Please excuse me for a moment. I believe I might know what happened, but I need to see it first." With that, Sharptooth disappeared into the pensieve.

Harry and Ginny waited patiently until the goblin returned almost five minutes later, a thoughtful but immensely pleased expression on his face. "Thank you, Harry, for allowing me to see that. I believe my theory has been confirmed by what I witnessed."

He gestured to the pensieve, and Harry collected the silvery strand.

When he was done, Sharptooth nodded decisively. "When we last spoke of these vessels, I mentioned that the Dark Lord would have most likely rendered his soul unstable. He had already split it too many times when he came after you and your family, and when the killing curse rebounded, it shattered the remaining part of the soul even further. A logical conclusion would be to deduce that one portion of the soul fled, while the part that had broken off latched onto the only living being left in the room."

"Me," Harry whispered, horrified that he hadn't just had a connection with Voldemort for the last sixteen years, he had had an actual piece of the bastard. His gaze sharpened suddenly, horror and fear on his face. "Does that mean I have a horcrux inside me?"

Ginny reached up and slapped him on the back of the head. "Aren't we here discussing this because you wanted to know why you couldn't feel that connection any more?" she asked rhetorically. "Wouldn't that mean the soul piece is gone?"

Sharptooth nodded, his expression still self-satisfied. "I believe so," he confirmed. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I believe that the completion of your soul bond was so much the opposite of the Dark Lord that it forced the soul piece out. Your bond is the manifestation of true love and all that is good and right with the world. In the end, the withered and broken soul of the Dark Lord could not compete with that. You are completely and one hundred percent Harry."

Harry smiled shakily. "Thanks. Sorry for freaking out, I just hate the idea that I had a piece of that bastard living in me."

Ginny nodded. "It's creepy and gross, but it's gone now. And think, that means we're one more step closer to finishing him." She paused for a moment, and then gasped. "Harry, towards the end of the last term, you came back from that conversation with Dumbledore, and you said that something he said made you think he didn't intend for you to survive this war. What if this is the reason why?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You're right," he almost growled. "It would make sense."

Sharptooth frowned. "Would you care to elaborate?"

Harry gave the goblin an abbreviated version of the conversation he and Dumbledore had had a few months earlier, as well as the feeling he had gotten from the old man. "It just fits. I grew up unloved and in a horrible home situation, until Hagrid showed up and introduced me to this world. Dumbledore inserted himself as this grandfather-type, who would generously allow me to leave my relatives' home 'as soon as was possible'. But I grew up thinking that my life was worth less than everyone else's. And with my introduction to the wizarding world, I would have loved learning that I wasn't as insignificant as my relatives claimed. I would have done anything to protect my new world. Dumbledore had me raised to be a martyr. He didn't mean for me to survive, because my death would also mean the end of Voldemort."

Ginny let out a low hiss, sounding very like her lioness form. "That bastard."

Sharptooth nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry and Ginny returned to McGonagall Castle, Neville was waiting for them in the library. He had gotten out some schoolbooks, and was working on their Transfiguration summer homework, but eagerly put it aside when the couple entered.

"Everything all right?" he asked, taking note of their expressions. They looked furious, but trying hard to hide it.

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "Yeah, it's just been a long day, and it's only noon. Sharptooth says the Council approved the request to make a forgery of Gryffindor's Sword. He'll let us know when it's done."

Neville nodded. "That's good. In the mean time," he held out the pouch containing Hufflepuff's cup, "here's this. I know you have a safe place for these."

Harry took the box. "Thanks, Nev. You want to get something to eat? Then I might join you. Aunt Minerva would kill me if she learned that I haven't even started the Transfiguration homework yet."

Ginny chuckled, and the trio made their way down to the kitchen.

Over lunch, Neville told them that he was still looking for information on the Gaunt family to see if they could narrow down a location on the shack. They were all frustrated that they had only been out searching once, but understood why Sirius and Minerva were being cautious. Besides, it really wasn't very productive to just go out and scour the countryside on the off chance that they would stumble across the right location.

By the time Neville and Ginny had to go home for supper, the two soon to be seventh years had finished their Transfiguration work and made a decent start on Potions – the last subject Harry had to complete for his summer homework, and second to last for Neville, who still needed to finish his Charms work.

All in all, and despite the emotional roller coaster that he had been on that morning, Harry felt like it had been a very productive day.

**XXX**

As August continued to pass, Harry was struck by the realization that this was the last time he would set his schedule by the departure of the Hogwarts Express. Was this really his last year of school?

_Yes,_ Ginny answered his thoughts, glancing up from the book she had been reading.

Harry looked over and rolled his eyes. "It was rhetorical, Gin."

Ginny smirked. "I know, I just thought I'd answer anyway."

Harry sighed. "It just seems so surreal. I remember my first trip on the Express. I was terrified. And now? I'm on the Quidditch team, Head Boy, more friends than I ever had before Hogwarts. And the most amazing wife ever."

Ginny beamed and leaned over to give him a kiss. "You're pretty amazing too, Harry. And I sort of know how you feel. My seventh year is going to be so lonely. Why did I have to make friends with so many people older than me?"

Harry pulled her to his side. "We'll still be there. We'll visit every Hogsmeade weekend, and you'll see us at holidays."

"I know," Ginny replied. "But it won't be the same."

Harry didn't say anything, because he knew she was right.

The next few days saw even more Death Eater attacks, though thankfully, the listening device that Snape had finally managed to plant in the Malfoy Manor dining room had given them enough warning, so they were able to avoid any casualties. The device had been working well for the couple of weeks since it had been planted, and they had managed to thwart several of Voldemort's plans. Unfortunately, Snape had informed them that the Dark Lord was becoming suspicious, so they needed to use caution.

It wasn't what any of them wanted to hear, but they would rather be safe than sorry.

**XXX**

One week before the end of August, Harry and Ginny went to Saint Mungos; they had set this time with Healer Winsby, who had promised to have Frank and Alice Longbottom moved to a private room, so that no one else would interrupt.

They met Augusta a few minutes later, and shortly after that, Winsby arrived, and led them up to the fourth floor. "It is a pleasure to finally see you in person, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Madam Longbottom, I have seen you around the Janus Thickney ward before, though I do not believe we have ever met."

Augusta inclined her head, but did not speak.

Winsby smiled. "I must confess that I am extremely excited about what you are attempting to accomplish."

Harry nodded, his own smile rather nervous. "Thank you for all the help you gave me."

Winsby didn't reply, as they reached the correct room. She opened the door slowly. "Madam Longbottom, perhaps we should go for a cup of tea, and let these two work?"

Augusta didn't seem to want to leave her son and daughter-in-law, but nevertheless followed the healer out of the room.

Once they were alone, Harry moved forward until he was in between the two beds. Alice turned her head slowly and peered at them uncomprehendingly.

Harry took a deep breath. "Alice seems more aware, so let's start with her."

Ginny nodded her agreement, stepping up to Harry's side and taking his hand.

_Just focus on my mind,_  Harry said.  _I'll guide you in._

Ginny nodded mentally and focused.

Using Legilimancy, Harry entered Alice's mind, pulling Ginny along with him. He winced as he got his first glimpse of the chaos the Cruciatus Curse had left behind. There seemed to be no organization at all, but Harry forced himself to pass by all of is, going deeper. His practice at navigating his friends' minds came in handy, as he wound his way further.

Frowning, Harry stopped in front of what appeared to be a locked door, deep in Alice's mental landscape.

Ginny's mental voice sounded uncertain.  _What's behind that?_

Harry knew there was only one way to find out, so he moved towards the door. It had looked to be locked, but the moment he touched the door, he was suddenly on the other side.

If Harry had been in a corporal form, he would have taken a step back in surprise.

There was what appeared to be a young woman curled up in the far corner. It looked like she was crying.

"Erm, hello?" Harry spoke, unsure if he even could talk in someone else's mind.

The woman looked up suddenly, her wide eyes full of fear as she looked around the room. "Who's there?"

Harry pushed himself and Ginny closer. "My name is Harry. I'm here to help."

The woman, whom he now knew to be Alice – she looked much more like the Alice in the photos he had from two decades ago, than the woman who was lying on this bed in Saint Mungos, if not quite a bit thinner and more ragged – continued to look around. "Where are you?"

Harry knew he couldn't make a physical form appear, but he wanted to put her at ease. "I entered your mind using Legilimancy. You were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse nearly sixteen years ago. I'm hoping that together, we can bring you back."

Alice frowned. "I remember. Was it really sixteen years ago? I can't leave this room."

Harry tried to make his mental voice comforting and reassuring. "You can. We're here to help you."

"We?" Alice latched on the word.

Harry felt Ginny's presence move closer. "My name is Ginny," she said softly. "Harry brought me with him, because we think that together, we can help you and Frank."

Alice looked suddenly anxious. "Frank? Neville? Augusta? Are they all right?"

"Neville and Augusta are fine," Harry placated her. "After we help you, we're going to help Frank."

Alice relaxed slightly. "Neville is fine." It sounded like she was reassuring herself rather than asking anyone else.

Harry still answered. "He's one of my best friends. But you can see him yourself if you come with us."

Alice looked fearful again. "I can't leave," she cried. "The door won't open."

Harry imagined himself reaching out a hand. "It will," he promised. "Just come with us."

Alice hesitated for a moment, and then tentatively stood up shakily. She almost fell over, but caught herself. Walking forward, she stopped in front of where Harry's mental presence was 'standing'.

"I'm ready," she said determinedly, a hint of steel in her voice that reminded Harry of the young woman he imagined she used to be. The woman who had gone through Auror training, who had fought ferociously in the last war.

Harry 'grasped' her hand with his own mental one, and Ginny did the same on the other side. Together, they stepped through the door. When Alice looked back, the door was melting into the wall, until it was just a smooth surface once more.

Slowly, the trio made their way through the chaos of Alice's mind. In their wake, order began to restore itself, until they reached the point where Harry and Ginny had entered.

"This is it," Harry said softly.

Alice smiled. "Thank you," she replied, as Harry and Ginny left her mind.

Coming back to himself, Harry waited for some sort of sign that it had worked.

Alice was still lying there, her expression blank. Just as he was about to slump in disappointment, Alice blinked and her gaze focused.

She sat up and turned to look at the two teenagers. "Harry?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Ginny?"

Harry smiled widely, and Ginny's grip on his hand tightened. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom."

Alice frowned. "How…?"

Ginny shook her head. "We'll explain later, but for now, we should heal Frank."

Alice looked over at her husband, and her eyes watered. "Frank," she murmured. Glancing back at Harry, her eyes widened. "You said the attack was sixteen years ago. Neville… you said you were friends?"

Harry nodded, still smiling. "He's a great friend. You will be so proud of him. But there will be time for that later. Just rest for now. We need to focus, so please don't worry. We'll help Frank."

Alice nodded slowly, but lay back on the bed and watched as they stared at her husband, their expressions becoming blank and unseeing.

She watched them intently for over twenty minutes, before they suddenly seemed to stumble back into their bodies, taking two steps backwards.

_They hadn't done that for her, had they?_  she wondered curiously. Perhaps it had been a bit harder to bring Frank back?

She didn't have time to think further, because Frank sat up, looked around the room, and then launched himself at her. "Alice!" he cried.

Harry and Ginny were hard-pressed to stop their tears of joy as the couple reunited, holding each other for the first time in nearly sixteen years.

After a few minutes, Frank detached himself from his wife. "Thank you," he breathed, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry and Ginny. "I don't know how you managed it, but thank you for giving us our lives back."

Harry smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Longbottom."

Frank shook his head. "Please. You're James and Lily's boy. It's Frank and Alice. No formalities."

Alice gasped. He had said his name was Harry, and he did look remarkably like James, but she hadn't realized… she looked at her husband. "Truly?"

Frank glanced over at her and nodded slightly. He had been skeptical of the intrusive presence in his mind, and had demanded to know just whom it was who was invading his conscience. He had not expected it to be a seventeen year old version of the child he had last seen as a one year old, struggling to escape his mother's arms.

Harry nodded and smiled softly at the couple. "Well then, Frank. I'm honored to meet you. Your son is one of my best friends, and I'm glad I could do this for him, and for you."

Alice's eyes grew sad. "I remember hearing of the attack on your parents. We were still in hiding at that point. I'm so sorry for your loss, Harry."

Harry bit his lip. "Thank you." He glanced at Ginny. "Can you get Healer Winsby?"

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Harry took a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it up to the beds. Both adults were watching him with knowing looks. Harry blushed. "Ginny's my girlfriend."

Alice nodded. "A Weasley if I ever saw one. Molly's girl? I seem to remember she had just had another child before…" she trailed off, and Frank grasped her hand.

A few moments later, Healer Winsby entered the room alone. "Miss Weasley is staying outside with Madam Longbottom," she informed Harry. "I just wanted to take a few minutes to perform an examination."

Frank looked up, eager. "My mother is here?"

Healer Winsby nodded, smiling. "She's right outside. I just want to do a basic examination, to make sure everything's working the way it should. You two were out of it for a while."

Alice nodded despondently. "Sixteen years," she moaned. "I missed so much of my boy's life."

Frank just kept holding her hand. "But we've got so much more to experience now," he reassured her. "Think of all the things we'll be there for, because of Harry and Ginny."

Alice nodded again, this time happier. "True," she agreed, and then let Winsby perform her tests.

The healer asked a series of questions, and performed several magical scans, before turning to Harry, smiling widely. "I'm astounded," she informed him. "You may have just changed the entire field. No one has seriously considered using Legilimancy in this way before." She put her wand away. "Why don't you bring Madam Longbottom in."

Harry went to the door and opened it, ushering the elderly woman inside. Ginny followed behind her, and Harry closed the door.

Augusta gasped when Frank turned his clear gaze towards her. "Mum?" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Augusta started crying, overwhelmed with emotion at seeing her son look at her, and actually recognize her. She barely registered Winsby leaving as she rushed forward and grasped Frank in a tight hug.

"Oh, my boy," she murmured, the tears leaking freely from her eyes. When Harry had come to her with this idea, she had told him not to tell Neville, because she didn't want him to get his hopes up, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't. She had been terrified that she would begin to believe that this would work, and then be let down when it didn't happen.

But standing here, holding her son… a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It was unbelievable. It was incomprehensible. And yet, it was true.

Harry and Ginny had done it.

After several minutes, Augusta forced herself to let her son go, so that she could hug her daughter-in-law.

Alice was openly crying as Augusta embraced her; she had always felt, before the attack, that the woman didn't quite approve of her, or didn't think she was good enough for Frank. But the elderly matron holding onto her was one hundred percent relieved to have her back.

"Oh, I cannot believe this," Augusta sniffed, pulling back and looking from Alice to Frank. "In all my years, I never thought…" She turned to Harry and Ginny, who were watching with smiles on their faces. "Thank you so much, Harry. This is… I just…"

She seemed unable to finish her sentences anymore, but Harry completely understood. He wished more than anything to have the chance to hug his parents once more.

Harry gave them a few more minutes to greet each other, before he and Ginny drew up enough chairs for all of them, and together with Augusta, spent the next half hour bringing the Longbottoms up to speed with current events as they stood.

Frank shook his head when they were done. "I know Albus is hailed as the new Merlin, but how could he get away with all of that?" He sighed, not really expecting an answer. "I'm glad you're all right, Harry. I remember Lily telling us about her sister. She was so upset that Petunia refused to acknowledge her."

Alice nodded sadly. "It devastated her. She used to cry every time a letter she sent to Petunia came back unopened."

Harry shrugged. "I've made my peace with what happened with my relatives. They're out of my life, and I never have to see them again. I'm much happier with the family I have now."

Alice smiled. "I'm glad of that." She bit her lip, looking down at her lap briefly. "I don't know if anyone told you that I'm your godmother, Harry…"

Harry nodded quickly. "Aunt Minerva told me at the end of my third year. And Neville has given me a lot of pictures of you and my parents. I know that you and my mum were best friends practically since the beginning." He looked at Frank. "Sirius said that you were great at helping him and my dad out with schoolwork, and in Auror training."

Frank smiled. "Those two never seemed to take anything seriously. And yet they were two of the best fighters I had ever seen. I guess it's no surprise, seeing as how they were raised – even if only for a short time in Sirius' case – by Charlus Potter. That man could take on a dozen Death Eaters by himself and come out on top, from what I heard when I was in training. I was only fortunate enough to meet him once, at the start of my Auror training. By the time I finished training and entered the Corps full time, he had already been killed in a Death Eater raid."

Harry looked down, thinking about the grandfather he had never met.

Frank seemed to realize what was going on, and reached out, resting a hand on Harry's arm. "He was a great man, Harry. I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure you do him proud just by being you."

Harry looked at his friend's father and nodded. "I know. I just hate that there are so many people in my family that I will never get a chance to know."

Healer Winsby knocked briefly and then came in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom should get some rest."

Augusta nodded and stood up. "Of course. Do you have any idea how long they will need to remain at the hospital?" she asked, hope leeching into her voice.

Winsby tilted her head to the side, considering. "We will need to do a few more official tests, but I believe not much more than a week or so."

Alice's eyes were overly bright. "Does that mean we may be able to see our boy off to Hogwarts?"

Winsby bit her lip. "I don't want to promise anything, but assuming you are physically and mentally sound, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to leave by the thirty-first."

Alice started crying again; the thought of actually being able to see her son off to school at least once was overwhelming.

Frank reached out across the small space between their beds and clasped her hand, understanding completely.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes quickly and left, wanting to give Augusta some time alone.

Outside, Winsby once more congratulated them on their success.

Harry glanced around the somewhat busy hallway. "Healer Winsby, we'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone our part in this. We're just happy that the Longbottoms are all right, but we don't want people asking questions about how we did it." He looked down. "And I really don't need another reason for people to pay attention to me."

Winsby frowned, but agreed to their request, as Augusta left the room. "They're asleep," she informed them.

Harry smiled his thanks, before Augusta asked about what tests still needed to be carried out.

Winsby sighed softly. "I'm not worried about anything major," she assured the dowager. "The main concern is physical strength at this point. With spells, we were able to keep muscles from atrophying, and we can minimize potential damage. However, they have still been bedridden for nearly sixteen years. We will need to make sure they are physically fit and able to move about under their own power, before we can think about releasing them."

Augusta nodded. "I understand," she replied. "And my thanks, for everything you have done for my son and daughter-in-law."

Winsby smiled and gave them a last farewell, before the trio left the hospital.

At the exit, Augusta thanked them yet again, hugging Harry with a strength the teenager hadn't known the elderly woman possessed.

Augusta pulled back. "I think it might make a nice surprise for Neville, don't you agree?" There was a twinkle in her eye that Harry could relate to, as a son and godson of Marauders.

He nodded. "It's all he's ever wanted."

Augusta nodded. "Don't say anything yet; I want to speak with them about what they want me to tell him, and if they want him to know before they're released.  If I know my son at all, he'll want to keep Neville away as much as possible.  He won't want him to see them in the hospital any more than is necessary."

Harry inclined his head, understanding, though he did think that Neville wouldn't care about that.  "I won't say anything," he promised.

Augusta beamed. "You have done so much for the Longbottom family, Harry. We cannot ever hope to repay you."

Harry shook his head. "We are allies, Augusta. We are friends. I don't do any of this because I'm expecting to be repaid. I did this because I knew how Neville felt, and I would give anything to have my parents back. I couldn't make that happen, but I could do something about Neville's situation."

Augusta nodded. "Understood. But the Longbottoms shall forever be in your debt, no matter what you say."

She then left, and Ginny grasped Harry in a tight hug.  _I can't believe we actually did it,_ her mental voice sounded breathless.

Harry nodded slightly.  _I know. I think I could use this memory to power a Patronus for a week. Remember the look in their eyes when they recognized their surroundings?_

Ginny smiled widely.  _It was amazing_ , she agreed.  _It felt so good to help them._

Harry pulled back and grasped her hand. "Come on," he said, "I'll take you home."

Harry had passed his apparation test just two weeks earlier, so he was now legally able to use that mode of transportation.

After taking Ginny back to the Burrow, he returned to McGonagall Castle, feeling completely content. The war was still going on, but for right now, he had done a good thing, and his friend's life was about to get so much better.

**XXX**

Neville was confused.

Harry and Ginny had returned from some sort of outing the day before looking incredibly excited, though they had definitely tried hard to hide it.

His Gran had come home that same evening looking equally happy, but she deflected any questions about what had happened.

Then, the next morning, she had told him that she had some business she had to take care of, and asked if he could stay with Harry and Professor McGonagall for a few days – she wasn't sure how long he would need to stay, though she did promise to be there to see him off on September First.

When he asked Professor McGonagall, she hadn't had any more answers, beyond saying that Augusta had asked her for a favor, and she had agreed.

Harry and Ginny seemed to be the only ones who knew what was going on, and they weren't talking.

Still, Neville trusted them, and he knew that they probably had a good reason for keeping quiet, so he just packed his school trunk and headed over to McGonagall Castle for the rest of the week. His Gran had intimated that he may need to spend the rest of the summer there, and he wanted to have all of his things ready.

**XXX**

The afternoon of August Thirtieth saw the large group gathered out on the lawn and patio of McGonagall Castle, celebrating the end of summer before the students returned to school in a couple of days.

They were also celebrating the last send off for so many of the teenagers, and the appointments that had been made within the group – Harry and Susan to Head Boy and Girl, Neville to take Harry's place as Prefect, and Ron to take over as Quidditch Captain.

Molly had gotten Ron a present for his appointment, and knew that the somewhat steep price had been worth it when she watched her son's face light up upon opening the packaging to reveal the brand new Keeper's pads.  She would have gotten him a broom, but as Ginny had given him her Nimbus 2001 when Harry had given her his old Firebolt, he really didn't need one.

Ron was ecstatic as he launched himself at his mother, grasping her in a tight hug, whispering a thank you.

Molly patted his back, and Ron went to back to his friends, while his parents watched, smiling broadly.

"Oh Arthur, can you believe it's their last year?" Molly asked, sniffling tearfully.

Arthur shook his head. "I still remember seeing Ron off for the first time. Do you remember the first letter he sent home?"

Molly chuckled a little. "He was so excited to be rooming with  _the_ Harry Potter. But in the same letter, he said that Harry was even better in person than the stories claimed. He was relieved to have made his first friend before he even arrived at the school."

"And the incident with the troll. That was the first time Hermione's name came into it," Arthur commented idly.

Minerva winced at the reminder of the troll, as the rest of the adults gathered together to talk and reminisce, while the teenagers decided to head up to the Pitch to set up a game.

"You had to bring that up?" she asked, sighing and shaking her head.

Arthur shrugged. "Sorry."

Cyrus Greengrass settled into his seat, his eyes fixed on the teenagers out on the Pitch. "It would appear that more happened in the early years at that school than I was aware."

Minerva pursed her lips. "Too many incidents, and though Albus certainly has his share of the blame for the way things played out, Harry is just too inquisitive for his own good."

Sirius smirked. "At least he gets it honestly. You remember what James was like."

Minerva shuddered. "A dog with a bone," she agreed ruefully, and then glared at Sirius when he opened his mouth, no doubt to make a joke relating to his own animagus form. Cowed, Sirius closed his mouth, and Minerva smirked lightly. "I am just thankful that he did not have the same propensity for pranks as his father. Can you imagine what could have happened to that school with the Weasley twins  _and_  the son of a Marauder in residence?"

She looked slightly ill, while the rest chuckled, or in Sirius, Remus, and Tonks' case, outright laughed.

Sobering, Amelia glanced at the teenagers as well. "It does feel a little surreal," she admitted. "It seems just yesterday I was putting her on the train at eleven years old, and now… what happened to the last six years? I don't remember getting older. When did they?"

The rest of the adults agreed wholeheartedly, and settled back to watch the teenagers in silence.

It was only a short while later when Amelia turned to Minerva. "Where's Augusta? I thought she said she would be here today."

Minerva shrugged with one shoulder. "She said she had some business she had to take care off. Neville has been staying with us for the few days. I am uncertain as to what exactly she is doing, but she did promise to be here, you're right."

As if in answer to the query, Augusta chose that moment to appear. "Good afternoon, everyone," she said, sweeping out onto the patio with an expression of almost… anticipation… on her face.

Minerva stood up. "Augusta, welcome. I trust everything is well with you?"

Augusta nodded immediately. "Would you be able to get the children back here? I have something I would like to show Neville."

Minerva nodded and glanced at Sirius, who immediately went to the Pitch to gather the teenagers.

While they waited, Augusta refused to answer any questions the adults posed her.

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered together, and Augusta turned to Neville. "Neville, I know you've been wondering what I've been doing this last week. Something happened, and I wanted to have a few days to make sure everything was well, and take care of a few last minute details, before I told you."

Neville frowned. "What's going on, Gran?"

Augusta glanced at Harry and Ginny, who were both smiling widely.

Neville looked at his friends as well. "You two were in on whatever this is?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Nev, it's a good thing. I promise."

Neville looked back at Augusta. "So what is it?" he asked, getting frustrated with the lack of answers.

Instead of responding, Augusta just turned back to the glass doors leading into the house.

Everyone followed her lead, and then stared, dumbstruck, as a healthy Frank and Alice Longbottom walked out onto the patio.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Neville couldn't form a sentence. He actually could not make his brain form a coherent sentence.

"…H… How… Wha –" he stuttered, staring at the sight in front of him.

Alice and Frank beamed, drinking in the sight of the son they hadn't been able to recognize in nearly sixteen years.

Augusta was also smiling widely, but it was Minerva who turned to Harry, a shocked expression on her face. "Harry… did you…?"

Harry nodded sheepishly. "I've been studying and researching for over a year. Jason helped me learn Legilimancy, and I've been practicing. Ginny helped me a lot, so did all of you," he turned to look at his friends. "When you let me past your defenses, so I could learn how to navigate someone else's mind."

He looked down, and Ginny snaked an arm around his waist. "I knew there had to be a way to reverse the effects of the curse."

Neville finally snapped out of his shock, and stepped forward hesitantly. "Mum? Dad?" he questioned, his voice soft.

Alice smiled through her tears and opened her arms. Slowly, Neville walked forward, and let his mum embrace him for the first time in sixteen years.

Frank folded his arms around the two of them, relishing in the feeling of his family being complete.

The rest of the group gave them a few minutes, waiting until they pulled apart before others moved in, welcoming Frank and Alice back, and congratulating them on their recovery.

Sirius and Remus were incredibly happy to be able to speak with the two again, having been friends in school. They had also fought together in the first war with Dumbledore's Order, and Sirius had worked with them after graduating from the Auror Academy.

Amelia was next, remembering the Longbottoms from their stint in the Aurors as well.

Minerva embraced her former students, still amazed that they were here.

The rest of the group hadn't been quite as close, but they greeted Frank and Alice warmly, before everyone sat back down.

Neville was so close he was practically sitting in his mother's lap, but he refused to let go, almost fearful that if he did, he would wake up to find that this had all been a dream.

Alice and Frank certainly didn't seem to mind.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in joy and laughter, with only a hint of seriousness as they gave Frank and Alice an overview of their side of the war – not much was needed, since Harry, Ginny, and Augusta had caught them up for the most part, at St. Mungos.

The two Longbottoms also gave everyone a summary of what they had been up to since being healed. "The Healers wanted to keep us in the hospital for a few days, just to make sure everything was fine," Frank explained. "We were only just released from St. Mungos today. We stopped by the Manor to freshen up and change, and came straight here." He looked apologetically at Neville. "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you immediately. We didn't want you to see us still in the hospital, and Mum thought it would make a nice surprise if we showed up to this end of summer party."

Neville smiled at his dad. "It was the most amazing present ever," he said, completely forgiving everyone who knew for not telling him. He would have liked to know immediately, but he understood why they didn't want him to have to see them in the hospital, and it had been a wonderful gift. He had spent sixteen years going to that hospital to visit them, and now that they had a say in the matter, they didn't want him to have to see them like that. It would have been worse if they had told him that his parents were healed, but he couldn't see them for another week.

Alice beamed and pulled him to her side. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to let him go.

When twilight fell, the group broke up, each heading for their homes.

Fred and George said their goodbyes first, since they had left a few new inventions on simmer for the day, and needed to see how they were doing. They were also anticipating a lot of business the next day, since it was the last day of summer.

Bill and Fleur were next to depart, followed by Cyrus, Astoria, and Daphne, then Blaise, Luna, Ted and Andromeda, and Remus and Tonks. Hermione gave Ron a kiss before she headed home, and then the rest of the Weasleys minus Ginny departed. Ginny promised that she'd be home soon, but she had finally managed to convince Harry to talk with Sirius and Minerva about their conversation with Sharptooth. He didn't want to tell anyone, but Ginny was stubborn, and thought that the adults should know.

Harry had asked Sirius to stay behind, so Neville gave Susan a kiss before she left with Amelia, and then blushed under his parents' scrutiny. "Erm, yeah. Susan's my girlfriend," he admitted.

Alice squealed, reaching out to hug her son again. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Neville. I can't wait to hear all about it."

Neville's blush deepened.

Harry stepped forward. "Frank, Alice, if you'd like to come over tomorrow, we usually do some defense training in the morning. I'm sure Neville would love to show you how good he is."

Frank nodded eagerly. "We'd love to see that. We will definitely be there."

Augusta rested a hand on her son's shoulder. "It is time to go home," she said, the smile still on her face. It had been there for nearly a week, ever since her son and daughter-in-law had been healed.

Frank nodded, and the Longbottoms said their goodbyes. Augusta stepped through the Floo first, followed by Frank, and then Alice.

When Neville was the only one left, he quickly stepped forward and grasped Harry in a tight hug.

Harry awkwardly put his arms around his friend and hugged him back.

"Thank you," Neville whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. "Thank you so much."

Harry smiled. "Any time."

Neville stepped back, wiped his eyes, and then followed his family through the Floo.

Harry fidgeted under Minerva's steady gaze. "I just wanted to give him his parents back," he tried to explain.

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "You've just done the impossible, and you're acting like you think you need to apologize." She smiled. "Harry, you did a wonderful thing, and I'm very proud of you. Can you tell me more about how you did it? I highly doubt just knowing Legilimancy was enough."

Harry bit his lip, and shook his head ruefully, before telling Minerva and Sirius about how he and Ginny had done it together, and how their bond had helped them succeed.

Minerva's smile widened as he finished. "I'm very proud of you," she said again. "Both of you," she glanced at Ginny. "You've truly done a great thing."

Harry blushed, and let his… what was she now? He was seventeen and officially an adult, so she wasn't really his guardian anymore. But she definitely wouldn't be going back to just being a professor. Should he call her his aunt? Anyway, he let Minerva hug him. Sirius then clapped him on the shoulder, before they headed back inside.

Once in the sitting room, Minerva raised an eyebrow, seeing that Sirius was making no move to depart. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

Harry and Ginny shared a look, before Harry sighed and told the two about the part of their conversation with Sharptooth that was the most concerning.

Minerva hissed angrily at hearing their theories on Albus' decisions. "Bastard," she growled angrily.

Sirius glanced at her. "Haven't we already figured that out by now?" he asked rhetorically.

Minerva glared at him, but the man just shrugged and turned back to the teenagers. He was just as angry, but honestly, he wasn't that surprised. Dumbeldore had already done a lot of horrible things, this was just one more piece of the puzzle.

Harry took a deep breath. "The good thing is that the piece of Voldemort in me is gone."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, thinking about whether or not she should ask how that had happened. Looking at the couple, she decided she probably didn't want to know. "Well, we can at least be grateful for that," she said decisively. "Thank you for telling us about this, Harry, Ginny."

Harry nodded quickly. "Try not punish Dumbledore too much," he implored, causing Sirius and Ginny to chuckle, while Minerva just looked at him. Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I know he has a lot to answer for, but, and as much as I hate to admit it, we do need him, for the war effort. He's an important figurehead."

Minerva sighed and nodded her agreement. "Very well, I will not turn him into a parakeet," she promised.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Well, not yet," he allowed. He then glanced at Ginny, and amended his statement. "Maybe just not permanently. And only if I can see it happen."

Ginny quickly indicated her approval, while Sirius guffawed.

Minerva allowed herself a small secretive smile, before Sirius and Ginny headed for their homes, and Minerva and Harry headed up to bed.

**XXX**

Alice and Frank were impressed by the skills their son and his friends showed, and were very happy to tell them. They had been accomplished Aurors in their day, but they knew that these teenagers could have given them a run for their money.

"You're brilliant," Frank beamed as Neville came up to them around noon. Everyone was taking a break to get some lunch, and then they would all return home to make sure that they had finished packing for the trip back to Hogwarts the next morning.

Neville smiled, drinking in the feeling of being complimented by his parents. His parents! He still couldn't believe that they were here, in front of him, looking at him and  _seeing_  him.

How many times had he had to force down his disappointment at going to St. Mungos to visit his parents, and having them look right through him? And yet they were here!

Neville really didn't know how he had lucked into having such a good friend like Harry, but he knew that he would stand by the Potter Lord until the end of time.

They all headed up to the dining room together and fell upon the fantastic lunch spread the elves had set up.

Sirius and Minerva were both absent, dealing with their respective duties, so it was just the teenagers, and Frank and Alice.

The two Longbottom adults winced at the sight of the newspaper lying on the table as they took their seats. The front page story from the  _Prophet_  that morning had been about their 'miraculous recovery'. St. Mungos had released a statement, not having much choice after word had spread just a few days earlier on Alice and Frank's change in status. They knew it couldn't remain hidden for much longer, but it was annoying to have their private lives splashed over the paper for the world to see.

Harry saw their distaste, and glanced at the paper as well. He grimaced. "Sorry," he apologized, picking up the paper and handing it to Tippy, who had appeared in that moment. The elf nodded understandingly and popped away, ostensibly to place the paper in Harry's bedroom. "I forgot to put that away this morning."

Alice smiled. "It's all right, Harry. We're just not fond of the media's way of making everything that should be private a public issue."

Harry nodded, sighing. "I know how you feel. Why can't they just leave well enough alone? At least the hospital kept my name out of it. Can you imagine the circus that would be involved if they let that slip?"

The Longbottoms smiled. "I must say that it is very strange it is to see how enamored the public is with you," Frank commented. "When we last saw you, you were about to go into hiding with your parents. So much has changed."

"Too much," Ginny murmured.

Alice glanced at the Weasley girl and nodded soberly. "True. But you've all grown into wonderful adults. I remember seeing you as a baby, Ginny. Your mother had just given birth when we were forced to retreat behind a Fidelius. We worked together with the Order, so we've seen all you Weasleys at one point or another."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Hermione began questioning Frank and Alice on what was next. "Have you thought about what you'll do now that you've recovered?" she asked curiously.

Frank smiled. "We're going to speak with…" he looked at Alice. "Who's Head of the DMLE now?"

Alice shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," she reminded him.

Harry chuckled. "Rufus Scrimgeour. He took over for Amelia when she was elected Minister. Kingsley Shaklebolt is the Head Auror."

Frank nodded. "Thanks. I'll be interested to hear your thoughts on the management structure."

Harry smiled. "Kingsley's a part of our circle. He wasn't here yesterday because he had to work, but he's a good man and a better wizard. You'll like him." He sighed softly. "I don't know too much about Scrimgeour, but Sirius says he's better as a politician than he is an Auror. According to him, Scrimgeour's always looking for an angle."

Alice frowned. "That doesn't sound like a ringing endorsement."

Harry shook his head. "Like I said, I don't really know him, but I get the feeling from what Sirius said, that he would do whatever it takes to ensure people believe in the system, whether or not it's doing any good." He shuddered. "I don't think I'd like to see him in charge of the Ministry – at least not during a war like we're facing right now." He looked at Ginny. "Can you imagine what he'd try to do to get me to promote the Ministry or some crap like that?"

Ginny looked horrified at the thought, while Hermione pursed her lips. "I'm not sure that's –"

Harry glanced at her and raised an eyebrow, and she stopped talking, thoroughly chastised even without Harry saying a word. He was right, of course. Some people could be unscrupulous over their desire to have the Boy Who Lived supporting them. Some didn't even care whether he did or not, it was enough to just attach the name and claim he endorsed it.

Frank cleared his throat. "Well, we'll speak with Shaklebolt and Scrimgeour, probably after we see you lot off to school. We want to help in any way we can, and being Aurors was something we quite enjoyed when we joined up. We'll see what they have to say about physical requalification. So don't you worry about us being bored without you around!" he grinned at Neville, who smiled back.

When they finished eating, they all dispersed to their respective homes to finish packing, promising to see each other the next morning, at the platform.

The Longbottoms waited until everyone else had departed, wanting to speak to Harry alone.

Neville took a deep breath once Ginny, the last of the group, stepped through the Floo. "Harry, you're the best friend I could ever have asked for. I can't believe you managed to find a cure… in my wildest dreams I never thought…"

Harry shook his head, smiling. "Yes you did, Nev. You told me that you would always have hope as long as they were breathing. And you're one of my best friends. I would do anything for you."

Neville sniffed, and Frank and Alice smiled broadly.

"I know we already said it, and the alliance has been formalized for years, but the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom will stand beside you, Lord Potter. We are forever in your debt." Frank felt the need to formally state it, even though he knew the alliance between their houses had been firm for over five hundred years, and unspoken but agreed upon for centuries before that.

Harry nodded seriously. "Our alliance will always remain strong," he said firmly. "But like I told Augusta, you don't owe me anything. I would give anything to have my parents back, but that's something I can't change. What I could change was giving Neville the same gift."

Neville gave Harry a hug, and then stepped through the Floo. Frank shook Harry's hand, and Alice followed her son's example by hugging the teenager, before they, too, left.

**XXX**

Harry was up early the next morning, making sure he had everything packed and ready to go by the time they were supposed to leave for London.

Minerva couldn't be there to see him off, though he knew she wanted to be. But the fact of the matter was that she had to be at school. Dumbledore had recovered, but he still wasn't completely healed, so she was taking on a lot of the headmaster's duties.

Remus and Tonks Flooed over at ten o'clock, followed soon after by Sirius and Susan. Amelia, he told them, would be meeting them there. Harry was almost surprised, since as Minister, Amelia hadn't been able to see Susan off for the last few years. But then he supposed she wouldn't miss seeing her niece off for her last ever school year.

A few minutes later, Kingsley joined them and told them that they were running a little late, so they couldn't leave just yet.

Harry and Susan looked at each other and rolled their eyes, completely over the idea of having a guard, but knowing that they couldn't say no.

Finally, almost twenty minutes later, they were able to leave. They met up with Amelia and five Aurors on the other side of the Floo, and hurried to Platform Nine and Three Quarters immediately.

On the other side of the barrier, they quickly found the group of Weasleys and rushed over to say hello.

Fred and George had taken the morning off of work to see their younger brother and sister off, as had Bill and Fleur. It was Ron's seventh year, after all, quite a milestone. Arthur was there as well, which was surprising, since he normally couldn't get the time off to come with his family to the train. But like his sons, he wanted to see Ron off for the last time. He hadn't managed to do it for the twins or Percy, but since he had been able to finagle the time off this year, he had taken it wholeheartedly.

Harry and Susan were quickly absorbed into the group of redheads, while the Aurors stood guard.

Over the next ten minutes, Daphne, Blaise, Luna, and Hermione joined them, along with their respective families. Harry was starting to get worried at not seeing Neville yet, when a sudden increase in chatter around them drew his attention. He looked around, and saw people pointing and staring at a trio walking quickly towards him.

All three Longbottoms looked equally annoyed at the attention, and did their best to ignore it as they joined the group of friends.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Frank grumbled, glancing back at the crowd, still watching them.

No one answered, knowing that nothing they said would be what he wanted to hear.

The train whistled, and Molly teared up, hugging her youngest son tightly. "Oh, my boy, I can't believe this is your last year!" she sobbed.

Ron turned red, but hugged his mother back, knowing that she loved him, and happy to indulge her.

The other parents and guardians turned to their own children and said goodbye.

Frank and Alice immediately pulled Neville into a tight hug, both shedding a few tears. "Oh, I wish we could have more time together," Alice murmured.

Neville nodded as he pulled back. "I'll write at least twice a week," he promised.

Frank smiled and grasped his son's shoulder tightly. "As will we. And we'll come visit every Hogsmeade weekend."

Neville grinned and nodded eagerly.

When Sirius and Remus finished saying goodbye to Harry, Amelia moved in, and Sirius went to Susan.

"You all be good now, you promise me?" Amelia asked, pulling back and looking sternly at Harry.

Harry nodded before he was pulled over to Molly, who did her best to cut off his circulation as she hugged him. He was nearly gasping as she pulled back. Arthur clapped him on the back, before Cyrus warned them that the train would depart without them.

The teenagers quickly headed onto the train, giving their parents and guardians a wave goodbye.

"I still can't believe it," Sirius murmured, watching as the train pulled away, precisely at eleven o'clock, like always.

Amelia nodded. "What happened to the little girl I used to rock to sleep at night?"

Sirius pulled her to his side. "Maybe we'll have to have another one, then, so that we can do it all over again."

Amelia looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that an offer?" she asked archly.

Sirius chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. Amelia smiled as she pulled back. Who knew? Maybe they would have a kid of their own. But first, there was a war and a pesky megalomaniac that needed to be dealt with.

**XXX**

Once the train pulled away from Kings Cross, most of the group left Ron alone and headed up to the first car, for the standard Prefects meeting. Since Ron was the only one who wasn't a Prefect, he would be by himself for a while.

Harry and Susan spent the fifteen minutes before the meeting going over a few notes and making sure they knew what they wanted to discuss.

The rest of the Prefects trickled in from five minutes before the meeting was set to begin, giving greetings to those already present as they settled in.

Hannah and Justin arrived together, greeting Susan with a wave and a smile as they sat near the front. Hannah had been appointed the seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect in Susan's stead.

Terry Boot and Padma Patil, the seventh year Ravenclaw Prefects, arrived soon after, and by the time the meeting started, everyone was present.

Harry stood up, clearing his throat. "Morning everyone," he greeted, and everyone replied in kind. "First off, congratulations to our new Prefects, and to everyone else, welcome back."

Susan took over from here. "For those of you who don't know, which I'm sure is no one, I'm Susan and this is Harry. Our main goal is to make sure that you guys are able to do your jobs. Did anyone not get the patrol schedule we sent out a few weeks ago?" she asked, to unanimous shaking of heads, as everyone had gotten it.

Rather than give the schedule out at this meeting, Harry and Susan had felt that it would be best to contact all the Prefects ahead of time to let them know when they would be patrolling. They had broken the week down and separated the year into quarters. Prefect pairs would remain the same for a set quarter, and change four times a year so that the Prefects could work with different people. Each pair would patrol twice a week, and there would be four sets patrolling the corridors each night, from half an hour before curfew, until an hour and a half after curfew. Harry and Susan would partner together, and the two Heads had mixed up ages and Houses; they weren't expecting problems, since the Houses mixed pretty regularly now, but they did keep in mind any issues people might have with others – there were a few Prefects that they knew did not get along, beyond simple House dynamics.

When everyone indicated that they had received their schedule, Harry asked if there were any questions. No one said anything, and Harry smiled. "Great. If anyone thinks of something later, please don't hesitate to ask. We're here to help you, but most importantly, we're all here to help the student body. If something comes up, if a student comes to you with an issue, or if you have any concerns, please feel like you can come to us if you need to."

Susan nodded seriously. "It's our job to ensure that the students are safe and happy. If you have an issue, please bring it to our attention so that it can be resolved."

After a moment's silence, Harry started sorting out patrols for the train, and then dismissed the Prefects for the remainder of the journey. Hannah and Justin went to start their patrol, and Harry and his friends returned to their compartment to relieve Ron of his boredom.

**XXX**

By the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Harry was already exhausted. It wasn't that he had done anything strenuous, but the train ride had been full of people staring at him, or doubling back and whispering to their friends when they thought he was out of earshot.

He his friends helped the first years get to Hagrid, and the older years to the Thestral-drawn carriages, before they piled into the last two carriages and headed up to the castle themselves.

Harry sighed loudly as he sat down. Ginny glanced at him and smirked. "It's really annoying, isn't it."

Harry glanced at her and growled. "Why do they all have to stare?"

The rest looked relatively confused, but Ginny shook her head. "You're the youngest Head of House in over a century, Harry. Just be glad you're not openly displaying the Gryffindor ring; who knows what they would do if they knew about that little tidbit."

Harry groaned, and everyone else chuckled.

When they walked into the Great Hall, more people were staring and whispering, but Harry resolutely ignored it, waving to Susan, Luna, Blaise, and Daphne, as they separated to their respective tables.

He did know and somewhat understand why people were so interested – even without him being the bloody Boy Who Lived; Ginny was right when she said that he was a young Head of House. Most people didn't take on the mantle of Head of their household until their forties or fifties. Witches and wizards lived much longer than muggles – Dumbledore was testimony to that, being over a century old now. It was common for Lords to pass on the title to their heir when they reached their eighties or nineties – after which they generally spent their remaining years without the stress being Head of House brought.

There were, of course, exceptions to that rule, particularly in the aftermath of the last war with Voldemort, and – more in Europe than Britain – the war with Grindlewald. Many Houses had had to deal with vacant seats and young Heads of Houses, as the elder ones had been killed or otherwise incapacitated – like the Longbottoms. Harry's family had been like that – his grandfather had been killed several years before the end of the war, and James had found himself the head of House Potter at eighteen. Frank Longbottom had also taken on the role young, at twenty, after his own father had passed – fortunately, if it could be called that, it had been illness, rather than a Death Eater.

Harry knew his generation was filled with teenagers who would be taking on the mantle of Head of House young – himself, Susan, Blaise, there were many for whom the last war had far reaching consequences.

The noise level in the Hall dropped as Minerva led the new first years in. Harry clapped for each one, mentally placing names and faces so that he could remember them later, and before he knew it – though probably much later than Ron would have liked – food was appearing in front of them.

Even after seven years, Harry was still amazed at the way the food magically sprung up from the table the way it did.

Catching his thoughts, Ginny glanced over and smiled.  _Magic is wonderful, isn't it._

Harry nodded mentally, and dug into his meal.

The main course was disappearing, with dessert taking its place, when Harry's attention was drawn to the Head table by a loud pop. Most students looked up as well, and then burst out laughing at the scene before them.

Dumbledore was gone. Instead, there was a yellow parakeet with a long grey beard fluttering around the large chair that the headmaster had been using.

Through his laughter, Harry managed to catch Minerva's smug gaze, and the Transfiguration Mistress nodded slightly, looking very pleased with herself.

The transformation only lasted a few minutes, before Dumbledore changed back with another loud pop. He shook himself off, hoping that the blush would not show to the entire Hall.

After another minute, Dumbledore stood up, though Harry noted that he did it without his normal flare. He appeared to be favoring his left side slightly, and did not seem as jovial as he usually did at the start of term feast. He did, however, try to make it seem like he had enjoyed the prank.

"Yes, yes, a wonderful start of term prank. Well done, to whomever set that up."

Several of Harry's friends looked at him, remembering when they had turned the old man into a goat, but Harry just shook his head slightly, letting them know that he had had nothing to do with it. Up at the Head table, Minerva's smug smile turned very self-satisfying, as Dumbledore continued.

"Welcome, to our new students, and welcome back to the older ones," he beamed, but it seemed a little forced to Harry. "I have a few start of term notices. Everyone should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors, and the list of banned items has grown to five hundred and two. Should anyone desire to view the list, it can be found in Mr. Filch's office." He looked around the room, his expression somber. "I know I do not need to remind anyone here of the seriousness of the situation in the magical world. Please exercise caution, and should you need to talk, we are here. If you do not feel comfortable coming to a professor, Mr. Potter and Miss Bones, your Head Boy and Girl, are available as well. Now, off to bed with you all!"

There was a flurry of movement as the students stood up, with Prefects gathering the first years, and the rest making their way to the exit.

Harry followed the flow of Gryffindors up to the Tower, joining the fifth year Prefects in their duties, smiling and answering questions the first years had. When they reached the Fat Lady, he gave the password, "Pride," and then led everyone inside.

"The password changes monthly," he informed the first years. "It usually gets posted on the notice board the day before it changes, so make sure you keep informed." He nodded at the two fifth year Prefects and left them to complete the introduction, going over to join his friends by the fireplace.

"So where do you stay now?" Ron asked curiously, as Harry sat down.

Harry glanced towards the staircase leading up to the dorms. "There's a room for Head Boy and Girl in each House," he told them. "When they're not in use, they disappear. Do you remember that Percy used to have a room near the bottom of the stairs, when he was Head Boy?"

Ron shook his head, but Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "You're right," she commented. "I remember there being a door right off the common room, but it wasn't there the next year."

Harry nodded. "It's back now, because there's a Gryffindor Head Boy. Susan will stay in the Head Girl room in Hufflepuff."

They talked for a while longer, before deciding to head up to bed.

Harry showed them the door to his room, right off the landing before the staircase split to the boys and girls dorms, and gave Ginny a kiss before he went in to inspect his new accommodations.

The room was nearly as large as the dorm he had shared with his four yearmates for the last six years. It boasted a full sized four-poster bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. A door off to one side, when opened, revealed his own en suite.

Harry changed into pajamas, and flopped down on his bed, asleep almost instantly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast was a somewhat quiet affair the next morning; everyone was tired, having to get used to waking up early after several months of freedom.

Minerva handed out schedules as usual, passing Harry his with a small smile, before moving on down the table.

Harry looked over his schedule, making a note of what books he would need for the day.

_Schedule for Harry James Potter_

_Monday:_

_Potions: 0900-1050_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 1300-1450_

_Tuesday:_

_Ancient Runes: 0900-1050_

_Charms: 1300-1450_

_Wednesday:_

_Arithmancy: 1000-1150_

_Transfiguration: 1300-1450_

_Potions: 1500-1650_

_Thursday:_

_Ancient Runes: 0900-1050_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: 1300-1450_

_Charms: 1500-1650_

_Friday:_

_Transfiguration: 1000-1150_

_Arithmancy: 1300-1450_

"I've just realized something," Ron said suddenly as he looked up from studying his schedule.

"What's that?" Neville asked, looking at the redhead.

Ron glanced up at the head table. "There's no new professor this year. Dumbledore didn't make any announcements, and I don't see anyone new. Do you know what this means?"

Harry looked up at the head table as well, surprised. "Wow," he commented, slightly impressed. "The same teacher for more than a year. Maybe the curse is broken."

"Or maybe there was no curse at all, but it just got a bad reputation after having so many professors leave after just a year," Hermione retorted. "There's no proof of any curse on the position."

Harry shrugged, and turned back to his meal. It was nice that they wouldn't have to adjust to yet another Defense professor. Snape had done a good job last year, and he was glad that the snarky man would continue in that role.

After everyone had finished eating, they all hurried back up to Gryffindor Tower to grab their books for the day, before making their way to the potions classroom.

As Harry went through the first week, he was reminded greatly of the beginning of his fifth year; every professor started their class by talking about the NEWTs at the end of the year. They stressed the importance of studying, and using their last year to decide what they wanted to do once they graduated. By the end of the week, Harry knew without a doubt how important it was to do well on those tests, not that he had questioned that fact before.

Harry had been impressed with Ginny's restraint; she waited until the second night back before she decided to spend the night in Harry's room.

Fortunately Harry had been prepared, and had cast silencing spells to ensure no one interrupted or overheard.

From then on, Ginny spent most nights with Harry, after making only a short appearance in her dorm room to be sure her dorm mates didn't start talking. They wouldn't comment on her not being in the room in the mornings, because she had been waking up early to exercise every morning for the last few years. She knew they were risking it, but now that they had completed the bond, she wanted to spend as much time with Harry as possible. Plus, the sex was amazing.

Ginny blushed as she thought that last thought, and Hermione, who had glanced up briefly, taking a short break from the Charms essay she had been writing, frowned.

"Is everything all right, Ginny?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny started, and immediately nodded, trying not to blush any further. "Fine, Hermione."

Hermione's frown deepened slightly, but she turned back to her essay, and Harry, sitting next to Ginny, glanced over and winked, amused. She gave him a mental growl, and shoved him lightly.

Ron groaned as he tossed his quill down. "Only one week in, and I already can't wait until the holiday," he grumbled. "My wrist hurts."

Harry made a sympathetic sound, while Neville nodded in agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but set her quill down as well. "Perhaps a break is in order," she admitted.

Ron's eyes lit up, and he immediately grabbed Hermione and practically pulled her out of the common room. If Harry had to hazard a guess, the two were headed to find a nearby broom cupboard.

Neville shrugged and packed his things away. "I could use some fresh air," he said. "You guys interested?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, and then shook his head. "Another time, Nev. I think we're going to go for a walk."

Neville nodded. "Have fun. I'll see you at dinner."

Harry and Ginny smiled, and then headed out of the common room, hands entwined. They had no real destination in mind, but were content to just wander, talking through their bond. Ever since they had completed it, their feelings just seemed to have gotten that much deeper. Both had noticed an increase in power, and Harry, who had always been somewhat sensitive to magical energies, could almost feel the power around him; it resonated in his very bones. It had taken some time to get used to it, and after a while, the constant hum was comforting.

Ginny was amazed at the magical power all around her, that she had never really noticed before. She knew most of it she was sensing through Harry, but she could feel it all the same.

It was as they were walking back to the common room that it happened.

On the seventh floor, they were passing the blank stretch of wall that hid the Room of Requirement, when all of a sudden, a door materialized.

Harry and Ginny stopped, staring at the door, confused.

Harry frowned.  _That's the Room of Requirement, but you need to walk by three times for the door to appear._

Ginny furrowed her brow.  _Do you think we should check it out?_

Harry was about to reply, when the background hum he could constantly feel increased slightly, before going back down. He looked at Ginny.  _I think Hogwarts wants us to go in._

Ginny nodded and pushed open the door.

Inside, they were a little underwhelmed to find nothing more than a bare stone room, with what looked to be a basin in the center.

They walked forward cautiously, and peered into the basin.

Now Harry was even more confused. Why did Hogwarts want them to find this room, when the only thing in it was a basin filled with glowing coals?

_What – ?_  Ginny asked, but was unable to complete her thought, as she felt an answer come to her. Suddenly, she knew what Harry meant when he said that the castle was speaking to him.

_Welcome, children, to the life, the soul, the Heart._

Harry glanced around the room.  _What do you mean?_  he asked cautiously, unsure if it would work. It was the first time he had really tried to hold an actual conversation with the castle.

He felt a sort of mental smile in response, similar to the expressions he and Ginny sent to each other, except this didn't come from Ginny.

_All the magic around you, ties back here. Only those who are worthy can find this room. Being an heir isn't enough, child. You must have a pure mind and a pure heart._

Harry nodded slowly, and Ginny frowned slightly.  _Why can I hear this?_ she asked curiously.  _I'm not an heir._

Hogwarts' mental voice was amused now.  _But you are one soul. Your bond is complete, and you are no longer two separate entities. You are one, children, forever and all eternity._

Though Harry knew that Ginny was it for him, it was still rather shocking to hear it put in those words. They left the room soon after, still thinking about what they had learned.

_You can probably communicate with Hogwarts now, because we completed the bond,_ Harry said as they entered the common room.

Ginny nodded.  _It makes sense. I still can't believe there's a room here that's the Heart of the castle._

Harry definitely shared in her amazement, but they left off the conversation as their friends met them at that moment, and they headed down to get some dinner.

**XXX**

The next week passed quietly, with the most excitement being Quidditch tryouts, which would be held by all four Houses over the next two weekends.

Harry and his friends met the next weekend, to talk more about their horcrux search, though they still didn't have many more ideas than they had over the summer.

Harry felt like they were stalled until they could find the Gaunt Shack. He knew there was a chance that they were doing all this searching for nothing, but some instinct in his gut told him that there was something to the idea, and he knew he wouldn't be able to let it go until they found the shack and searched it.

Neville brought forth a few ideas, but it would be a while before they could actually test them out.

The next weekend saw more than half of Gryffindor out on the Quidditch Pitch shortly after breakfast. Even though they only had one free spot on the starting team, Ron had decided to follow Harry's lead, and hold full tryouts, to ensure that they truly had the best team on the field.

The lanky redhead was nervous as he stood in front of the group of students, but swallowed hard, and started the tryouts, separating everyone by position, and sending the chasers up into the air.

**XXX**

When the tryouts were finished, Ron motioned for Harry to stay back, as the rest headed inside for lunch.

"What did you think?" he asked once they were alone.

Harry shrugged slightly. "You're the Captain, Ron. It's up to you."

Ron glared at him, but there was no real heat to it. "This is new to me, Harry. I'm asking your opinion."

Harry bit his lip and considered as they headed back up to the castle. "I think our starters and reserves from last year were pretty solid," he replied. "As far as a third chaser goes…" He paused and thought back through the morning. "I think Sheila showed the most promise. She's small and speedy, and she's got a wicked arm."

Ron nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. What did you think about that third year, Euan? He was pretty good on a broom."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "He showed some talent. Not as good as Ginny, of course."

Ron snorted. "I don't think anyone here is," he replied. "Especially not when she's on a Firebolt."

Harry smiled. "She is pretty awesome."

Ron rolled his eyes as they passed through the large doors into the Entrance Hall and headed for the Great Hall. "Please don't go all lovey dovey, Harry. That's my sister."

Harry glanced at him sidelong. "Yeah, but you're my best mate. If I can't talk about my girlfriend with you, who can I talk about her with?"

"Neville," Ron deadpanned. "I really don't want to hear about you and my sister, no matter how happy I am that you two are together."

Harry shrugged, but didn't reply as they sat down and pulled platters of sandwiches closer.

**XXX**

Ron put up the team roster that night, so that people would know the results before they went to sleep.

They all thought it was a pretty good team, and were excited for the season to start.

_**Starters:** _

_Chaser: Ginny Weasley_

_Chaser: Demelza Robbins_

_Chaser: Sheila Walters_

_Beater: Dean Thomas_

_Beater: Colin Creevey_

_Seeker: Harry Potter_

_Keeper: Ron Weasley (C)_

_**Reserves:** _

_Chaser: Vicky Frobisher_

_Chaser: Natalie McDonald_

_Chaser: Euan Abercrombie_

_Beater: Seamus Finnegan_

_Beater: Geoffrey Hooper_

_Seeker: Dennis Creevey_

_Keeper: Evan Harrison_

Sheila was ecstatic to make the starting team for the year, and couldn't stop bouncing around, beaming from ear to ear. Her friend Evan just rolled his eyes, amused, until Ron told him he would work with him throughout the year to make sure he could take over the starting position after Ron left. At that point, Evan was nearly as hyper as Sheila.

Ron let the team celebrate for a few more minutes before he stood up. "Oi!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Congratulations everyone who made the team. Practice starts tomorrow afternoon, don't be late!"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, but knew that Ron was serious about his position. He was a bit Quidditch obsessed at times, but he was also a good player and a great strategist. Harry firmly believed Ron would make an excellent Captain.

**XXX**

The term picked up quickly, with professors piling on the homework for the seventh years, while Ginny and Luna were nearly as swamped with their classes as well. Both had decided to stick with Arithmancy, while dropping History of Magic and Astronomy. Luna had also dropped Ancient Runes while continuing Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, and Ginny had decided to continue Ancient Runes and drop Magical Creatures and Herbology.

They were so busy that they hadn't managed to do much research on the horcruxes in a while, much less meet to discuss any findings.

Harry and Ginny did manage to find some time to visit the room they had decided to just call the Heart, which they discovered was the only place where they could actually communicate with the castle in the physical sense. Harry had been able to pose questions and get answers before, but he had never actually heard words, other than in that room. Outside of the Heart, any responses were more feelings he received that led to certain answers.

With all the work, classes, Prefect and Head Boy/Girl duties, and Quidditch, Halloween was upon them before they realized it.

As had become tradition for them, Harry and Ginny skipped the feast in the Great Hall, and had a private date in the Room of Requirement.

They celebrated their anniversary this year over a dinner of roasted lamb, mashed potatoes, and roasted vegetables, with chocolate cake for dessert. Even though technically, their anniversary was November First, they figured it was easy to celebrate it on Halloween, since they only really got together just a few hours into November.

Ginny gasped as she opened the velvet box Harry gave her. Inside was a gorgeous peridot and diamond necklace. "Oh Harry, this is beautiful."

Harry smiled and helped her put it on. "It's a family heirloom," he explained. "According to the card in the case in my vault, it was a wedding gift from my two times great grandfather, to his new wife.  I thought it would look good on you, and peridot is your birthstone, right?"

Ginny nodded, fingering the necklace as she admired the way the light bounced off the diamond. It was amazing to her; just a few years earlier, she never would have considered herself able to afford a diamond anything. And now she had a jewelry box filled with more galleons than she had ever owned.

Harry pulled out a second box. "This is something I should have given you a long time ago."

He opened the box, and Ginny smiled at seeing the wedding band that completed her set. It was a rose gold band, encrusted with diamonds all the way around, in an infinity style ring.

Harry took her hand in his, and put the ring on, sliding it up her finger.

Ginny pulled her hand back and admired the look, until Harry distracted her once more; when she looked up, he was taking a second ring out. He glanced at her and smiled. "If I give you yours, it only makes sense to have mine as well."

Ginny took the ring from him, not even giving him a chance to put it on. After admiring it for a moment – it was rose and white gold, a solid band in two colors that crossed at the top – before she took his hand and slid the ring on.

They stayed where they were for a moment longer, holding hands and just enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes, Ginny smiled seductively. "I got you a present as well, but you'll need to unwrap it."

Harry grinned, understanding what she was saying. "I would love to," he replied.

Ginny nodded, and pulled one shoulder of her dress down, showing the lacy strap to her new lingerie set that she had purchased in anticipation of this night.

Harry's grin widened. He concentrated for a moment, and the Room changed around them, getting rid of the table and turning into a large bedroom, with a king sized bed in the middle, and a fireplace against one wall. He kissed her swiftly, and pushed her backwards, walking quickly until they were against the bed.

Ginny pushed him back, and sent him a smoldering look, dropping the other sleeve, and letting the dress fall to the ground.

Harry gaped for a moment, admiring the view, before he was kissing her again. In a tangled heap of limbs, the two fell backwards onto the bed.

**XXX**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had only a brief moment of confusion, before remembering that they had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement the night before.

He turned to the side, and smiled at the sight of Ginny lying there. Once more, he wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have a woman like her interested in him.

Ginny groaned as wakefulness filtered through her sleep-muddled brain.  _Some day, you're going to stop selling yourself short, Harry._  She opened her eyes and looked at him. _You're an amazing guy; smart, kind, thoughtful, gorgeous, and that's not even getting into how amazing you are in bed._  Harry blushed, but smiled all the same.  _I know the Dursleys did a horribly good job at convincing you that you were worthless, but you're not, Harry. You're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for._

She leaned forward and kissed him.  _Besides, you aren't the one who got lucky. I am._  Harry raised an eyebrow as she pulled away, and Ginny glanced down and elaborated.  _I never considered myself beautiful, or popular. I was always more of a tomboy. But then you come along: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, who could have his pick of any girl he wanted. And you chose me._

Harry grasped her hand tightly.  _I'll always choose you, Gin. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, to me. I never cared about popularity, or fame. What I care about is you. You're perfect._

Ginny smiled, and gave him another kiss.

After a few more moments of bliss, she pulled away and sighed. "It's probably time for breakfast. If we're not there, people are going to ask why."

Harry nodded regretfully, and got up, Ginny following his lead. They were surprised to see a change of clothes for each of them waiting neatly folded next to the fireplace, before Harry shrugged and figured the house elves had seen to it, knowing that they would need clean uniforms.

Both made sure to remove their wedding rings – and in Ginny's case, her engagement ring as well – before they left the room and headed towards the Great Hall.

They received a several looks from their friends when they joined the Gryffindors for breakfast.

Hermione, somewhat predictably, was the first one to speak. "Where were you two last night? I checked with your dorm mates Ginny, and they said you didn't return to your room."

Harry and Ginny knew it was futile to try and hide it, after they glanced at each other just once; their blushes said it all.

Ron frowned, trying hard not to fly off the handle. He knew that Harry and Ginny were soul bonded, and technically married. He knew that they would be together until the end. But it was still his little sister and his best mate. He didn't want to think about their sex life. It was a startling insight, to realize that his little sister was doing… that.

Hermione also looked less than pleased, but it was more because she didn't appreciate them staying out all night, or engaging in those activities while still in school and while Ginny was underage. Perhaps it was also because they… no, she stopped herself suddenly in the middle of that thought. They  _were_  married. They weren't doing anything wrong – other than maybe staying out all night – because Ginny was emancipated, due to their soul bond.

Harry and Ginny were relieved when no one commented. Neville had no negative thoughts, knowing that they would be responsible, and it was their life and their relationship.

So rather than an inquisition, as the couple had been expecting, the talk turned to the first Hogsmeade trip of the term, a couple weeks away. They were all excited, and Hermione was thankful, as she needed some more parchment, while Neville could stand to update a few of his quills.

Soon enough, they left the table and returned to the common room to grab their schoolwork, before heading to the Room of Requirement to meet the rest of their friends and spend the day doing homework.

**XXX**

Ron had an unhealthy green tinge to his face, the Saturday following Halloween. It was the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry tried to get him to relax, but knew that only a win would convince Ron that he had earned his position as Captain.

Gryffindor dominated, of course. With Harry and Ginny both on Firebolts, no other team really stood a chance. They destroyed Ravenclaw, with a final score of 320-30. Ginny had been responsible for half of their goals, something she proudly lorded over everyone at the party that followed, though everyone knew that she was just having fun and joking with them.

Ron was bright red as he was greeted as a hero at the party, with people congratulating him and praising him. He had always considered himself known to everyone as 'Harry Potter's best friend'. He had never really thought of himself as popular in his own right, more popular by association. But here he was, Quidditch Captain, at least partly responsible for the landslide win they had just delivered. He wasn't just a sidekick! He had a grin a mile wide throughout the entire evening, and felt that if needed, he could provide a Patronus to drive away all the former Dementors of Azkaban.

**XXX**

The group split up early on, the morning of the Hogsmeade trip; each couple wandered off to spend some time alone, before they agreed to meet up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Neville and Susan went off to meet Neville's parents, who had come to the village to see their son. They had to report for duty in the afternoon, but they would have the morning free.

Harry and Ginny spent the morning wandering through the shops, before they made their way to the pub just before noon.

A series of loud cracks interrupted them just before Harry opened the door, and acting on instinct, he immediately dove to one side, knocking Ginny down.

A jet of green sailed over his head, missing him by inches. If he hadn't moved when he had, he would have been hit square in the chest.

Harry and Ginny were immediately up and firing, turning to face the mass of figures robed in black with white masks.

_Death Eaters,_  Ginny said grimly.

Harry nodded, noting in the back of his mind the way students and townspeople were scrambling to defend themselves, not expecting the attack.

_Damn it, we're going to need help,_  Harry replied, observing the roughly thirty Death Eaters firing on the crowd.

Most of the DA was in the village, and he could see several students providing opposition. Hannah and Terry were shooting off spells from their spot in the doorway of Zonkos; Colin and Dennis were watching each other's backs from their position in an alley between Scrivenshaft's and the post office.

He was about to start worrying on where his closest friends were, when the door opened behind them, and Hermione and Ron came out, wands blazing.

The foursome separated, Hermione and Ron to one side of the building, and Harry and Ginny to the other, each taking cover in the alleys, while still giving the Death Eaters a hard time.

"Where are the others?" Harry called out, hoping that they were all right.

Hermione didn't even spare a glance as she replied, "We were the first ones there. Neville said that he and Susan would be spending the morning with his parents away from the crowds, but Frank and Alice have most likely already left for the Ministry by now."

Harry nodded grimly, and turned his attention to the fight.

This group of Death Eaters were deadly talented, but they hadn't seemed to count on so much opposition. The DA had trained well, and used their skills to keep the Death Eaters at bay.

Harry lost track of time as he ducked and dodged. He was unable to keep his position by the Three Broomsticks for long, and got pushed down the street as he defended himself and the younger students who were trying to find cover in the battle.

Harry tried to direct any younger students to the nearest safe cover, to get them out of the line of fire, but everywhere he looked, spells were flying. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw a small body lying across one doorway, and several more bodies of varying ages in the streets.

Harry was getting tired, but he knew he had to keep going. He ducked a purple spell, and then dodged a sickly yellow one. At one point, it was Ron standing on his left, firing at a Death Eater who had been attempting to bring Zonkos down on Hannah and Terry, and then he moved, and it was Hermione standing there, shielding him while he took out two Death Eaters firing spells at a group of third years attempting to take cover in an alley next to Gladrags.

Throughout it all, though, Ginny was a steady presence at his back, protecting him, and he, her.

"Where the hell is help?" Harry growled, firing a blasting hex at the wall behind two Death Eaters. He felt satisfaction in seeing the wall crumble and fall on top of Voldemort's supporters.

Ginny shrugged, not pausing in her own casting. "Out to lunch?" she suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes and concentrated on the fight.

It felt like hours before they heard the crack that signified apparation. Harry was prepared to defend against the new threat, but relaxed slightly when he recognized several members of Dumbledore's Order, as well as a few Aurors – including Tonks, Frank, and Alice – and returned to the problem at hand.

A short time later, the Death Eaters had all portkeyed away. It appeared that they had linked portkeys, because the ones who were unconscious disappeared as well.

Harry lowered his wand slightly, but didn't completely let down his guard, just in case. He was pleased to see the rest of the students behaving similarly.

Moody was at the front of the crowd, and nodded approvingly at the caution the students were displaying. "Good, Potter. Never let down your guard."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. "What was the first spell Moody taught my class in our fourth year?"

Moody snorted. "Wouldn't know, would I? I was trapped in a trunk."

Harry nodded and relaxed a little more. Moody turned and started barking orders to the rest of the new arrivals, while Harry took stock of the students.

"Blaise, Daphne," he called out, relieved that the two were all right. "Get the injured organized." He turned back to Moody. "I assume Dumbledore will be sending medical assistance? I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Moody pursed his lips and nodded once. "I'll see where we stand on that," he replied, turning away once more.

The attitude the former Auror displayed clearly told Harry that the headmaster had not thought that far.

Blaise, Daphne, and Luna started triaging the injured, getting those who were less hurt in a group, and organizing other students to help stabilize those who were more seriously wounded.

Harry looked around at the destruction of the village, now that there was nothing pressing that needed to be seen to.

Buildings destroyed. Blood in the streets. It was madness. It was horrible. The students who weren't injured were calling out for friends or siblings, or helping see to the wounded. Townspeople who had joined in the fight were doing much the same.

Harry could see at least five bodies not moving at all, and his stomach lurched painfully as he noted that at least two of them had to be school aged or younger.

Ginny put her hand in his, and Harry looked down into her compassionate gaze. "Come on," she said softly. "There's still work to be done."

Harry nodded mutely, and followed her into the fray.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was exhausted.

It had been a long afternoon at Hogsmeade, getting all the injured seen to, and organizing people to get them back to the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

The Order had tried to take charge, but found themselves relegated to the background, as the students were more willing to listen to Harry and his friends than a group of strangers.

Sirius, Remus, and Kingsley all appeared shortly after the Order, with more Aurors, but the fighting was over.

Sirius was very happy that Harry and Susan were all right, and apologized for not arriving sooner. As he explained, Dumbledore had called an Order meeting that morning; they had all been at Grimmauld Place when Snape had stumbled into the room informing them of the attack. Voldemort had decided to only inform those who would be involved, so as not to let it get out beforehand. He was growing steadily more suspicious, after the listening devices had warned them of more attacks on wizards and muggles, so Snape felt he needed to tread carefully. But even he wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop this one. He hadn't even known about it until Madam Rosmerta had sent a Patronus to Filius, who was in charge of the castle while Dumbledore and Minerva were at the Order meeting, informing them. Snape would have been there as well, but he had had several potions that needed to be completed, and couldn't leave them unattended. Sirius informed Harry that Minerva had gone directly to the castle with Dumbledore, to get an update on the injured students who were already being seen to by Madam Pomfrey.

It was early evening before Sirius told Harry to get the remaining students up to the castle. There was nothing more to do in the village, and the students who were still there should head back to the school before it got much darker.

Harry nodded, and rounded up the dozen or so students who had stayed to help clean up, giving Sirius and Remus one last farewell, before they headed back.

**XXX**

Harry pulled out his DA coin as they walked, and called for a meeting for that evening. When they entered the castle, they headed straight up to the lounge, and waited for everyone else to arrive. First and second years who hadn't been at Hogwarts two years earlier, when they had needed to employ the coins, could be informed of the impromptu meeting by their elder Housemates.

It took fifteen minutes for the entire group to assemble, and when they did, they were completely silent. It was unnerving for Harry to see all of his classmates so somber.

He took a deep breath, squeezed Ginny's hand, and then stood up. He walked to the front of the room, where they had a board filled with photos that they had taken over the years since the creation of the club. It was mostly Colin's doing, but they had decided to take a wall and fill it with pictures of all of them: practicing, studying, anything really. They wanted to document the club, and the inter-House friendships that they had formed, for everyone, now and in the future, to see. The idea was that each year, more photos would be added, and new students would get to learn about former members.

Harry searched for a few minutes, and pulled away three specific photos. He turned back to the crowd, seeing all their eyes on him. He held the first photo up. "Adrian Whitlock, fourth year Slytherin." He turned to the second photo. "Eliza Melner, third year Hufflepuff." He held up the last photo. "Mark Belmont, fourth year Gryffindor." He put the photos on the nearest table. "Three students. Seven townspeople. Eight major injuries, twenty nine minor to moderate." His green eyes were blazing as he looked at each and every student in the room. The first and second years, especially, were shell-shocked. They hadn't been in the village, and had only heard about it as the injured were being brought back to the castle.

Harry sighed. "I know the war hit us hard today. I know how difficult it is to continue to stand up when it feels like the world is driving you down. Some people, they get pushed down so much, they simply can't stand back up again. But the trick is to use your feelings – your pain, your anger, your fear – and let it spur you forward. Trust in yourselves, and in each other. Don't lose yourself in the grief, and never forget what we've lost."

Harry bit his lip, and looked to his friends, who were all watching him with steely looks, full agreement of his words clear on their faces.

"Why should we fight a hopeless battle?" a second year Slytherin asked, his young voice carrying clearly in the silence that had followed Harry's words. "Why should we stick our neck out for someone else?"

Harry looked at the young boy, his gaze compassionate and understanding, though his words were strong and threaded with steel. "Voldemort doesn't care what House you're in. He doesn't care how many OWLs or NEWTs you received, or what rank in your class you are. All he wants is total domination, and if he thinks you're in his way, he will remove the problem. We have to protect each other. No one man is a mountain. We need each other."

Susan stepped forward, breaking from the group as she moved to stand next to Harry. Her eyes were just as determined, her stance just as firm, as she looked out over the crowd. "Harry's right. We live or die by our friends, our family. We protect each other, and we trust in each other." Her gaze narrowed slightly. "Either we stand together, or we fall together."

Silence greeted her claim, as the weight of her words settled over the students. Many of them looked scared, some hesitant, and a few, determined.

It happened slowly; first, it was Harry's friends who stood up, showing their support. Then it was some of the older students – Terry, Ernie, Hannah, and most of the other seventh years who were at the meeting and not in the Hospital Wing.

Then other students began to stand. Younger years who had a light in their eyes that told Harry they trusted their leaders to see them through this; third and fourth years who had been touched by war much earlier than was healthy. Fifth and sixth years who were determined to fight for their future.

Soon enough, the entire group was on their feet, showing their resolve. Harry was overwhelmed by it, and smiled tightly, trying to show his appreciation. "Thank you." His voice broke slightly, and Ginny quickly stepped forward to grasp his hand, lending his support. On the other side, Susan also took his hand, and after giving a look of gratitude to both girls, Harry continued. "Together, we'll end this. We  _will_  persevere. We will endure." He nodded decisively. "We all have to make the choice between what is right and what is easy. No one can make that decision for you. But if we stand together, we can win this."

Susan sighed. "It's getting late, so we should all get some rest. Don't withdraw. If you need to talk, your Prefects are here. Harry and I are here. If you want to talk to a professor, they will undoubtedly all be willing to listen. Don't turn away help out of pride or fear. You won't be cast aside."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Susan's right. Let your friends help you. Let us all help each other. Good night, everyone."

There were good nights all around, and slowly, the large group left the lounge, headed to their respective common rooms. It had been a long day, and they doubted things would get much easier from here on out.

**XXX**

Dumbledore chose to speak with the student body the next evening, to insure that everyone was present. Most of the injured students had been released from the Hospital Wing by that point, with only a few of the more seriously injured remaining under the mediwitch's ministrations.

Dumbledore stood up once people seemed to be finished eating. His eyes were grave as he looked out over the students, thinking of the three children who would never sit in this hall again. He cast his gaze momentarily to the black banners that hung from the rafters, before he spoke.

"I am certain by this point, that all of you know the full extent of the situation with the battle in Hogsmeade yesterday. Let Messrs. Whitlock and Belmont, and Miss Melner's memories live on in each of us. Mourn their passing, and remember the cause they gave their lives to defend."

Harry had to grit his teeth at that. Adrian, Eliza, and Mark were too young. They shouldn't have had to give their lives for anything. Why had it taken so long for Dumbledore's Order to show up?

The headmaster was still speaking. "I know that all of you are in shock. Though there have been many battles in this war, it has only just been brought so close to home."

Here, Harry had to stifle a snort. Next to him, Ginny was nearly grinding her teeth. Only just brought close to home? How many of these students had been affected already? The Patil twins had lost relatives, Daphne and Astoria had lost their mother. So many others had had loved ones fall at the hands of the Dark Lord or his followers.

_What is Dumbledore playing at?_  Ginny scowled mentally.

Harry rolled his eyes.  _He's Dumbledore, he's always playing at something._

Ginny nodded slightly.  _How many people in this room have been affected by Voldemort?_  she asked rhetorically.  _In this war or the last one? Your parents, Susan's parents, my mum's brothers, Regulus, Sirius' incarceration, McGonagall's family… everyone at least knows someone who has been touched by this war._

Harry sighed softly.  _They call this the second war, but it's not. The war never ended, even with Voldemort's disappearance. We're fighting the same battles, against the same Death Eaters. Only it's worse, because there's more of them now, with all the recruiting that got done in those years of 'peace'._

There was a cry of outrage that interrupted their conversation, and Harry and Ginny snapped back to the world around them in confusion. What had they missed?

Playing back the words the headmaster had spoken while they had been talking, Harry realized that the old man had just canceled Hogsmeade trips until further notice, due to safety concerns. He shook his head, disappointed. While he could understand why Dumbledore felt the need to carry out such an action, he didn't think the headmaster had really thought about the consequences. Besides being a nice place to carry out some shopping and stock up on needed supplies like quills and parchment, those trips gave the students a chance to get out of the castle, to breathe and stretch their legs. He didn't think it was the best idea to confine several hundred students to the castle for the foreseeable future. He would place money on mayhem and chaos levels going up in the remaining weeks until the Christmas holidays.

Glancing at him sidelong, Ginny agreed wholeheartedly.  _You know this means that your job as Head Boy just got a lot harder,_  she commented.

Harry looked at her and groaned audibly, causing the rest of their friends to turn to them, confused. "Don't ask," he said, seeing their inquisitive looks.

**XXX**

School continued after the attack, with students and professors trying to return to some semblance of normalcy. Harry knew the third and fourth years were taking it the hardest, having lost several of their classmates. Seeing the way they struggled to return to their studies, he got together with Susan and the seventh year Prefects, and decided to call a meeting for all third and fourth years the Wednesday after the attack.

The group of students gathered in the DA lounge, and once they were all present, Harry warded the room to insure they weren't interrupted.

They had moved things around in the room, and rather than having tables set up, there was now a large, clear space on the floor, with pillows and blankets set up for comfort.

Harry smiled as they all took a seat. "I called you all here because we've seen how hard you're struggling to get back into the swing of classes. I can imagine how scary it must be to lose a classmate, a friend, even if I've never actually been in that position myself. I've come close enough that I hope I can comprehend some of what you must be feeling. We wanted to give you a chance to talk, to maybe share some stories. Everyone is so eager to put the attack behind them and return to their normal routine, but I don't think that's the best course of action. I don't want to forget Adrian, Mark, or Eliza. I don't think you do either."

With some prompting at first, the students opened up and began sharing stories of their fallen classmates. Evan told them about how he and his roommate had come in late to their first Transfiguration class, and McGonagall had threatened to transfigure one of them into a pocket watch.

Harry chuckled at the story. "She threatened the same thing to me and Ron," he grinned. "Don't worry, she wouldn't have carried through with it."

The evening wore on, and more stories were shared. Stories about how Eliza was always willing to help anyone who needed it, and how Adrian had stood up for several first year Gryffindors who were being teased by some older Slytherins just a few weeks ago – Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Harry knew. They were the only real contenders. It boiled his blood that those three were still here, but unfortunately, they had yet to be caught actually doing anything, though Harry was positive that they had been involved in the Death Eater infiltration last June.

"You want to know what one of my favorite memories is?" he asked, to general consent. He smiled. "My fourth year, just a few months after the DA started. You fourth years were just first years then, remember?" They nodded. "That Christmas, we had a huge snowball fight, with everyone involved. It was the first time I really saw all the Houses mixing together. Everyone was calling out for friends to join them, and no one cared about what colors were on your ties. There was one moment, where you, Evan, called out for Adrian to help you take down a couple of Hufflepuffs. At that moment, I realized that what we were trying to do was actually working. That's the moment I saw that everyone was capable of looking beyond Houses, if given the opportunity. You were all able to get past the history, and the preconceived notions, and see each other as friends, people with common interests and common goals."

Evan sniffed. "I didn't really think about that," he admitted. "Adrian was a nice guy, and he liked Quidditch. He was my friend."

"Exactly," Harry smiled. "You didn't care what House he was in. You saw him as a person, and he saw you. That's what the DA is all about. That's why we formed this club. To look beyond colors and House stigmas, and see that we're all people. No one is inherently good or evil, we all have that choice. Everything you do is a choice. Your paths are you own, and you have the opportunity to affect the outcome. We may have picked the harder path by not giving in to Voldemort, but I think that our journey will be all the more rewarding because of it."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "There's a famous poet named Robert Frost, have any of you heard of him?" Several heads nodded, most likely muggleborns or half bloods. "He wrote this poem called 'The Road Not Taken'. It has this one line, 'two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I – I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference'." She glanced at Harry. "I think that quote applies here. Like Harry said, we all have to make that choice at some point. We may have picked the harder path, I believe, but it was the right one. We chose friendship, and life, and love, and happiness. We chose not to bow down to a man who wants us to call him 'master'. That was our choice."

Sheila furrowed her brow. "But why would I choose otherwise?" she asked, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Why would I want to call someone 'master'?"

Harry snorted. "You'd be surprised at how many choose otherwise. Voldemort's Death Eaters made the opposite decision as you. They chose to give their life and freewill to the cause of a megalomaniac. They chose to enjoy the pain and fear of others. You might think it's a no brainer, but some people don't see it that way. That's what sets you apart from them. You still have that ability to choose. You are not obligated to jump when Volddemort says so." He glanced at Hermione and smiled. "As long as we're bringing quotes into this, there's one by Robert Henlein, a muggle author, that I rather like: 'You can have peace. Or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once'."

Everyone seemed to consider his words carefully, and Susan shook her head slightly. "It is a good quote, though I would rather have both. But I will fight for my freedom every time. I won't let a bastard like Voldemort take it from me."

They all nodded determinedly, and spent another minute in silence before they headed back to their dorms, thanking Harry, Susan, and the Prefects for doing this for them.

When the third and fourth years were gone, Susan turned to Harry. "It was a good idea to do this," she said. "You were right, as always."

Harry shrugged. "They just lost three of their classmates. I know that people want to get back to normal as quickly as possible, but how can they do that when they're going to class every day and seeing the empty seat where Mark, Adrian, and Eliza used to sit? It's just not possible for them. They will get better, but it's going to take time."

Daphne nodded, her expression somber at the memory of the students who were absent from the gathering that evening. "You're right. I get why everyone is moving on the way they are, but their classmates need that time."

Everyone else gave their approval at the meeting, thinking it had gone very well, and had accomplished what they had set out to do.

**XXX**

Harry found that he was really looking forward to the Christmas holidays, as the next couple of weeks passed. You couldn't see the war in the stone hallways of the school, but you could see it in the eyes of the students, in the tight smiles of the professors. He needed a break from the oppressive atmosphere, and the crowds of students who rushed from class to class, their eyes wide with either fear or sadness.

He knew his friends felt the same way, and more than once, they all had to retreat to the Room of Requirement to let off some steam against the practice dummies the Room provided.

At the beginning of December, Harry received a letter from Sharptooth telling him that the forged Sword of Gryffindor was ready for him to pick up, and he replied that he would do so over the holidays.

They were happy that something was going right. With the real Sword, they could continue horcrux hunt. They could destroy the two they had in their possession, and when they found the others, they could destroy those immediately.

It gave them a sense of purpose, and it made them feel like they were moving forward. Even if it was just a letter, they felt like it was progress.

**XXX**

Sirius knocked briefly before he entered the pristine potions lab. Narcissa looked up and nodded a greeting before returning to the potion in front of her.

Sirius was content to wait until she finished, knowing how volatile potions could be. He took the time to observe his cousin in silence.

Narcissa looked well. Instead of the posh and elegant robes she had worn as the Lady Malfoy, she was wearing a simple blouse and skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she looked younger by far than she had before the dissolving of her marriage. She looked… happy. She wasn't greeting her husband's sleazy friends or pretending to support Lucius' goals and ideals. She wasn't acting the part of a Lady. All she had to do here was follow the steps and brew the potion.

She had always liked potions, Sirius remembered. And she had always been rather good at them. She could have gotten a Potions Mastery, had she not married Lucius and given up those dreams.

Narcissa added the last ingredient, stirred three times clockwise, and then stepped away. "Good afternoon, Sirius. This is a surprise."

Her tone was courteous with just a hint of worry at the unplanned visit. Sirius smiled and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Narcissa. Are you able to step away? I don't wish to take you away from your potion."

Narcissa shook her head. "It needs to stew for nine hours, so I am free for now. Shall we head up to the kitchen? I can fix some tea and sandwiches."

Sirius nodded his consent, and the two headed upstairs. Narcissa puttered around the kitchen for a few minutes, putting water on the stove and taking ingredients out of the cold box for an afternoon snack. She was so grateful for Sirius' help; she knew she would not have made it very far if she had had to do this alone. But Sirius had given her everything she needed.

After their conversation that summer, she had waited nearly ten days before the opportunity had presented itself. Taking the bag she had packed and hidden – Narcissa was talented with wards as well, and had made certain no one, not even the house elves, would find it – she had left, never looking back.

Once at the Leaky Cauldron, she had been surprised to find that Sirius had thought of everything. Tom the barman had given her a key with a wink, telling her that a private room had been set up and paid for, for the next two days. She had stayed there, afraid to leave her room, afraid that her husband's lackeys would find her. Meals had been delivered to her room three times a day, and she had had little to do but worry, until two days after she had made her escape.

On the third day, a note had been delivered with her morning meal. It had a simple message: 'collect your things and hold on'. She had been confused, but had collected her still packed bag, and clutched the note tightly. A few moments later, she had disappeared from the room at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, and appeared in the living room of a cozy house on a quiet stretch of land.

Sirius had been waiting for her, and had shown her around her new home, a safe house Sirius had had the goblins purchase on his behalf through a muggle realtor. By using muggle means and an alias, he doubted anyone would find it. Once the home was in his possession, he had converted it into a wizard's dwelling, adding a potions lab in the basement and switching all the muggle appliances to wizarding ones, before he called the goblins to ward it. He had stocked the bedroom closet with clothing for his cousin, and made sure that the kitchen was filled with food. He told her that he had assigned one of the Black house elves to her new home, to help with the cleaning and ensure that she would have enough food and other necessities.

Narcissa placed a cup of tea in front of her cousin, drawing him out of his thoughts. She sat down herself, putting her own cup on the table and the plate of sandwiches between them. She had a perfect view out of the large window behind Sirius, and took a moment to admire the scenery. Her new home was located in the country, a short distance from Devon, but you could never tell, just looking out the window. There wasn't a building in sight. She was grateful that Sirius had had the goblins include a yard in the wards, so that she had a place to go outside if she wanted. She didn't want to be confined to the house.

Sirius took a sip of his tea and set the cup back down. "How are you doing, Narcissa?" he asked curiously.

Narcissa smiled softly. "I'm well, Sirius, thank you. I could never have escaped that life without you. Severus has been by often, helping me with potions and providing an ear if I wish to talk to someone." She bit her lip. "I'm worried about him."

Sirius frowned. "How so?"

Narcissa sighed. "He has told me that the Dark Lord has become more suspicious. That he worries his position as a spy may become compromised."

Sirius bit his lip. "We have the same worries," he admitted. "I have told Severus to use caution. We want to stop as many attacks as we can, but we cannot ask him to give his life for that goal. I won't ask him to do that."

Narcissa nodded. "I understand. And I told him to be careful as well. He truly does have a difficult role in this war, doesn't he."

Sirius lifted one shoulder up and then dropped it. "I'll never admit it to his face, but I admire him." Narcissa smiled slightly, and Sirius shook his head. "It takes a lot of guts to follow orders day in and day out in the hopes that one day, you'll be able to tell your master what you think of him."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I understand. I'm not sure I would be able to do what he does."

Sirius sighed. "I may not see him as a friend, but he does have a difficult task, and I can acknowledge that I didn't exactly handle things well when we were in school. I could have been better."

Narcissa shrugged. "From what I remember, he could have as well. Hogwarts wasn't like it is now. We lived and breathed House rivalries. Gryffindor and Slytherin were complete opposites, and it was ingrained into our minds to hate those of the opposite House."

Sirius agreed, and then shifted in his seat. "I just wanted to stop by to see how you're doing, Narcissa. I know it has been difficult, living alone, spending most of your time with no one to talk to."

Narcissa sobered at the reminder of the long days and lonely nights. "I'm fine, Sirius. This is better than any alternative."

Sirius nodded, smiling as he reached out and covered his cousin's hand with one of his own. "It's good that you can focus on the positives. You've taken this all very well."

Narcissa didn't say anything for a few minutes, considering both herself and her cousin, and how they had changed from when they were younger. "You're very different, you know that?" she asked suddenly, looking at Sirius.

Sirius furrowed his brow. "How so?"

Narcissa sighed. "You're more… world-weary. More mature. Harder. You've grown up quite a bit since we were children, and I agree with many of the changes you've brought to the wizarding world, through the Wizengamot."

Sirius smiled slightly. He had been fighting an uphill battle in that arena, attempting to take on many problems, such as the disparity between purebloods and muggleborns, werewolf rights, and the like. There were so many issues with their world, and he intended to fix as many as he could. "Thank you," he said, before moving to stand up. "I should get home, or Amelia will worry."

Narcissa nodded and stood as well. "Thank you for stopping by, Sirius." She left him in the front room, the only room that anyone could apparate or disapparate from, and only if they were on the master list, which traced magical signatures. At this point, Narcissa, Sirius, Snape, and Minerva were the only ones on that list.

Sirius gave Narcissa one last farewell, and disapparated.

Narcissa stayed in the room for a moment longer, still thinking about the huge change in her life. She had loved being Narcissa Malfoy, but living here, being by herself and reinventing her life… it was different, but she thought she liked being Narcissa Black even more.

 


	10. Chapter 10

More Death Eater attacks rounded out the last couple of weeks of term. More injuries, more deaths, and Harry hated the fact that he wasn't out there doing more.

That thought only lasted until Ginny got a hold of him and dragged him into his private bedroom with barely a glance at their confused friends in the common room.

_Harry James Potter you stop that line of thought this instant or so help me, you'll be sleeping alone for a month_.

Harry almost chuckled, but managed to contain himself.  _I'm sorry, Gin. I just feel like I should be fighting._

_We_ are _fighting_ , Ginny reminded him.  _Find the horcruxes, destroy them, and then destroy Voldemort. We're doing all we can._

Harry sighed, but knew that Ginny was right.

_Damn straight, Potter_ , Ginny retorted, a smirk on her face.

Harry smiled.  _You're always right, Potter_ , he replied.

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine.  _Ginny Potter_ , she mused, throwing her arms around his neck.  _I could get used to that._

_I sincerely hope so_ , Harry said, leaning down to kiss her.

**XXX**

With just a week left until the Christmas holidays, Harry and the other seventh years were counting the days. It was like fifth year all over again, only worse. There wasn't much time for them to get away from the onslaught of homework to research horcruxes, but they managed to do so the weekend before they were to head home for the holidays.

"I know we've put all our effort into finding the Gaunt Shack," Hermione commented, "but I feel we should also consider the other possible locations. Harry, you suggested Hogwarts. Is there any way to find out if he hid something here?"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "It wouldn't be somewhere anyone could stumble across it, but the castle is a big place."

"Could your status as heir of Gryffindor help you?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I can try, but no guarantees. We'll just have to do the best we can."

No one looked too happy with that assessment, but agreed, and spent the remaining time until lunch doing homework.

Harry considered the possibility of returning to the Heart of Hogwarts, to see if he could get answers that way, but didn't share the idea with anyone. Ginny heard it in his mind, and thought that they should try before the term ended.

After lunch, the couples all separated, wanting to spend some time alone. Daphne headed down to the Slytherin common room to find her sister, while the others wandered off.

Ron and Hermione found themselves in the clock tower, looking out over the grounds as they talked. It was moments like these that Hermione felt completely at ease. Without the pressures of the war, or the horcruxes, she could just spend time with her boyfriend, admiring the view, and being teenagers.

"It's so peaceful," Hermione commented, looking out at the distant snow-covered Pitch. There were a few students out on the grounds, mostly younger years having a snowball fight, but for the most part, everyone had taken refuge in the castle, avoiding the bitter cold of the December air.

Ron gave a hum of agreement, throwing an arm across Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione glanced down at the arm, and then snuggled into Ron's side. "I could get used to this," she said softly, smiling in content.

Ron looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Hermione bit her lip. You. Me. Us. I like this."

Ron nodded awkwardly. "Me too. I know I was pretty clueless when I was younger, but from the beginning, I think it was supposed to be us, together."

Hermione gave him a considering look. "That sounds sort of like what Harry and Ginny described."

Ron shrugged. "We don't have to be soul bonded to be together. To be honest, I'm not sure if I would want that."

Hermione looked surprised. "You don't?"

Ron was now nervous. "It's not that I don't love you, Hermione, I just –"

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, giving him a dazzling smile. "I don't want a soul bond either."

Hermione withdrew her hand and Ron's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I mean, I see Harry and Ginny together, and I want that type of relationship, but I don't think I'd want someone to be constantly in my head."

Ron nodded slowly. "Yeah," he agreed. "It works for them, but I don't think I could do it."

Hermione leaned into his side once more. "I think we'll get to that point eventually. It was easier for them. Neither of us was really ready to fall into such a serious commitment right away, not the way they were."

"I think it was because of the experiences they had," Ron commented. "When we got together, we were still just teenagers. We were young. We had to work it out and grow into the relationship. But Harry and Ginny… neither of them was really a kid by the time they got together. I mean, yeah, they were thirteen and fourteen years old, but inside, they were already adults."

Hermione glanced up at him. "I'm so proud of the way you've grown up, Ron. I can see how much you've changed in the last few years."

Ron blushed. "We all have to some time, right?"

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "Have you thought more about what you want to do after graduation?"

Ron shrugged slightly, glancing out at the grounds. "When we had our career counseling sessions, I told Professor McGonagall that I wanted to be an Auror, or play Quidditch professionally. I'm not really sure if that's my dream anymore."

Hermione looked intrigued. "What is it, then?"

Ron looked a little nervous. "I'd love to play Quidditch, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough. I think I'd really like to be a coach, eventually. I'd like the experience of playing, but I think in the end, I want to be a coach. Or maybe a sports correspondent, or work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Hermione smiled. "So something to do with Quidditch."

Ron nodded. "I don't think I want to fight Death Eaters all day, not after this war. I've had enough fighting."

Hermione beamed. "That sounds good to me." She paused and looked down briefly. "Where do I fit into this future of yours?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron looked at her, his cheeks tomato-red. "Erm… well, I… that is…" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Hermione, I love you. I know we're not Harry and Ginny, but I do think that I want to spend my life with you. Whatever else happens, I hope that you'll be by my side."

Hermione grinned and stood on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Ron. And whatever happens, I want us to be together."

The couple lapsed into silence, spending the remainder of the afternoon in each other's arms, enjoying the peaceful quiet and daydreaming about the future.

**XXX**

Harry and Ginny also spend part of the afternoon discussing their future. They ended up back in the Room of Requirement, relaxing in front of a roaring fire on a very comfortable rug.

Ginny was snuggled into Harry's side, one arm thrown casually across his stomach, the other pillowing her head.

_I can't believe you're leaving school in just a few months_ , she marveled.

Harry nodded slowly, drowsiness creeping in and washing over him like the warmth of the fire at their feet.  _I still remember Hagrid coming to tell me that I was a wizard,_  he grinned.

Ginny snorted.  _Didn't he smash down the door, start a fire with an umbrella and give your cousin a pig's tail?_

Harry nodded, smiling at the memory.  _Good times._

Ginny shifted so that she was even closer to him, if that was possible.  _A lot's changed_ , she commented.

Harry nodded again.  _Everything._  His mental voice was soft.

Ginny looked up at him.  _You're starting to think seriously about careers now,_  she observed.  _Have you narrowed anything down since your career counseling session two years ago?_

Harry shrugged, an awkward movement as he was lying down.  _I'm not sure I want to do more fighting, but I really like the idea of joining the Aurors. My dad did it, and his dad, and his dad before him. It's like a tradition._

Ginny frowned.  _You don't have to follow their footsteps if you don't want to. No one will think less of you._

Harry shook his head slightly.  _I want to. I just feel like, after this war, I won't want to jump into another job that requires me to go up against Death Eaters and the like._

Ginny tilted her head to the side.  _What if you took some time off, first, before joining the Aurors? Professor McGonagall told me at my session last year, that Madam Hooch is considering retiring soon. Maybe you could be the flying instructor for a while, to get some distance from the war, and then, when your ready and if you still want to, you could join the Aurors._

Harry looked at her in surprise.  _That's actually a really good idea._

Ginny raised an eyebrow.  _What's that supposed to mean, Potter?_  she asked, her mental voice sounding disgruntled.

Harry gulped and gave her a quick kiss.  _Nothing, Gin. It's a great idea, I just hadn't considered it before._

Ginny nodded and settled back down. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling, before reluctantly getting up to join their friends for dinner.

**XXX**

A couple of days later, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement alone. Ginny was doing homework, and the others were all likewise occupied. He probably should be doing work as well, but he wanted to go back to the Heart before the holidays, and knew that this could be his last chance.

He slipped into the familiar stone room and looked around. The embers in the basin were still glowing; it looked the same as it had the last time he had been there.

As he walked forward, he heard a voice in his mind.  _Greetings, child. It has been a while._

Harry nodded slightly.  _I'm sorry, I've been busy._

Hogwarts' mental voice was amused.  _I understand. You have many questions; you have come for answers._

Harry bit his lip.  _I was wondering… would you be able to tell me if someone hid something… evil… in the castle?_

Hogwarts was silent for a moment. When she replied, her voice was soft but indomitable.  _I am sentient, but not all knowing. I cannot see all. There is something… wrong… here, but I cannot tell you where._

Harry nodded, disappointed.  _Thank you for answering. I was not trying to be rude._

Hogwarts was back to being amused.  _I know, child. Now, I am glad you have returned. I wish to show you something._

Harry stepped forward, intrigued, as a side of the room melted away, showing him a dark passageway.

_This is the last truly hidden entrance to the castle_ , Hogwarts informed him.  _It will appear on no map, and one must be granted access by one of the Founders or their kin to see the outside entrance. It leads here from a boulder in the fourth cave beyond the village. You should know the one._

Harry inclined his head, understanding. Beyond the village and up into the mountains a bit, there were a series of caves. The castle was telling him which one housed the entrance to this passageway.

_Place your hand on the boulder. As Godric's blood flows in your veins, the passage shall be revealed to you._

Harry nodded again.  _Thank you,_  he replied, grateful for the knowledge. An escape route that no one knew about could come in handy.

Hogwarts bid him farewell, and he felt the presence leave his mind.

_That was interesting_ , Ginny commented as he headed back to the common room.

_It was,_ Harry agreed.  _I'm not sure why exactly the castle showed it to me, but it's definitely a good thing to know, an alternative route in or out._

Ginny agreed.  _With the way things are right now, we need all the help we can get. Shame that the castle can't tell you if there's a horcrux here._

_But she did say that there was something wrong in the castle_ , Harry argued as he gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.  _That could mean that there is a horcrux here, so we've at least narrowed down a location, in the general sense._

Ginny looked at him as he sat down next to her.  _The castle is a huge place, Harry. We wouldn't even know where to start._

Harry had to give her that, but he couldn't help but feel that the afternoon hadn't been a complete waste. There was something wrong in the castle. Harry just knew that meant there was a horcrux here. He didn't know which one, or where it was, but it was here.

Now they just had to find it.

**XXX**

Harry was incredibly glad that they were due to leave for the Christmas holidays the next day. He needed a break, and he needed to get out of the castle. It was a large place, but they hadn't had the opportunity to leave the grounds since the last Hogsmeade visit; normally, there were at least two trips to the village scheduled in the first term, but because of the last attack, all future trips had been canceled.

He also wanted to take a break from the mountains of homework. Everyone was feeling the strain, and the reality of the NEWTs was starting to sink in. The time before the tests was shrinking faster than any of them were prepared for.

Yes, Harry could tell that he wasn't the only one looking forward to the break.

He also wanted to spend some time away from the headmaster. He had kept his temper in check all semester, knowing that accusing Dumbledore of anything – especially without concrete proof – would not be productive. He wanted to hex the old man to within an inch of his sanity, but thankfully, his rational side prevailed, and he was able to keep himself and Ginny from outright attacking the headmaster. And if Dumbledore had found himself on the receiving end of a multitude of pranks over the last few months? Well, Harry was certain he had no idea who was behind all that bad luck.

The truth was, even with everything Harry suspected Dumbledore of – from being aware of the soul piece that had linked him and Voldemort together, to placing Harry with his relatives to make him more willing to give his life for the cause – there was no real evidence. It made sense that the headmaster had known, when Harry thought about it, but there was no proof.

So Harry had to be content with watching Dumbledore suffer from someone's targeted prank war – whoever it was sure must have something against the headmaster – focusing on the light at the end of the term, when he would be able to leave the castle for a few weeks, and hopefully get some rest and relaxation in, before another semester of dealing with the headmaster's schemes and plans. Harry sometimes wondered if Dumbledore was actually doing anything productive in this war. It wasn't like he was actively trying to find a way to kill Voldemort. All he appeared to be doing was leading Order meetings where nothing got done, and sitting in his office making plans for Harry to sacrifice his own life.

And perhaps that might have worked, six or seven years ago. But these days, Harry found he was a lot more selfish. He had a family, a future, and a life he didn't want to give up, just because an old man said that he had to die, to stop a megalomaniac.

**XXX**

Everyone was in a talkative and joyous mood the evening before the Christmas holidays were to start, as they gathered to eat supper in the Great Hall.

Once everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Now that you have all eaten, I wished to speak with you one last time before the train departs." His eyes were serious as he observed the crowd. "Most of you will be leaving tomorrow morning for your homes, and I wish you all a Happy Christmas. However, I would also like to implore you to use caution. It is a dangerous time, and I wish you all to be safe." He smiled. "Happy holidays to everyone, and I shall see you all when the new term commences."

There was a flurry of movement as people headed for the exit, making their way back to their dorms to finish packing and get some sleep.

Harry spent the evening lying on his bed, with Ginny at his side, as he read through the documents that he had taken from the Gryffindor Vault the previous summer. He had put them away and then nearly forgot about them until had had been repacking his trunk this summer. There was a lot of information about Lion's Castle, including the fact that the Gryffindor Lordship ring was also a permanent portkey. According to the documents, the ring, which he wore invisible on the middle finger of his right hand, could hold up to three locations. The first one, which could not be removed, took the wearer and anyone he wished to include to Lion's Castle. Simply put, if Harry wanted someone to be included in the portkey and they were touching him, they would be transported with him. If someone was touching him that he didn't want to come with him, they wouldn't.

Two other locations could be added to the portkey if Harry wanted. He decided to add Potter Manor as soon as he could get to the Manor, since he needed to be at the location to add it to the portkey.

The interesting, and perhaps wonderful, thing about this particular portkey, was that it wasn't like regular portkeys. It could be used through wards, and the travel was much smoother. It was more like disappearing from one place, and reappearing at another. There was no spinning, no nausea, and no risk of falling on your backside.

_This sounds really useful_ , Ginny commented as she read about it over his shoulder.

Harry nodded. "The Castle sounds amazing too. I hope it's not too rundown, with no one living there for centuries."

Ginny pointed to a specific part of the document. "It says that house elves are bound to the Castle itself, to keep it neat and running no matter who is or isn't in residence."

Harry smiled, relieved. "I'll have to go there sometime, to meet them and make sure they're happy and have everything they need."

Ginny nodded, agreeing. "Definitely."

Harry bit his lip. "These wards sound impressive. It would be a good place to hide, should we need it. Better than McGonagall Castle, or Potter Manor, which are protected, but people know about them. No one knows about this place."

Once more, Ginny agreed, and soon after, both dropped off to sleep, exhausted from the last few months of school, Prefect and Head duties, Dumbledore, Quidditch, and horcrux research.

**XXX**

Everyone was up early getting ready to head down to the train at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry and his friends all met for breakfast, eating at the Gryffindor table, an act that garnered no strange looks, as people often switched tables nowadays, eating with friends in other Houses. The professors didn't care, and only mandated that House tables be utilized as such for feasts.

Once they were finished eating, they separated to grab their trunks and agreed to meet in the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes.

Harry and Ginny decided to shrink their trunks and carry them in their pockets. Following their lead, everyone else chose to do the same, and together, the group made their way down the path leading to the train station.

It was a beautiful day, Harry mused as they walked. The sky was a crystal clear blue, with not a cloud in the sky. The last snow had nearly melted, leaving just a dusting behind.

Around them, the rest of the students returning to their homes were talking excitedly about the holidays, making plans to get together with friends, and wishing each other a good break.

No one expected the explosion that threw nearly all of them off their feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Most Ministry employees were already at work when the mass of cloaked figures appeared in the Atrium.

People didn't realize at first, just what was happening, but it became clear as soon as spells started flying.

Kingsley had been heading up to the DMLE, when he suddenly found himself faced with at least five opponents. Grimly, he dove for cover, sending a Patronus up to level one, before he jumped into the fray.

**XXX**

Amelia was catching up on paperwork when a sudden increase in noise drew her attention. She looked up to see her Senior Undersecretary, Madeline Woodward, burst in. "Minister, there's an attack!" she panted.

Amelia stood up quickly. "Where?" she demanded.

Madeline straightened up, pulling out her wand. "Here."

Amelia was shocked. Death Eaters attacking the Ministry? She took out her wand as well and pushed past her assistant, intent on helping out.

Madeline followed her, trying to get her to stop. "Minister, we need to get you out of here. You cannot stay."

Amelia shook her head. "I will defend this building. It is my duty."

Most of the office was overturned, people panicking as Kingsley's message had reached them, informing them of the attack. People were trying to use the protected Floos on this level, but it wasn't working. Clearly, the Death Eaters had planned well. To get out, they would need to go through the Atrium.

Amelia pitched her voice to reach all corners. "Stand ready to fight. We will defend ourselves. Let's show these terrorists who they're dealing with."

She grimly clutched her wand as the elevator dinged, and prepared to fire.

**XXX**

Fred and George were pulled from their lab as an explosion rocked the room. They quickly hurried up the flight of stairs into the main shop. Peering out the window, they swallowed harshly at seeing the mass of cloaked figures marching down the Alley, firing spells at anyone who was visible.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. "Let's give 'em hell," Fred said grimly.

George agreed, and together, they burst out the door and jumped into the fray.

**XXX**

It was only thanks to an abundance of practice that the Death Eaters didn't catch them completely unawares, Harry thought, as at least thirty figures popped into existence around them.

Most of the DA was ready as soon as the explosion had happened, back on their feet in an instant, wands out and firing before the Death Eaters could tell what was what. The rest of the students weren't far behind.

Harry ducked and dodged all colors of spells, throwing up shields when he could, but not trusting a simple Protego to block everything. He was grateful that they had worked on dodging so much in their defense lessons over the last few summers, and when Sirius had taught in his fifth year. He could see that the training was helping his fellow students as well.

Ginny was still at his side, but he could see the others getting pushed away. He tried to keep them in his sights, but he had to concentrate on the battle first and foremost.

The younger students were trying to get to cover behind the train, while the older ones were fighting, but it was an uphill battle.

They were losing. Harry could see that clearly. Where were the professors? Where was the Order? Where were the Aurors?

They needed help.

**XXX**

Amelia was relieved to see Ministry employees exit the lift, rather than Death Eaters. Percy was the first one out, and his expression clearly told everyone that the situation was serious.

"It was Martin Chase," he said without preamble, referring to his immediate supervisor, a man just one step down from the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. "He approved several Death Eaters to Floo into our office, and then closed down all Floo access in the building. We just barely got out. I sent everyone down to try and find an exit, and came up here. Minister, we need to get you out of the building."

Behind Percy, the two Aurors nodded, gripping their wands tightly. The man in front stepped forward. "Scrimgeour sent us up to protect you, ma'am."

Amelia pursed her lips. She wanted to stay and fight, but she also knew that she needed to get herself out. She could only combat Voldemort if she stayed alive.

"Where's Rufus?" she asked. "What's the situation at the DMLE?"

The Auror, Dawlish, glanced at his partner. "Deteriorating rapidly when we left. Rufus sent the entire corps out to fight. He was getting reports of an attack at Diagon Alley as well, but couldn't send any aid, with the situation here. Shacklebolt was most likely in the Atrium when the Death Eaters arrived."

Amelia nodded. "Kingsley sent us a Patronus message." She sighed. "Very well, let's get out." She turned to the rest of her staff. "Use the stairs, try and get to the visitor's entrance. Be careful. Everyone knows where the safe house is, correct?"

They all nodded. One of the things Amelia had done in the last year was work with all the senior staff to set up a safe location where they could run the government underground, if the need arose. It was a muggle house located in the south of England, that she and Sirius had renovated. It could house all the senior staff, if it had to.

"Make your way there, but be certain that no one can trace you. Take your time, but be there by tomorrow morning."

They nodded again, and Amelia turned back to Percy and the Aurors. "Let's go."

They gave the rest of the staff a few minutes head start, before they headed to the stairs.

The sounds of fighting filled their ears, audible on every floor. The Death Eaters had infiltrated fully and completely; even with Amelia's cleaning house, there were still supporters and sympathizers in many departments, and they had used that to mount this attack.

Percy kept his wand raised, looking around him warily, ready to act at a moment's notice. He may have been the most book-inclined Weasley, but that didn't mean he was a slouch in Defense.

A door opened as they passed the third floor, and before the masked Death Eater was even through it, Percy had laid him down with a stunner.

They quickened their pace.

**XXX**

Harry only felt a moment's relief when the silvery beard of Albus Dumbledore made itself known in the crowd. The headmaster struck down several Death Eaters with ease, before turning to face the foe that had shown up just as he had.

Voldemort.

Harry knew now wasn't the time for him to fight the megalomaniac himself, as he wasn't ready and they still had to destroy the horcruxes, so he focused on the Death Eaters and left their leader to Dumbledore.

"Harry!"

Harry turned quickly, dodging a jet of red light, and felt a knot in his chest loosen at seeing Minerva battle her way to him.

"Please tell me help's coming," he said as she reached him.

Minerva shook her head grimly. "Diagon Alley was attacked this morning, most of the Order is there."

"What about Aurors?" Harry asked, firing a blasting hex at a nearby Death Eater.

Minerva grit her teeth, transfiguring an opponent's robes to iron, and then stunning him as he fell under the weight. "Tonks sent Albus a Patronus right before we came out to assist. Death Eaters infiltrated the Ministry as well. It's chaos over there."

Harry felt his heart thud painfully. "Amelia?"

Minerva shook her head. "No news. Harry, you need to find your friends and get yourselves out. Go somewhere safe."

Harry nodded, not liking it, but knowing that they needed to protect themselves. He and his friends had a task to complete, and they had to protect the knowledge that they held. "What about the students staying at Hogwarts over break?"

"Already evacuated to Hogsmeade," Minerva assured him. "There were only a dozen of them, and we sent them through the passageway to Honeydukes, with instructions to Floo home from the Three Broomsticks. We thought it best to take care of that immediately." She blasted a Death Eater backwards. "The wards are falling. There has to be another group somewhere working on bringing them down."

Harry's stomach dropped to his feet. He nodded again, but didn't have time to respond as the swell of the battle separated him from the professor. He grimly fired off a Reducto, and then a Stupefy, before dodging a Killing Curse.

_Ginny, where are you?_  he asked worriedly.

He felt Ginny's own panic at not seeing him.  _Near the train,_  she replied.

Harry turned towards the now burning train, and searched for his wife.  _Try and find the others,_  he said.  _We need to leave._

Ginny agreed, and they both turned to the battle, hoping to find their friends so that they could get themselves out.

**XXX**

Amelia could confidently say that she was sick of war. She made her way across the floor with her three escorts, heading for the set of stairs on the opposite side of the building, and everywhere she looked, she could see destruction.

The battle around them raged, and there were bodies lying on the ground, robed and masked figures mixed in with Ministry employees. Some were groaning, while others were scarily silent.

All four of them had their wands ready, and used them often to clear a path. The worst part was when a Death Eater recognized Amelia, and alerted his fellow terrorists.

Amelia found herself pushed through the entrance to the stairs by one of the Aurors, who then locked the door behind them. Dawlish and Percy looked at each other briefly, before dragging Amelia forward, continuing on their journey.

There was a small, out of the way exit that could be accessed from one specific place in the Ministry. It didn't use magical transportation, and so, couldn't be closed. The only downside was that for some reason, it was as far away from Amelia's office as was possible to get.

What most people didn't know was that there were three sets of stairs in the building: there was one that accessed the upper floors, and one for the lower floors. The downside to that system was that you had to cross an entire floor in order to get from one to the other. Of course, most people didn't really care, since the majority of Ministry employees just used the lifts.

The third set of stairs only went to one place: a secret exit that could only be accessed from the Atrium. So in order to reach the exit, they had to get down to the Atrium, cross it, and then go back up the third flight of stairs, which would lead them to a door that led into an alley that was invisible to muggles. On the off chance that a muggle stumbled in, the door was warded to look like a solid wall.

Percy took a deep breath before opening the door that led to the Atrium. "Stay with us, Minister," he implored. "The situation is unknown, and no matter what, the most important thing is to get you out."

Amelia nodded shakily. "Understood."

Percy pushed open the door, and with him in the lead and Dawlish in the rear, they escorted Amelia through the destroyed Atrium.

**XXX**

Sirius gritted his teeth and fired a Reducto at the side of a building, causing the brick wall to collapse on three Death Eaters.

"Damn it, where are they all coming from?" Remus asked, back-to-back with his best friend.

Sirius shook his head. "I dunno, but something tells me this was a very well thought out plan. Look around you, it's only the Order here. Where's Dumbledore? Where are the Aurors?"

Remus' eyes widened and he nodded. "They must be caught up somewhere else. But what do the Death Eaters want?"

Sirius could only shrug as he threw himself into the battle once more.

The group of Death Eaters really didn't seem to have any goal other than causing mayhem. Several of them appeared to be testing the wards on Gringotts, but the white stone building was as indomitable as ever. More were throwing balls of fire at the various stores in the Alley, while others were keeping the shopkeepers and all those who had ventured to the Alley this morning busy.

It was a bad day to pick to do your Christmas shopping, Sirius mused as he dodged an entrails-expelling curse.

**XXX**

Harry found Hermione in the crowd, but couldn't see any sign of the others.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

The witch turned quickly, and then sighed in relief. "Harry! Are you all right?"

Harry nodded grimly, and kept his friend next to him as he continued to work through the crowd. "We need to find the others," he said. "We have to get out of here."

Hermione frowned. "I lost Ron," she reported worriedly.

_I've got him,_  Ginny chimed in, and Harry nodded mentally.

"Ginny found him," he told his bushy-haired friend. "Just stay with me and keep firing."

Hermione nodded, and the two pushed their way through the crowd.

Susan was losing a fight with Dolohov when Ginny and Ron found her. She had been thrown to the ground, with the sneering man looming over her.

Without hesitation, the two Weasleys raised their wands as one and blasted their uncles' murderer back twenty feet, where he slammed into the train and fell to the ground.

He flopped over onto his side and moaned loudly, but didn't get up.

Ginny looked relieved as she helped Susan to her feet. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Susan nodded shakily. "Yeah. Thanks."

Ginny smiled slightly. "It was a real pleasure. Where's Neville?"

Susan looked around, scared. "I don't know," she admitted. I lost him in the crowd a while back. Where is help?"

Ginny bit her lip. "McGonagall told Harry that Diagon Alley and the Ministry were attacked this morning as well. We've got the professors here, but no more help will be coming."

Susan gasped. "Aunt Amelia…"

Ginny shook her head. "We don't know anything. The important thing for us is to get out. We have to find Neville and Harry." Ron opened his mouth, and Ginny glanced over at him. "Hermione's with Harry. Can you see Blaise, Daphne, or Luna?"

They looked around, but none of their other friends were visible.

Ginny took Susan's hand, and pulled her with them, searching through the crowd. She tried not to think about the bodies lying on the ground, determined to find their friends and get to safety.

**XXX**

Amelia didn't allow herself to be startled when a body fell in front of her. The battle around them was raging, and the Atrium was a mess. Death Eaters were everywhere, but so were people fighting back. There had to be at least fifty Death Eaters in the Ministry, between the Atrium and those she had seen on the other floors.

Grimly, she threw a curse at a Death Eater that had felled an Auror she recognized as Wilhelmena Robbins. She didn't know if Robbins was all right, but didn't have time to check, as Percy and Dawlish dragged her forward.

Suddenly, Percy stopped short, and peering around him, Amelia knew why.

Delores Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, was standing in front of them, wearing the black robes of the Death Eaters, and a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Amelia," she gloated, her piggy eyes narrowing.

Amelia gritted her teeth, but didn't let herself rise to the bait. They couldn't let themselves get distracted.

Percy jerked his head slightly, and understanding, Amelia and Dawlish followed as he surged forward. They were nearly at the hidden entrance, and already, Percy was working on correctly taking down the wards that hid it from view.

Amelia turned and shielded Percy, seeing Umbridge barreling towards them. Without mercy, she cast a cutting curse, and then a blasting hex, followed by a Reducto. Umbridge shielded herself from the first two, but couldn't hold up against the Reducto. She flew backwards and hit a pillar with a sick crunch, before sliding to the ground.

Percy turned around, and gestured for Amelia to go through the door. She did so, as Dawlish took on Bellatrix, who had suddenly appeared out of the crowd.

The Auror led the crazy woman away from the hidden staircase, knowing that he was out of his league, but also knowing that he would give his life for the Minister.

Amelia hesitated, as Percy looked at her. "Go," he assured her. "Get out and get safe."

Amelia took a deep breath, wanting to demand that he come with her, when a flash of green out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned quickly, but didn't have time to react as Percy gave a shout and leapt forward, pushing her further through the door and up the first few steps.

Amelia stumbled, and then swallowed, staring at the still and lifeless form of the third oldest Weasley child.

**XXX**

The fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort had dragged on for a while, and it was clear that the old man was tiring.

Harry tried not to watch, since he had his own issues to deal with. He and Hermione were still looking for the others, but had been cut off by the irritating form of Draco Malfoy.

The Malfoy heir looked at them smugly. "Scarhead. Mudblood."

Harry growled and clutched his wand tighter. "Death Eater scum. Get lost, Malfoy. Before I decide to give into my instincts and blast you where you stand."

Malfoy sneered. "I'd like to see you try." He then fired off a cutting curse that Harry easily dodged.

As Harry engaged Malfoy, Hermione's attention was drawn by Pansy Parkinson, who had clearly picked her side, as she fired a blasting hex at the muggleborn.

The two Gryffindors battled Malfoy and Parkinson for a few minutes, but it was clear that Harry and Hermione were the more advanced pair, and within three minutes, Pansy was stuck in the ground – literally. Hermione had turned the ground beneath her to quicksand, let her fellow seventh year sink to waist height, and then hardened the ground once more, before disarming the Slytherin.

Pansy shrieked threats and profanities, but it was of no use.

Malfoy was slightly better than his former Housemate, but he still couldn't match up to Harry. In no time at all, the Potter Lord had disarmed Malfoy and then bound him with heavy chains and secured him to the ground using a similar spell as Hermione.

The two shared a smile, before moving forward, continuing in their search.

**XXX**

Amelia wanted to grieve for those she knew had been lost, but she couldn't let herself get distracted. She closed the door behind her, and then, using reserves she hadn't known she had, she sprinted up the stairs. At the top, right next to the door to the outside world, there was a large button. Without hesitating, Amelia pushed it, causing a loud horn to go off, before all the lights in the stairway turned red.

Nodding her head sharply, Amelia pushed the door open and exited the building.

**XXX**

Frank and Alice were a good team. They had worked hard to pass the Auror training when they had joined up, and had been rewarded for their efforts by making it through near the top of their respective classes. They hadn't been partners, of course, having been a couple, but they still made a good team.

After taking some time to recuperate after being healed this past summer, the Longbottoms had gone to Rufus and Kingsley, and worked to re-qualify so that they could continue to serve as Aurors. It was a job they loved, and they wanted to continue. They didn't want to give it up just because they had had sixteen years of their lives taken from them.

They had been successful, and had been working as full time Aurors once more since the middle of October.

When the Death Eaters attacked, the two had been working on some paperwork in the DMLE office. Sent to assist in the Atrium by Rufus, they had put all their skills into defending against the onslaught of Death Eaters.

They had been fighting for a while, with no sign of any progress, when the lights around them switched to red.

Frank looked at Alice, eyes wide. "Evacuation signal," he said in a hushed voice.

Alice nodded soberly. A full evacuation like this would only be signaled if the building was lost.

"Let's go," Frank said shortly, grabbing his wife's hand and hurrying towards the various entrance and exit stations.

Around them, people were rushing in all directions, trying to find some way to leave. The evacuation signal was something that they all learned about when starting at the Ministry, but this was the first time in memory that it had been used. Not even during the last war with Voldemort had anyone had to push one of the three buttons that would send off the signal. Frank knew that there was one hidden in the Minister's office, one in the DMLE Head's office, and one in a location unknown. Only the Minister and the Head of the DMLE knew where the third button was located.

The Floos were all blocked off, but the apparation platform was still there, and potentially usable, if they could get past the crowd of Death Eaters defending it.

Frank tugged Alice's arm towards the visitor's entrance. "It's our best bet," he assured her.

Indeed, no one was blocking that exit, so together, the two piled themselves into the small lift, stopping only briefly to tug a shaken Madeline Woodward, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, in with them, as she had been hit with a jinx right as she had reached the lift.

The woman was moaning and shaking, but seemed all right, to the Longbottoms' relief.

Frank quickly pressed the correct buttons, and all were relieved as the lift shuddered and began to rise.

**XXX**

_Harry!_  Ginny shouted, relief sweeping over her as she spotted her husband in the crowd.

Harry looked up, and felt a knot in his chest loosen as he barreled his way forward, pulling Hermione with him.

"Thank Merlin," Ron muttered, hugging Hermione.

Harry smiled slightly at his friends, before giving a shout and pushing them out of the way of a bright orange curse that hurtled their way.

The couple got to their feet shakily a moment later. "Thanks," Ron said, swallowing hard.

Harry just nodded, but any reply was cut off by Ginny's scream.

He looked over quickly, but was confused to see that she looked perfectly fine. Her gaze was transfixed on something over his shoulder.

Slowly, Harry turned.

Dumbledore was lying on the ground, in a spread-eagle position. His glasses were crooked on his face, and there was a trickle of blood running from his mouth and nose. He didn't appear to be breathing, and his eyes were wide open and glassy, staring sightlessly up at the overcast sky.

Hermione turned as well, and pressed her hands to her mouth, horrified.

Over the headmaster's dead body, Voldemort was standing, a leer of pride on his twisted mouth. He bent over and picked up Dumbledore's wand, holding it in front of him. "Lord Voldemort always wins," he crowed.

Students, professors, and Death Eaters alike stopped to watch the Dark Lord, some with horror on their faces, others with eagerness.

Voldemort turned slightly, and his red eyes focused on Harry. He smirked.

Harry gulped. He couldn't take on this fight right now. They weren't ready.

A force slammed into Susan, who bumped into Ron, who stumbled into Harry. They all took a few steps, and looked over at the disturbance, relieved to see that it was Neville.

Around them, the battle picked up once more, students and professors determined to neutralize the threat. Harry could see Minerva several meters away, battling a man he was pretty sure was called Rowle. She glanced at him briefly, and he was startled to see tears in her eyes. She nodded, just once, and Harry knew that their time was up.

Voldemort was slowly making his way towards Harry.

Harry looked at his friends. "We have to leave," he said urgently. "There's no more time to find the others. Everyone grab onto me."

They all did so, confused, and a moment later, disappeared from the station at Hogsmeade.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The group appeared just as suddenly as it had disappeared, in a large and grand entryway.

Hermione looked around her with interest and curiosity. "What was that?" she asked. "It didn't feel like a portkey."

Harry made the ring visible, and showed it to his friends. "This is the Gryffindor lordship ring. It acts as a portkey, but it makes for a much smoother ride." He gestured to the area around him. "This is Lion's Castle, which I inherited through the Gryffindor line. It's completely unplottable, and besides Sirius and Aunt Minerva, we're the only people who know it exists."

Susan looked close to crying. "Is there any way we can find out what's going on at the Ministry? Aunt Amelia…"

Harry nodded understandingly. "I know, Susan. I'm worried about everyone. I wish we could have found Blaise, Daphne, and Luna."

Ginny rested a hand on his arm. "You know we had to leave," she implored. "Voldemort was headed right for us. We're not ready for that battle yet."

Harry sighed. "I know. I just hope they're all right."

Ginny squeezed his arm gently. "Me, too."

Harry took a deep breath to collect himself. "I guess we should take a look around," he suggested. "Aunt Minerva told me to get us somewhere safe, and I don't want to risk anything before we know the situation."

There were nods around the group, though everyone looked less than thrilled about not finding out what was happening with their loved ones immediately.

A loud pop interrupted them as they turned towards the staircase.

Harry glanced at the source of the noise, and smiled at the house elf that had appeared.

The elf peered at him curiously. "Master Gryffindor, sir? No one but a Gryffindor heir could get through the wards."

Harry nodded and showed her his Gryffindor lordship ring. "My name's Harry, I am Gryffindor's heir."

The elf nodded eagerly. "Welcome, Lord Gryffindor. I being Mimsy."

Harry smiled. "It's nice to meet you. And you can call me Harry. Are there other elves working here?"

Mimsy nodded again. "Oh yes, Mimsy's family has been bound to Lion's Castle since Master Godric had it built for his son, Master Adrian. There being five of us now, we keep the Castle in order."

Harry glanced around at the group, and then looked back at Mimsy. "I would like to meet with all of you when it is convenient, but for now, I think we'd like to settle in a bit, and perhaps get something to eat?"

Mimsy nodded, her ears flapping wildly. "Mimsy will have lunch prepared for you right away, Master Harry!" She popped away, and Harry turned back to his friends.

"Let's find some bedrooms, and put our stuff away."

Ginny snorted lightly, a small hint of hysteria in her voice indicating her exhaustion and fear for family and friends possibly still fighting for their lives. "Isn't it lucky we shrunk our trunks down to transport them?"

Harry grasped her hand tightly, and pulled her with him up the grand staircase. The others followed behind.

They found several empty bedrooms on the second floor, and Harry indicated for them to take whatever rooms they wanted.

He and Ginny chose a bedroom near the stairs, with soft blues and greys as the theme. There was probably a master suite somewhere, but the couple wanted to be near their friends, and the rooms in this hallway were all spacious and welcoming.

There was a queen sized bed on one wall, a wardrobe in a corner, a desk, and a door that led to a walk-in closet.

There was a second door along the far wall, and when Harry opened it, he found there to be a Jack and Jill bathroom, which he and Ginny could share with the next bedroom over.

The door to that room opened, and Harry nodded at Neville, smiling slightly as he saw Susan currently unpacking her trunk in the bedroom.

Neville glanced behind him, and blushed slightly as he shrugged.

Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't going to regulate where his friends chose to sleep. If they wanted to share rooms, well, who was he to judge?

The group of six met back in the hallway fifteen minutes later, and wandered back down the stairs to find the dining room. In the entryway, they were met by Mimsy, who showed them to the room in question, which housed a magnificent cherry wood table that could seat forty people comfortably.

At one end was an impressive spread set up for them, with four elves waiting off to one side.

Mimsy eagerly introduced the elves as Flora, Mugsy, Hattie, and Tamsy.

Harry smiled at each of them, and introduced his friends.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask," he said, as they sat down to eat.

The elves all looked like they might start crying at the kindness, and promptly popped away to get back to their jobs.

Over lunch, they discussed any next steps to make.

Ginny bit her lip. "I hope Selene and Crookshanks are all right," she commented worriedly.

Hermione gasped softly. "Oh, I didn't even think about that!" she cried.

Harry, Ron, and Neville had released their owls to fly home, but Hermione and Ginny had had their cats in carry boxes.

Harry rested a hand on Ginny's arm. "I'm sure they're fine. They're smart cats, they would have gotten away from the fight."

Ginny nodded slightly, but her expression didn't clear.

Harry sighed, and removed his hand. "I need to get a message to Aunt Minerva," he said. "We need to find out what happened after we left, and what happened at the Ministry and Diagon Alley. I also want to get Blaise, Daphne, and Luna here."

"Charmed portkey letters?" Ginny suggested. "Have them activate a specific time, so that they can be prepared with all their things."

Harry nodded. "That's a good idea. But I'm not really sure how to get a letter to all of them. We don't have any owls, and even if we did, I think there are too many ways a note could be intercepted."

Mimsy popped in at that moment. "If Master Harry writes a letter, Mimsy can deliver it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Mimsy. I'll let you know when they're ready."

Mimsy beamed and popped away.

Susan chuckled. "I guess that's settled."

Harry bit his lip as he thought about what to put in the letters, and then turned to the group. "Why don't you all explore a little, and I'll write these notes. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

They agreed, and Harry excused himself from the table to find a study.

**XXX**

Minerva was exhausted as she nearly collapsed onto the chair in the sitting room.

What a day.

It had been a hard fight, and they had been badly outmatched. It was a miracle they had held up as well as they had. In the end, the Death Eaters had retreated to the castle, holding it down and forcing students and professors alike to make for the village, where they all Flooed or apparated away to their homes or somewhere safe. Those that were able assisted any injured in getting clear of the battlefield. There were far too many who had been hurt, but Minerva was fairly certain they had gotten most of the wounded out of danger.

It was official: Hogwarts was closed. Voldemort had very clearly announced his intention to hold the castle against the light, and there would be no retaking it until the Dark Lord was gone.

The fire flared briefly, and Minerva jumped to her feet as a haggard Sirius and Remus tumbled in.

They looked up and sighed in relief at seeing the Transfiguration Mistress well.

Minerva frowned. "How bad was it?" she asked worriedly.

Sirius groaned. "The Death Eaters seemed intent on causing as much mayhem as possible. There were so many of them, and not nearly enough of us."

Minerva nodded grimly. "Understood."

Remus sat down shakily. "Eventually they all portkeyed away, but not before the Alley was in shambles. We stayed to help out as much as we could, getting people to St. Mungos and the like. I have a feeling the Alley's going to be pretty empty for a while."

It hurt to hear, but not knowing was even worse, Minerva mused. She was so used to Diagon Alley being a place of cheer and joy, with people spending a day out shopping with friends, or meeting up for lunch at the Cauldron.

She sighed. "How many casualties?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

Sirius swallowed. "I'm not sure how many deaths," he admitted. "Madam Malkin had to be taken to the hospital, as did Fortescue. Ollivander's missing."

Minerva gasped lightly. "What do you mean?"

Remus shook his head. "We saw some Death Eaters go in and drag him out, but we weren't in a position to assist. We're not sure what they want with him."

Minerva felt a few tears leak from her eyes. Ollivander had been a staple in the Alley for decades. She remembered buying her first wand from him, on her eleventh birthday.

Sirius rubbed a hand across his face. "More shopkeepers and visitors to the Alley were injured as well. For the Order, we lost Hestia and Dedalus. Bill, Fleur, and the twins are fine, though," he assured her. "We saw them helping out after the fighting was over."

Minerva nodded, still thinking about how much had been lost in just one day.

The fire flared again, and they all stepped forward quickly, gasping in surprise as Amelia stumbled out.

Sirius quickly reached out and grabbed his wife in a tight embrace.

Amelia held him just as securely, crying tears that she had been holding in for a while.

After a few minutes, they separated as they sat down on a loveseat, though Sirius continued to hold her hand, as Minerva asked what had happened at the Ministry, taking a seat in an armchair.

Amelia shook her head slightly. "The building's lost," she reported grimly. "I told my senior staff to meet at the secure location by morning. I have no idea what happened to Kingsley or Rufus, or any of the others." She closed her eyes briefly. "Percy's dead."

Minerva gasped again, her hand flying to her mouth.

Amelia nodded, her eyes pained. "He pushed me out of the way of a Killing Curse, and it hit him instead."

Sirius reached out and pulled her into another hug. Amelia felt her eyes slip closed again.

They stayed in silence for a while longer, thinking about Percy, giving his life to get Amelia out, and all of those friends and family who were in the wind. Arthur, Frank, Alice, what had happened to them?

Suddenly, Amelia sat up. "The kids?" she asked, looking at Minerva.

Minerva bit her lip. "I told Harry to get the others and get to a safe place. I lost track of them for a while, but I saw them portkey out."

"But where are they?" Amelia asked, fearful for her niece and the others.

Minerva couldn't give her an answer, but a moment later, a strange elf popped in.

She looked around at the group, and handed a folded piece of parchment to Minerva. "I being Mimsy," she squeaked. "Master Harry wishes me to give you this."

Before Minerva could say anything or ask any questions, the elf popped away.

Fear gripping her heart, Minerva opened the note.

_Aunt Minerva –_

_Don't worry, we're safe. I'm not going to tell you where I am, though I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. Everyone is fine, and we're going to disappear for a while, while we do what needs to be done. We'll be careful, and we'll keep in touch._

_We are all very anxious to find out what's happened today. If you can meet at Potter Manor at noon tomorrow, I will be there for fifteen minutes. Please come alone._

_See you (hopefully) tomorrow,_

_Harry_

Minerva read the letter aloud, and they all felt some of the worry lift. The teenagers were all right.

"I wish they had come back here," Amelia fretted. "I won't completely calm down until I see Susan with my own eyes."

Minerva pursed her lips. "They're being safe. Though these wards are impressive, they are still fallible. Harry has chosen to remove himself and his friends from view for the near future. They're going somewhere no one would think to look for them. It is public knowledge that I took over his guardianship; therefore, the Death Eaters could try and find him here."

Sirius nodded. "I want to see for myself that they're all right as well, but I think they're doing the smart thing here. We trained them well, so we have to trust that they'll take care of themselves."

The fire flared again, and then again, several more times, as people stepped out.

Frank and Alice looked slightly worse for the wear, but not seriously injured. They seemed incredibly relieved to see Amelia there.

"We sent your Senior Undersecretary to the safe house," Frank informed her. "She was shaken up but all right."

Amelia nodded, thankful.

Behind the Longbottoms were Bill and Fleur, and then the twins.

Bill looked around. "Have you seen dad at all?" he asked worriedly. "I heard it got nasty at the Ministry."

"That's putting it mildly," Alice snorted. "The Ministry was evacuating when we left. The building's lost."

Frank was quick to reassure the redhead. "I'm sure Arthur is fine. He's a good fighter, he can take care of himself."

Bill nodded, but still looked concerned, as Fleur wrapped an arm around his waist.

Behind Bill and Fleur, Tonks appeared, and wasted no time in jumping into Remus' arms.

"Oh I was so worried," she murmured into his shoulder. "I heard you were at the Alley."

Remus nodded, gripping her tightly. "We're fine," he assured her. "Everything will be all right."

Tonks pulled back. "I should get my parents," she fretted. "Their wards aren't too great, and they should know what's going on."

Minerva nodded. "I'll add them to the access list here. Have them pack a bag, and they are welcome to stay as long as they want."

Tonks smiled a thank you, and then stepped back through the Floo.

Not two seconds after she had left, Kingsley appeared. His expression was grave as he looked at Amelia. "Rufus is dead."

Amelia gasped. She hadn't really liked the man that much, but he was a fierce fighter, and loyal to the light.

"How?" Sirius asked grimly.

Kingsley glanced at him. "The Lestrange brothers. I couldn't see too clearly, as I was fighting Avery, but I saw him fall."

"Do you know if the rest of the senior staff made it out?" Amelia asked shakily. It seemed so incomprehensible to realize that in the span of a few hours, their government had folded.

No, she thought determinedly. She wouldn't let their government fall. They could still operate in the shadows if need be.

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know about everyone. I know Amos got out," he referred to Cedric's father, the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "I'm not sure about McFarlen or Helmsby," he spoke of the heads of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and the Department of International Magical Cooperation, respectively. "I saw Basil making for the exit when I left." Killian Basil had only just taken over as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "Cedric was with him." He thought they would want to know that, seeing as how Cedric was pretty good friends with Harry. "I think Jones is dead," he reported on the head of the Department of Magical Transportation. "I thought I saw her body, but I could have been mistaken."

Amelia nodded, taking in the information. The people Kingsley had talked about rounded out the senior staff of the Ministry, which consisted of the heads of the seven departments, plus most of those who worked on level one, the Minister's support staff.

The Department of Mysteries was housed in the Ministry, but most people considered them to be separate. While the head of the DoM was a part of the senior staff, there wasn't much interaction between Department of Mysteries employees, and Ministry employees.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Molly came through the Floo. She looked around and gave a cry of relief at seeing three of her sons and her daughter-in-law, lurching forward to hug them all tightly.

When she pulled back, she looked around the room. "Where are the children?" she asked worriedly.

Minerva gave her the letter from Harry to read, and though she didn't appear to be too happy about what it said, Molly let it pass without comment, handing the parchment back to the professor. "What about Arthur? Have you seen him?" She seemed to be almost afraid of the answer.

They shook their heads, and Molly gave a wail of despair, sinking down into a chair.

Minerva consoled her softly, and the room lapsed into silence once more, before being broken by yet another figure stepping out of the fireplace.

Augusta looked around quickly, and immediately made her way to her son and daughter-in-law, giving them each a tight hug. "The governors have all been informed," she told Minerva. "The school is officially closed."

Minerva nodded shakily, swallowing hard at the thought of the school actually closing its doors. It had nearly happened when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened years ago, but this was so much worse.

Augusta frowned. "Neville?"

Frank and Alice looked grim, as Minerva handed them the note that Harry had sent. They all seemed slightly calmer after reading it, but still wanted to see for themselves that he was all right.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked softly.

Amelia glanced at him and shrugged. She couldn't stop the guilt from worming its way through her gut. His brother had died for her. Molly's son had sacrificed his life, for her. How was she supposed to tell them that? Especially when Arthur's fate was still unknown.

As if in answer to their prayers, the fireplace flared up yet again, and the Weasley patriarch stumbled out.

Molly nearly flew across the short distance to grasp her husband in a tight embrace. "Oh I was so worried," she cried.

Arthur patted her back consolingly. "I'm all right," he reassured her.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily, pulling back.

Arthur took a deep breath. "I went by Kings Cross," he admitted. "I wanted to make sure parents waiting for their children knew what had happened."

"That was a good idea," Minerva admitted. "I hadn't considered that."

Arthur nodded his thanks at the praise. "I specifically wanted to tell Hermione's parents what was going on, but I thought everyone needed to know. They were all thankful."

"Are the Grangers all right?" Minerva asked. "They can certainly stay here if need be."

Arthur smiled. "I suggested that, but they felt comfortable behind the wards at their home. They were grateful for the offer, though."

Tonks reappeared at that moment with her parents, who expressed their relief that everyone was all right, before Minerva had a house elf take their bags.

"Has Dumbledore given any indication of what to do next?" Andromeda asked curiously, looking at Minerva.

Minerva stilled suddenly, realizing that none of them would have heard yet. She swallowed harshly. "Albus is dead."

They all gasped, shock on everyone's faces. Though they had their differences with the man, he had been such a staple in the wizarding world, their whole lives, that to imagine it without him was just impossible.

Minerva nodded shakily. "You-Know-Who killed him. I just…" She trailed off, looking at her lap as she remembered the headmaster. She may not have agreed with everything he had done, but he had been a good friend, once upon a time.

"I can't believe it," Arthur shook his head. "The wizarding world will be reeling from this. Albus was the leader of the light side. He was the leader of the opposition against You-Know-Who."

After a few minutes of silence, Molly glanced at those who had come from the Ministry. "Did any of you see Percy? I don't – " she stopped at the look on Amelia's face. "Amelia?"

Amelia felt a new wave of tears build up and then spill over. "Molly… Arthur…"

Molly gasped and leaned into her husband's side. "No," she muttered, tears cascading down her face.

Arthur was also crying, though slightly quieter. "How?" he asked, his wet gaze meeting Amelia's pained one.

Amelia shook her head slightly, her apology and guilt clear on her face. "He saved me. He came up to Level One at the beginning of the fight, and told us how one of the people in his department let the Death Eaters in and closed off Floo access. He and two Aurors acted as guards to get me to a secret exit made for situations like this." She swallowed, seeing Percy's final moments flash in front of her eyes once more. "We were at the exit, and I wanted him to come with me. He… he pushed me out of the way of a Killing Curse."

Molly gave a wail of pain and buried her head in her hands. Arthur tightened his grasp on her. "He was a hero," he murmured, to nods all around the group.

Bill was getting just as much support from Fleur as Molly was from Arthur, and Fred and George looked ghostly pale. They had teased Percy a lot, but they had been happy to have him back in the family, and proud that he had realized that family was more important than anything.

After a few minutes, Minerva suggested they all get some sleep, and allocated bedrooms out to everyone, before she retired to her own, feeling as if all the energy had seeped from her bones.

**XXX**

Daphne was nearly sobbing as she and Astoria landed in the Entrance Hall to the Greengrass Manor.

Barely a second passed before a house elf appeared and cried out in relief. "Mistresses are all right. Master was so worried. Zibby will inform him of mistresses return."

The elf popped away, and Daphne turned to Astoria. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

Astoria nodded, sniffling. "I was so scared," she cried.

Daphne gave her a hug, holding her tightly and trying to convince herself that they were safe. Once Dumbledore had fallen, people began trying to get out of the battle as quickly as possible. They had been forced backwards towards the village, and those who knew how to apparate had done so, even if they hadn't had their licenses yet. Some had grabbed onto younger students and taken them along, just trying to get everyone out of range of the Death Eaters.

Daphne had looked around for Harry and the others, but hadn't seen them. Knowing that she didn't have much time, she had grasped onto the arm of her sister, thankful that Astoria had stuck close, and taken them back to their home.

Cyrus nearly flew down the stairs, not even pausing before he grabbed his daughters tightly. "Oh thank Merlin," he breathed.

"Dad?" Daphne asked in a small voice, muffled by the cloth of her father's shirt.

Cyrus pulled away. "I was at Diagon Alley this morning," he informed them. "The Alley's in ruins."

Both girls gasped. "What?" Astoria asked, shocked.

Cyrus nodded. "Come, let's get something to eat, and I'll tell you what's happened today."

Together, the trio headed to the kitchen, where they sat at the small table as one of the house elves whipped up a meal for them.

In between bites, Cyrus informed the girls about the Ministry and the Alley, to their shock and fear.

"What does this mean?" Daphne asked when he finished.

Cyrus sighed. "Amelia had safeguards in place so that the government could be run underground if need be. The building was lost. As for the Alley… it won't be too populated for a while."

Daphne bit her lip. "I wish I knew that the others were all right. I couldn't see Harry before we left. After Dumbledore fell, it was just chaos. I couldn't waste any time."

Cyrus nodded in understanding. "You did the right thing, sweetie. It may not feel like it right now, but you got yourself and your sister out of there alive. That's what Harry would have wanted. I'm sure he had the means to get himself out as well."

Daphne nodded shakily, but it didn't ease her worry.

Cyrus smiled slightly. "Try not to brood, Daphne. I'm sure Harry will find a way to get in touch with you. I will attempt to contact Sirius and Druella, to see if they have any more information."

Daphne looked eager for news. "Can you tell me if Blaise is all right?"

Cyrus' smile widened minutely as he nodded his agreement, and made to get up from the table.

Before he could complete the motion, Zibby popped in once more. "This letter be arriving for Mistress," she squeaked, handing the parchment to Daphne.

With a murmured thanks, Daphne unfurled the short note.

_This portkey will activate at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Prepare for a lengthy stay._

There was no signature, but Daphne knew Harry's handwriting.

Cyrus frowned. "Is everything all right, Daphne?"

Daphne looked up at her father. "I'm going to go away for a while," she informed him. Her expression was serious and filled with grim determination.

Astoria looked startled, but Cyrus just sighed, closing his eyes. "Something you must do, I assume."

Daphne nodded soberly. "Harry needs me."

No more words needed to be said, and Cyrus knew that even if he did protest, Daphne would go anyway. She was seventeen after all, and he couldn't stop her.

"Be careful, and try to let me know that you're all right once in a while," he said softly.

Daphne stood up and gave him a hug, before she turned to her sister. "Everything's going to be fine, Astoria," she soothed, as the younger girl clutched her in a tight embrace.

Astoria sniffed. "You're leaving."

Daphne shook her head. "I'll be back, I promise."

Astoria pulled back and observed her older sister with world-weary eyes. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Daphne started, but then realized her sister was right. She nodded. "All right then. I promise that I will do my best to come back to you. Is that better?"

Astoria bit her lip but her gaze was accepting. "Take care of yourself. And Harry. He needs people to make sure he eats and everything, when he gets into study mode."

Daphne snorted, in complete agreement with Astoria. If it weren't for Ginny, Daphne was sure that Harry would have starved to death years ago, simply because he forgot to take a break and eat something every once in a while.

Cyrus watched his two girls leave the kitchen, headed for the third floor where their bedrooms were, before he went to the nearby sitting room, intent on Flooing his various contacts for information.


	13. Chapter 13

At nine o'clock precisely, Harry was waiting in the Entrance Hall of Lion's Castle, ready for the new arrivals.

The rest of the group was down in the kitchen, eating breakfast, as three separate beings popped into existence in front of him.

Daphne barely restrained herself from flinging herself at Harry, but she was so relieved to see that he was indeed all right.

Luna did not feel the need to hold herself back, and immediately launched herself at her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

Blaise was equally relieved, and after a moment, they all greeted Harry.

Harry scuffed his foot against the floor. "I'm sorry we didn't take you with us yesterday," he said softly. "I wanted to, but Voldemort was headed right for us, and we couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't find you guys."

Blaise shook his head. "We're all fine, and you did the right thing, Harry. You had to get out."

Harry looked a little better as Daphne and Luna also indicated their understanding, and they headed to the kitchen to join the rest for the morning meal. As they walked, Harry filled the newcomers in on what was going on with them, as well as what he knew about the multi-pronged attack Voldemort had carried out the day before.

"I'm meeting with Aunt Minerva at noon today to get an update," he told them, as they entered the kitchen.

There were tearful greetings all around, as everyone was happy to see Blaise, Daphne, and Luna. Yesterday's fight had scared them all.

The rest of the morning passed quietly, as they congregated in the library, reading, researching, anything to take their mind off of things, such as their worry for family members.

At eleven forty five, Harry gave Ginny a kiss and left to Floo to Potter Manor.

The first thing he did when he arrived was add the Manor as a location on his portkey ring.

He then took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs in the sitting room, and waited.

At twelve o'clock precisely, the fire flared up, and Minerva stepped through, holding a large carry case.

She brushed herself off briefly, and then strode forward to grasp Harry in a tight hug. "Oh thank Merlin," she breathed, clutching him with all her strength.

Harry gripped back just as tightly. "I'm all right," he assured her.

Minerva nodded slightly, and then stepped back. She looked down at the case she was carrying, before passing it to Harry with a small smile. "Hermione and Ginny should be happy to know that I managed to get Crookshanks and Selene. I thought they would want their pets with them."

Harry took the case with a grin, knowing how relieved the two girls would be.

The two took a seat, and Harry told her that he and his friends were planning on continuing their quest, that they would stay in touch, but they had to do this alone. They didn't want too many people involved, in case the wrong person were to catch wind of it.

Minerva understood. She didn't like it, but she understood. "You will all take care of yourselves, correct?" she asked sternly, giving him a look no one else would have been able to duplicate.

Harry nodded soberly. "We'll be as safe as we can. What I really wanted to find out today, though, was the situation everywhere else. What happened at the Ministry and at the Alley?"

Minerva sighed, looking down. "The building was lost. Amelia sent out an evacuation signal as she got out, and everyone abandoned the building to the Death Eaters. Arthur, Frank, Alice, Kingsley, and Tonks are all fine, as is Cedric. There were some deaths, but we don't have full details. Amelia and Sirius left earlier this morning to meet with the senior staff in a secure location that they set up as a safe house earlier this year." She shook her head sadly. "Rufus Scrimgeour was killed, as was…" She looked at Harry, her eyes sad. "Harry, Percy didn't make it."

Harry gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. Across the bond, he felt Ginny's wave of pain and horror, but couldn't attempt to comfort her just yet. He was too caught up in his own shock. "How?" he whispered.

Minerva rested a hand on his shoulder. "He pushed Amelia out of the way of a Killing Curse. He died a hero, Harry, that much is certain."

Harry nodded shakily.  _Ginny, I'm so sorry._

He felt Ginny's grief, and winced. A moment later, she got herself under control.  _Just concentrate on getting information now, Harry, we'll talk later._

Harry withdrew himself from the conversation and turned back to Minerva. "What about the others?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Minerva took a deep breath. "Most of our group is at McGonagall Castle. Tonks brought her parents over, since our wards are stronger. Sirius and Amelia decided to open up the Bones Estate to any Ministry employees who need a place to lay low, and they're staying with us. Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur were at the Alley, and reported it to be in shambles, but they were all unharmed." She smiled slightly. "Bill mentioned this morning that his employers want a report on your status. As he put it, they told him when he left yesterday afternoon, to make sure that his 'friends' were unharmed."

Harry chuckled. Being on good terms with the goblins was certainly a good thing.

Minerva sighed. "The Alley is a mess, and I am certain people won't be shopping there for a while. Many people were injured or killed in the fight. Some are still missing."

"Missing?" Harry questioned.

Minerva shook her head. "Sirius said that Ollivander was dragged from his shop by Death Eaters, and has not been seen since."

Harry's eyes widened. "What would they want with him?" he asked.

Minerva pursed her lips. "We can only guess."

Harry nodded, but he had a feeling that whenever they did find out, it wouldn't be good.

"In the meantime, I will let everyone know that you are well, and that the others are fine. Is there any specific message you would like me to carry?" Minerva asked.

Harry bit his lip. "Tell Molly and Arthur how sorry I am for their loss. And Bill and the twins as well." Minerva nodded, and Harry looked at the floor. "Tell everyone that we miss them, and that we'll be careful."

Minerva nodded again, and gave Harry a hug. They stood up together, and Harry walked a few feet forward with his pseudo aunt, stopping when they reached the mantle.

"I'll try to write at least once a week," Harry assured her. "And I'll keep you keyed into the wards here, just in case. If something comes up and you need to get someone else here, use the medallion I gave you, and let me know. I know we're probably being overly cautious, but –"

Minerva shook her head, cutting him off. "I understand, Harry. Caution is a good thing, even if it seems as if you're being paranoid. I'm glad you're taking precautions. I will expect to hear from you soon, all right?"

Harry nodded. "I'll make sure to send you an update by next week. If something comes up beforehand, just use the medallion."

Minerva smiled as she felt the medallion through her dress. She never took it off, and it was good to know that she had a way of getting in touch with Harry in an emergency if need be.

After one more hug, Minerva Flooed back to McGonagall Castle, and Harry collected the carry case containing the two cats, before he used his ring to get him back to Lion's Castle.

His friends met him in the Entrance Hall, looking confused.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked worriedly. They had all been startled out of their reading when Ginny had gasped loudly and rushed out of the room. Blaise, Daphne, and Luna were more alarmed than the rest, not knowing anything about why she may have done such a thing.

The others had come to the conclusion that something Minerva had told Harry had upset her.

Harry looked at each of them grimly. "Let's go to the library," he said softly.

Hermione gave a small shriek when she saw the case that Harry was carrying. "Harry, do you have…"

Harry glanced down at his hand, and started. He had actually forgotten he was carrying the case. He set it down and let the two cats out. "Aunt Minerva got them back to the Castle. She thought you and Ginny would like them back."

Hermione scooped up Crookshanks and cradled him against her chest, a few tears leaking from her eyes. She had been so worried for him.

Selene looked around at the teenagers, stretched, and then bounded off to find the human that belonged to her.

Ginny joined them as they entered the massive library, her eyes red as she cuddled Selene close to her. Harry put an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

_I'm so sorry, Gin._

Ginny nodded slightly.  _I can't believe it,_  her mental voice was soft.  _We just got him back._

They sat down, and Harry turned to Ron, his emerald eyes somber. "Ron…"

Ron's face drained of blood. "No…" he whispered. "Who…"

Harry looked down. "Percy."

Ron gasped, and the others looked shocked.

"How?" Hermione asked softly, wrapping an arm around Ron's back, pulling him close to her in an effort to comfort him.

Harry bit his lip. "He pushed Amelia out of the way of a Killing Curse."

They all absorbed the information, reeling from the blow. Of course they knew there were casualties in a war; Daphne had already lost her mother, Ron and Ginny had lost uncles, Harry and Susan had lost their parents, as had Neville, for a while. But it still hurt, and none of them wanted to lose another loved one.

Susan shifted in her seat. "I'm so sorry, guys. If there's anything I can do…"

Ron looked at Harry. "Tell us everything McGonagall said. Was anyone else…?"

Harry shook his head. "From what she said, our circle was mostly unharmed. Rufus Scrimgeour, the DMLE Head, was killed, and Ollivander is missing. The Alley is in shambles, and the Ministry building is lost."

"Aunt Amelia's all right?" Susan whispered, hope shining in her eyes.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "Aunt Minerva said that Amelia and Sirius were meeting with the senior officials in a safe house this morning, and that they could still operate in the shadows if need be. The Ministry hasn't completely fallen, just the building. She also said that Sirius and Amelia opened up the Bones Estate to house any Ministry employees that needed someplace safe to stay."

Susan nodded, smiling a little. That sounded like her aunt.

"I can't believe what the wizarding world has turned to," Blaise commented softly. "In one day, thousands of people have been killed, injured, or forced into hiding. How many more will die before this war is over?"

Harry's eyes hardened. "We had better do everything we can to stop Voldemort before it comes to that, then." He looked at each of them in turn. "I can't do this alone, and I don't want to. You're all here because together, we can stop this. It's the only way."

Ginny nodded firmly. "Find the horcruxes. Destroy them. Kill Voldemort. We can do this. We  _have_  to do this."

"But how can we destroy the horcruxes now?" Neville asked. "The sword is still in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head. "One step at a time. The horcruxes we have are safe for now, so let's deal with finding the others, and work on how to get the sword out."

They agreed, and decided to head up to the kitchen for lunch.

Harry fell back with Ron, gesturing for Hermione to go on ahead. She did so with one last helpless look at her boyfriend, before leaving them alone.

Harry waited for Ron to say something, knowing that his redhead friend had to come to him.

After a few moments, Ron swallowed. "We always teased him. He was so studious, and he didn't like to play Quidditch, or really do anything besides read. What if –"

Harry shook his head. "He knew that you all loved him. He came back, remember? He realized that he had been wrong, and he wanted to be a part of the family again. He's a hero, Ron. He gave his life to protect Amelia. You can't get much more heroic than that."

Ron nodded, looking a little better, as they joined the rest of their friends.

**XXX**

Snape tried to ignore the apprehension curling in his gut as he walked up the path to Hogwarts, the castle looming imposingly above him. He had acted the part of dutiful Death Eater, and responded immediately to the summons of the Dark Lord, but for some reason, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

The day before, he had vacated the premises as soon as he had heard of the battle taking place by the train. He couldn't be seen helping the light side, but he wouldn't fight with Voldemort either. The safest and best thing for him to do, it seemed, was leave.

But this morning, he had felt the call of his former master, and had responded, knowing the consequences of not doing so.

The door opened as he approached, and Lucius sneered at him. "Severus. He's waiting."

Snape nodded curtly and brushed past Malfoy. He noted the younger Malfoy brooding in a corner as he entered the Great Hall, which Voldemort had apparently decided to turn into his new throne room. He had previously used the Great Hall at Malfoy Manor, where Snape had managed to hide the Weasley twins' listening device, which was no small feat, getting it into place without anyone noticing. But with the Dark Lord's conquering of Hogwarts, it seemed he had decided to move court to the castle.

Voldemort observed the potions master neutrally, his red eyes gleaming. "Severus."

Snape approached the Dark Lord cautiously, hiding his unease, as he knelt. "You called, My Lord?"

Voldemort inclined his head. "Many things have not added up lately, Severus." His left hand came up and began stroking Nagini's head, as the snake curled around her master. "Why did Dumbledore's Order become so much more knowledgeable these past months? Yes, something seems to be off."

Snape stopped himself from swallowing, a lump appearing in his throat as he felt the danger looming. "My Lord, I cannot answer this question."

"Can you not?" Voldemort looked at him closely. "I have considered the possibilities many times, but only one scenario seems to fit. You, Severus, have sown your seeds on both sides. You say you are loyal to me, yet you attended meetings with the old fool and call yourself loyal to the light as well. So which is it?"

Snape stiffened. "My Lord knows I only serve him."

Voldemort almost smiled. "We shall see."

And then he was casting the Cruciatus Curse on Snape with a vengeance.

The Potions Master fell to the ground, twitching and writhing in pain.

Voldemort held him under the curse for several minutes, before he lifted it. "Tell me, Severus, how long has it been since you switched sides? How much did you tell the old fool about our plans?"

Severus let out a half groan, half whimper, and Voldemort's lips curled into a sneer, before he ruthlessly cast the curse again.

Four more times, Snape was subjected to the worst curse imaginable. By the time the Dark Lord had lost interest, Snape was nearly unconscious, and certainly didn't have the ability to fight back.

Voldemort cast him aside with a flick of the wand, and turned to the two Malfoys. "Clean up this mess," he ordered, before sweeping out of the room.

Lucius and Draco used their wands to cart Snape's body outside, sneering all the while and expressing their disappointment that such a promising half blood had turned out to be just another piece of filth.

Snape feigned unconsciousness, but knew he would need to act quickly if he was to have any chance, as he could feel the black of blissful oblivion creeping in.

Halfway down the path towards the gate, beyond which led the road to Hogsmeade, the Malfoys dropped Snape to the ground. Draco's eyes gleamed in the moonlight, eager to prove his worth to the Dark Lord.

Lucius casually cast a cutting curse that caught Snape on the shoulder, and that was when the Potions Master acted.

He reached out swiftly and knocked Lucius to the ground. Standing up was a bit of a challenge, but he forced his legs under him as he grabbed Lucius' dropped wand and stunned Draco. He may have been weak, but his stunner still knocked Draco back a good five feet, where he crumpled to the hard stone path.

Snape quickly limped towards the gate, knowing that he didn't have much time before the alarm was sounded.

Death Eaters were pouring out of the front entrance as Snape passed the boundary, and without wasting any more time, he concentrated harder than he had since he was sixteen and just learning how to apparate, and willed his body to appear at his desired destination.

**XXX**

Minerva was recounting her conversation with Harry that evening, for the second time, as Sirius, Amelia, and Kingsley had only just returned from their meeting with the senior officials, when a siren blared through the Castle, causing everyone in residence to quickly make their way to the Entrance Hall, wands in hand.

Minerva's wand was raised slightly, pointed at the doors, as she looked at everyone gathered around her. It was a large group, consisting of herself, Sirius, Remus, Amelia, Kingsley, Ted, Andromeda, Tonks, Augusta, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Arthur, Molly, Frank, and Alice.

"Someone has breached the wards," she informed them.

Frank's eyes widened. "An attack?" he asked, glancing at the closed and bolted doors leading out to the grounds.

Minerva shook her head slightly. "That alarm indicates that it is someone who is allowed access, but not on the list of those keyed into the wards."

She turned to the doors and waved her wand. Noiselessly, the bolt lifted up and the doors opened. Minerva frowned, venturing outside cautiously. A short distance from the doors was what looked to be a pile of clothing.

She moved forward and bent down next to the pile. It shifted and groaned, and Minerva reared back in surprise.

Suddenly, Sirius and Remus were at her side, Frank and Alice not far behind.

"Minerva?" Sirius asked, tightening the grip on his wand.

Minerva glanced at him, and then reached out to prod the pile, turning it over.

They all gasped at the nearly unconscious Potions Master.

Minerva quickly called for several house elves to take him inside, but the man caught her arm before she could stand up. His obsidian eyes were half closed, but rimmed in red.

He looked at her in a way that had her uncertain if he actually knew where he was. "Dark… Lord…" he coughed, before his eyes closed and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Three house elves moved in and brought him to an empty room, while another went down to the potions storeroom to gather healing potions. Suddenly, Minerva realized that they didn't have a healer.

Sirius, however, was a step ahead. "I'm going to get Narcissa. Minerva, will you add her to the wards within the next few minutes? She'll be able to help."

Minerva nodded as Sirius ran to the Floo and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

When he returned five minutes later, the group was still in the Entrance Hall, waiting anxiously. Narcissa trailed behind her cousin, her normally pale face completely ashen. Severus had helped her get free of the Dark Lord and of her husband. She would do whatever she could to ensure his health.

Sirius led her to Snape's room and then left her alone to work, with a house elf on call to fetch anything she needed, before he returned to the others.

**XXX**

It was over an hour before Narcissa reappeared, tired and shaking slightly, but not giving off the defeated air of having lost a patient.

The rest had taken seats near the staircase, but they all stood up quickly as the woman entered. Narcissa took a moment to marvel at their anxious expressions – if only Severus knew how much this group cared for him! – before she smiled slightly. "He's out of danger," she informed them. There was a collective sigh of relief. Narcissa descended the last few steps. "He'll be sore for a while yet, but fortunately he should escape permanent damage."

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

Narcissa bit her lip, glancing at the Longbottoms briefly. "He suffered a prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse."

Frank and Alice inhaled sharply, grasping each other's hands tightly, while the others looked at them sympathetically.

Narcissa sighed. "His mind appears to be sound, though his limbs will be shaking for a while. Additionally, he has some bruises from thrashing around under the curse, and a Cutting Curse to his shoulder, which missed anything vital. For the time being, he's unconscious. I'm not sure when he'll wake up, but the good news is that I am certain he will."

Sirius smiled and guided her towards the kitchen. "Thank you, Narcissa. Why don't you get something to eat, and then get some rest yourself. You look tired."

Narcissa glared at him halfheartedly. "You should know better than to say that to a woman, Sirius. If I weren't so exhausted, I would hex you."

The women all laughed, while the men smiled slightly. Despite her words, Narcissa put up no fight as the house elves plied her with food. The others all snacked a little, still thinking about the man currently unconscious upstairs.

After a few minutes, Sirius told Narcissa that he would return to the safe house and collect her things. When she protested, he put his foot down. "Those wards may be sound, but I would prefer you to stay here for the time being. You'll be of more help nearby, to take care of Severus, and keep him from getting out of bed before he's ready. You could also use the potions lab here, to brew potions that we'll probably need in the near future."

Narcissa sighed but assented, and Sirius left the room.

The others all drifted off after a while, until Narcissa was nearly alone at the table.

She glanced down a few seats to the few stragglers, and swallowed. She hated apologies, but if anyone deserved one, it was the duo sitting two seats down. "I would like to apologize for what my sister and brother-in-law did to your family," she said quietly, causing Frank and Alice to halt their conversation and turn to her in shock.

Narcissa looked down at her nearly empty plate, shamed at what Bellatrix had descended to.

Frank furrowed his brow, but it was Alice's kind voice that raised the proud woman's gaze to meet theirs. "Frank and I believe that everyone is responsible for their own actions. Narcissa, you had no control over what Bellatrix did. We don't hold you accountable, so don't hold yourself accountable."

Narcissa sniffed, amazed at these people. If it were her, she would be blaming the whole family for what they had done.

Andromeda had entered just in time to hear Alice's response, and she hurried forward to support her sister. "Cissy, you can't blame yourself. Believe me, it took me a long time to stop feeling guilty over what my family had done, but Alice is right. You are your own person."

Narcissa leaned into the embrace, letting out all of the fear, anger, and guilt that had been building up. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I should have listened to you all those years ago. I should never have married him, you were right."

Andromeda soothed her patiently, knowing that she needed to get all of this out. A pointed look at Frank and Alice had the Aurors departing, leaving the sisters alone.

After five minutes, Narcissa's sobs slowed, and Andromeda knew that she was nearly asleep, so she gently maneuvered her sister up, and practically carried her to the second floor, putting her in an empty room near Snape's, taking off her shoes and socks, but leaving her clothed, before she dimmed the lamp and left, leaving the door opened just a crack behind her.

As she headed in the direction of the library, she felt as if a weight had lifted. For so many years, she had been shunned as the Black daughter that had dared marry a muggleborn. Her sisters had stopped talking to her, her parents had disowned her. But after all these years, she had Narcissa back!

She sat down next to her husband and pulled a book towards her, smiling broadly and ignoring the inquisitive looks she was being given. Nothing could dampen her mood right now.

**XXX**

Harry knew that the only thing he and his friends could do was take it week by week, but he had no idea before now, how long a week really was.

They spent their time researching and trying to narrow down locations, but it just seemed like busy work, something to keep them occupied because they couldn't do anything else. Harry just tried to be grateful that at least they had somewhere safe and comfortable to sleep; they could have been spending this time camping outside – the brutal United Kingdom winter definitely made them all thankful for the warm castle they were staying in.

Harry knew that not nearly as many bedrooms were in use as they should be, but he didn't say anything. He had seen Susan and Neville unpacking in the same room, and he was aware that Blaise and Luna were sharing as well. He trusted his friends to be safe and responsible, and he wouldn't regulate how they spent their nights. Ron and Hermione were still sleeping in separate rooms, but Harry knew that his oldest friends were much shyer about their relationship than the others, and didn't judge them for that. Ron and Hermione were keen on taking their relationship slow, because they wanted it to last, and didn't want to rush into anything they weren't quite ready for.

Harry, Ron, and Neville were pleasantly surprised and relieved to wake up the day after Harry had met with Minerva, to find all of their owls waiting for them in the dining room, each one wearing similarly smug expressions on their faces. All three owls appeared to be very proud of the fact that they had found their owner even behind the impressive wards surrounding the Castle. The boys weren't complaining, however, as each of them had been worried about their pets.

Hermione went out two days after Harry's meeting with Minerva, using glamour charms, to get a copy of the  _Prophet_.

Just by looking at the front page, they could tell that Voldemort was officially in control. The attacks he had carried out on Hogwarts, the Ministry, and Diagon Alley were reported on as a 'resounding defeat of the oppressive regime, and the uprising of the new and noble leader.' Herbert Yaxley had been named as the new Minister for Magic, and though many of those who had previously been employed at the Ministry had gone into hiding, the building was functioning again. Those who had fewer ties to the light side, or who were pureblood or half-blood, had returned to work, though Arthur, Frank, and Alice made no move to do so. They knew it wouldn't end well for them, as all three were known members of the light side. Tonks and Kingsley, likewise, decided it would be prudent for them to stay out of sight for the time being.

There wasn't much information of value, but Harry didn't expect it since Voldemort was most likely controlling the paper. He did make note of the restricted access to the Alley, with hours that people could shop being severely limited, as well as the muggleborn registration commission.

They were all outraged at the article that called for all 'so-called muggleborns' to submit themselves for questioning by the end of the week, so that they could be interrogated on how they got their magic, since it clearly wasn't through blood.

Harry doubted any of those who submitted themselves would be heard from again.

When they got stir-crazy sitting around the library, they explored the Castle. Everything was in pretty good shape, considering no one had lived there for centuries. Harry spoke with the house elves, and discovered that they had used preservation charms on the furniture, as well as spells that kept dust from settling, and pests from invading. Harry was very impressed, and thanked them wholeheartedly for keeping his family home in excellent condition.

All of the elves were crying with pleasure, and immediately popped away to ensure they continued to do their master proud.

It was impressive how well stocked the entire Castle was. Even beyond the charms protecting the furniture, the kitchen was completely full, and there were full closets in every room. A few transfigurations had them looking like clothes that a typical teenager in this century would wear.

A few days later, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna pulled him aside and asked if they could get their families to a safer location.

Harry bit his lip as he considered. "You don't think your wards are safe enough?" he asked curiously.

Daphne glared at him. "My home has already been broken into once before. I won't lose any more family to that bastard."

Harry winced and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Daph. Send your families a letter with Mimsy, have them pack a bag, and I'll get them to McGonagall Castle. There should be more than enough room there."

They all nodded and disappeared to do just that.

The day after that, Harry sent them a letter telling them to Floo to Potter Manor shortly after noon in two days, so that they could get to McGonagall Castle safely. He then sent Minerva a letter asking her to meet him at the same time.

Two days later, Harry left the others practicing in the dueling room, and Flooed to his Ancestral Home. The first thing he did was add the Greengrasses, Madam Zabini, and Mr. Lovegood to the access list, before he settled in to wait the remaining few minutes for Minerva to show up.

He stood up quickly when Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, and her grim expression clued Harry in that something was wrong. He had to sit down again when she told him about Snape.

"Is he all right?" Harry asked worriedly, once she had finished.

Minerva sighed and also took a seat. "He's still unconscious," she informed him. "Narcissa has barely left his side, and she is keeping him asleep for now, to try and heal some of the nerve damage the Cruciatus Curse caused. We won't know everything until he wakes up, but Narcissa tells us that it isn't wise to attempt to do so until he is further along in the healing process."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Please keep me informed," he said, his eyes full of worry for the snarky man.

Minerva nodded and attempted a smile, before she moved on to more news, including the Taboo that had been placed on the Dark Lord's name.

"I believe powerful wards, such as goblin wards, will block it, but if you venture out in public, do not use the name," Minerva warned. "It will cause Death Eaters to be able to apparate to your exact location."

Harry nodded shakily, making a mental note to not use the name when they ventured beyond Lion's Castle, before he told her of his promise to house his friends' families at McGonagall Castle.

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I know that they need to be somewhere safe, Harry, but I'm not sure you understand how full the Castle really is. We're housing pretty much everyone in our circle. Augusta, Frank, and Alice don't want to go home yet – I believe what happened at the end of the last war has sharpened their fears. Amelia and Sirius have opened their home to anyone who needs somewhere to hide, so they don't really have anywhere else to go for the time being. And the Weasleys believe their home to be too well known to risk staying there right now."

Harry nodded. He understood, but he also would not take no for an answer. "None of them have wards as good as ours, and I promised Blaise, Daphne, and Luna that I would make sure they were safe. Daphne can't lose another family member. They'll be here in a few minutes."

Minerva sighed, shaking her head slightly. "All right, Harry. They can stay with us for as long as they need. We'll manage."

Harry snorted. "It's not like the Castle is lacking in space."

Minerva rolled her eyes, but had to agree. Her Ancestral Home was rather spacious. It was just getting a little too crowded for her, but she wouldn't turn anyone away if they needed help.

Their conversation was cut off by the fire flaring up, as Madam Zabini stepped through. She brushed herself off briskly before greeting Harry and Minerva.

"I thank you for your willingness to open your home," Druella smiled thinly at Minerva. "I know my son worries. Especially after what happened last year."

Minerva nodded, taking the hand Madam Zabini offered. "I am always willing to lend aid to those who need it."

Druella turned to Harry. "While I cannot claim to understand why my son felt the need to leave on some adventure, I trust him to take care of himself, and I know he would not disappear unless he felt there was no other option."

Harry smiled, and shook his friend's mother's hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Madam Zabini. I apologize for all the inconvenience, but I promise that we will do our best to ensure Blaise's safety."

Druella nodded sharply. "You all do your best to ensure all of your safety. We will manage, but whatever you are doing, it must be dangerous, and important, for Blaise to be so vague about it. I trust my son, Lord Potter. I also trust you, so do not make a liar of me."

Harry nodded quickly, and then stepped forward to greet Luna's father as he stepped through the Floo, and a moment after that, Cyrus and Astoria as they arrived at the Manor.

After the greetings, they all left with Minerva, and a promise that Harry would try to keep in touch with them, before he was left alone in his family home once more. After removing everyone but himself and Minerva from the access list, Harry returned to Lion's Castle.

His friends were shocked to learn of the Taboo, and knew that they would need to remind themselves to not use the name in public, since they were accustomed to calling the megalomaniac by his moniker.

They knew that they were safe behind the wards of the Castle, because they had used the name multiple times and nothing had happened, but they would need to use caution everywhere else.

Ron surprised them all by chuckling once Harry had finished speaking. When they looked at him, he shrugged. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how McGonagall must feel like she's running an inn or something. How many people are staying with her?"

Harry had to let out a snort as he agreed. "A lot," he replied. "Your parents have moved in, plus Sirius and Amelia, the Tonkses, Remus, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Kingsley, Snape, Narcissa, Frank, Alice, and Augusta, and now the Greengrasses, Madam Zabini, and Mr. Lovegood." He shook his head slightly. "Aunt Minerva also said that the Bones Estate has basically turned into a giant housing unit for Ministry employees in hiding. The building is back up and running, but that's just so Voldemort can pretend he's in control."

"Erm, Harry, he is in control," Susan had to point out.

Harry shook his head. "He thinks that, and most everyone else probably does as well, but consider this: we're still here, we're not locked up or dead, and we've got the knowledge of how to end the war. I'd say we're the ones in control."

They all looked startled, but after a moment, what he had said sunk in, and they had to agree.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, now that that's cleared up, let's get back to work, shall we?"

They nodded, and returned to their dueling practice.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The last days towards Christmas dwindled, with Harry and his friends researching and keeping their fighting skills sharp. They had plans to make another go at finding the Gaunt Shack before the new year, and had found a few more clues that might point to the location, in several books so old Harry thought they may have been lost to the fabric of time. Genealogy books that traced the old family lines had provided a good deal of information, including areas where some families had chosen to settle.

While the Gaunt Family had faded several decades earlier, these books had been written generations ago, and still included the family they were so interested in.

On the morning of the Twenty Fifth, Ron, somewhat predictably, woke them all up early. They congregated in the sitting room, where Harry had asked the house elves to set up a Christmas tree, and ate breakfast sitting on the floor as they opened their gifts.

They all missed their families, but were grateful to be able to spend the day with each other, and because they had kept their trunks shrunken in their pockets when heading to catch the train out of Hogsmeade, they all were able to exchange their gifts with each other.

Ginny immediately put on the gold and peridot infinity bracelet that Harry had given her, grinning with pleasure as she admired the jewelry.

Harry leaned over to give his wife a kiss when he unwrapped a photo of the two of them from her. They were seated on the grass by the lake at Hogwarts, with Ginny leaning against Harry's chest, the two of them oblivious to the camera. "Did Colin take this?" Harry asked curiously, running a finger along the frame.

Ginny nodded, smiling. "He gave it to me a couple weeks before the end of the term. He thought we might like it. It seems he caught us in a rare moment of relaxation, without stressing about the war, or school, or anything."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "I love it, Gin."

"This is great, Harry, thanks!" Ron called, reading the back cover of a book on the history of Quidditch.

Harry smiled at his friend, knowing that he had gifted the redhead with probably one of the few books the teenager was likely to enjoy reading.

Hermione cut in next, thanking Harry for the book on various jobs in the Ministry, and then it was Neville's turn; Harry had given him a book on jobs that utilize Herbology training.

Harry opened a few more gifts, including a book on wizarding villages and towns in Britain from Hermione, candy from Ron, and a book on advanced warding from Neville. When he got to Susan's present, she looked nervous. "I found this over the summer, and I thought you would like a copy," she bit her lip.

Confused, Harry unwrapped another picture frame. He turned it over, and gasped lightly, looking at the photo within. He recognized his and Neville's parents in the background, along with another man and woman who looked vaguely familiar. Looking at Susan once more, he realized why they seemed so recognizable: the woman in the photo had the same face as his auburn-haired friend, but he could detect a trace of the unknown man in Susan's eyes and jaw line.

Susan nodded, looking down, and Harry turned back to the photo. In the foreground, three toddlers were playing together; he once more recognized himself and Neville, from the photos the Longbottom heir had given him over the last few years. The third toddler he had never seen before, but she had Susan's eyes, and her hair was the same color.

Susan coughed, clearing her throat. "I asked Aunt Amelia, and she told me that we played together a few times before…" Her eyes filled with water. "Our parents weren't great friends, since mine were several years older, but when there was an Order meeting, or if they needed someone to babysit… well, we had a few play dates before my parents died."

Neville gave her a tight hug, and she buried her head in his shoulder for a minute, collecting herself. When she looked back up, Harry was watching her with a sad smile, though his eyes were completely understanding.

"Thank you, so much, Susan. This is a great photo."

Ginny nodded, looking over Harry's shoulder. "You three look like you're having a lot of fun together. It's amazing to see how intertwined we were, even before we all became friends."

Harry sighed, placing the photo aside gently. "It's sad to think about how things could have been. We probably would have grown up as friends right from the start. Our parents all knew each other, it's likely we would have been over at each other's houses frequently before Hogwarts."

They all spared a moment to think about the lives they had been deprived of thanks to Voldemort, before they decided to cast aside the gloomy thoughts for the day, and got back to opening gifts.

Blaise was excited to read about the biography of a celebrated Healer that Harry had gotten him, and Daphne gave him a hug after opening the impressive set of potions stirring rods, with various sizes and that could be set to stir certain ways and speeds.

Susan gasped as she unwrapped the jade carving of a hawk from Harry. "Oh, this is beautiful, Harry!" she gushed, admiring the carving from different angles.

Harry smiled at his friend's pleasure, and then proceeded to thank Luna for the drawing of a crumple horned snorkack that she had given him.

Luna beamed at him, pleased that he liked her gift, before thanking him for the quartz carving of a falcon that he had given her. "This is quite exquisite, Harry, did you make it yourself?"

Harry shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had them commissioned from a shop in Diagon Alley. I couldn't manage that level of detail."

"Well, they do impressive work," Susan smiled, looking at Harry. "It looks so lifelike," she admired her own carving again.

Harry blushed slightly, as he opened his last gift: a model of a field from Blaise and Daphne. Playing in the field were all of them, in their animagus forms. The model didn't move, but it was so real that it didn't have to. Harry and Ginny were sitting on one side, their panther and lioness forms practically intertwined, as they watched over the rest of them. Ron and Neville were wrestling as dog and wolf, while Hermione's cat watched them with an amused expression. Blaise and Daphne's forms were nearby, winding through the grass of the meadow, and Susan and Luna were perched on the lone scraggly tree in the field.

He was quite impressed, and the two Slytherins smiled with pleasure at his praise. "It took a while to make," Blaise admitted. "But I think it came out quite well."

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

Everyone else had one more gift left, and they opened them to find matching rings, a simple silver band that would fit around their middle finger. "These are permanent portkeys," Harry explained. "They'll let you, and only you, portkey to the entryway of this Castle. Anyone who is holding onto you won't get through the wards. This way you can return here when we go out, without needing me."

They all grinned and put the rings on, thanking Harry, before they decided to go outside and play in their animal forms.

Harry smiled at Mimsy as the elf popped in and began cleaning up the paper and remains of breakfast. He thanked her for her work, before following his friends, leaving an overjoyed house elf behind.

They spent the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company, before they returned to the horcrux hunt the next day.

In disguise and in small groups, they went out searching the area around Little Hangleton, each group taking a different part of the countryside.

The one issue they had to get around was the Trace – Luna and Ginny were still sixteen, and as such, if they cast a spell outside of the protection wards around the Castle, the Ministry would know. Fortunately, that problem could be taken care of by having the two girls use different wands. Harry had found a vault at Potter Manor during one of his exploration visits over the last year; this vault held many valuable objects, including many of his family wands. He had taken Ginny and Luna to his Ancestral Home just after Christmas, and had them test out each of the wands. They had found two that would work fairly well for them, even if they didn't produce as powerful results as their own wands. They would work well enough, and the two girls had spent some time practicing, to understand the differences between the new wands and their old ones.

They searched every night for a week before they had any luck. Harry and Ginny had been scouring a portion of the land west of the town, keeping track of the time they had spent searching that night by the New Year's celebrations from the nearby town, when they felt the presence of magic. Rather than continue on, they immediately took a step back, marked the place they were standing, and went to collect the others.

The fireworks had fallen silent hours earlier, and they knew that dawn was not that far away, so they agreed to wait until the next evening before returning, this time all together in one place.

After getting some rest, they spent the rest of the day reading up on wards, before returning to the place Harry and Ginny had marked.

It took them a further three days to figure out that they couldn't do this alone. They knew that there were layers of wards covering a portion of land off the path that led to Little Hangleton, but they couldn't figure out how to bring them down, and beyond that, whether or not breaking them would alert Voldemort.

After three nights with no success, Harry finally had to concede that they needed to bring in more help.

Once they returned to Lion's Castle, Harry wrote a letter to Bill, including a one-time portkey that would allow him access to Potter Manor, and sent it off with Mimsy to deliver.

**XXX**

To say Bill was shocked to receive a letter from a strange house elf was an understatement. He and Fleur had been eating breakfast alone – a rare commodity at the overcrowded Castle – when the elf had popped into the dining room, delivered the note, and then left without saying a word.

Bill scanned the letter for hexes or curses, but when it came up clean, he unfurled it cautiously.

Even more shocking than the situation, was the information the note contained. He recognized Harry's handwriting, instructing him to take the portkey enclosed in the letter at precisely ten o'clock that evening. As long as he was holding onto it, he would appear at the desired location – what that location was, however, was not mentioned. Neither did Harry mention why he needed Bill, just that his skills and expertise were required. It did, however, implore him not to speak of this to anyone, other than to let them know that he would be out late.

Bill was still confused when he kissed Fleur goodbye that evening, before holding onto the knut that Harry had charmed as a portkey. At precisely ten o'clock, he disappeared from the front entryway of McGonagall Castle, and appeared in a cozy but costly sitting room.

"Bill!" Ginny cried, bounding forward a few steps to grasp her eldest brother in a tight hug.

"Ginny?" Bill asked, startled.

He hugged his sister, before looking around his surroundings. Harry and Ginny were standing in front of him, both looking tired, but well.

"Your note was very vague," he commented. "What is it that you need me to do?"

Harry bit his lip. "You remember the search we carried out last summer?" Bill nodded. "We found the location."

Bill inhaled sharply. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded grimly. "The problem is, it's layered in wards and curses. We've managed to decipher a few, but we're hopelessly outclassed. We figured a Curse Breaker would come in handy."

Bill looked between Harry and Ginny, both of whom were now looking grim and determined. He sighed. "I'm happy to help."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bill. If you want to hold onto me, I'll apparate to the location. We're meeting the others there."

Bill furrowed his brow. "Are you sure you can do side-along? I mean, not that I don't trust you, but it can take some practice to get it right, even after you get your license."

Harry shrugged. "I can do it. Besides, if you tried to apparate on your own, it wouldn't work. Not from here." Bill looked confused, and Harry smirked. "Oh yeah, welcome to Potter Manor, by the way. There's a lot of defenses on this place, including the ward that prevents anyone but the lord or lady of the house from apparating in or out."

Bill nodded slowly. That was an impressive ward, he had to admit. He suspected the goblins had been the ones to place the defenses on this place, with wards like that. His employers were well-known for placing intricate and powerful defenses around homes for those who were willing and able to pay.

As if knowing what his brother-in-law was thinking, Harry's smirk widened. "It didn't cost anything."

"Huh?" Bill asked, not understanding.

Harry shrugged. "The wards, they didn't cost anything for my family. At least, not in terms of monetary value. The goblins warded this property because the Potter Family is considered to be a true goblin friend. They warded this Manor after my ancestors were forced to abandon our last Ancestral Home."

Bill nodded again, processing the fact that Harry was more than just on good terms with the goblins. He knew that they respected him and considered him to be a valuable customer, but he hadn't realized just how deep the actions ran. The goblins were doing more than just aiding and assisting a wealthy customer who treated them well. Harry was a goblin-friend. "So are you all staying here?" he asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "Even though it's well-protected, people know of its existence, and the general location is known to more people than we feel comfortable with. We're somewhere safe, and I'm sure Aunt Minerva has guessed where by now, even if she can't get there."

Bill pursed his lips but didn't say anything, as Ginny cleared her throat. "We should get going," she suggested.

Harry nodded quickly, and then grasped onto Bill's arm, while Ginny took the other hand.

One thing they were going to try to rectify was Ginny and Luna's inability to apparate on their own. Because of the attack, the two wouldn't be able to take the class Harry and the others had taken the year before, so they were working on teaching the girls, since it could come in handy in the near future. They had begun practicing over the last week, and they were getting better, but for the time being, Ginny relied on Harry to help guide her to the correct location.

They reappeared a moment later, and Bill shook himself off, before taking a look around, not recognizing his surroundings.

Neville greeted them as they stepped up to the turn off towards the Gaunt Shack. "We've set up Notice-Me-Not charms to prevent people from taking interest," he informed Harry. "Hopefully no one will decide to take a midnight walk this way, but if they do, we'll be prepared."

Harry nodded, as Bill greeted the rest of the teenagers. He was relieved to see them all, and made mental notes of their wellbeing, since he knew that his mother and Minerva would grill him on it if and when he mentioned seeing them.

Without wasting any more time, they got to work. Bill was amazed at the number of wards protecting the Shack. There was one to instigate fear, to make people turn away, one that caused the bushes to grow and block them from coming any further, one that was designed to make people forget why they were heading in that particular direction, and at least four more.

In the end, it took them nearly the entire night just to get through the wards, being careful to ensure that there were no trip wards anywhere, designed to go off if any of the other wards were triggered.

Fortunately, none were present, but untangling the wards still took no small amount of skill. Bill worked with Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione, while the rest kept watch; those four teens were the best at wards, and the others would just be a hindrance.

It was nearing five o'clock in the morning when Harry called the others back to them. Neville and Susan appeared, nodding at the exhausted group, glancing at the small shack that was now visible behind them.

"The others are still keeping watch," Neville informed them.

Harry nodded tiredly. "We've got through the outer wards, but now we need to try and find the… vessel." He didn't want to say the word horcrux out loud, especially out in the open like this.

Neville bit his lip. "Do you think you have enough time?"

Harry glanced at the sky, which was still dark, but he knew that dawn was approaching rapidly. He looked back at Neville. "Reinforce the Notice-Me-Not charms, and try and add a few more. We shouldn't have too much traffic this way, and I don't want to leave the job half done. We've started, we need to finish this today."

Neville and Susan nodded, and headed back out to the road, as Harry turned back to his group.

Bill was looking at the Shack with a calculating expression. "Harry, I think you might want to check this out."

Harry moved over to his brother-in-law's side, and frowned. "What's up?"

Bill glanced at him. "There's a ward on the door that I can't quite crack. When I try, I keep getting this hissing sound."

Harry furrowed his brow. "A parseltongue passcode, maybe? Vol – " Ginny immediately cut him off with a hand on his shoulder, and Harry stopped talking, suddenly realizing what he had been about to do. With an apologetic look at the others, he amended his statement. "You-Know-Who is a parselmouth, it would make sense that he would set a passcode to ensure only he was able to get through."

Hermione looked at him. "Shouldn't you be able to get through, then? You can speak parseltongue as well."

Harry bit his lip, and glanced at Ginny.  _Do you think I still have the ability? With that piece of… Him… gone, I'm not sure I can, anymore._

Ginny shrugged.  _Only one way to find out._

Harry nodded slightly, and then turned to the door. He tried to imagine a snake in his head. "Open."

Nothing happened.

Hermione looked disappointed. "Still English."

Harry shook his head. "I think I lost the ability a few months ago. Long story."

They all looked intrigued, but didn't press at the moment.

"So how do we get in?" Blaise asked, studying the door.

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking hard. Catching his direction of thought, Ginny inhaled sharply, drawing the others' attention, but the two ignored them for the moment.

_Do you really think that will work?_ Ginny asked, excitedly.

Harry looked at her, amused.  _Only one way to find out._

Ginny huffed and shoved him lightly, but she was smiling slightly.

"What's going on?" Bill asked, looking between the two.

Harry bit his lip. "What you see has to stay between us," he warned them. "I've got an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work."

They all nodded slowly, confused. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand once, before he stepped up to the door.

In his research, he had discovered that phoenixes – and indeed many magical creatures – had the ability to bypass most wards and spells set by witches and wizards. Phoenixes were among the more powerful of magical creatures, along with griffins and unicorns, and it was possible that Harry could use his abilities as a phoenix animagus to bring down the ward on the door. He could theoretically flame travel into the Shack, but that wouldn't really help the rest of the group, especially if they couldn't get the door open from the inside. And if he flame traveled inside and accidentally set off a ward, they'd all be in huge trouble.

He reached out with one hand, concentrating on his phoenix form, without actually making the change. Next to him, Ginny grasped his hand with one of hers, while her other hand also reached out to touch the door. They both felt the intense and joyous song travel through them to congregate in their palms. The hissing of the ward sounded once more, but the couple kept going.

The others gasped at seeing the glow coming from the duo's hands. When they touched the wood, the entire door began to glow with a soft gold. A moment later, there was a pulse of green, and then the gold intensified.

A few moments later, Harry and Ginny lowered their hands, breathing hard.

"That took more effort than I thought," Harry commented idly. "The ward should be down." Next to him, Ginny nodded her agreement.

Bill frowned and ran his wand over the door, nodding after a minute to indicate that it was safe to go in.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously.

Harry looked around, and then turned back to Bill. "We'll explain later. For now, let's just do what we came here to do."

Bill nodded, and they all focused on the dark and dusty interior. There was one large room, with a several doors leading to presumably other parts of the small shack. It looked like no one had set foot in this place in decades. There were a few pots and pans scattered around the floor and counters, a few plates, whole and in pieces, and what looked like an old lantern, turned over on its side in the middle of the room.

They all raised their wands and began casting detection spells, finding several spots on the stone floor that would trigger defenses if they stepped on them. They marked those spots so that they could avoid them, and continued searching for where the horcrux could be hidden. There was no doubt in any of their minds by now, that there was a horcrux there. Why else would it be so well protected?

Bill disabled a ward that if triggered would alert Voldemort that someone was at the Shack, before he turned his attention to the floor in the corner of the room. There was a concentration of protective magic in that area, and he got Harry's attention. Working together, the two were able to dispel most of them. A few more minutes got the rest, and they both had to take a breather for a moment.

"Guys."

The rest of the group turned towards Harry, and upon seeing where his concentration was directed, also focused his gaze on that specific corner.

A wave of the wand had part of the floor lifting on a hinge, and Harry stepped cautiously forward, avoiding the marked stones to avoid springing any traps.

When he looked down into the hole in the floor, he saw a small box sitting innocently before him. He made sure there were no more curses on the box, before he levitated it out of the hole, and opened it.

Inside was a ring. A pressure in his mind told him to put the ring on, and he shook his head quickly, clearing it of the thought. He recognized a compulsion charm when he felt it.

Closing the lid to the box, Harry placed a locking charm on it before turning around and nodding to the others. "Let's get out of here."

They all needed no further encouragement, and quickly left the cramped Shack.

Out on the path, Harry nodded at Neville, who was the closest. Smiling, Neville went to collect the others. Harry turned to Bill. "Let's return to Potter Manor, and I'll try and answer the questions I know you have." He looked at Ginny. "Can you and the others Floo in, in about five minutes? I'll make sure the wards will let everyone through."

Ginny nodded and gave him a kiss, before he took Bill's arm and disapparated.

**XXX**

When Ginny and the others Flooed into Potter Manor a few minutes later, they found Bill and Harry waiting for them in the dining room, an impressive breakfast spread set up before them.

Bill smiled tiredly. "I sent a Patronus to Fleur to let her know I'll be gone a little longer, and Harry sent Gringotts a note excusing me from work for the day," he grinned at the idea of a 'get out of work' letter being sent on his behalf by a seventeen year old.

Harry shrugged. "Sharptooth will understand what we're doing, and he'll smooth it over with your immediate supervisor. In the meantime, the house elves prepared breakfast for us. It looks amazing, and I'm famished. Shall we?"

They nodded quickly, and fell on the spread with gusto.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had been sated, and they sat back from the now empty table, all breathing sighs of relief.

Bill spent a few minutes explaining to them the state of things as he knew it. Snape had woken up briefly a few days earlier, and was doing well, according to Narcissa. Hogwarts was being used as a Death Eater camp for Voldemort. The Bones Estate was hosting many former Ministry employees, while McGonagall Castle was hosting most of their circle, and Sirius had opened up Grimmauld Place for any members of the Order who needed a place to stay. The Ministry was still functioning, though it was obvious to anyone with a brain, that the Death Eaters were in charge; even if he hadn't declared himself Minister of Magic, Voldemort was definitely pulling the strings.

Once he was finished updating them, Bill turned to Harry with keen interest. "So, Harry, are you going to explain how you two got through that door?" he asked.

Harry sighed, before he and Ginny stood up and stepped back from the table. "This can go no further than here," he warned them. "Aunt Minerva and Sirius know, but we don't want anyone else to find out."

They all nodded, confused, and then gaped as the two teens turned into phoenixes before their eyes. Ron actually fell off his seat in surprise.

"How…?"

Harry gave them the bird equivalent of a smirk, before he gathered the fire he could feel coursing through him, and let himself be consumed by it.

Everyone whipped their heads around to the opposite side of the room, to see Harry reappear in another burst of flame. A moment later, Ginny followed his lead, disappearing in a burst of flame and reappearing next to Harry on the other side of the room. A minute later, both turned back.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Ginny beamed. "When we took the animagus potion, we had two forms. We completed the phoenix one a couple years ago, a few months after we finished our first forms. Near as we can tell, we've got all the traits and abilities of phoenixes, though we haven't tried out the healing tears part yet."

There was a shocked silence, before Bill furrowed his brow in thought. "All the abilities…" He trailed off, and Harry nodded.

"Including their ability to get passed any ward set by mere mortals," Harry commented, shrugging. "Most magical creatures have some level of control over wards and spells made by wizards, with phoenixes and griffins having the most power, followed closely by unicorns. We used that ability to bring down the ward on the door to the Shack."

"That doesn't explain everything though," Blaise commented, looking at the two with a shrewd expression. Harry raised an eyebrow, and the Slytherin leaned forward. "You and Ginny have something going on. I don't know what it is, but sometimes it seems like you're having conversations without saying anything."

Harry let out a sigh, glancing at Ginny. She shook her head slightly, her eyes accepting. "I don't think we can keep it a secret anymore," she answered his unasked question.

Harry nodded ruefully, and Bill looked even more confused. "What's going on?"

Biting his lip, Harry extracted another promise not to tell anyone anything they heard in this room, before he informed Bill, Blaise, Daphne, and Luna about their soul bond.

All four were suitably shocked, and surprised that no one else was, which led to an explanation of how the rest had known for over a year.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "We told them right after we told our guardians. We're sorry we didn't say anything to the rest of you, we just…" He shrugged again.

Blaise nodded slowly. "It makes sense. I guess I wish you had told me sooner, but I can understand you not wanting anyone else to know."

Harry nodded. "Thanks," he said, relieved that they understood. Daphne and Luna were nodding their acceptance as well.

Bill pursed his lips. "Mum and dad know?" he asked Ginny softly.

Ginny nodded, leaning into Harry's side. "They were shocked, and startled to realize that I have been married since I was thirteen, but they trust us to be responsible. They've worked really hard to let Harry and I have our space, and they realize that they don't have much say in it anyway, so they have no choice but to trust us."

Bill inclined his head, looking between the two. "Well, I can't say I'm thrilled, but I think I knew you two would stay together, even without this bond. I'm happy for you, Ginny. You guys are really good together."

Harry and Ginny grinned happily, glad that Bill was all right with it.

Harry shifted in his seat. "Just so you know, Bill, Fleur knows about this as well. We didn't tell her," he hurried on when Bill opened his mouth, "but she's part Veela, so she could sense it. I know you don't want to hide things from your wife, so I thought I'd let you know that you don't have to."

Bill nodded slowly. "Thanks." He knew it would take some getting used to, and he definitely needed to process everything he had learned that night and morning, but it was nice that they trusted him enough to tell him.

A few minutes later, Bill decided he really needed to get back to McGonagall Castle and get some rest, so he said his last farewells, told them that he was glad they were all well, and promised to carry their greetings to their families, before he departed through the Floo.

The rest of them used their ring portkeys to return to Lion's Castle, and when Harry was alone in his Ancestral Home once more, he removed all their names from the access list before he joined the others. Not much more was said, as they were all exhausted.

Harry placed their newest acquisition with the other horcruxes, before he joined Ginny in their room, and settled down to get some much needed rest.

 


	15. Chapter 15

When Bill returned to McGonagall Castle, he was too exhausted to do much more than head up to the room he and Fleur were sharing, and drop onto the bed, fully clothed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he awoke, it was to the comforting feeling of a hand running through his hair, and a soft but melodious voice humming something he thought he recognized as an old lullaby.

He shifted slightly, and Fleur fell silent, smiling down at her husband. "You took longer than you thought last night, mon chéri?" she queried.

Bill nodded and sat up. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I couldn't leave early."

Fleur shook her head. "It was important, non? I understand. You do not need to explain what you were doing. Master Sharptooth came into the office this morning to tell Master Goldbreath that you had been excused from your duties for the day. I had not realized that goblins from the different departments could outrank each other."

Bill shrugged. "I think it depends on the rank and the department. Sharptooth is a senior Manager, and I think he might have some sort of position on the Goblin Council. He's Harry's Family Manager."

Fleur inhaled sharply. "You have seen Harry?"

Bill nodded ruefully. "Harry and the others needed my help with something last night, that's where I was. I can't give you any more than that, but I should probably tell Mum and Minerva, so that they can be assured that the kids are all right."

Fleur inclined her head. "Everyone is gathering for dinner, so we should head down there, yes?"

Bill smiled and brushed the part-Veela's hair behind her ear. He gave her a soft kiss. "You're amazing," he said, pulling back.

Fleur beamed, and stood up, stepping back to wait, while Bill changed into a clean set of clothes.

He stopped Fleur as she made to leave the room, grabbing her around the waist, spinning her so that he could kiss her properly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

Fleur giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "I know," she replied. "As I love you."

Bill pulled back and smiled into her warm gaze. "Thank you." Fleur raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Bill shrugged. "Harry told me about the secret you've been keeping for him."

Fleur gasped. "He and Ginny told you about the bond?"

Bill nodded. "I wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that my little sister has been married since she was thirteen, but Harry's exactly the kind of guy I would want for her. I'm grateful that you kept such a secret for them. Thank you for looking after my sister and… brother-in-law… they really appreciate it as well."

Fleur nodded determinedly. "It is not my secret to share," she said firmly. "A soul bond is a sacred thing, the manifestation of true love. Such an occurrence happens once every other lifetime, if you are lucky. It is an honor, just to see their love."

Bill smiled, and kissed her again, before the two headed down to the dining room, hand in hand.

**XXX**

When they arrived, pretty much everyone was gathered, preparing to sit down for dinner as Fleur had said. They all greeted Bill warmly, having been worried at his absence all night, despite Fleur's assurances that he was fine and just had to work. The lanky redhead bit his lip, unsure if he should give everyone the update on the teenagers.

Minerva frowned. "Bill? Has something happened? Fleur was very vague when she told us you had been called away last night."

Bill smiled slightly. "Everything's fine. I was out all night, helping a few… friends."

Minerva narrowed her gaze, and Molly gasped. "Bill? Have you – "

Bill nodded quickly. "They're fine," he assured them. "They just needed my help with something. But I've seen all of them, and they're well."

The entire table let out a sigh of relief, particularly those whose children were a part of the group of teenagers.

"They're really all right?" Cyrus asked urgently, staring intently at the redhead.

Bill nodded again. "They are; they said to say hello, and to tell you all that they miss you, but they're doing fine."

Everyone relaxed, as Bill focused on Minerva. Jerking his head slightly, he made a silent request to speak with his former professor in private.

Looking concerned, Minerva excused herself from the table, and followed Bill to a nearby empty room.

Once they were alone, Bill had to smile at the nervous expression on the Transfiguration Mistress' face. "Relax, Minerva, they're really all right. I just wanted to tell you that that… task, Harry and the others are undertaking, is progressing well."

Minerva inhaled sharply. "That's what they needed your assistance for?"

Bill nodded. "It was a success, and they're one step closer."

Minerva exhaled, and almost slumped in relief. "I can't believe they managed to find it. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Bill shrugged. "Harry said it took them nearly a week of searching every night, and once they found it, another three nights before they called for me. It took us the entire night and part of the morning to bring down the wards and get the… object."

Minerva sighed. "I am relieved that it was a success. Thank you for telling me, Bill, and I am glad Harry and the others are well. Harry didn't tell me of their progress the last time we spoke."

Bill furrowed his brow. "You've been in contact?"

Minerva nodded. "He sends a letter once a week, to let me know everything is all right. He hasn't told me much of their search though. Likely it is because he doesn't feel comfortable putting anything on paper, even if the letters come directly to me via house elf, and I burn them after I have read them."

Bill lifted one shoulder. "They're being cautious. Harry doesn't want anything to get out, and that means not sharing too much with anyone, no matter how much you trust them. There's always a chance."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "As much as I hate to say it, he's learning from his parents mistakes. They thought they could trust Peter, and look how that turned out." She sighed. "I do get it, I just wish it wasn't necessary."

Bill smiled slightly. "Some day, it won't be." He glanced at his watch. "We should get back, or my wife will come in here and drag me back to stuff me full of food, while giving me quite a lecture at how bad it is to go an entire day without eating."

Minerva chuckled as she inclined her head. "I will not argue with that. I myself am famished." The pair headed back towards the dining room. After a few moments of silence, Minerva sighed. "I am glad that you were safe, Bill. I don't like the idea of anyone venturing out in public at the moment."

Bill shook his head. "I work for the goblins. Business doesn't stop just because wizards are at war. They've been good about setting up a special room for their witch and wizard employees to apparate directly into, so that we don't have to go through the Alley."

Minerva nodded slightly. "That is comforting. Still, please, you and Fleur be safe and on your guard."

Bill smiled his agreement, as the two reached the dining room and sat down, integrating themselves into the conversation with ease.

**XXX**

When Harry woke up, it was nearly suppertime. Ginny was still asleep, so he quietly extracted himself from the bed, and headed over to his dresser. Sitting on top was a folded up piece of old parchment.

He brought his wand to the parchment and murmured, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Before his eyes, lines of ink began to form. He opened the parchment and waited for the map to fully form.

_What are you doing?_ Ginny asked, her mental voice filled with sleep.

Harry glanced back at her.  _I just thought it might be a good idea to see what we're dealing with at Hogwarts. Aunt Minerva said that Voldemort was holding it, and Bill said the place was being used as a Death Eater base._

Ginny nodded, sitting up and folding her knees to her chest.  _What does it say?_

Harry looked at the map for a few minutes, and grimaced.  _They were right. There are probably around fifty Death Eaters in the castle right now. I recognize a lot of the names – Avery, Yaxley, Macnair, Carrow, Greyback, both Malfoys_ … he sighed, and folded up the map, whispering, "Mischief managed," as he did so. When it was clear, he turned back to Ginny. "Yaxley's the new 'Minister'," he reminded her. "I guess that's just more proof that he's Voldemort's plant."

Ginny shook her head. "No use worrying about it now," she said logically. "But we've got a way to know when the Death Eaters are there, and where they are in the castle. That could come in handy."

Harry nodded slightly. "We're going to need to worry about it pretty soon," he commented.

Ginny glanced at him and then sighed. "The sword."

"The sword," Harry agreed. "I don't want to try Fiendfyre, ever."

"Do you think our phoenix abilities could destroy them?" Ginny wondered.

Harry thought about it for a minute, and then shook his head. "I don't think so," he said regrettably. "The phoenix abilities help against wards, but these aren't wards. It's dark magic, but I don't think we could physically destroy them with our phoenix powers. We need basilisk venom."

"So we need to get into the castle."

Harry nodded. "We'll start coming up with a plan. We also need to search for a hiding place for a horcrux in there as well."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, Hogwarts told you that something was 'wrong' in the castle. But you realize how impossible it will be to just get in and search the place from top to bottom, right?"

Harry shrugged. "I know, but it's the only real lead we've got. There's only two more horcruxes left, and we're going off the idea that one of them is Nagini."

Ginny groaned. "So much guesswork. I wish we could have certainties."

Harry nodded his agreement. "Let's see if the others are up. Maybe they'll have some ideas."

**XXX**

Everyone began to trickle into the dining room a few minutes later, as Harry was helping the house elves put the last few dishes on the table.

He looked up at his friends and smiled. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone fell on the meal quickly, famished after sleeping all day.

Over supper, they discussed their next steps. Harry told them what he had seen on the Map, which didn't exactly thrill anyone.

"How are we supposed to get passed all those Death Eaters to get the sword?" Ron asked, spooning potatoes into his mouth eagerly.

Harry shrugged. "Just another obstacle. If there was another way to destroy the horcruxes, I'd be all for it, but other than Fiendfyre, I can't think of one."

Blaise furrowed his brow. "Is it possible to buy basilisk venom?"

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think so," he admitted. "It's pretty rare. If there was a way, Sharptooth would have mentioned it when we told him about the horcruxes this summer, and how we needed the sword to destroy them."

They all looked disappointed.

Hermione leaned forward. "Harry, I know you think there's still a horcrux at Hogwarts, but I think we should try looking other places first. It'll be easier to check out other possibilities, and what if we do manage to get in, and risk our lives and possibly the war, only to find out there's nothing there?"

Harry didn't like it, but he had to agree. "All right. Let's try to think of other places he might have used. But we're still going to have to try and figure out a way in. Gryffindor's Sword is our best shot at destroying these things. And it's more than just a guess, Hermione. Hogwarts knows that something is 'wrong' in the castle."

They stared at him. "What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

Harry sighed. "Hogwarts knows that something is wrong. She doesn't know what or where, but she does know that there is something wrong inside the walls."

They paused to consider that, before Ron asked, "Can you get in as Gryffindor's heir?"

Harry considered for a moment. "I could probably get passed the wards, because the castle would let me in, but Hogwarts isn't really all powerful. I would still be visible to the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and if he had anything that let him know when someone unauthorized, or maybe someone without a Dark Mark, entered the castle, he would know I was there."

Ron nodded, understanding.

Ginny sighed. "It's really too bad; we were going to switch the swords after the holiday. I guess we don't need that fake sword anymore."

Hermione pursed her lips. "We should continue searching the library."

"Tomorrow," Harry corrected. "Let's just relax tonight, and get back to work tomorrow. We've had a big success today, so let's enjoy it."

They all agreed, and left the dining room, separating to various rooms in the Castle to wind down before going to sleep.

**XXX**

As January picked up speed, Harry and his friends spent most of their time searching for new possibilities on locations, or trying to come up with ways to get into Hogwarts undetected.

They set up a schedule so that several of them would go out each day in disguise, to collect information on what was going on in the wizarding world. They made sure to stake out the area by the Ministry employee entrance to the building, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade.

A few weeks after they found the ring, Harry and Daphne left the confines of the Castle early, after first making sure that no one would recognize them. They appeared in the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron, and after checking themselves once more, they headed into the pub.

Tom the barman was at the counter, but he didn't even look up as Harry and Daphne passed through. Instead, he ducked his head as if hoping his potential customers wouldn't notice him.

The two teenagers threw their hoods up as they exited out the back, and after tapping the correct brick, stepped into the Alley.

No one looked at them for more than a few seconds, as they wound their way down the overrun cobbled brick; with the situation as it was, the Alley just wasn't being maintained the way it used to be. The Death Eaters didn't really care about everything looking beautiful, and everyday witches and wizards knew to avoid the Alley as much as possible. Some shops were still open, but not that many on the main drag.

Harry and Daphne's destination, however, was not on the main drag. They turned off pretty quickly, heading down a dark path that Harry remembered quite vividly from the summer before his second year.

"Are we sure about this?" Daphne murmured, glancing at her friend briefly.

Harry shrugged with one shoulder. "We need to get more information. If he can help us, this may be the only way. He won't tell us willingly."

Daphne nodded, knowing that he was right. She was just worried that someone would find them, or that they would call attention to themselves.

Harry gestured for her to turn towards the familiar shop entrance. Though it had been years since he had hidden in that cupboard in Borgin and Burkes, he still remembered where the store was.

Once inside, they took a look around to make sure that it was empty, before Daphne warded the door to keep anyone else from entering.

Borgin walked through a back door, and stopped short at seeing the two cloaked figures in his shop. "Can I –"

Harry raised a hand and shot off a silent, wandless Stupefy, and Borgin dropped to the floor.

Harry and Daphne levitated the unconscious man to the back room, putting up a few more wards as they locked themselves in.

They sat Borgin down on a chair and tied him to the armrests, before Daphne pulled out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. She took a deep breath as she uncorked it.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. "We followed all the instructions correctly, and it looks the way it's supposed to. Just put three drops on his tongue."

Daphne complied, opening the unconscious man's mouth with little difficulty.

Harry tried not to feel too guilty about what they were doing. The research Harry and his friends had done over the last year had told them that Voldemort had worked for Borgin and Burkes after graduation. It was possible that the remaining owner of the store might know something, even if he didn't know that he knew. And the sad truth was that this was war. Harry knew it was a slippery slope, and if he and his friends weren't careful, they could end up falling further than was acceptable. After all, the excuse of war had been what had caused his godfather to spend twelve years in Azkaban without a trial.

So even though Harry knew it was necessary, he still couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in his gut. Ginny told him it was a good thing that he felt guilty, and reassured him that he wasn't evil for doing what was necessary.

Once the potion was administered, a quick Enervate had Borgin awake. His eyes were glazed over, an indication that the potion was working.

Knowing that they only had so long, and not wanting to risk what might happen if someone were to discover their presence, Harry got right to the questions.

He asked a few to get a baseline, and make sure the Veritaserum was working the way it should. After getting responses for his name, his business, and his former partner, they got down to the more important questions.

"Mr. Borgin, do you remember an employee of yours called Tom Riddle?"

Borgin continued to stare straight ahead. "Yes."

"Tell us about him."

"He started working here right after graduation. Great employee. Great at getting people to part with their valuables for only a fraction of what they'd be worth in resale," Borgin almost smirked, but the potion kept him from showing any real emotion.

Harry grimaced at the greedy shopkeeper. "Did he ever seem particularly interested in anything?"

Borgin nodded. "Old Hepzibah Smith had lots of items I'd have loved to get my hands on. Tom went over there many times to try and convince her to sell. More than was really necessary, but he was good at the job. Hepzibah was always a hard egg. Liked to hoard her treasures, she did. But Tom could convince her to part with lots of pricey items. I sold her an old locket way back when. Would have loved to have gotten it back when she died."

Harry frowned slightly. "Tell us about the locket."

"Big and solid. An 'S' on the front, in emeralds." Borgin was nearly drooling. "Bought it off a ragamuffin more'n seventy years ago. Got a great deal, I did. Woman was covered in rags, near 'bout to pop, she was so pregnant. Didn't know what she had, I reckon. Bought it for ten galleons."

Harry grit his teeth. Trust Borgin to cheat a pregnant woman in need. "What happened to the woman?" He had a sneaking suspicion the woman was Voldemort's mother, and he was curious about what had happened to her. He knew Tom had grown up in an orphanage, so he assumed his mother – Merope Gaunt, if he remembered correctly – had died, or abandoned him.

"Don't know, do I?" Borgin replied. "Sold me the locket, and left. Never saw her again."

Harry glanced at Daphne, and when she shook her head, he knew she didn't have anything to add, so he knocked Borgin out again, Obliviating him from so that he wouldn't remember the interrogation, before they took down the wards and left.

They hadn't really learned anything new, but they did reaffirm some things they had already known.

**XXX**

Minerva and Sirius shared an exasperated look as they took in the yelling mass in front of them. Ever since Dumbledore's death, the Order had been in limbo. No one knew who was in charge, and the few meetings they had had since the Dark Lord had taken over, had been little more than people screaming over one another, some trying to take control, others fighting those who tried.

Minerva tried to stay out of it; she knew that she could make a claim for leadership, but she didn't really want to lead the Order. In her opinion, they hadn't been of much use in this war, and were far too reactive, something Albus had made no move to change. She didn't think she could turn them into a fighting body, which was really what was needed. What else could they do? The ball, as the muggles would say, was in Harry's court. He and his friends had to find the horcruxes and destroy them, before You-Know-Who could be defeated.

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted as Moody's grizzled voice made itself known over the din.

The ex-Auror was glaring at the entire crowd. "Stop your inane babbling, before I lose all my patience and hex you to oblivion." Several people looked offended, but wisely, no one chose to fight Moody. The man's electric blue eye spun in its socket as he continued to glare. After a moment, he nodded. "All right. Here's how it's going to go."

Minerva listened as Moody talked, agreeing with most of what he was saying; telling people not to go out in public more than necessary, especially since most of them could be recognized as fighters for the light. People like the Weasleys, and Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley, they would most likely be killed on sight. Some could continue to work, those who weren't well known as members of the Order of the Phoenix, but most would rather keep out of view, just to be safe. It was fortunate that Sirius had offered Grimmauld Place for people to stay, if they needed somewhere safer than their own homes.

When the meeting was over, most returned to the rooms they had been staying in, or to their own homes if they had decided against moving into Grimmauld Place.

Moody stomped over to where Minerva and Sirius were sitting. "Bunch of young idiots," he grumbled.

Minerva shrugged. "They're scared. Albus was a staple in our world; none of us have ever imagined a life without him there."

Moody growled. "They need to be prepared for anything. Constant vigilance."

Sirius shook his head. "Not everyone is as paranoid as you, Mad-Eye." He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Amelia. Minerva, I'll see you soon."

Minerva nodded, and watched as Sirius left the room, catching up with Remus, Tonks, Molly, and Arthur by the door.

Moody harrumphed. "They should be. This isn't a time to be soft."

Minerva stood up. "Alastor, I understand, but Sirius is right. Not everyone is used to being as wary as you. They're trying. I should return to my home now. Good day."

She left the room, heading to the Floo. She was unsure if she should continue meeting with the Order. It didn't seem like they were accomplishing anything, and she had better things to do than sit in a room and listen to people yell at each other.

**XXX**

Back at the Castle, Harry and Daphne shared what they had learned, which really wasn't that much, but at least they knew how Voldemort had gotten the locket, though it didn't help them now.

After lunch, they all spent the remainder of the afternoon in the library, researching.

Hermione's hesitant cough interrupted them as Harry was starting to think about dinner.

"Harry? Can you take a look at this?"

Harry glanced up, and saw his friend's confused expression, as she stared down at the tattered book in her hands.

"What's up, Hermione?" he asked, concerned.

Hermione looked around at the group, who were all watching her with varying expressions of worry. She bit her lip. "I was looking through a row of books in the very back of the library, and I found this journal. It looks handwritten and very old."

"Who wrote it?" Harry asked, interested. He wondered if it was a memoir from one of his relatives.

Hermione glanced at the front of the book. "Ignotus Peverell. From the dates, he probably lived and died generations before the Founders."

"So what's in his journal that's got you so confused?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

Hermione shrugged slightly. "This recount he has, it's just interesting. It talks about how he and his two brothers acquired these objects. His eldest brother had an unbeatable wand, while his middle brother, a stone that could supposedly bring the dead back to life. And he had an invisibility cloak for himself, one that would never fail."

Neville tilted his head to the side. "That sounds sort of like the Tale of the Three Brothers."

"The what?" Harry asked, interested.

Hermione also seemed confused, so Neville told them the bedtime story he had heard many times, about the three brothers who had encountered Death late one evening. He had been angry because they had cheated him of his prize, by managing to build a bridge to get them across a deep gorge; however, he had hidden his fury, and granted them each a request.

"The eldest brother wanted a wand that would never fail, so Death plucked a branch from a nearby Elder tree, and proclaimed that whomever he fought would surely be defeated," Neville explained.

Susan picked up, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. "The middle brother had had a fiancée, who had died; he wished to see her again, and so made his request. Death picked up a rock from the ground, and proclaimed that if the brother turned it over three times in his hands, he would see his loved one again."

Ginny took over. "The youngest brother was the wisest, and he did not trust Death. He asked for an object that would allow him to walk away from that road, safe from Death. Furious, Death handed over his own cloak of invisibility, and left the brothers. A short time later, the eldest brother returned to his home village, and challenged a man with whom he had had a disagreement. As promised by Death, the wand did not fail, and he killed the man. Overjoyed, he spent the evening bragging about his unbeatable wand at the village pub. That night, another man snuck into his bedroom while he slept, and took the wand. For safe measure, he slit the brother's throat. And so, Death took the eldest brother."

Blaise shifted in his seat. "The middle brother went back to his own home, and turned the rock three times in his hands. His late fiancée joined him, as promised. However, she was unhappy, and separated from him as if by a veil. After just a few days of living in agony, the middle brother couldn't take it anymore, and he killed himself to join his fiancée. And so, Death took the middle brother."

"However, Death searched and searched for years, but could not find the youngest brother," Neville picked back up. "Finally, once his children and grandchildren were grown, the youngest brother removed his cloak of invisibility, gifted to him by Death itself, and passed it down to his eldest son. And he and Death departed together, as old friends."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "That does have some similarities to this," she commented.

Luna's keen gaze sought out her bushy-haired friend. "Of course it does," she said breezily. "True searchers understand that the Peverell brothers were the brothers of the tale."

"Searchers of what?" Hermione asked, interested.

Luna's wide eyes lightened slightly. "The Deathly Hallows, of course!" She reached for a spare piece of parchment, and drew a triangle on it, angling the parchment so that they could all see it. "The Cloak of Invisibility." She drew a circle inside the triangle. "The Resurrection Stone." Finally, she added a single vertical line straight down the middle. "The Elder Wand." She looked back up. "Together they make the three Deathly Hallows. Legend has it that the person who unites all three will become the true Master of Death."

Hermione had to let out a snort at that. "I'm sorry, but what? Master of Death? A stone that can bring back the dead? An unbeatable wand? I'll admit that there are invisibility cloaks, but one that's supposed to shield the wearer from Death?"

Susan shrugged. "It does seem like a fairytale, but the wand is pretty easily traceable. It pops up from time to time, under different names, of course, but the signs are there. The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, all claim to be unbeatable wands."

Hermione frowned. "Ok, so that might be true, but – "

"And Harry's got an invisibility cloak," Ron cut in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're rare, Ron, but not unheard of."

"But a cloak that holds up for years without losing any power?" Neville asked, looking at Harry with interest. "Most invisibility cloaks tend to wear out after fifteen or twenty years. But you've had yours for a while, right?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Dumbledore gave it back to me in first year, and it was my dad's before that. Sirius said it's a family heirloom. It's definitely held up for way more than twenty years, without losing any power."

Ron's eyes widened. "This journal is by the youngest brother. What if your cloak is the same one he got from Death!" They all looked at him, and he sighed exasperatedly. "Ok, so maybe he didn't get it from Death, but what if it's the same one from the story?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't believe in something like objects that make someone the Master of Death. And nothing can bring back the dead. Such a stone just can't exist."

"Why not?" Blaise asked reasonably.

Hermione spluttered for a moment. "Come on, you can't seriously believe in something like that!" she finally managed to get out. "It's impossible."

"How can you be so certain?" Luna asked. "Didn't we have this conversation last year?"

Hermione grimaced slightly at the reminder of the discussion they had had on the train the previous June, but shook her head. "I've never seen anything to support the claim."

"You've never seen anything that doesn't support it, either," Luna countered.

"They're right, Hermione," Harry put in, softly. "Remember, once upon a time, magic wasn't real to you, either."

Hermione lowered her head, but agreed not to rule out the possibility. Just because she had never seen anything that suggested the existence of such an object, didn't mean it couldn't be out there. After all, she couldn't very well go out and test all of the stones in the world, could she?

"So you're descended from the Peverells, then?" Neville asked, interested, looking at Harry. He remembered the name from his studies when he was younger. They used to be a well-known family, but they had died out or changed their name more than five hundred years ago.

Harry nodded. "It would seem so." He frowned and pulled the drawing Luna had made towards him.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry bit his lip and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said quickly, almost running as he left the library.

Everyone turned to look at Ginny. The redhead shrugged. "He's had a thought. He's definitely concerned by it, though."

They all looked a little worried, and waited in silence until Harry returned, a few minutes later.

He looked around at them, and held out the ring they had collected from the Gaunt Shack. "I thought that drawing looked familiar," he informed them. "Look at this."

They all crowded around and looked at the stone embedded in the gold setting of the ring. On the flat side, they could each make out a crudely scratched image. If they squinted, it took the shape of a triangle encased around a circle, with a vertical line down the middle.

Susan gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Could this be…?"

They all understood the implications, and Harry quickly lowered his hand, hiding the ring from view. "I don't want that much power. Besides, it's still a horcrux. I'm going to go put it away."

They all looked unsettled by the idea of the Resurrection Stone being within their very grasp, though Hermione gave her friend an approving smile as he left the library once more.

After another minute of silence, Ginny sighed, standing up wearily. "Come on, let's get to bed. I think we've done enough studying for the night."

Agreeing wholeheartedly, the group left the library, in search of their comfortable beds several floors above them.

 


	16. Chapter 16

As January began to wind down, Harry and his friends continued to do their research, and carried out reconnaissance missions, keeping an eye on the Ministry entrance, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade. By picking up copies of the  _Daily Prophet_  whenever they could, they learned of the Muggleborn Registration Commission, a committee that was 'seeking to ascertain where self-proclaimed 'muggleborns' had stolen their magic from, since it clearly wasn't inherited.' Harry wanted to go beat something to a pulp when he read that Umbridge was heading up the committee.

He did manage to let out a bit of his frustration by transfiguring some of the practice dummies to look like their former Defense professor. By the end of the afternoon, not one of them was left in any sort of fighting condition.

It made him feel better, though only slightly.

Once he had vented his frustrations, they discussed whether or not Umbridge had taken the Dark Mark yet.

Harry wouldn't put it past her, but knew that she didn't need Voldemort's mark to act the way she did.

Hermione passed him the list of missing muggleborns who had failed to submit themselves for questioning; it was a list that took up several pages in the  _Prophet._  Harry was relieved to see so many of his friends' names on the list, because that meant that they hadn't been caught yet. He recognized many of the names as belonging to students he had attended Hogwarts with. Both Creeveys were listed, as were Dean, Justin, and Sheila, amongst others.

He hoped that they were all safe, and hiding well, but knew better than to try and look for them. He would most likely just lead the war right to their doorstep. The best thing he could do for his friends was continue to search for the horcruxes, and then defeat Voldemort.

Towards the end of January, Harry voiced a thought that had been niggling in the back of his mind ever since Hermione had found the story of what Luna had called the Deathly Hallows.

"I really wish we could speak with Ollivander," he commented, drawing everyone's attention away from what they had been doing – going over notes, or reading through books they hoped would be of use.

"Why?" Hermione asked, setting her sheaf of parchment down.

Harry bit his lip. "I just can't get the story of the Elder wand out of my head. And who better to ask about it then a wandmaker? I hope he's all right. No one has seen him since the attack on Diagon Alley last month."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Perhaps we can try and figure out what happened. There might be some sort of trail leading from where he was taken."

"It's too dangerous," Hermione argued. "What if you're caught?"

Harry shook his head. "I know it's dangerous, but I just feel like it could be important."

No one looked too happy about the idea, but they knew not to argue when Harry had an idea like this. After all, his instincts were usually right.

Harry sighed. "We'll use caution. After dark, so fewer people will be around. We'll use Dissilusionment Charms, Notice-Me-Not charms, and whatever else we can think of. And not all of us." Several of them looked like they wanted to protest, but knew that all of them traipsing around Diagon Alley would just call attention. Harry almost smiled at seeing that knowledge in their eyes, warring with their belief that they should all go. "Ginny, myself, and Luna. That's it."

Luna smiled dreamily. "I'd love to find out more about the Deathly Hallows. Wait until daddy hears how I've been continuing the search even with everything else going on."

Harry shook his head slightly, but kept smiling. "Tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"Not really," Hermione frowned. "But I know we're not going to talk you out of this, and who knows? It might actually turn up something of use."

Harry smirked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I meant, Harry."

Harry nodded agreeably. "Yeah. Anyway," he stood up. "It's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep. Night, everyone."

They all said good night, and soon enough, everyone was heading up to get some rest.

**XXX**

Harry, Ginny, and Luna made yet another promise to be careful, before Harry and Ginny transformed into their phoenix forms. Luna grasped onto one of Harry's tail feathers, and in a flash of flame, the trio disappeared. They arrived in a shadowed Alley near the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ginny transformed back, and after applying several more charms to keep themselves from being noticed by the few people still in the Alley, the trio made their way towards through the dark pub, and to the storefront that belonged to the elderly wandmaker.

Luna kept a lookout, while Harry and Ginny set up some tracking spells, trying to determine what had happened on the day the Alley had been attacked.

Harry frowned minutely, observing the spells they had cast. Beside him, Ginny was also looking frustrated.

_Why is it saying Ollivander is still here?_  she asked, annoyed.

Harry pursed his lips and waved his wand again, in an intricate pattern.  _Gin, there's some sort of ward blocking the front, but I'm also getting a tangle of magic that seems to be some sort of protective ward coming from inside._

_Can we take down the first ward?_  Ginny asked, glancing at Harry.

Harry nodded slightly, and took his wife's hand. Together, they worked to bring down the ward blocking them from gaining access to the shop.

It took a few minutes, but they were rewarded when they felt the magic around the door disappear. It was a good thing they had both excelled at Ancient Runes, since it definitely helped them in knowing how to disassemble wards without simply overpowering them, the way they had on the ward the Death Eaters had put up at Hogwarts the previous June. That time, they had simply poured so much magic into the ward that it had just shattered. Tonight called for more delicacy, than raw power. It was for that same reason why they didn't want to just use their phoenix abilities. Notice-Me-Not charms didn't cover everything, and they didn't want to take the chance that the glow from the phoenix abilities bringing down the wards would be seen by anyone.

Luna glanced over as the ward came down, and smiled. "Shall we go in?"

Harry nodded, and the trio made their way cautiously inside.

They searched through the shop for nearly an hour, before Ginny found where the second, larger concentration of magic was coming from. This would take much longer to disassemble than the ward on the door.

It required all three of them, but after an hour of hard work, the wards were gone, and in their place stood a simple wooden door.

Slowly, Harry reached out and opened the door, almost surprised that he could.

The door creaked open softly, and Ginny pulled him back as a dark jet of sparks flew out of the hidden room, narrowly missing him.

He looked at Ginny thankfully, before they returned their attention to the situation at hand.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry whispered. "It's Harry Potter. Are you in there?"

They waited for a moment, before a hoarse voice replied. "What colored sparks did your wand make when you bought it seven years ago?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Red and gold," he said reminiscently, remembering the many wands he had tried before getting to the right one.

After another moment of silence, the door opened further, and a bony white hand peeked out, gesturing them inside.

Harry looked around the room with interest, noting that it was much larger than it should be, considering the dimensions of the shop, but then, that was without factoring magic into the equation. The room housed a corner with a small cot, a kitchen of sorts, and a curtained area that Harry suspected was a bathroom.

Mr. Ollivander was watching them warily. "This is quite a surprise," he commented, his voice raw with disuse.

Harry turned his attention to the wandmaker. "I'm sorry we startled you, Mr. Ollivander. This is Ginny and Luna, though you probably remember them. We wanted to speak with you about something, and we had heard reports that you had been taken during the battle. We had hoped we would be able to find some sort of trace of where you were, and maybe rescue you. Clearly, it wasn't needed."

Ollivander almost smiled. "Yes, my captors did not think they would receive much opposition from an elderly man such as myself. I may be advanced in age, but I am quite talented with a wand, and fortunately, I still had it with me. I overpowered the Death Eaters who had me, and made my escape. I was not about to let them drag me off to endure the questioning of the Dark Lord." He gestured to the room around him. "This was a little hidey-hole I made during the first war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I must admit that I am impressed you were able to get through the wards."

Harry nodded. "It took some effort, but we knew it would be worth it."

Ollivander inclined his head. "Well, since you made the effort, I must honor your request to speak. You claimed to wish to consult me about something. Can I offer you a seat?" He raised his wand and conjured up four chairs.

They all sat down, and Harry leaned forward slightly. "Mr. Ollivander, we're doing some research, trying to end the war. We came across something that… confused us, I guess you could say."

Ollivander's eyes widened. "You know how to end the war?"

Harry bit his lip. "We believe so, but that's not exactly why we're here. Have you ever heard of the Elder Wand?"

Ollivander sat back, startled. "Most wandmakers believe that Elder wood is not suitable for wandmaking, because of the one wand."

"So you have heard of it," Ginny said, trying not to sound too eager.

Ollivander nodded. "There have been stories over the years; the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny. The Elder Wand. But I believe it to be the same wand, simply reappearing under different names."

"Do you know where that wand is?" Harry asked, focusing intently on what Ollivander was telling him.

The wandmaker shrugged. "Who can really say?" he replied evasively. "It is certainly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, and long ones, where it vanishes temporarily, lost or hidden, but it always resurfaces. There are characteristics unique to this wand in particular that those learned in wandlore can recognize."

"Is it true that you have to kill the previous owner to possess it?" Ginny asked curiously.

Ollivander let out a half smile. "Whether or not it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. The history is bloody, it is true, but that could simply be due to the fact that it is such a desirable object."

"When did it last surface?" Harry asked.

"The last known duel fought over the wand occurred over a hundred years ago. More recently, there had been rumors that Gregorovitch, a European wandmaker, had acquired a wand of immense power and was studying it to reproduce its characteristics. However, this was over fifty years ago."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Gregorovitch… could he still have it?"

Ollivander shook his head slightly. "I don't think so. Shortly before his retirement, by chance, we traveled to the same location, to collect materials for wands. We happened to stop in at the same pub, and I heard him bemoaning a thief for stealing his most precious possession so many years ago. He may have been talking about something else, but I believe he was referring to the unbeatable wand."

Harry sighed disappointedly. "So it's missing again."

Ginny frowned. "Someone stole it from Gregorovitch. Do we have any idea who? Did he say anything else?"

Ollivander furrowed his brow in thought. "I believe he may have mentioned something about how much life could have been spared if he had managed to kill the thief before he had disappeared. He was quite drunk at the time."

Ginny sighed. "How are we supposed to figure this out?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Perhaps the answers are right at our fingertips, if only we open our eyes to see them."

Harry looked at her sharply, and then his eyes widened and he turned back to Ollivander. "All the lives spared. You don't think…?"

Ginny's mouth dropped as she caught Harry's thoughts, but Ollivander looked startled and confused.

Harry's expression was eager as his mind raced towards the conclusion. "This happened in Europe. Who was the most feared Dark Lord there in the last fifty years or so?"

"Grindlewald," Ginny breathed. "Could it be…?"

Harry nodded. "It makes sense. Grindlewald knew of it, because Gregorovitch had been bragging about using it to reproduce the characteristics. He wanted the wand to aid him in his domination. Or maybe he believed in the Deathly Hallows tale, and wanted it for that."

Ollivander looked disturbed. "I have not heard of the Deathly Hallows, but that does seem to fit the circumstances. I am not sure what you intend to do with this information, but I am glad I was able to be of assistance."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. You've been a great help." He glanced around the bare room. "Are you certain you're all right here? We can take you somewhere well protected, if you wish."

Ollivander tilted his head to the side. "This place has been safe for me for the last few weeks, but I do admit that I miss the human contact. Are you certain your location will be secure?"

Harry nodded again, smiling. "Trust me, it's protected by goblin wards."

Ollivander looked at the two girls, and then back at Harry. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, for your offer. Allow me a few minutes to collect my belongings."

Ollivander puttered around, collecting some clothing, while Harry made a one-way portkey to McGonagall Castle. It would deposit Ollivander in the Entrance Hall, and would ensure he could get through the wards, since Harry, as the McGonagall heir, would be the one creating the portkey.

When the wandmaker was ready, Harry handed him the quill portkey. "This will take you to McGonagall Castle. We'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone why we were here. Just tell Aunt Minerva that you saw us, and we sent you because you would be safer there, than where you were staying."

Ollivander nodded. "Thank you again, Mr. Potter. I wish you luck in your endeavors, and hopefully we will meet again under more fortunate circumstances soon."

He gripped the quill tightly, and a moment later, disappeared. Ginny and Luna grasped Harry's hand, and he used his ring to take them all back to Lion's Castle.

As it was late, they all went to bed immediately, waiting until a more reasonable hour to discuss what they had learned with the others.

**XXX**

They discussed the late night excursion over breakfast the next morning. Everyone was relieved to hear that Ollivander was all right, and would be safe at McGonagall Castle from here on.

"So you think that Grindlewald had the wand last?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry skeptically.

Harry shrugged. "It's a bit of a leap, where the facts are concerned, but it does make sense, and the timing fits. He stole it from Gregorovitch, and used it to gain power in Europe."

"So then what?" Susan asked. "Where is it now?"

Harry glanced at her. "Think about it. Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald and ended the war. I don't think you have to actually kill the previous owner in order to win the wand's allegiance, just defeat him, so using that logic, Dumbledore would have taken possession in 1945."

"But that would mean…" Hermione gasped. "Voldemort defeated Dumbledore. He has the wand!"

They all looked ill and slightly afraid at that knowledge.

"So… what do we do now?" Ron asked, after a moment's silence.

Harry sighed. "What we can. Train, keep searching for horcruxes."

"But You-Know-Who's got the Elder Wand!" Ron protested.

Harry nodded grimly. "Not much we can do about that. We just have to keep on task. We'll get through this."

With a newfound determination, they buckled down and continued their dueling practice and research, as January turned to February.

Valentine's Day saw a fresh blanket of snow on the ground, as they decided to take a day off, and just enjoy themselves.

Rather than each couple going off on their own, Harry had the elves make a formal dinner for all of them. He didn't want Daphne to feel left out, since she was the only one without a significant other in their group. They all dressed up, and had a wonderful evening, enjoying the delicious food and each other's company.

Before they separated to their bedrooms for the night, Daphne thanked them for what they had done. She knew they could have gone off on their own dates, and it meant a lot that they had chosen to include her.

Harry slung an arm across her shoulders and smiled. "We're all family, here, Daphne. We have to look after each other."

Daphne beamed, and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, before they all wished each other good night, and headed to their rooms.

**XXX**

The end of the month seemed to bring on a warm front, with the snow they had gotten for Valentine's Day melting by the end of the next week. Here and there, a few hardy flowers and plants could be seen poking up from the thawing ground.

Harry spent many afternoons studying the Marauder's Map, trying to come up with patterns, and form a schedule for which Death Eaters were in residence at Hogwarts at certain times. Voldemort seemed to enjoy spending time in the Slytherin section of the castle. He was there about half of the time when Harry checked, with no real pattern for timing that he could see. Remembering what they had learned from Snape, Harry knew that the Dark Lord had been using Malfoy Manor as a base before taking over the castle, so he had to wonder if Voldemort was still spending time there. The numbers of Death Eaters varied by day; there could be anywhere from five to fifty in residence at any given time.

He did notice that there seemed to be fewer Death Eaters there between midmorning and midafternoon, as opposed to later in the day.

They all tried to come up with some sort of plan to get in, but knew that all of the known entrances would be watched. And that wasn't even getting into avoiding detection once they were in.

Harry remembered the secret passage that Hogwarts had told him about, and knew that that could be a good entry point, but only if they had a plan for once they got in.

Hermione was very interested in this secret passage, especially since they hadn't heard of it before.

"How did you find out about this?" Hermione asked curiously, interested to hear that the passage wasn't on the map.

Harry glanced at Ginny, before he answered. "We were told of it." He bit his lip. "It might sound crazy to you, but Hogwarts told us."

Hermione blinked, startled. "You mentioned before that Hogwarts told you something was wrong in the castle. Is this like that?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "It's not that I don't believe you or anything, it's just so strange to think about a castle being sentient."

Harry shrugged, smiling slightly. "Hogwarts may have originally been built out of wood and stone, but a thousand years of magical beings walking through the halls have given the castle some semblance of awareness. She understands what's going on, but even she isn't all knowing." He winced lightly. "She can't really evict the Death Eaters, but she might be able to help us if we get in."

"How so?" Blaise asked.

Harry bit his lip. "She may be able to shield us a little. I wouldn't want to rely on that, though. Voldemort will have undoubtedly put up his own warning spells, to let him know when someone has entered the castle. I wouldn't guarantee more than an hour or so of time to search. What we need is a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Neville queried.

Harry sighed. "Something like what Voldemort did in December, and last June. Something to draw them out, and leave the castle as unprotected as possible."

"But how?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head. "We'll have to think about it. We'll talk with Aunt Minerva and the others, and see if they'll be willing to help. But none of it will mean anything if we can't get the last two horcruxes."

"The snake will be with Voldemort," Ginny pointed out reasonably. "It will probably be the last one we go after. Before we get Nagini, we need to make sure the others are all destroyed."

Harry nodded his agreement. "First we need to find the diadem. And my bet is that it's at Hogwarts."

"But where?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "You said it yourself, Harry, we'll only have a short amount of time. We can't search the whole castle!"

Harry sighed again, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know. Where would he hide it?"

"The Slytherin common room?" Ron suggested. "You said he spends a lot of time there, when he's in the castle."

Harry grimaced. "He wouldn't put it somewhere someone could accidentally find it. Luna, when we were researching his past last year, you said he had applied for a job shortly after graduating. He probably wanted access to the castle, and even better, access to the younger generation. But he didn't get the job, so he had to have hidden the horcrux somewhere to or from the headmaster's office."

They all pondered that for a moment.

Ron threw up his hands in frustration. "The castle is huge! How can we even begin to guess where he hid it?"

No one had any useful suggestions, so they decided to leave off before they got even more annoyed with each other, and headed outside to unwind in their animal forms.

Over the next few weeks, they continued throwing out ideas, but no one came up with anything solid.

More reports of Death Eater attacks plagued them, and Harry definitely lost sleep over the names he recognized, hoping that his friends were all right. He knew the only way to ensure their safety was to end the war, so the best thing he could do was keep searching for the horcruxes.

But still, he worried.


	17. Chapter 17

By the middle of March, Harry and his friends thought they had a workable plan on how to get into the Hogwarts. He sent a message to Minerva and asked her and Sirius to meet him at Potter Manor that weekend.

He had kept in contact with Minerva as much as possible, sending messages once a week through the house elves. It was reassuring for both of them to have that point of contact, even if the only thing they wrote was that they were all right.

Minerva and Sirius arrived less than a minute after Harry, and Sirius didn't waste any time in grabbing Harry in a tight hug. Harry held him just as strongly, incredibly happy to be able to see his godfather again.

When they pulled apart, Minerva had her turn, before they all sat down and Harry explained the plan.

"We need to get into Hogwarts, which means we need to draw the Death Eaters out," Harry explained.

Sirius frowned. "Why do you need to get into the castle?"

Harry sighed. "We need the sword to destroy the horcruxes. We also think there may be a horcrux hidden there somewhere." They both looked startled, so Harry explained his reasoning for believing Voldemort had hidden a soul piece at Hogwarts.

Sirius shuddered when he was done. "It makes sense," he agreed. "It's creepy and I really don't want to think about you going in there with all those Death Eaters, but I understand why it has to be done. What do you need from us?"

Harry took a deep breath. "We need you to be the distraction. Can you get the Order and anyone else who's willing to engage the Death Eaters at a specific time?"

Sirius pursed his lips. "A group of Death Eaters shows up at Diagon Alley every morning. If you tell us when, we'll attack."

Harry nodded. They had kept watch on the Alley as well, and had marked the contingent of Death Eaters that arrived daily. "Keep your medallion with you, and I'll send you a message when we're ready. It will be in a couple of weeks, most likely. We still have a few things to work out, but I'll let you know."

Sirius and Minerva knew they needed to start contacting the Order, as well as others whom they thought would be willing to fight with them, either in person or acting as healers.

Standing up, they said their good byes, promising to keep each other informed. Sirius clearly didn't want to leave Harry, but he knew that he had to continue trusting his godson. This plan was more than a little crazy, but it did bear the potential for victory.

Once his former guardians had left, Harry returned to Lion's Castle, and informed the others that they were on board, and would deal with getting the Order organized.

Over the next few days, Harry contacted Fred, George, and Cedric, sending them short notes with one of his house elves. He didn't want to put too much into writing, but he did prompt them to keep the medallions he had given them on their person, and to be ready for a fight. Fred and George, after reading and subsequently burning the message, sent the house elf back to Harry with a new set of transmitters. These ones were more developed, and could work over longer distances.

Upon reading the accompanying note, Harry was very happy to have such a tool; Fred and George had kept a few for themselves, which would be distributed as needed before the fight, and they assured Harry that the communicators would stretch the distance between Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. It was a definite improvement, as the range of the previous set had been limited to a little less than ten kilometers.

Harry sent another note, telling the twins to give transmitters to Cedric, Sirius, Minerva, and Amelia, as they would probably need them the most.

He sent another message to Cedric, telling him to go to McGonagall Castle, to be included in the planning stage of this attack, before he began contacting the members of the DA.

He sent short notes out with Mimsy, to most of the older DA members, warning them to keep their coins handy, and be ready to respond if they wanted to help. He wouldn't force anyone to fight, but if they wanted to, he wouldn't say no. He told them that the end of the war was coming, and if they were willing to assist, they would not be turned down. After sending those notes, he passed on the master coin he had used to set meeting times with the DA over to Cedric, so that the older boy could organize and lead the DA in this fight.

One week after Harry had spoken with Sirius and Minerva, he received confirmation from his former guardians that they would be ready to do their part when the time came. This was relieving for Harry, though he still didn't want to launch this attack until they had a better plan on what to do once they got in. Drawing the Death Eaters out would do nothing if they got caught because they didn't know where to search for the horcrux.

They spent many hours brainstorming, but other than Ron suggesting the Slytherin part of the castle once more, they really didn't have any ideas.

Harry shook his head. "I know it seems like a possibility, Ron," he said, turning to his friend, "but there would be too many opportunities for someone to stumble across it and discover what it was. Voldemort wouldn't take that risk."

"So where can someone hide something at Hogwarts, that no one would find it?" Susan asked, feeling very frustrated.

Harry pursed his lips, trying to come up with ideas that they hadn't considered before.

Ginny huffed in annoyance. "This is hopeless. How are we supposed to know every nook and cranny in the castle? It's not like we know what secret hiding places Voldemort may have discovered."

Harry frowned but didn't reply. An idea was niggling in the back of his mind. Ginny glanced at him, catching his pensive attitude. After a minute, she gasped, hearing where his thoughts were going.

Everyone else looked at him. "What's going on?" Daphne asked. She was happy that her friends had such an amazing relationship, especially since they loved each other so much, but it was annoying to see them always knowing what the other was thinking.

Harry focused on his friends. "A secret hiding place." No one seemed to get it, other than Ginny. "Think about it. We've discovered several secrets about the castle. There happens to be a room that very few people know about, that is hidden from view until someone correctly retrieves the door."

Hermione gasped. "The Room of Requirement! You think he hid it there?"

Harry leaned forward in his seat, his eyes eager. "It's an idea. A better idea then what we've come up with until now. The Room of Requirement could be on the way to or from the headmaster's office, so Voldemort could have hidden it when he came to apply for that job. He would assume that only he had penetrated the deepest secrets of the castle." He smirked. "He probably didn't account for other rule-breaking students to come along after him."

Ginny nodded. "The Room of Requirement can become anything. Surely there's a room in there somewhere that is used for hiding things."

Everyone looked stunned, though after a moment, Ron nodded slowly. "I guess you could be right. The Room of Requirement is pretty awesome."

Neville and Blaise chuckled, while Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Daphne frowned. "It seems odd, though. Did Voldemort really think that no one would find the horcrux?"

Harry sighed. "Remember how arrogant he is. He wouldn't think that anyone would be smart enough to figure it out."

Hermione nodded decisively. "So we'll check the Room of Requirement first then," she said firmly. "It's certainly a more contained area to search than the whole castle."

"Is the passageway you mentioned nearby?" Blaise asked curiously. "We've been talking about what we'll do once we're in, but all that's for nothing if we get caught before we even make it onto the grounds."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He's right. The passage to Honeydukes, the one in the Shrieking Shack, they're all known to others. The passageway you mentioned is probably our best bet, but we'd still be risking a lot if we have to traverse the entire castle to get to the Room of Requirement."

Harry shook his head. "It leads into and out of the castle from the Room of Requirement, so we don't have to worry about that. The entrance is in the caves above Hogsmeade."

"That's good," Susan said. "We'll be there already, so that eliminates one problem."

Harry nodded. "Exactly. I'll contact Aunt Minerva and give her a time. Is next Monday all right?"

They all agreed to the date, the last Monday in March, and headed to the dining room for dinner.

**XXX**

The next day, Harry contacted Sharptooth and warned him of the impending attack on Diagon Alley, so that the goblins could be ready.

Sharptooth sent a reply back with the house elf Harry had had carry the message, thanking him for the consideration, and telling him that the goblins would be prepared.

Harry read in between the lines and knew that the goblins would close and ward the bank against entry on the morning of the attack. He didn't expect them to get involved, but he knew that they would defend their bank, should the Death Eaters get too close.

He sent another note to Minerva and Sirius, with the date and time for the attack, and received confirmation that they were set. Minerva told him that many of the older students from the DA were assuring Cedric that they wanted to help, and making their way to McGonagall Castle, so that they could all finalize their plans and be ready to go when the time came.

With everything on their end organized, there wasn't much for Harry and his friends to do but wait.

**XXX**

Minerva and Sirius had been very busy over the last couple of weeks, as well. After speaking with Harry, they immediately contacted Moody, who had taken over as head of the Order, to let him know of the plan. Moody had been skeptical, but willing to trust in Harry's proposal, since it seemed like the kid actually knew what he was doing, at least from what the ex-Auror had observed over the last few years.

Minerva also got in touch with several Hogwarts professors, as well as Poppy, and received confirmation that they wanted to help as well, so she told them to come to the Castle.

While the Order was being contacted, Amelia reached out to what remained of the previous Ministry and the Aurors. She, Minerva, and Sirius had expanded Harry's plan, and decided that a two-pronged attack would be much more successful. While Sirius and Minerva engaged the Death Eaters at the Alley, she would lead the Aurors, and a few others, to fight those who had taken over the Ministry.

Once Harry gave them a date, they began firming their plans. Minerva contacted several shopkeepers in Diagon Alley two days before the attack was to take place, and suggested they spread the word to stay home that day.

It was risky, but they all felt it would be best to limit the number of innocent casualties. Fred and George offered their shop as a safe haven during the fight. When the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry, they had cut off all Floo access to the Alley, so the Order couldn't use the Floo at Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, but they could use the building as a shelter for the injured. The day before the attack, they were going to sneak in several healers who would remain in the shop during the fight, to be on hand for any injuries.

All in all, everyone felt they were pretty prepared for what was to come. They had a plan, and they could taste the end of the war. All of those who gathered at McGonagall Castle knew that their task was fairly straightforward: provide a distraction. Harry and his group would have the hard part. Not that many of them really knew what Harry and the others were going to be doing. All they had been told was that one way or another, it would be over tomorrow.

Minerva and Sirius were really the only ones who had any sort of idea, and it was pretty vague, at that. Harry had told them what they needed to know, but they hoped he had a better plan on getting to the remaining horcruxes and taking care of Voldemort.

But they trusted him, and if he said they were on top of it, they would believe him.

When it began to get late, Minerva insisted everyone try and at least get some rest before they had to engage the Death Eaters. Fred and George had already left with Snape – the Potions Master had recovered from his ordeal and had insisted on acting as a healer at the battle – Narcissa, Poppy, Andromeda Tonks, and Druella Zabini, who had studied as a healer in her youth, and had agreed to assist on the scene. If her son was going to be out there putting himself in danger, well then, so could she. She might not have as much skill in defense, but she knew her way around healing charms.

Cyrus had also gone with that group, after promising Astoria that he would return – the teenager was nearly hysterical at the thought that her father was going into danger. It was bad enough that her mother had been killed by Death Eaters, and her sister was off with Harry, doing Merlin knew what. But Cyrus would not stay out of this fight. He didn't think he could look his older daughter in the eye, knowing that while she had been putting her life on the line, he had been safely tucked away in a castle hundreds of kilometers away. While he wasn't as good as Druella or the other healers, he was competent, and beyond that, he had offered to act as both a go-between, and in a more administrative capacity in their makeshift hospital. He would direct any wounded, and carry messages between the healers and the fighters.

Most of the large gathering gave in and headed up to bed, rather than fight the stern woman who had taught many of them once upon a time. The only holdouts were Astoria and the Weasleys, who refused to leave before receiving word from the twins that they had arrived at their shop safely. The entire family, besides Ron and Ginny, and Percy, whose absence was still painful for everyone, was present and ready to fight. Charlie had been a shock to them, since they hadn't been expecting him. The dragon handler had stepped out of the Floo a few hours earlier with a roguish grin, telling them that Harry had sent him a message, suggesting he might want to come home for a family visit.

They were grateful to have the second-oldest Weasley child home, especially now. No matter what happened in the next twenty-four hours, at least the family was – mostly – together. Charlie was eager to return as well. He had received news of the war and the situation in Britain, and hearing of his brother's death had been a shock, especially since Percy had just come back to the family. That was one reason why he came home so quickly when Harry had let him know that the end of the war was coming: whatever happened, he wanted to face it with his family.

Shortly before midnight, Minerva's medallion warmed against her skin, and she pulled it out from underneath her dress. Reading the message, she smiled slightly, and looked up at Molly and Arthur. "They're safe and hiding in their flat. They've set up wards to mask their presence, and they will see us tomorrow."

Molly nodded tearfully, while the others relaxed. Soon enough, they all headed up to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**XXX**

After dinner, Harry and Ginny headed up to one of the towers. The one they chose was open to the elements, and provided a fantastic view of the vast grounds.

They sat at the edge of the tower, legs dangling over the edge as they spoke through their bond and admired the clear night sky.

_So what happens after tomorrow?_ Ginny asked, absentmindedly playing with Harry's fingers, their hands intertwined.

Harry shrugged lightly.  _I'm trying not to focus too far ahead,_  he admitted.  _Let's just worry about tomorrow first._

Ginny nodded slowly.  _Weren't you the one who said we need to have something to fight for?_

Harry bit his lip.  _I guess_ , he replied.

Ginny grasped his hand tightly.  _So then, what are you fighting for?_

Harry turned slightly so that he was facing her head-on. He smiled softly, and held up their entwined hands.  _You. Us. We have a future together, Gin. You and me, we're going to make it through._

Ginny nodded, and leaned closer, snuggling into his side.  _I'm scared_. Her mental voice was full of trepidation.  _What if we fail?_

Harry's response was fiery and determined.  _Don't think like that. You know we've got a good plan. We can do this._  Ginny nodded again, and Harry sighed.  _I'm more worried about the others._

Ginny looked up at him, not wanting to take the effort to actually pull away.  _What do you mean?_

Harry bit his lip.  _We've pulled so many people into this. We're only one arm of this attack. What if something happens to Sirius? Aunt Minerva? Remus? Your family? What about our classmates? I asked them to fight. It'll be my fault if they get hurt._

Ginny sat up abruptly and slapped him lightly on the chest.  _Harry James Potter, stop that right now. It is_ not _your fault! Everyone here has made their own decisions. Professor McGonagall, Sirius, my family, and everyone else, they all made a choice to fight. You didn't force them to do anything._  She smirked slightly.  _You're not all powerful, Harry, so stop pretending like you control the world._

Harry wilted a little, but his expression was full of love and appreciation.  _I love you Ginny Potter_.

Ginny leaned forward and gave him a kiss.  _I love you too, Harry. And whatever happens, tomorrow, after… we face it together._

Harry nodded determinedly.  _Together._

**XXX**

Hermione led Ron into her room without hesitation. Though their friends had chosen to utilize the same rooms over the last few months, they had abstained, not ready to take that next step, even if all they would do was sleep in the same bed.

But tonight, Hermione wanted to spend with Ron. Tomorrow was uncertain, and she wanted to be with her boyfriend.

The two cuddled against the headboard, knowing that they should get some rest, but not ready to sleep just yet.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly, as she leaned into Ron's side. "I'm scared," she admitted. "What if it goes wrong tomorrow?"

Ron shook his head, holding his girlfriend close. "We can do this," he assured her. "We've been practicing and training for months. Years, even. And no matter what, I've got your back."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "And I've got yours."

Ron took a deep breath, staring into his girlfriend's warm gaze. "Hermione…" He hesitated, briefly losing his nerve. Hermione's curious expression spurred him forward, and he inhaled again. "I love you," he said quickly, rushing through the words as if he wouldn't be able to get them out if he thought about it anymore.

Hermione gasped lightly, her eyes shocked, though there was a hint of joy there; Ron, of course, didn't see it, as his gaze was immediately drawn to his lap in his embarrassment.

Hermione took a breath to steady herself, and reached out, one hand gently pushing his chin up so that he was forced to look at her. "Do you mean that?" she asked softly.

Ron gulped, and nodded. "I do, Hermione. I know it hasn't always been easy, and I can be thick and a right prat at times, but for some reason, you look past all that. I never know what to say, or do, to show you, because I'm not good at all that stuff. But I want you to know, before tomorrow, how much I value our relationship." The words sounded slightly stilted and foreign rolling off of the redhead's tongue, but Hermione had no doubt that he was being completely serious and honest.

She smiled beautifully, and reached down to clasp her boyfriend's hand. "I love you, too, Ron." Ron stared, shocked, almost surprised that his feelings were returned. Hermione's smile widened. "Really."

Coming out of his stupor, Ron grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

**XXX**

Blaise wasn't sure he had ever really seen this side of Luna before. At least, not completely. Sure, he knew she could be serious, and he knew that the aloofness was mostly just an act, but he had never seen her drop that mask so fully.

Tonight, though, the night before everything ended, one way or another, Luna showed no sign of her normal flighty attitude. The couple spent the evening lying in the bed they had been sharing for the last few months, not speaking much, simply reveling in the closeness and trying not to think about everything that could go wrong.

It was very late when Luna's voice broke the oppressive silence. "Promise me you'll be careful," she whispered, her silvery eyes seeking out Blaise's own dark ones, still visible in the light of the moon that shone through the window.

Blaise clasped her hand tightly, a small smile making its way across his face. "I will if you will."

Luna sighed and sat up slightly, resting her weight on her right arm. "Ok, so just promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks."

Blaise raised himself up as well, and dropped the smile. His expression was serious and reflected the weight of what they were about to do. "I won't."

Satisfied, Luna nodded and lay back down. Blaise followed her a moment later, and the two tried to get some rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was quiet when they gathered for breakfast the next morning.

No one seemed eager to speak as they woke up over eggs, toast, and bacon. Harry tried not to burn his tongue as he sipped his tea rapidly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

As they finished eating, Harry took a deep breath and stood up. His worried gaze sought out each of them around the table, before he nodded determinedly. "We can do this," he said simply. "We're ready, and one way or another, this ends today."

Ginny stood up and made her way to his side, slipping her hand into his. "Let's make sure it ends in our favor," she replied.

They all chuckled weakly, before leaving the table and making their way to the entrance hall.

Harry pulled out his medallion and signaled Minerva, before he pulled out several lengths of rope. "These portkeys will take us to the entrance of the secret passage. I made them yesterday."

They all shared the rope between them, and a moment later, Harry activated the portkeys, and everyone disappeared from the comfortable castle.

**XXX**

Harry had told Minerva a specific time, so when they got to the cave, they had to wait a while. Harry wanted them to be in position early, so that they were ready to act as soon as the Death Eaters left the castle.

Shortly before noon, Harry signaled for them to put their ear transmitters in, as he pulled out the Marauders Map and whispered the activation phrase. He bit his lip, his bright green eyes focusing on everything around him as he shifted into battle mode.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

A moment of silence, and then –

"Harry, old chap, how absolutely spiffing to hear from you!"

Harry was pretty sure that was Fred, but it was harder to tell the twins apart when he couldn't see them.

"Just jolly old chum!" That was the other twin, and Harry shook his head amusedly.

Another voice chimed in, and Harry greeted Cedric warmly. "Thanks for helping us out with this," he said to the older man.

He could hear Cedric's smile in his voice at his reply. "Hey, I'm happy to be here. You don't even have to ask."

"What about shopkeepers, and shoppers?" Harry asked, not wanting anyone to be caught in the middle of this.

"The DA got the word out for people to stay home," Cedric assured him. "There shouldn't be too many people doing their shopping today."

"And we contacted several reliable shopkeepers," Sirius assured his godson, making his presence known over the transmitters. "We told them to open up and then go home, so it looks like they're available for business, in case the Death Eaters get suspicious."

"Are we nearly ready?" Minerva's voice joined them, and Harry nodded, though he knew they couldn't see him.

"On your mark," he informed them. "We'll make our move when the Death Eaters leave."

**XXX**

Minerva glanced at Sirius and nodded. "Fred, George, give us two minutes and then start your attack. Amelia, are your people ready?"

Amelia's voice chimed in affirmatively. "Just tell us when."

Amelia had been in place with the Aurors for the last half hour, waiting for the signal.

Minerva smiled grimly. "Let's go."

**XXX**

Fred and George grinned at each other as they began preparing the devices they had managed to hide throughout the Alley the night before. Magi-grenades, with spells ranging from blasting hexes to stunners, were placed strategically throughout the Alley, ready to explode with an activation code; it was an improved-upon design from their previous magi-grenades, which worked by pulling a pin. These ones would only go off when the twins were ready.

They had also hid many other little tricks and treats for the Death Eaters, which could only help them, considering how much opposition they were expecting once it became known that they were attacking Voldemort's followers.

Fred and George knew that they would likely be facing the Death Eaters alone for some period of time – hopefully not too long – before Minerva, Sirius, and the rest joined them. Which made their hidden toys all the more important. It would give them an advantage, and hopefully take out some of the opposition while they were at it.

Precisely two minutes after Minerva's order, the twins nodded as one, and spared one last glance towards their back room, where the healers were set up and ready, before they raised their wands and whispered the activation code. They were rewarded for their actions at the sounds of multiple explosions and cursing coming from outside.

George smirked viciously. "Let's give 'em hell, Gred."

Fred returned the smile. "Took the words right out of my mouth, Forge."

And together, the twins immediately rushed out the door of their shop, and into the chaos.

**XXX**

Studying the Marauders Map intently, Harry only had to wait five minutes before he saw names begin congregating in the Great Hall and Entrance Hall; soon after that, they began disappearing in groups.

He supposed it would make sense; the wards had fallen when Voldemort had attacked the school before Christmas, so it was now possible to disapparate and portkey from the grounds. He was certain, however, that Voldemort would have wards in place to let him know if anyone other than his Death Eaters tried to take advantage of that. Or maybe it was that only those with a Dark Mark could portkey or apparate to or from the castle. Either way, it didn't really make much difference.

He folded up the map and put it in his pocket, before going over to the boulder that housed the secret passage. Opening it revealed a dark hole that seemed to stretch on forever.

Harry and Ginny were the first ones through, but the rest followed quickly behind, afraid to lose them in the oppressive darkness of the tunnel.

When they reached the end of the passageway, Harry pulled out the map again, and used his wand to illuminate it. He studied it for a few moments, before nodding to himself and putting it away again.

"Right," he whispered, all of them drawing close so that he could speak without raising his voice, "there's about fifteen Death Eaters still in the castle, but it looks like most of them have left. You-Know-Who's not here." He didn't want to speak Voldemort's name, as the Taboo would most likely kick in, and alert the Dark Lord to their presence at Hogwarts. "We all know the plan, yeah?"

Everyone affirmed that they knew what they were supposed to be doing, so Harry pushed open the exit, and led the group into the bare stone room. When they had all entered, the door they had come through melted back into the wall, until it was impossible to tell that there had been a door there at all.

Everyone looked around with interest as Harry crossed the room, opening the door that led to the rest of the castle.

No one was in the hallway outside, which Harry already knew since he had studied the map, so the group exited the Room of Requirement.

Harry didn't speak as he nodded to his friends, and as agreed, they all split up, heading to different parts of the castle to complete their separate tasks.

**XXX**

Minerva knew they were outnumbered, as the Order and their allies attacked the Alley. They were fighting well, but the Death Eaters just had sheer force on their side.

The group of Death Eaters had arrived right before Harry had contacted them that morning, so it was just a few minutes before they launched their surprise attack.

The Death Eaters only floundered for a moment, before they were firing back, and like that, the fight was on.

Minerva dodged a sickly orange curse and ducked behind a wall, catching her breath. "Harry, I suggest you hurry. I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep this up."

Harry's voice was grim across the transmitter. "Just give us as long as you can. It's a big castle."

Minerva rolled her eyes, but left her hiding place and engaged the nearest Death Eater.

**XXX**

Amelia knew that she and her group had surprise on their side, but that was pretty much it.

The Ministry building was filled with Death Eaters and sympathizers, and she had only a small group with her. All told, she had as much of the Auror corps that had escaped when the Ministry had fallen in December that she was able to get in contact with, which totaled nearly 30. Some Aurors had been too badly injured, and some hadn't wanted to fight anymore. More had fled the country, or gone into deep hiding, and she hadn't been able to reach them.

There was a guard at the employee entrance to the Ministry, but several Aurors easily took care of that, and immediately began to enter the building. The employee entrance could let in ten at a time, and the visitor's entrance let in six, if they squeezed.

Amelia sent some of her group to the visitor's entrance, and the rest went through the employee entrance, waiting a few seconds in between, to make sure they didn't land on top of each other.

As Amelia had guessed, the Death Eaters were not expecting an attack that morning, so it took them a few moments to get themselves together. By the time they started firing back, all of the Aurors were inside, and the fight was picking up.

There was quite a bit of opposition, but what heartened Amelia were the wizards and witches who recognized what was going on, and started attacking the Death Eaters as well.

The lobby had descended into near chaos, with Death Eaters attacking the Aurors, and Ministry employees that hadn't felt the need to go into hiding under the new regime either joining the Aurors, joining the Death Eaters, or just trying to escape the madness.

Frank and Alice had chosen to go with the Aurors, given the choice between that and the Alley. It was probably more dangerous, but they had worked in this building, and they knew it well. They wanted to help their fellow Aurors, and Amelia was happy to have their assistance. The couple led a group through the lobby and to the lifts, heading towards the upper levels, while Tonks led another group in the opposite direction, and Amelia took a final group towards level one.

They all knew they were outnumbered, but as far as things went, Amelia thought they were holding up pretty well.

At least Voldemort wasn't there. Yet.

**XXX**

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione quietly navigated the hallways between the Room of Requirement and the headmaster's office. Ginny hadn't wanted to separate from Harry, but they thought she would be able to get passed the gargoyle because of their bond, so it was necessary to split up. The only thing they could do was be quick about it, so she could get back to Harry faster.

They reached the gargoyle without seeing a soul, and Ginny allowed herself to relax slightly. Not completely, just a little. She looked at the stone guardian, and swallowed. "We need to get in," she said softly, not wanting her voice to echo in the silence.

The gargoyle turned its head towards them, and seemed to study them for a moment, before it nodded austerely and moved aside.

Ginny wasted no time in leading Ron and Hermione up the stairs.

**XXX**

Daphne and Luna were a little put out at their job, but didn't argue or complain, knowing it needed to be done. The two girls headed up to the Astronomy tower with the Marauders Map to keep watch. There were still nearly fifteen Death Eaters in the castle, though thankfully, Voldemort wasn't there. Harry hadn't known whether or not to be relieved at that, since the Dark Lord may be attacking their friends and family at that very moment. It was also possible that the megalomaniac was at Malfoy Manor. It made them all nervous, not knowing, but there wasn't much they could do about it, except be ready.

Once in the tower, they set up several disillusionment charms and wards to keep anyone from finding them, before they settled down with the map between them, to inform the others if any unfriendlies were close to finding them.

**XXX**

Harry, Neville, Susan, and Blaise immediately returned their attention to the Room of Requirement once their friends had left. Harry closed his eyes and walked past the stretch of wall three times, asking for a place to hide something.

He knew there was a chance – a rather terrifyingly large one – that they were completely on the wrong track with their plan to search the Room of Requirement, but it was the only real lead they had, so they had to do it.

He hoped they weren't as off track as it was possible they could be, as he opened the large door that appeared for them.

All four let out groans as they stepped inside and saw the cathedral-like room hidden behind the unimpressive door.

The room was enormous, and filled from floor to ceiling. There were shelves packed with objects, and piles of what Harry endearingly termed 'junk' in his mind. It would take forever to search the whole room.

Knowing that they didn't have any time to waste, the group spread out and began searching.

Through the ear pieces, they kept in contact, making sure the others knew their locations, as it would be easy to get lost in this massive room.

After ten minutes, Ginny informed them that they had the sword, and she, Ron, and Hermione would come back to help in the search.

For half an hour, the group looked for the horcrux. Ginny broke off from Ron and Hermione, going to find Harry as they entered the Room, while Ron and Hermione headed in a different direction, trying to cover more ground.

After another few minutes, Daphne's voice chimed in their ears. "Hurry it up, guys, Death Eaters are reappearing in the castle."

Harry paused briefly. "Where?"

It was easy to hear the worry in the Slytherin's reply. "Five in the Great Hall, four more heading in from the grounds." She hesitated, and then swore. "Make that eleven on the grounds, and eight in the Great Hall. Did we trip some sort of alarm?"

Harry bit his lip. "Aunt Minerva? What's going on at the Alley?"

Minerva's voice was breathless, indicating she was hard at work. "Death Eaters are disapparating. Harry, what's happening?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "They must have received some order to get back to Hogwarts. We're going to need some help here."

Minerva inhaled sharply. "We'll do the best we can, but there are still a fair amount of Death Eaters here. Be careful."

Harry took a deep breath, and looked at Ginny. She nodded, just once, and he smiled slightly.

"Daphne, Ron, Blaise, Neville, go set up a perimeter two floors down. Keep the Death Eaters back and give us as much time as you can. Luna, stay where you are and keep us informed. Susan, Hermione, stay here and help us search. Our window just decreased significantly."

They all gave affirmatives, and followed Harry's commands, hurrying to get into place as quickly as possible.

Amelia spoke up over the transmitter, sounding tired but victorious. "We've retaken the Ministry," she informed them, to their relief. "It's a bit of a mess here, but we're working it out. Harry, I'll try to get a team there as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. "Thanks. Will we be facing Death Eaters from there as well?"

Amelia sighed, running a hand through her hair as she observed the chaos around her. Bodies were lying all over the place, some moaning in pain, others silent. She saw both allies and enemies on the ground, and already, had people triaging the injured, to determine who needed to be removed to St. Mungos immediately. "I saw some Death Eaters leaving, but we couldn't stop them." She paused briefly and took a deep breath. "I think Umbridge was leading them."

Harry clenched his jaw at the mention of that hag. He knew that they couldn't do anything about it right now though, so he forced himself to reply calmly. "Just hurry back here," he implored. "We need more time, and we can't hold off all the Death Eaters alone."

Minerva chimed in again. "This battle seems to be winding down. Most of the Death Eaters have either left or are down. I'll be there soon."

Harry sighed in relief, and refocused his entire attention on finding the horcrux.

Together with Ginny, Susan, and Hermione, they continued to comb the large room, determined to find something useful, but knowing their time limit.

Several floors down, Neville, Ron, and Blaise met up with Daphne, and they set up wards to hopefully stall the Death Eaters from getting closer to the Room of Requirement.

"Professor McGonagall is here," Luna's voice informed them. "She's brought around twenty people with her. The Death Eaters are engaging, but there's a few heading towards you. More Death Eaters are arriving as well."

"Thanks, Luna," Blaise replied. In this moment, he was happy that his girlfriend was safe. No matter what happened to him, she had to be all right.

They could hear the battle begin, even from so many floors up. They were stationed right by the main staircase, and they could see flashes of spellfire illuminating the floors below them. A couple of Death Eaters made it past the fight to their perimeter, but they were easily dispatched.

For almost five minutes, things seemed to be going well. Luna kept them informed of the battle raging out on the grounds and in the Entrance Hall and on the stairs. More Death Eaters were arriving, but so were more fighters for their side. Amelia had come, along with twenty Aurors, including Kingsley, Frank, Alice, and Tonks. Sirius showed up in the second wave of supporters coming from the Alley, along with Remus, Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur. Molly and Arthur had arrived with Minerva, as had several of the DA, including Cedric, and some of the Order. More of the DA and the Order arrived with Sirius.

"We've got a problem," Luna's voice was clearly worried. "Voldemort's here. He's on his way up to the Entrance Hall from the Slytherin corridor. You've got about two minutes."

"Thank you, Luna," Minerva replied.

Harry paused in the search, and glanced around worriedly. They were on borrowed time now. "Neville, you guys go down and help out."

"Got it," the Longbottom heir said, sounding slightly relieved. He trusted Harry, and would follow him until the end of time, but he really didn't want to stand guard and wait, when he could be doing something useful.

_Harry, over here._  Ginny's mental voice was full of both fear and excitement.

Harry quickly made his way over to where all three girls were waiting for him. They were huddled around an end table. Sitting on the table was an opened, battered box. Though the outside showed much wear and tear, the inside was lined in velvet, and sitting on the lush pillow was an old-fashioned tiara.

Harry's breath hitched and he raised his wand slowly, levitating the tiara out of the box and manipulating it until it was hovering just a few inches away. Inscribed on the inside was the phrase, 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'.

He looked up and met Ginny's sparkling gaze. "This is it," he confirmed.

Hermione beamed, and Susan grinned.

"So, now we destroy them, right?" Hermione clarified.

Harry nodded and set the diadem on the floor before looking at his wife.

"Ginny, you found it, you destroy it."

Ginny gulped and nodded jerkily. She took the sword that she had held onto throughout their search, and grasped it tightly with both hands.

Harry stepped back, pulling Hermione and Susan with him.

Ginny gasped as she felt an evil presence try and force its way passed her Occlumency barriers. It was as if the horcrux knew what was about to happen, and was trying to stop it.

With a loud cry, she swung the sword down and cracked the diadem in two. Something black leeched out of it, and after a moment, Ginny made herself look away.

Harry was watching her with relief, and Susan and Hermione both looked startled and afraid.

"Guys, not to hurry you along, but we could use some help down here," Ron's voice broke in, and they all forced themselves to laugh shakily.

"We're almost done," Harry replied.

Down in the Entrance Hall, Neville was about to chime in, when movement across the hall caught his interest. Something large was slithering across the floor, and he recognized it as Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Before he could do anything, the snake reared up and drove its fangs deep into the leg of a nearby Auror.

The Auror dropped immediately, and Neville was tearing across the hall. "I've got eyes on Nagini."

"Be careful," Harry implored. "Her venom's poisonous, remember."

Neville nodded, though he knew they couldn't see him.

Harry looked back at the others, and held out a hand towards Ginny. His wife immediately passed him the sword, and he took out the ring, placing it on the floor next to the broken diadem. For a moment, he studied the ring he strongly suspected housed the Resurrection Stone, and wondered randomly whether or not destroying the horcrux would destroy the properties the stone supposedly held.

_Not the time to start worrying about that_ , Ginny chastised him.

Harry glanced at her and shrugged sheepishly, before he drove the sword down, cracking the stone right along the line that had been used to represent the Elder Wand.

When that was done, he looked up, focusing on Susan. "Susan, you destroy the cup."

Susan gulped and nodded, taking the sword that he passed her with shaking hands.

Harry pulled the cup out and placed it on the floor next to the ring. Susan, like Ginny, felt the evil presence as she raised the sword, but ignored it easily thanks to her Occlumency shields. She brought the sword down ruthlessly, and this time, a high-pitched shriek wailed out from the broken cup, before dissipating in the oppressive silence that followed.

Harry took a deep breath, and pulled out the locket. Without prompting, Susan passed the sword to Hermione, knowing that Harry wanted each of them to destroy one.

Hermione tried to bring the sword down on the locket, but it just bounced off. She frowned, rubbing her wrist gently, having jarred it with the sudden motion.

"Why isn't it working?" she asked, confused.

Harry bit his lip. "Kreacher tried to destroy it, remember? He thought that the key was to get it to open, but he couldn't make it happen."

"Harry…" Ginny trailed off, and Harry looked at her sharply, understanding the direction her thoughts had been heading.

"You're right," he realized. The others looked confused, so he elaborated. "Parseltongue. Voldemort speaks it, Slytherin spoke it; the key to opening the locket must be using Parseltongue."

"But you lost the ability," Ginny said, disappointed.

Hermione bit her lip. "What about your phoenix abilities? Could you get through this the same way you got through the door at the Gaunt Shack?"

Harry considered briefly. This wasn't exactly a ward, but it could be possible to get through it. He wasn't trying to destroy the horcrux this way, just make it possible to do so. And the ward on the door to the Gaunt Shack had been a Parseltongue ward. This had to be similar. He furrowed his brow and held out one hand, concentrating hard. A soft glow began to form, brightening intensely, the same way it had when Harry and Ginny had brought down the ward protecting the Gaunt Shack. A moment later, the locket clicked open.

Something started to rise out up, but Hermione didn't wait for it to form, before she drove the sword point into each side.

The locket cracked loudly, and began smoking. After a moment of silence, Harry gathered the broken horcruxes and placed them back in the sack he had used to transport them to the castle. He shrunk the bag down and put it in his pocket.

Hermione wordlessly handed the sword to Ginny, as she looked around at the group, wide-eyed. "So this means…"

Harry nodded. "Nagini, and then Voldemort."

They all inhaled sharply, and without another word, spun around and made their way towards the exit, and the fight that they could hear as soon as they stepped into the hallway outside the Room of Requirement.

They reached the Entrance Hall a few minutes later, and faltered slightly. The battle was clearly weighted in the Death Eaters' favor, despite the numbers the light side had. The Death Eaters just had more. Voldemort was engaging Minerva, Molly, and Amelia, and was giving the three women a run for their money.

On the other side of the Hall, Daphne, Ron, and Blaise were facing off against Bellatrix Lestrange. Though the trio of seventh years were advanced, they were still working hard just to keep the deranged witch at bay. She was slowly gaining ground, so Harry directed Hermione and Susan to go help them, while he and Ginny continued on into the battle, picking off any Death Eaters they could reach.

Ginny gripped the sword in one hand, and her wand in the other, firing spells with a ferocity that she only really showed in battle or on the Quidditch Pitch.

A few Death Eaters recognized Harry's presence and were quick to inform their master. The Dark Lord glanced over at the teenager that had caused him so much trouble, but he couldn't let his attention waiver, as he was currently occupied, and loathe as he was to admit it, the trio of women were definitely making him work for victory.

Harry knew he had to focus on the battle, so he couldn't worry when Ginny left his side, pulled away by the flow of fighting.

He blasted away a Death Eater built along the same lines as Crabbe and Goyle – perhaps one of their fathers – and came face to face with the woman who had made the start of his fifth year incredibly difficult.

Delores Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Potter." Harry growled, and Umbridge's smile widened. "So glad I ran into you. I did have something I –"

Harry decided not to wait for her to finish whatever sick speech she had been planning. He reached out with his left hand, and flicked his wrist. The battle had already partially destroyed the Entrance Hall, and there were piles of stone and rubble all over. Harry's gesture caused several larger pieces to fly over, effectively knocking Umbridge out and leaving her pinned, should she somehow manage to regain consciousness. Not that Harry was worried; judging from the size of the gash on her head, she wouldn't be in any shape to fight any time soon. She probably deserved worse, but Harry just didn't have time to deal with her just now, so with a grim smile, the wizard just clutched his wand tighter and jumped back into the battle.

Neville was having his own issues. Nagini was surprisingly adept at dodging spellfire. Or perhaps not so surprising, considering the circumstances. He had tried everything, and still, the snake evaded him.

He was about to cast another curse, when a Reducto hit the wall behind him, and he fell under the weight of crumbling stone.

He was unable to do anything as he watched Nagini slither closer. The snake rose up slightly, its fangs bared, nothing but death in its intelligent gaze.

With a cry, Ginny appeared as if out of nowhere, the Sword of Gryffindor nothing more than a silver blur in her hands as she swung it down. The snake's head separated from its body, flying up, before it landed a few feet away.

With a few flicks of her wand, Ginny moved the rubble off of Neville, so that he could stand up, which he did rather shakily a moment later.

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his arm gently.

Ginny nodded, glaring at the decapitated snake. "That's for my dad," she told it savagely.

Neville rested a hand lightly on her arm. Looking back at him, she nodded again, this time more softly. Together, the two returned to the fight.

_Harry, it's time_ , Ginny informed her husband.

Across the hall, Harry knew what she meant. All the horcruxes were taken care of. There was only one piece of Voldemort's soul left to deal with.

He dispatched of the Death Eater he had been fighting, and turned to face the Dark Lord.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Harry turned to the Dark Lord, Voldemort casually blasted aside the trio of women he had been fighting, catching them by surprise. All three were sent flying back several feet, and took a few seconds to stand.

Harry was relieved that they were able to do so, as it indicated no serious injuries.

He had no more time for errant thoughts though, as the Dark Lord immediately engaged him in combat, and it required all of his hard-earned fighting skills to keep him at bay.

Bellatrix seemed to take a page out of her master's book, and used a wide-sweeping hex to send her adversaries back.

She then turned to face Amelia, who was currently trying to quickly bandage up the broken arm she had received when Voldemort had blasted her away.

The witch was only a few feet away, and the Minister knew she couldn't hope to stave off the woman as she was, when help arrived.

Bellatrix grinned maniacally at the trio of Longbottoms, who were all looking at her with contempt and anger.

She threw out a few taunts, but none of the Longbottoms rose to the bait, and simply started firing. They would not let her hurt their family any more. She had taken away so many years of their lives; she had hurt so many people. They were not going to let the woman walk away from this fight.

Harry was concentrating hard on his opponent, but he was not unaware of the battle raging around him.

He felt his heart clench painfully in fear for the Longbottoms. Nearby, Molly and Arthur were bringing down Dolohov, and Sirius had just felled Pettigrew.  The rat had not looked excited for that fight, and Sirius knew that he could have drawn it out more, but he had better things to do than taunt the man who had killed his best friends and gotten him sent to Azkaban.  Peter wasn't worth his time.

Fighting back to back with his oldest friend, Remus worked to defeat Fenrir Greyback. A short distance away from her fiancé, Tonks was busy battling two Death Eaters at once, and clearly giving them a run for their money. Like her fiancé and cousin, her face showed nothing but grim determination.

Neither Harry nor Voldemort was able to make much headway. Still, Harry knew he couldn't hold this up forever.

_That's what I'm here for_ , Ginny commented, materializing at his side and throwing her weight behind a Reducto, which Voldemort managed to block with a shield, but only just.

Harry smiled slightly, and turned his attention back to the fight with renewed purpose.

It was pretty easy for them to see that Voldemort was growing more worried as the fight dragged on. He had been able to hold off Harry, but the two of them together were just… better. More powerful. Not that he would ever admit it.

Around the hall, people were stopping to watch the main battle, having taken care of most of the Death Eaters and finding less opposition than before.

Amelia and Susan brought Mulciber down together, getting revenge for Susan's parents and sister. Hagrid, who had arrived in the middle of the fight from the direction of the Forbidden Forest, defeated Macnair by throwing him bodily into the far wall of the Hall. The man who had almost executed Buckbeak did not rise.

Kingsley was the one who managed to land a hit to drop Malfoy Sr, while Blaise and Daphne working together put Malfoy Jr. down.

A part of Harry noticed all of this, but it was only when Draco fell, unconscious, that he really paid attention. His eyes were drawn back to the wand in Voldemort's hand. He had never really made it a mission to study other people's wands, but he could recognize the one Dumbledore had carried. If their theories were correct, that wand was the Elder Wand, which Voldemort had taken from Dumbledore after defeating him.

However, Harry was remembering a different incident, nearly a year ago.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a shrill cry from across the Hall. Even Voldemort was distracted, and looked over just in time to see his right-hand woman fall at the hands of all three Longbottoms.

The Dark Lord's furry was evident for everyone to see, but Harry and Ginny didn't give him an opportunity to retaliate, immediately drawing his attention back.

"Aren't you wondering, Tom," Harry called, "why you can't beat us?"

Voldemort glowered. "Don't call me that!" he snarled. "Lord Voldemort is equal to no one."

"And yet, you're making no headway, Tom," Harry replied.

Voldemort would not believe that anyone could match him.

Harry glanced back at Malfoy Jr.'s unconscious body, and then returned his attention to the Dark Lord. "I know why that wand won't work," he said simply.

That, above all else, paused the Dark Lord's advances.

Harry smirked. "It's the Elder Wand, correct? You took it from Dumbledore last December. The problem is, it wasn't his to command."

Ginny looked at him, seeing the direction of his thoughts, and had to hold in a gasp at the implications.

Around them, the crowd was watching, confused and concerned. Harry's friends had no idea what he was doing, but were happy that he was fighting well, and was keeping Voldemort off balance.

Harry shrugged. "You see, Tom, Dumbledore only took that wand to keep it from being used the way you want to use it. But when you killed him, he had already lost the wand's allegiance."

Voldemort glared at him suspiciously. "I won the wand. I killed Dumbledore."

"But the wand doesn't pass only by killing," Harry pushed forward. "The previous owner only needs to be defeated. And you see, Dumbledore  _was_  defeated, almost a year ago. On the Astronomy Tower, he was disarmed by one of your sycophants. Its new owner was not even aware of the fact that the most dangerous wand in the wizarding world had switched allegiance to him."

Voldemort glanced at the Death Eaters that had been there that night. His gaze fell on Malfoy Jr. "It is of no matter," he decided. "I will dispatch of you and your pathetic girlfriend, and then take care of Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "You're too late. You see, Malfoy and I fought in the same battle where you killed Dumbledore. I defeated him. If I'm right, that wand belongs to me, now."

Voldemort glanced at the wand in his hand, and Harry leaned forward slightly.

"Does the wand know that I am its rightful master? Think about what you're doing, Tom, and try for some remorse. It may be the only thing that will save you."

Voldemort sneered, the rage clear on his face. "I am all-powerful, Potter. I am immortal!"

Harry shrugged and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the sack full of damaged objects. He had shrunk it down to fit, and using wandless magic now, he enlarged it as he brought it forward, and tossed it to the floor in front of him. Voldemort's eyes followed the bag, his expression part fury, part curiosity. "We've already found your horcruxes, Tom. They're all destroyed."

Harry hadn't thought it was possible for Voldemort to get paler, but he certainly did in that instant.

Around them, the crowd murmured restlessly. Several of them knew what a horcrux was, and were astounded, not only that the Dark Lord had used them, but that Harry and his friends had been spending the last few months hunting them. Suddenly, they knew why the group of teenagers had removed themselves from view.

With a vengeful cry, Voldemort raised the wand that did not belong to him, and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

At the same moment, Harry raised his faithful holly and phoenix feather wand, and returned fire. "Expelliarmus!"

The two spells connected, battling in the middle for dominance. Harry gripped his wand tightly, throwing all of his concentration into that one spell.

The green of the Killing Curse was more powerful, however, and slowly, Harry was losing ground.

A moment later, Ginny slipped her small hand into Harry's free one, and added her own power. Together, the combined force of Harry and Ginny reversed the tables, and before he even knew what had happened, Voldemort was thrown back by the blast of the rebounding Killing Curse. The Elder Wand arced high into the air, before falling back to Earth, into the hand of the master it would not kill.

Harry caught it in the same hand he had been holding his own wand in, his left hand refusing to let go of Ginny.

The entire Hall stared uncomprehendingly at the broken figure of the former Dark Lord Voldemort, lying spread-eagled on the ground.

It took several moments for them to break out of their shock, before they all gave gleeful cries and surged forward, searching for friends and family they had lost contact with in the fight.

Sirius and Minerva immediately rushed towards Harry, grasping him in a tight hug.

Next to them, Molly and Arthur reached Ginny and proceeded to give her the same treatment.

"Thank Merlin," Molly sobbed, clutching her daughter desperately.

Ginny smiled into her mother's embrace. She had missed her parents so much.

The rest of the Weasleys arrived a moment later, and threw themselves into a group hug.

"It's really over?" Arthur asked, pulling back and looking between his daughter and son-in-law, who was still in the clutches of Minerva and Sirius.

Harry nodded confidently. "Voldemort's dead. It's over."

Molly started sobbing again, as she reached over and pulled Harry towards her, hugging him with all her might. "Oh, we were so worried," she murmured.

Harry patted her back comfortingly, but didn't reply. He knew they could have probably done things differently, but the truth was, they had done the best they could with the information they had, and everything had worked out in the end.

Minerva disappeared briefly, returning with Amelia and Susan in tow. Neville and his parents followed soon after, as did Daphne and Blaise. Luna came down from the Astronomy Tower as soon as she heard that the battle was over. She had been disappointed to have to stay away from the fight when all of her friends were down here, but Harry had asked her to keep an eye out for surprises with the Marauder's Map, and she knew that her job had been just as important.

Minerva and Amelia had a brief conversation, before the Minister began directing Aurors to remove the Death Eaters to the new prison, and get their injured to St. Mungos.

She also told them to remove the deceased Death Eaters.

Minerva cast a Sonorus Charm, gaining the attention of everyone around her as her amplified voice reached all corners. "If everyone will make their way into the Great Hall, I will see about getting a meal prepared."

She released the charm, and with one last hug for Harry, headed down to the kitchen to see if any house elves were still in residence, and whether or not they would be able to whip something up.

Slowly, the crowd moved in the direction of the Great Hall. They took seats at the tables, not paying attention to House boundaries.

Harry's group took up a good portion of the Gryffindor table. He and Ginny were immediately surrounded by their friends and all of the Weasleys, along with Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Alice, and Frank.

As they were all taking seats, more people arrived – those who had been left at the Alley.

Snape and Narcissa were unsure of where to place themselves, until Harry waved them over, and they were immediately absorbed by that group, not even thinking about the fact that they were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Andromeda and Ted immediately joined their daughter and future son-in-law, and Cyrus and Druella joined their children, with Cyrus assuring a near-hysterical Daphne that he had sent a message to Astoria to let the younger girl know that the fighting was over.

Most of the DA tried to crowd in as well, but eventually, there were no more seats, and people had to sit at other tables.

Professors Flitwick, Vector, and Babbling had been at the Alley as well, so they came in and sat together at the Ravenclaw table.

Amelia and Kingsley joined Harry's group after a few minutes, having taken care of delegating tasks to the Aurors. Slipping into a seat next to Sirius, Amelia informed them of the situation beyond the doors.

"All of the surviving Death Eaters have been removed to the new prison until trial," she said, catching their attention. "Those that are injured will be seen to in the prison's hospital wing. All told, I believe there are around twenty to thirty injuries that will need to be tended to."

"What about injuries for us?" Harry asked, looking around at the room. Most of those who had been fighting were there, and though all of them appeared to be rather dirty, he didn't see any major wounds. Many people seemed to be sporting small cuts and scrapes, and he saw a lot of bruises, but no one who was in desperate need of a healer.

Amelia bit her lip. "The serious ones have been taken to St. Mungos. There were around ten serious, and thirty minor to moderate at the Ministry. Sirius, what about the Alley?"

Sirius sighed. "From what I could tell, around twenty injuries, total. I left before they had finished cleaning up, though. Snape and Narcissa would be the ones to ask."

Amelia and Harry nodded, before Amelia continued. "We sent six to St. Mungos from here; I don't think they were life threatening, but they will need to be seen to soon. The minor injuries, I believe can wait until after people eat. It has been a long day."

Harry snorted, while Sirius and several others around them outright laughed.

Sobering, Harry asked about any deaths.

Amelia sighed. "I don't have a final number yet, but at least four."

They all spared a moment of silence for those they had lost, and then felt guilty at their happiness that none of their close friends and family had been amongst the casualties.

Minerva entered the room, and stopped by the Gryffindor table briefly. "I contacted the professors who weren't involved today, and let them know the situation," she said softly, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They will be here shortly." She glanced around the crowded Hall. "Poppy was still assisting at the Alley last I heard, but she will be here soon." She turned to the healers in the group – Snape, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Druella. "Would you all be willing to check the minor injuries once everyone has eaten?"

They all nodded their agreement, and Minerva continued on to the dais at the front of the room. The crowd fell silent as she walked, knowing that she wanted to address them.

Once she reached the dais, Minerva turned around and faced the mass of people around her. She smiled softly. "Thank you, everyone. I promise I will make this brief. I have spoken with the house elves, most of whom are still in residence and more than happy to whip up a meal for us. It should be ready soon, so please be patient. In the meantime, I wished to say a few things, and I'm sure some others would like to talk as well." Her gaze sought out Harry and Amelia, silently inviting them to speak if they wanted to. "Everyone here fought bravely and valiantly, and I thank you all for your willingness and assistance in the battle, both here and at the Ministry and Diagon Alley. I would like to take a moment to remember those who gave their lives for this cause, and be thankful that the count was not higher." There was the requested moment of silence, before Minerva took a deep breath. "Everyone please enjoy the meal, and feel free to depart whenever you wish. Those of you sporting injuries, please stay behind; we have healers who will be checking over those who require it once the meal concludes. I will be speaking with the professors and the Board of Governors later, and I will inform the students of our decision regarding the remainder of the school year as soon as we make one."

She made her way back down the Gryffindor table and took a seat near Harry. Amelia squeezed Sirius' hand briefly, before she stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I would also like to thank everyone for their involvement." She smiled slightly. "I know the last few months have been difficult, but it is over now, thanks to all of you. Everyone in this room will be getting an Order of Merlin for their aide, but I know that cannot completely take away the months of fear and anguish. We have all lost a great deal, be it family, friends, or simply time. Nothing can replace that void, but we have all come through. Look around you. Everyone in this room has given a part of themselves to the fight. We have supported each other, leaned on each other, and our victory is due to each and every person here. Thank you."

She returned to her seat, and after some prompting from Ginny, Harry stood up with a grimace.

All eyes were riveted to him as he made his way up the aisle to the dais. When he looked out at the group of people surrounding him, he swallowed harshly. "I'm not sure what I can say that hasn't already been said," he admitted. "I know none of you really understood why we launched this attack today, but you came when called nonetheless. I can't thank you enough for making it possible for us to beat Voldemort today." There was a collective flinch at the name of the former feared Dark Lord. Harry knew it would take time for that fear to diminish. "Everyone here was a part of this victory." He bit his lip, and flushed at the attention, before he muttered something unintelligible and returned to his seat.

Ginny hugged him lightly, and a moment later, masses of food appeared on each table, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

The meal was light and enjoyable, talk filling the room as people replenished themselves after a hard fought victory.

The rest of the professors and the Board of Governors arrived while people were eating, and joined in, integrating easily with the crowd. Augusta immediately joined her son, daughter-in-law, and grandson, hugging each of them with relief. She had wanted to fight as well, but Frank had asked her to remain at McGonagall Castle; he knew she could probably hold her own, but after having lost her – or rather, after her having lost him – for so many years, he told her he would feel better knowing that she was safe. And Augusta couldn't deny him, not now that she finally had him back. So she had agreed to wait behind, with nothing to do but worry, until the Patronus from Minerva had come, informing her of the victory, and inviting her to Hogwarts.

As people began to finish, they said goodbyes to friends, and started departing, heading for their homes. Those with injuries that they couldn't handle themselves congregated around the Ravenclaw table. Once the Healers had finished eating, they immediately made their way over to the group, and began to assess the injuries.

When Harry and his group were done, Minerva implored them all to return to McGonagall Castle, promising to be along once she was finished with her meeting. Amelia requested to attend, so the two women gathered up the professors and the Board, and left for the headmaster's office. A nod from Narcissa assured Severus that they would be fine without him, so he quickly joined the group headed out of the Hall.

**XXX**

It was a spacious office, once the objects Dumbledore had had on display were removed. Minerva put them all in a magically expanded trunk to go over later, before conjuring seats for the group.

"Thank you all for coming," she greeted. "I think we need to discuss what to do with the students. They have missed out on months of education, but I do not like the idea of simply holding everyone back a year, or half a year. I am open to suggestions."

"Perhaps we can condense the last term?" Flitwick suggested.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Condense a whole term into a couple of months?"

Flitwick shook his head. "Of course not," he argued. "We can extend the term another month or so. The students will have to contend with a shortened summer holiday, but by September First, everyone should be caught up."

Minerva furrowed her brow, thinking. "That sounds reasonable," she allowed. "What does everyone else think?"

It took the rest of the afternoon, but by the time they all headed home, they had a plan worked out, and everyone was pleased with what had been decided.

**XXX**

When Minerva, Amelia, Snape, and Augusta returned to McGonagall Castle, they found everyone waiting for them.

Minerva supposed she wasn't completely surprised, though she had thought they might start to disperse for their own homes, having been away from them for so long.

They all settled in the dining room eating light snacks, as none of them were really too hungry, having just eaten a large meal a few hours earlier. While they ate, Minerva informed the group of what had been decided. "We will begin the second term immediately following what would have been the Easter break," the Transfiguration Mistress said between bites. "The term will carry through July, and tests will be taken at the end of July and the beginning of August."

"It sounds doable," Harry considered. "You'll be shortening the classes, right?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course. It will still take a lot of effort from the students, but we won't expect you all to do an entire term's worth of work in half the time."

Since that appeared to be all decided, over the rest of the meal, Harry and the others shared the details of their few months alone, and their horcrux hunt.

Some of them had to be informed of what a horcrux was, and once they knew, were even more horrified.

By the time they finished their tale, it was late evening, and everyone was exhausted. After praising Harry and the others for their actions, they all dispersed, heading for their separate homes.

Ginny didn't want to leave Harry. They had been sleeping together for so long, she didn't want to have to try and go to bed without him. Even without reading his mind, she knew that Harry felt the same way.

They wondered if they could argue the point with their guardians, and if it was worth it.

Ginny bit her lip, knowing that she wouldn't get a good night's sleep if Harry wasn't next to her, and after hearing that thought, Harry immediately turned to their guardians. "Ginny's going to stay here tonight," he informed them.

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but Harry shook his head. "We don't want to be separated, and we won't be."

Arthur rested a hand on his wife's arm, and nodded austerely. "We will come back for breakfast tomorrow, then. We'll see you in the morning."

Molly looked at him imploringly, but Arthur shook his head, subtly reminding her that they didn't really have a say.

Defeated, Molly gave her daughter another hug before she followed her husband to the Floo.

Sirius and Minerva didn't comment, thankfully, and simply said their good nights, before Sirius and Amelia returned to the Bones Estate with Susan, and Minerva headed up to her own bedroom.

Once in Harry's bedroom, Ginny immediately dropped down onto the bed.  _One thing you've been awfully quiet on is the Elder wand_ , she observed, watching her husband carefully.

Harry grimaced, and pulled out the wand. He had been thinking about it all day, but he could only think of one thing to do with it. He looked back at Ginny; she was watching him knowingly, with an approving smile on her face.

He shrugged.  _I don't want it_ , he said simply. Ginny nodded, and Harry sighed, before gripping the wand tightly in both hands, and snapping it cleanly in half. He thought he heard a phantom cry come from the piece of wood, but he didn't worry about it. After placing the pieces on his dresser, he joined Ginny in the bed.

_It was the right thing to do,_  she reassured him.

Harry nodded tiredly.  _The wand was too powerful. And after today, too many people knew I had it. I'll burn the pieces tomorrow._

_So now that's decided, time for bed_ , Ginny commanded.

Harry smiled.  _Yes, dear._

**XXX**

Early the next morning found Amelia and Sirius arriving at the Ministry for a meeting with all of the Department heads. There were a few vacancies, but Amelia sent out requests for the highest-ranking individuals from those offices to join them.

She had given Kingsley a field promotion to Head of the DMLE after Rufus Scrimgeour had been killed in December, so she at least didn't have to worry about that.

Just walking into the Ministry, they could tell it would take a while to get the place sorted out, even with magic. They met up on level one, and immediately started setting up a schedule to work on cleaning and sorting out each department.

The next thing they had to deal with was setting up trials for the Death Eaters. Even if they were all most likely guilty, Amelia would not let anyone be sent to prison without a trial. Not after what had happened to her husband.

They arranged for the trials to begin the next week, after they had a chance to get started on the cleaning efforts, and get the Ministry sorted out a little more. They all wanted everything to be taken care of as soon as possible, but knew that it would take time to do it right.

**XXX**

Harry couldn't hold in his groan as he sat down at the breakfast table that morning, only to be confronted with the article that took up the entire front page of the  _Daily Prophet_. It was all about the defeat of Voldemort, and hailed Harry as a savior, Merlin, and Dumbledore all rolled into one.

Ginny commiserated, as she knew how much he hated the fame. The rest of their friends Flooed over for breakfast, and both consoled and playfully mocked Harry for the article.

After eating, they spent the day out on the grounds, enjoying the beautiful spring air, and reveling in the fact that they no longer had to worry about a war, or a Dark Lord bent on killing them all. It was somewhat startling for them to realize that for the first time, they could just be teenagers, and then to not understand how to do that.

After spending several hours playing Quidditch or just flying around, they broke off into groups. Harry and Ginny wandered away from the rest, wanting to spend some time alone to talk.

They took a seat underneath a tree that bordered the Pitch, Harry resting against the trunk and Ginny leaning into his chest as his arms encircled her.

"I like this," Ginny murmured sleepily, the warmth of the sun making her drowsy. "I like just being with you, without having to worry about planning an attack, or finding a horcrux."

Harry nodded agreeably. "Yeah," he smiled. "And just think, we can do this for the rest of our lives."

Ginny sat up a little, and reached up to remove the necklace she wore Disillusioned around her neck. She pulled off the engagement ring and studied it in her hands. "I want to wear this," she said abruptly, glancing back at her husband. "The war is over, we don't have to hide it anymore."

Harry nodded quickly. "I want you to wear it," he said. She surrendered the ring to him when he reached for it, and let him slide it gently onto her finger. "We belong together, Gin. This ring was meant for you to display. I want the world to know that you're mine."

"I'm always yours," Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Harry sighed. "I want you to wear both rings," he admitted. "But can you imagine the questions if people knew that we're already married?"

Ginny nodded. "That's why I'm only wearing one," she informed him. "As soon as I turn seventeen though, the world will know."

Harry bit his lip. "I think we should have a real ceremony."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Why? We're already married."

Harry shrugged. "Still. I think one of the hardest things about this for your mum is the fact that she won't get to plan a wedding, because we're already married. And we should have that ceremony so people won't ask questions about how or why we got married so quickly."

Ginny considered for a moment, letting herself think about an actual ceremony, with her in a white dress, and bridesmaids, groomsmen, a crowd of wedding guests. Almost against her will, she found herself wanting that. She nodded slowly. "All right," she allowed, but knew that Harry had seen how much she had warmed up to the idea.

"We'll talk to Sirius, Minerva, and your parents tonight," Harry said simply, before settling back down and pulling her with him.

They spent the remainder of the day relaxing in the sunlight.

**XXX**

As soon as Sirius and Amelia returned to the Castle shortly before dinner, Harry asked Sirius, Minerva, Molly, and Arthur to join them in the library to speak privately.

Eventually, he knew that the group would stop spending all their time together, but for the moment, they were all reluctant to return to their homes. Fred and George had spent the day in the Alley, helping with cleanup and getting their shop back together. Bill and Fleur had also been assisting in the Alley, while Arthur had begun helping with the cleanup at the Ministry. Charlie had gone with his brothers to help, as he didn't need to be back at the dragon reserve for a while. Frank and Alice had spent the day at the Ministry, while Augusta, Remus, and all three Tonkses had been at the Alley.

But once the day was over, they all returned to McGonagall Castle, and each other.

Concerned, the adults followed Harry and Ginny as the pair took a seat on one of the couches in the library. Once they were settled, Harry took a deep breath, before he informed them of the decision he and Ginny had reached that morning.

Understandably, they were a little concerned about Ginny wearing the ring in public, but knew they didn't really have a say. Even without the soul bond, since Ginny was sixteen, Harry could formally ask her parents for permission to become engaged to their underage daughter.

Molly was thrilled that she could help her daughter plan a wedding. "Oh dear, it will be so wonderful!" she cried, hugging the couple tightly.

Ginny nodded, understanding now what Harry had been saying.

Minerva smiled and hugged them both when Molly pulled back. "Have you thought about when you want the ceremony?" she asked curiously.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "Ginny turns seventeen at the beginning of August, so after that. Before Ginny goes back for her seventh year."

They all agreed, and promised to help with the details of the ceremony, before they left the library, heading down to the dining room to join the rest for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

The days before the students were to return to school dwindled, with everyone acclimating themselves to an environment where fear didn't rule, and there wasn't the potential for a Death Eater attack around every corner.

Harry and his friends returned to Lion's Castle to gather their belongings, which took nearly an entire day, as things had become so spread out; they were picking up random shirts and books from nearly every corner of the Castle.

Amelia and Sirius spent a good deal of time at the Ministry, rebuilding and getting the government back up and running in the public eye once more.

Minerva spent most of her time at Hogwarts, working with the professors and the Board of Directors to condense the courses for the shortened term. She had been officially promoted to headmistress as soon as the Board could confirm it, and immediately offered Filius her former place as Deputy.

She came home a week before school was to start again, and requested a private conversation with both Sirius and Remus.

The two Marauders were understandably concerned, and only got more confused as the newly proclaimed headmistress asked them both to return to the school to teach.

"My goal is to overhaul the Hogwarts curriculum," Minerva explained. "I am searching for a new History professor, but that may take some time. I am also working on updating some courses, such as Astronomy and Muggle Studies, but again, that will take time. For right now though, I need professors."

Sirius frowned. "I don't get it. We both taught Defense, and you already have a Defense professor."

Minerva sighed. "Horace has told me that he wishes to return to retirement, which means I must ask Severus to take on his previous position as Potions professor. With my promotion, I find myself in need of a Transfiguration professor, and Sirius, after James and Lily, you were the best in your class in that subject."

Sirius was startled. He hadn't even thought about that possibility. After a moment of silence, he nodded. "All right, but just for this term. If you really need me back next year, I will do it, but I don't fancy myself the teacher type."

Minerva shook her head fondly. "You really have no idea how much the students enjoyed learning from you," she said, amused. "Very well, I will endeavor to find someone else for next year. Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius inclined his head. "Thanks."

Remus bit his lip. "I'd love to return, Minerva, but what about my condition?"

Minerva chuckled. "The Board has already approved the placement. Something about your Defense scores being above reproach."

Remus flushed. "I'm not sure about that, but I'm happy to return. I loved teaching."

Minerva smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I would also like to ask you to take over as head of Gryffindor." She looked at Sirius. "I would consider you, but I know you wish to continue to reside with your wife at the Bones Estate. Not to mention you have already stated you do not wish to take this position long term."

Sirius nodded in understanding, and after a moment of shocked silence, Remus stuttered out an affirmative.

Minerva inclined her head. "Again, thank you. I shall speak with you soon about arrangements."

Remus bit his lip. "There's one more thing, though… Before school starts again, Tonks and I want to get married."

Sirius grinned and clapped his friend on the back. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "I don't know why you put it off for so long."

Remus shrugged. "We just kept saying we'll do it soon, and then…" he sighed. "Yeah. With the war, we just kept pushing it back. But we want to do it this weekend, before the kids return to school. And it just makes more sense now, so that she can move into Hogwarts with me. We don't want anything big, just family and close friends. We're going to ask Amelia to perform the ceremony."

"Anyone else you'd like to ask something…?" Sirius prompted, a huge grin on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I thought it was pretty much implied, but sure. Sirius, would you be my best man?"

Sirius' grin got, if possible, wider. "You know it, Mooney."

Minerva smiled fondly at her former students and good friends. "Would you like to have the ceremony here?" Remus nodded. "We should speak with the house elves about the meal and decorations tonight, then. Congratulations, Remus."

All three of them headed down to the dining room, where the rest of the group was gathered, and shared the good news.

Everyone was ecstatic, and couldn't wait. Remus and Tonks accepted congratulations with humility, excited to finally be married after so long.

**XXX**

Amelia and the Ministry had begun trials for the Death Eaters just a few days after the battle at Hogwarts, which meant Sirius and Harry spent most of their days in the large courtroom the Wizengamot used for their sessions. Frank, Druella, and Cyrus were likewise occupied.

Though Harry had taken on the role of Head of House Potter the summer before, he couldn't take over his seat on the Wizengamot until he turned twenty-five. However, he and Sirius both felt that Harry should be there anyway, just in case his presence was needed, and so that he could get an idea of what being a member of that council would entail. For the same reason, Blaise was also shadowing his mother throughout the trials.

One by one, all criminals were sentenced to time in prison. Most of them were life sentences, though a few trials turned up evidence of the Imperius Curse, or other such methods that had forced someone to carry out crimes they normally wouldn't even consider.

These people, depending on the case, received reduced sentences or probation, rather than hard time.

There were a few special circumstances; Snape and Narcissa both had to appear before the Wizengamot to defend their actions, and both received official pardons for their services in the war.

By the end of the week, all of the Death Eaters had been dealt with, and the Ministry was breathing a little easier.

The building had been mostly cleaned up, and all departments were running relatively smoothly.

Amelia's next task was commissioning Order of Merlins. Everyone who fought in the final battle received a Third Class. Those who had helped significantly more – Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Snape, Narcissa, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted, Minerva, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Druella, Cyrus, and Cedric – received a Second Class. Cedric had been surprised, since he hadn't thought he had helped much more than anyone else, but Amelia assured him that his actions in organizing and leading the DA during the final battle more than warranted the award.

Harry and his friends – Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Susan, Luna, Blaise, and Daphne – received a First Class award.

There was to be an awards ceremony at the Ministry the day before everyone would return to school.

Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but he knew he didn't have a choice in attending.

**XXX**

Two days before the start of the new term, Remus and Tonks wed in a small intimate ceremony on the grounds of McGonagall Castle.

The guest list was limited, including only their close friends and family. Amelia was there, performing the ceremony; Sirius was Remus' best man, and Tonks asked Ginny to be her maid of honor, to the young redhead's excitement. Andromeda and Ted were ecstatic to see their daughter wed the man of her dreams.

Kingsley, Minerva, the other teenagers, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Augusta, Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Poppy, Snape, and Narcissa attended as well.

Minerva gave special permission for Filius, Pomona, and Hagrid to enter the grounds so that they could attend the ceremony, as none of them were keyed into the wards.

The garden was decorated beautifully, in yellows and lavenders. Bunches of the small purple flowers were spread out between the seats and on the alter.

It gave off a wonderful spring wedding feel.

Remus looked years younger as he stood up in front of the small crowd. Sirius, next to him, couldn't contain his excitement at his best friend's big day. For years, he had wanted Remus to find someone to spend the rest of his life with, and he was even happier that that woman was his cousin. Remus had always been like a brother to him, and now they really would be family.

Ginny came down the aisle first, wearing a familiar dress. Tonks wasn't the most organized person, and hadn't even thought about needing a maid of honor until just the day before the ceremony, when Remus had been complaining about Sirius' disappointment that the werewolf wouldn't allow him to throw his best friend a stag party. She had quickly asked Ginny, but there really hadn't been time to find and alter a dress for her, so she had taken the dress from Bill and Fleur's wedding, and charmed it to be lavender-colored.

Harry didn't care what color the dress was, she was beautiful in both.

When Tonks walked down the aisle, her father on one side, her mother on the other, more than one guest could see Remus choke up, tears of happiness in his eyes.

The Auror had chosen to leave her hair in its natural honey color for the day. The dress was a modified sweetheart neckline with thin off the shoulder sleeves, and a tea-length A-line cut skirt that accented her curves perfectly.

When asked later, Tonks would blush and say she had picked her wedding dress out two days after Remus had proposed, and kept it in the back of her closet ever since.

The ceremony was a blur for Remus, but he was fairly certain he hadn't made any big mistakes, and soon enough, he was kissing his new wife to loud applause.

Everyone had a great time that evening, dancing, enjoying good food, and relaxing in the pleasant atmosphere.

**XXX**

The next day was long and trying for Harry, who had to stay seated at the front of a large crowd at the Ministry, and listen to several speeches about bravery and honor. Amelia had apologized to him in private, knowing how much he would hate this, but also knowing that they needed to recognize the achievement. They had just gone through a war, and the wizarding world needed to see its heroes. Truth be told, she hated it nearly as much as Harry, but she understood why it was necessary.

Harry did as well, but that didn't stop him from groaning about it in private. At least, it didn't until Ginny slapped him upside the head and told him to get over himself, put on a winning smile, and deal with it.

The press was there en masse, and Harry knew that the next cover of the  _Prophet_ would once more feature him, much to his consternation.

Finally,  _finally_ , it was over, and they were allowed to go home.

Harry immediately threw his Order of Merlin in a drawer, only to have it taken out a moment later by Ginny. She frowned at him.

"I know you don't like it, Harry, but you did a great thing, and you should be proud of that. This is a recognition of what you've achieved. What we've all achieved." Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny cut him off. "Don't dishonor those who gave their lives to see this day by disrespecting this award or making light of this achievement."

Harry sighed reluctantly, but nodded, and let Ginny place the award on his desk. She put hers next to it, and the two headed down to the dining room to join the rest.

It was a calm meal, only broken when Minerva asked the teenagers to come to Hogwarts directly in the morning, rather than arrive on the train with the rest. She didn't want to cause any issues, and worried about what their presence might do, especially with the awarding of the Order of Merlins that day, and the article in the  _Prophet_  that was sure to follow.

Aurors would patrol the train, but they weren't expecting trouble. Minerva just wanted to use caution.

They agreed, and soon after, everyone headed back to their respective homes to get some rest. After all, the new term started the next day.

**XXX**

Harry and Ginny were up early getting ready, even though they knew they wouldn't really need to be at Hogwarts for another few hours.

They dressed and headed down to the dining room, their packed trunks in tow.

They were joined shortly by Sirius and Minerva, and soon after that, the rest of the teenagers.

Once everyone had eaten, they all took the Floo to the headmistress' office at Hogwarts. Minerva promised to see them all for lunch, and the group disappeared down the stairs, heading for the DA lounge, where they spent the morning reading through textbooks in preparation for the new term, or mock-dueling, playing chess, and various other leisurely activities.

They ate lunch with the professors in the Great Hall, before returning to the lounge. Later in the afternoon, they separated to their respective Houses to unpack, before meeting back in the Great Hall just as the train arrived in Hogsmeade.

As the students began to arrive, they all flocked around the large group sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table. None of them had been seen on the train, and people had been worried.

Hugs were passed around between friends, and many people thanked the group in loud voices that echoed around the Hall.

Harry was nearly bowled over by the combined force of Sheila and Evan, who clung to him tightly, finally letting go of the worry that had cropped up when they hadn't seen him on the train.

A short distance away, Hannah almost slammed into Susan when she saw her oldest friend. She had been so worried when Susan had all but disappeared after the battle in December. And she hadn't really been able to talk to her after everything had ended a couple of weeks ago, as Susan pretty much disappeared once more.

Susan returned the gesture willingly. She had missed her friend as well.

Many of their classmates were giving the group the same treatment, and after a few minutes, Minerva had to let loose a firecracker from the end of her wand to get the students' attention and ask them to take their seats.

The non-Gryffindors all left for their House tables, which was strange for Susan, Luna, Blaise, and Daphne; they had been spending so much time with their Gryffindor friends, it would be an adjustment to not do so anymore. They had many of the same classes, but they would be sleeping in different parts of the castle, eating with their own Houses, and spending more time in their House common rooms.

Minerva waited a few minutes for everyone to sit down before she addressed the students. She smiled softly, happy to see them all at the school once more, safe and no longer living under such an oppressive threat. "Welcome back, everyone," she greeted. "You are all hungry, so I will keep this short. I know you will all be very busy over the next few months. The professors have condensed their classes to contend with the shortened term. The term will run until the last week of July. Final exams, as well as OWLs and NEWTs, will take place in the last week of July and the first week of August. I apologize for the short summer period, but the new year will begin on September First, as usual."

There was some groaning, and Minerva shook her head knowingly. "I understand. We have decided to include a mid-term break , just a week, in November, because it is not fair to you to make you go so long without a real chance to relax." The students looked happier at that, and Minerva nodded sharply. "I would like to remind you of your Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Potter and Ms. Bones. Should you need anything, they are here to help. My last announcement. As you may have noticed, Professor Slughorn is absent. He has decided to return to retirement, so I am happy to announce that Professor Snape has reprised his role as Potions professor." There was quite a bit of clapping at that, which surprised Snape, as he had never been the most likeable man, even after he had mellowed out a few years previously. Minerva smiled. "You may also recognize two additions to the staff. Professor Lupin is back to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, as well as the role of Head of Gryffindor." There was a considerable amount of clapping for the professor who had been one of the best the students could remember. "Professor Black will be taking over for me as Transfiguration professor."

The students all cheered loudly for the other great Defense professor they had had, and Minerva's smile widened. Who would have guessed when she had been pulling her hair out over that group of pranksters, that two of them would become such role models for the students?

When the crowd had calmed down, Minerva continued. "You may also see a woman sitting up here from time to time. Professor Lupin recently married his fiancée, Auror Tonks. Both will be residing in the castle." There was more cheering for the now tomato-colored man, though they could all see his proud grin at the mention of his new wife. Minerva glanced back at him and shot him a subtle smirk. "Now, since I have taken up enough of your time, please, enjoy the meal, and remember, classes start tomorrow morning. You will all receive your schedules at breakfast."

Food sprung up on all the tables as Minerva sat down, and the Hall was filled with conversation, as people began talking with their Housemates.

Many of the Gryffindors tried to ask Harry about what he had been doing since December, but the Head Boy refused to answer any questions. He wanted to move on, and he didn't think rehashing the war would do any good right now.

All of the questions stopped abruptly when Lavender shrieked loudly. Most of the table – as well as a good portion of the other students in the Hall – turned to look at her, and she just pointed at Ginny's left hand, which had stopped midway as she reached for a roll.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "When? How?"

Ginny retracted her hand, and looked at Harry.

The seventh year shrugged, smiling down at his wife – fiancée, to most of the Hall, since they didn't know of the bond. "We're going to get married this summer, once Ginny turns seventeen."

They received congratulations from most of their Housemates, many of whom also asked if they were invited, which rather annoyed the couple. Finally, Harry put an end to the questions. "We haven't begun planning yet, but we just want a small ceremony, family only. I'm sorry."

People expressed disappointment, but thankfully didn't press further, and returned to their meals.

Eventually, everyone had eaten their fill, and began a mass exodus of the Hall, heading to their common rooms.

Harry gave the Gryffindors the password ("Victory"), and they entered the common room.

"It feels weird to be back here," Dean commented idly, looking around the comfortable room. It had been cleaned up well, and it was impossible to tell that the Death Eaters had trashed it after taking over the castle.

"Tell me about it," Ron grumbled. "I can't believe we have to be in school all summer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Ron. We're graduating in August, so it's not like you have to be back here September First, like the younger years."

Ron brightened considerably. "True," he replied, to general amusement.

Most of the House crowded in the common room for a while longer, talking and laughing. It was so strange, and so wonderful, to not have to fret about family members who may be in danger, about being in danger themselves… for the first time for many of them, they could just be children. They didn't have to worry about a war, and whether or not they would be reading about a relative's death or disappearance in the paper the next morning.

Finally, after several hours, Harry suggested that they all get some rest. When people protested, he shook his head. "It's been a while since we've been in a structured school setting. It's going to take some getting used to, and no one will be able to do much learning if you're falling asleep in class tomorrow."

There was more grumbling, but the students began to trickle upstairs willingly, seeing the wisdom in his words. It had been months since they had had to live by a set schedule of classes. It would be an adjustment, but many of them were looking forward to it, strangely enough.

Harry and Ginny spent a few more minutes in the common room, saying good night to Ron, Hermione, and Neville, before the couple disappeared into Harry's single room.

Looking around the spacious room that Harry had as Head Boy, Ginny smiled softly.  _It's good to be back,_  she commented.

Harry glanced over at her and drew her into a hug, kissing the top of her head lovingly.  _It is_ , he agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Hogwarts jumped into the new term feet first the next morning. Classes started right off, and soon enough, most of the students were starting to get used to the flow once more.

Sirius and Remus were once more huge hits as professors; all of the students agreed by the end of the first day that those two were fun and made class interesting. They hadn't had Sirius as a Transfiguration professor before, but he was just as knowledgeable on that subject as he had been on Defense.

The first few days were challenging, as it had been a while since the students had had to sit in a classroom.

By midweek, however, it was almost as if the lengthy break hadn't taken place. One thing that Harry had been thinking about was Quidditch. It wasn't possible to play out the rest of the season, but he thought they should still get a chance to have a few games. He spoke with Ron about it, and the redhead agreed wholeheartedly, so Wednesday after supper, Ron and the other Quidditch Captains went to the headmistress' office to discuss the possibility of playing.

Minerva heard them out, and then nodded her agreement. "You are correct that it wouldn't be feasible to finish the season," she commented. "Even if we could hold all the games in the next few months, you will all be busy with your classes, and I do not want extracurricular activities to take you away from your studies. However, I do believe it would be beneficial to re-form the teams, and allow you to play. How about if we hold a tournament of sorts across two weekends in June, where all teams will play each other. You may hold practices until then, but please limit it to no more than twice a week. Does that sound acceptable?"

The Captains agreed that it was, and were excited to still have a chance to play. They immediately returned to their common rooms to share the news with their teams.

**XXX**

The rest of April and May passed relatively quickly, with classes and homework taking the lead. Quidditch teams began practicing once more, and though they were a little rusty, after a few practices, the teams managed to find the groove that they had been in before the attack in December.

Minerva pulled Harry aside a couple of weeks into May, and informed him that she had contacted a few professional Quidditch scouts, and they would be attending the games in June.

Harry passed the information along to the other Quidditch players, who were all excited by the prospect, especially Ron and Ginny. Though Ginny still had another year, this was a chance for scouts to see what she could do, and potentially remember her when she graduated next year.

With the knowledge that scouts would be there, Ron doubled his efforts as Captain, and had them practicing twice a week for as long as he could get away with. He also spent most of his down time, when not completing homework, working on strategies and plays for the team to try at the next practice.

Harry didn't think he wanted to play professionally, though he did recognize that he had a good shot at getting an offer. He loved the game, but he enjoyed playing it in a non-competitive setting more. He much preferred the pick-up games he had played with his friends over holidays, to the school games he had participated in over the last few years. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy playing at school, he just liked the more relaxed atmosphere. He didn't want to start playing professionally, and have all the fun leech out of the game.

He was still considering his post-graduation options, but liked the idea that Ginny had presented him with, as it would allow him to be with his wife while she completed her schooling. After that, he wasn't sure, but he did know he wanted to take some time off to relax and unwind, after spending so much of his life being hunted by a Dark Lord.

**XXX**

With the busy schedule, school was passing with alarming speed. Before most students even realized it, June had rolled around, and it was time for the much anticipated Quidditch tournament. It had been decided that the team with the most points at the end of the tournament would be awarded the Quidditch Cup, regardless of any games that had been played the previous term. All four teams agreed that that was fair.

Minerva greeted the four scouts as they arrived during breakfast, and offered them seats at the Head table.

As people finished eating, they began to head out to the Pitch.

The games would be spread out over the next two weekends, so that there was no time limit, and the players weren't too tired at the end of the day.

First up on Saturday was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw; Hufflepuff and Slytherin would play each other after lunch. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would play the next day, after lunch on Sunday. That would give everyone the morning to ensure their schoolwork was completed. The tournament would pick up the next weekend with the remaining games.

As anyone could have predicted, Gryffindor dominated the field that morning. Ron was in top form in front of the goals, and Ginny led the chasers play after play, racking up the score. Finally, after almost two hours, Harry put the Ravenclaw team out of their misery, cementing their win at 290-60.

After a hearty lunch, the school was back out on the field, watching another game. It was closer, but in the end, Slytherin won out, beating Hufflepuff by fifty points.

Sunday's game was close as well, with Ravenclaw coming out victorious, beating the badgers 210-170.

Another hard week of classes, and the school was back out on the Pitch, watching the last three games.

Gryffindor and Slytherin played on Saturday morning. Though the snakes had a solid team this year, they couldn't hold up against the dominating force of the lions. Gryffindor won by nearly two hundred points, before they went inside to eat lunch.

After lunch, everyone returned to the field again to watch Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The snakes came out victorious after just over an hour of play.

The final game, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, took place on Sunday afternoon, and only lasted forty five minutes. Harry would have considered drawing the game out more, as his team was really on fire, but the Hufflepuff seeker had seen the snitch as well, leaving Harry with no choice but to give chase.

There really was no contest between the two seekers, and Harry easily won out, cementing the third win for the Gryffindors at 240-30.

The Gryffindors flocked to the field to congratulate their team as they landed. The other Houses followed, disappointed, but still happy with the relaxing weekends. Even if people hadn't been keeping exact tallies of the points, it was pretty obvious that Gryffindor had won the Cup.

After ten minutes, the team finally managed to break away to head towards Minerva, who went through the process of presenting them with the Quidditch Cup, and her own congratulations. Though she may be headmistress now, she would likely always hold a soft spot for her former House's Quidditch team.

Once that was done, the team returned to the Pitch, and their celebrating classmates.

"Very well played, all of you," Minerva congratulated them once more, following the team into the crowd. She gestured for several strangers to come forward, and left them, knowing that the scouts would have made notes on any players they were interested in.

Ginny almost forgot to breathe when she saw that Gwenog Jones was there. She hadn't noticed the Captain with the scouts before, so she must have come separately and slipped in before the games began, rather than arrived for breakfast like the scouts had done the last two weekends.

Gwenog immediately headed up to the sixth year and smiled brightly. "It's nice to see you again, Ginny."

Ginny swallowed and nodded shakily. "You, too," she managed to get out.

Gwenog's smile widened slightly. "I know you said you were interested in playing when we met at that Christmas party, but I'm glad to see that you actually have the skills to back that up."

Ginny stared. "Really?"

Gwenog rolled her eyes. "Modesty is all well and good, but don't pretend you don't know how talented you are."

Ginny flushed. "Sorry. I know I'm good, at school. But it's a whole different game in the professional world."

Gwenog inclined her head. "Well, at least you know that." She shook herself off. "Anyway, I just came to these games because I had to see if there was any talent my team should be aware of. I know you have another year left of school, but I'm going to tell my coach what I saw. I wouldn't be surprised if you get another visit from her next year, or even an offer. As Captain of the team, the coach tends to trust my inputs. And I'm going to tell her that I think you would be a great addition."

Ginny beamed. "Really? That would be wonderful!"

Gwenog nodded. "I can't guarantee anything, but we will be looking for a new chaser within the next couple of years. One of our starters is near retirement. I can't promise you'll get that spot, but even if we move one of our reserves up, we will need to fill that position."

Ginny smiled. "I'm willing to work my way up," she promised. "I want to earn my spot."

Gwenog knew then that they needed this girl. Someone who didn't automatically expect a handout, and was willing to work hard for her position. It was refreshing, especially considering what this young woman had already done; Gwenog knew that others who had accomplished what Ginny had, may expect preferential treatment. And she knew they would need to snatch her up before someone else did it first.

The professional Quidditch player shook the young chaser's hand firmly, and promised to be in touch, before she disappeared into the crowd, stopping here and there to sign a few autographs.

Harry materialized at Ginny's side, and wasted no time in grasping his wife in a tight hug.  _I'm so proud of you_ , he smiled brilliantly.

Ginny looked back at him and shrugged with one shoulder.  _It's not certain yet,_  she reminded him.

Harry shook his head.  _It is_ , he argued. _They just have to say that there's no guarantee, in case something happens. You're going to get that spot though, Gin. You're amazing._

Ginny sighed, but didn't reply, and the two turned back to their team.

Ron was standing off to one side, talking to a stern-faced middle-aged man. The redhead's expression was part excitement, part seriousness.

Harry wondered what was going on, but figured it had to be good; that man was one of the scouts that had come to the games. Was Ron getting an offer?

Ron met his curious gaze briefly, and though he made no actual movement, his eyes said 'later', so Harry led Ginny away. They would question him that evening.

The couple made their way back to the castle at a leisurely pace, as Harry told Ginny about the two scouts who had approached him, but he didn't want to play professionally, so he had turned them down, to their disappointment.

Ginny knew Harry was an amazing seeker, but she respected his reasons for not pursuing the career, and knew that he was making a reasonable decision.

**XXX**

Harry was very curious when he didn't see Ron again until dinner. So were the rest of their friends, and when he finally came in partway through the meal, they didn't waste time in asking what had happened.

Ron filled his plate with food, and then looked up at them, beaming widely. "I got an offer!" he informed them. Part of him still couldn't believe it, but after spending the afternoon speaking with the scout, and then the manager of the team, it was getting easier. Things had moved fast, and his head was nearly spinning. Once the scout had convinced him that this was actually happening, they had arranged a short meeting in Hogsmeade, so that he could actually meet the manager of his new team, and get some more details of what signing with them would mean.

Hermione squealed loudly, and threw herself at her boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "Oh congratulations, Ron, I knew you would!"

The rest of them congratulated their friend as well, asking for more details.

Between bites, Ron told them of his afternoon. He had been approached by the Appleby Arrows, a regional team with a solid record, who were in need of a reserve keeper. He would meet again with the manager, as well as the coach and the owner, after graduation, to finalize details and sign a contract. It was easy to see Ron's excitement. He had always loved Quidditch, and playing professionally was something he really hadn't thought he'd succeed at, yet here he was.

The meal passed pleasantly, with Harry disappearing before the end to go make a request of the house elves.

He returned just as dessert was popping up, and dragged Ron away from the table, much to the redhead's disappointment.

Strangely enough, most of the Gryffindor table had been leaving early as well; the table was nearly empty when Harry forced Ron to abandon his full bowl of ice cream.

They made their way up to the common room, with Harry moving slower than normal, to draw it out longer and give everyone behind the door a little more time.

Soon enough though, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and Harry gave the password.

Ron entered first, and stopped in his tracks as nearly the entire Gryffindor House met him inside, yelling, "Congratulations!" at the top of their lungs.

Hanging over the fireplace was a congratulatory banner, hastily put together but still brilliant. Dean, as the best artist amongst the older years, had drawn a likeness of Ron on a broom. He had then animated it so that it moved across the banner, weaving in and out of the letters.

Off to one side was a table laden with sweets, sent up by the house elves after Harry asked them to provide a dessert feast.

Ron gaped for a moment, and then turned back to Harry. "But I only told you at dinner!"

Harry shrugged. "I work fast."

Ron beamed a thank you, before he quickly headed over to the desserts and grabbed a bit of everything, piling a plate high with treats.

As it was Sunday, the students couldn't spend the entire night partying, so they went to bed at a reasonable hour, after enjoying their dessert party and congratulating Ron on his achievement.

Before Ron headed to his room, he turned back to face Harry with a serious expression. "Thanks, Harry. You're a really great friend."

Harry smiled. "You're my best mate, Ron. I'm really happy for you."

Ron flushed, but his smile stretched across his face, as he turned and headed up the stairs to the seventh year dorm.

**XXX**

As June wound down and July picked up speed, the students were becoming more and more frantic. Exams were right around the corner, and no one felt prepared, least of all the fifth and seventh years.

NEWTs and OWLs were approaching fast, and even if they had been hard at work for the last few months, they had still taken a large break from their studies between Christmas and Easter, and most of them hadn't kept up with the work.

Still, it wasn't possible to slow the days down, and far too soon for many of them, they reached the last few days of July, and the beginning of two weeks of what many students termed 'hell'.

Harry made sure to keep up with DA meetings for assistance with exam preparation, and the weekend before the tests began, he arranged for a large party to be held in the lounge, complete with food and mindless games that would allow them to relax before they jumped into the brutal exams.

Everyone had a great time, and they were grateful for the chance to unwind and take a break from the endless studying.

**XXX**

Harry really hadn't thought things could get much worse than OWLs, but he had failed to take into account the idea that their end of schooling tests would be more comprehensive than those taken after fifth year.

He knew he was prepared, but there was a difference between knowing the information, and being able to eloquently share it in test form. However, he was much calmer on the morning of their first test than say, Hermione, who had a Transfiguration textbook propped up against the juice pitcher, and a Charms book propped up against the bowl of potatoes. She appeared to be going back and forth between the two, her eyes moving so fast they were almost blurred.

Ginny and Luna tried to be as supportive as they could be, since their final exams, though bad, would not be nearly as brutal. Through the stress and panic, their friends definitely appreciated their efforts, as the two sixth years wished their older friends good luck before heading off to their own end of year exams.

Even with the exhaustion and apprehension, Harry knew he was doing well, as the week passed. They sat their Charms exam first, followed by Transfiguration on Tuesday, and Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday. Care of Magical Creatures, which none of Harry and his friends had been taking, was Thursday, and Potions was on Friday.

The weekend was taken up by studying, and then they were lucky to have a bit of a longer break, as the Divination exam took place Monday morning, and History of Magic was Monday afternoon. Harry knew that not too many people were sitting those exams – in fact, Lavender and Parvati might have been the only two sitting the Divination NEWT – so most of the seventh years enjoyed the three-day weekend.

The rest of the school apart from the fifth and seventh years finished their exams on Tuesday, while Harry and those taking the class sat their Arithmancy tests. On Wednesday was Herbology.

As Harry had suggested to Minerva during his career counseling appointment in his fifth year, he had been studying with Neville and on his own for the last two years, keeping to a lesson plan that he had worked out with Minerva and Professor Sprout. Though it required much more discipline than taking the actual class, Harry had kept up, and Neville had assured him many times that he was doing well. Harry had applied to the Department of Education at the Ministry to take the Herbology exam with his fellow seventh years. Taking NEWTs outside of ones advanced classes wasn't as unusual as Harry had thought; many people chose to study independently, if their course load didn't allow for them to take all of the classes they desired. Quite a few muggleborns sat the Muggle Studies NEWT without ever going to a single class.

The last test for Harry was Thursday, as he, Hermione, Blaise, and Daphne sat their Ancient Runes exam while the rest of their friends slept in, celebrating the fact that they had finished the day before.

Thursday evening was the last exam, with the Astronomy NEWT taking place at night, though none of Harry's friends had continued the course after fifth year.

**XXX**

Harry arranged with Minerva for a school wide party to take place on Friday, the day before the train was to depart for London once more. Usually there was more time in between the end of exams and the end of school, to allow for people to finish up independent projects, pack and collect all their belongings, and generally prepare for the end of the year, but with school going so late into the summer, Minerva wanted the students to be able to go home as quickly as possible, to enjoy the few weeks of August that they had left.

They held the party in the Great Hall that afternoon and evening. The House tables had been taken away, and instead, several long buffet tables had been set up at either side of the Hall, with smaller tables around for people to sit at.

The entire school enjoyed the party, relaxing after the stressful condensed term. The professors all had fun as well, having also been very busy throughout the last few months.

Sirius and Minerva managed to catch up with Harry and Ginny before the evening ended. Things had been so hectic and stressful the last few months, they hadn't had a chance to discuss the couple's upcoming wedding before now. Molly had been keeping in touch with Harry and Ginny through owl post, planning Ginny's dress and the reception meal, but the two professors hadn't been able to stay as informed as they would have liked.

Harry and Ginny shared a look when the two broached the subject, before Harry sighed. "I know Molly wants a big ceremony, but we just want something small. We were thinking we could have a destination wedding. Sirius, your family has a private island in Greece, right?" When Sirius nodded, Harry grinned. "Do you think you could host a wedding there in a couple of weeks?"

Sirius groaned and shook his head. "Is that your way of asking? I think it needs work."

Harry shrugged and Ginny elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Well, we don't have much time. We want to have the wedding before Ginny goes back to school."

Minerva smiled slightly. "Speaking of, Harry, if you're still interested in the flying instructor position, I need to have you fill out a formal application, before I hire you. And we'll have to see about some paperwork concerning a staff member living with a student, but I don't think the Board will find any issue with this situation, considering you won't actually be Ginny's teacher."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded his assent.

Sirius shifted his stance. "I'll talk to the house elves about getting the villa cleaned out, and we'll plan on getting everyone over there. We'll discuss the details later, to firm up plans."

Harry nodded again. "Thanks, Sirius." He glanced behind him and saw their friends waiting, so he promised to stop by Minerva's office immediately after breakfast the next morning, before he and Ginny headed back to join the crowd of students.

**XXX**

Everything went smoothly in the morning, and soon enough, the Hogwarts Express was rolling out of Hogsmeade, headed for London.

As they watched the countryside pass by, Harry and Ginny told the others of their plans for the wedding. Everyone was excited at the prospect of visiting Greece.

As they rolled past towns and farms, Harry and the other newly graduated seventh years marveled at the realization that they were actually done.

Harry sat back in his seat with a sigh. "Do you guys remember our first train ride to Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded, grinning. "That was a good trip."

Neville shook his head. "I spent nearly the entire time searching for Trevor." He looked at his owl with a smile. Trevor seemed much happier staying in the greenhouses at Longbottom Manor, coming out to greet his owner whenever Neville was doing work, and hopping off when Neville left, going back to wherever he spent his days.

Hermione sniffed haughtily at Harry and Ron. "You two were not exactly welcoming," she commented.

Ron immediately placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he apologized. "We were young and stupid."

They all laughed at the redhead's comment, but at the same time, they agreed with him. So much had changed in the last seven years. They had all grown up significantly. They had been through a war, watched loved ones be injured and killed. They had seen so much. They had done even more.

Harry felt himself sighing again. "It's going to be weird never going back to Gryffindor Tower. We spent so much of our lives there."

Ron nodded his agreement, while the rest reminisced over the memories they had of their Houses.

"I remember Hermione breaking the rules many times to come up to the boys dorm room," Harry grinned, as his bushy haired friend blushed.

"There's no specific rule that prevents girls from visiting the boys rooms," she defended, but she knew it was weak.

They spent the rest of the trip joking and laughing, sharing memories of their time at school, and talking about what was to come in the near future. Even though one chapter of their lives was over, they had their whole future ahead of them, and they were looking forward to facing it all, together.


	22. Chapter 22

When the train pulled into Kings Cross in London, Harry led his friends onto the platform. It was easy enough to find Molly waiting for them near the exit. Madam Zabini was there, along with Cyrus, Augusta, and Hermione's parents.

Molly fussed over all of them, shedding tears over her grown up 'babies'. She couldn't believe they had graduated already.

After several minutes, she turned to the whole group and beamed. "We're all going back to McGonagall Castle tonight. We'll have a nice party to celebrate, how does that sound?"

Everyone nodded their agreement, and they quickly headed towards the Floo section of Kings Cross. Harry knew that Sirius and Remus were both caught up at Hogwarts still, finishing up some grading and getting things ready for the break, which was why they hadn't come to collect him. Likewise, the other adults in their group were still at work, and would meet them later in the evening.

_So, how does it feel to be a graduate?_  Ginny asked, as they lined up to step through the Floo.

Harry glanced at her sidelong.  _Honestly, it hasn't really sunk in yet._

Ginny smiled.  _Just give it some time. I'm glad you're going to be at school next year, though. I wouldn't want to go a whole year without you._

Harry nodded slightly, so as not to draw attention from the rest of the group.  _That's the idea. I'm not sure about the job, really, but it seems simple enough. I'm a good flyer, and I've had a lot of practice with teaching, so it should be no problem. Aunt Minerva said that Madam Hooch can stay on part time for the first couple of months if needed, to referee the first Quidditch game. I'm going to study and sit the test hopefully before the term ends, since I can't referee without having that certification._

Ginny nodded slightly, as Harry gave her hand a squeeze before stepping into the fireplace, followed quickly by his wife, and then Molly, who was the last one through.

The party began as soon as they arrived, with good food and laughter. Minerva, Remus, and Sirius arrived shortly after the group from the station, and Amelia, Kingsley, Arthur, Frank, Alice, and Tonks came a bit later, from the Ministry. Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George arrived from Diagon Alley around the same time. Charlie had returned to Romania just a few weeks after the term had begun, but they would send him an invitation to Harry and Ginny's wedding, so he could meet them in Greece.

The evening passed pleasantly, with the large group sharing stories of their own experiences in school, and how they had felt after graduating.

They spoke of Harry and Ginny's upcoming wedding, set for August Twenty-Ninth. The group would arrive at Sirius' island three days beforehand, and most of them would depart on the morning of the Thirtieth. Harry and Ginny would stay on the island for a mini-honeymoon, and would be back in London on the morning of the First, so that Ginny could take the train to school. Harry would head to Hogwarts separately, as he would be a teacher now, not a student.

Towards the end of the evening, the adults congregated in the dining room, while the teenagers migrated outside, enjoying the crisp and clear night.

They sat on the patio, drinking butterbeer and talking about their future plans.

Daphne had apparently received quite a recommendation from Snape, and had gotten a tentative apprenticeship with a renowned Potions Mistress, pending notification of her NEWT scores; assuming her grades were satisfactory, she would begin immediately after the wedding.

Blaise, similarly, had an interview for an apprenticeship lined up at St. Mungos next week. If that went well, and if his NEWT scores were acceptable, he would likely start after the wedding as well.

Ron would be meeting with the captain, coach, owner, and manager of the Appleby Arrows later in the week, and would begin training in October, when the team returned from their break. The Quidditch season ended in August, with the World Cup; after that, teams would go on a vacation for several months, before they returned to begin training for the next season.

Hermione bit her lip as they looked at her in silent question. She shrugged lightly. "I'm speaking with several Arithmancy Masters right now. I haven't decided anything, but I want to continue studying."

They all chuckled a little. Of course Hermione wouldn't be satisfied just graduating Hogwarts. She would want to keep going.

Susan leaned forward eagerly. "Once we receive our NEWT scores, I'm going to apply to the Auror Academy. The new class starts next month," she grinned. "Aunt Amelia said they're condensing the training period into one year instead of three for the foreseeable future."  She sobered slightly.  "They lost quite a few Aurors in the war, and need to rebuild."

"That's great, Susan," Harry smirked. "But are you sure you'll be accepted? You might not make it."

Susan growled and tossed a napkin at him. "Prat."

Harry laughed, and Susan smiled, knowing he was just joking. A moment later, Harry got serious again. "I might head that way in a couple of years," he informed them. "I think I still want to work for the DMLE at some point. I just want some distance and perspective first. Working at Hogwarts will give me a chance to unwind a bit, and stay close to Ginny," he smiled at his wife, who grinned back. "After that, I'm thinking I might do a little travel, get some hands-on experience."

"Don't you think you've had enough hands-on experience to last a lifetime?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "I meant in something other than fighting. I sent a letter to Sharptooth a couple weeks ago, asking about the work they do abroad, and whether or not I could apply for a temporary position with them." He bit his lip. "Bill and Fleur have asked for a reassignment within the next year or so, and Sharptooth indicated they would be heading to Egypt, and that I could join them if I want."

They were all a little surprised, except for Ginny, who knew Harry's tentative plans, and though she wouldn't like it if he left for a few months or as much as a year, she accepted it. Harry needed to do things for himself, just like she needed to have her own life. She was considering going with him, at least for a few months. If she did end up getting an offer from the Harpies, like Gwenog had suggested she might, she would need to be back to start training in October, so that would give her the summer to travel with Harry. If he wanted to stay longer, she would just leave without him.

Neville cleared his throat. "I'm going to start studying for a Herbology Mastery next month. I already have an apprenticeship lined up. Professor Sprout gave me an excellent recommendation. My soon-to-be Master said he didn't even need to wait for my NEWT scores, he offered me the apprenticeship just after that first meeting. Apparently, Professor Sprout's recommendation was enough for him, and he didn't even need to see my scores."

He accepted their congratulations with humility, and the topic of conversation moved back to Harry and Ginny's wedding.

It would be a very small ceremony, with only a few others beyond those at the Castle that evening being invited. Harry was quick to ask Ron to be his best man, which had the redhead beaming in excitement.

Ginny asked Hermione to be her maid of honor, and the older girl was ecstatic to accept.

Other than the teenagers, the guest list included Minerva, Sirius and Amelia, Molly and Arthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, Ted and Andromeda, Kingsley, Augusta, Frank and Alice, Cyrus, Astoria, and Snape and Narcissa, much to their surprise.

As for the rest of the wedding party, Harry asked Neville, Blaise, and Bill to be groomsmen; they would be walking down the aisle with Susan, Luna, and Daphne, Ginny's bridesmaids.

The only note of sorrow was the fact that Percy wouldn't be there to enjoy the day with them. Ginny knew it was painful for her mum and dad, and she also felt a hole in her heart at the thought of the older brother she had never really had much in common with, but had loved all the same. She would enjoy spending the day with her family and friends, celebrating the love that she and Harry shared, but she knew that Percy's absence would hit them hard.

When the group dispersed for the night, everyone felt calm and relaxed, as they had never felt at the end of a school year before. Ever since Harry's first year, in fact, something had always happened, and the school year ended on a down note. But not now.

The past was the past, and the future was uncertain. But one thing was for sure: they all had the chance to let their future develop. No more Dark Lord trying to hunt them down, no more Death Eaters cursing them at every turn. They all had lives to live, mistakes to make, and dreams to fulfill.

Whatever else happened, they at least had that.

**XXX**

The next morning, Molly dragged Ginny away from her goal of spending the entire day helping Harry clean out and prepare Potter Manor for inhabiting, and instead wrangled her into a lengthy dress fitting.

Apparently, while Ginny had been completing her sixth year, her mother had been working on a wedding dress. Ginny knew this was something her mother wanted to do, and after trying it on, she knew she would love it.

Molly sniffed tearfully when Ginny complimented the dress. "I'm actually altering an older one," she informed her daughter. "Sirius gave me the wedding dress Lily wore when she married James. I made a few changes, but the overall shape is the same, and much of the fabric is original. I thought you and Harry would both appreciate the history."

Ginny looked down at the dress her mother was altering. It was a beautiful modified ball gown style. It had had off the shoulder lace long sleeves at one point, but Molly was changing it to be a shorter cap sleeve. The neckline made a deep V that showed more cleavage than Ginny had thought her mother would approve of, but Molly had assured her that it accented Ginny's figure perfectly. The rest of the dress was a simple satin that hugged her down to the waist; the skirt was not quite a full ball gown, but it was fuller than a typical A-line. The lace from the sleeves carried through around the back, and provided a sheer cover to what would have otherwise been a backless dress. The satin fabric started at her lower back; it was sexy and yet elegant. Ginny was very surprised that her mother had chosen this design, but Molly was not unaware of her daughter's figure. The dress was going to look fabulous on her.

By mid-afternoon, Molly had made the adjustments she needed, and let Ginny go with a hidden sigh. She knew that Ginny wanted to spend time with Harry, but she only had a short amount of time left with her daughter. Even if they were already married, Ginny was still underage for another few days, and Molly could pretend that she still had some say over her daughter.

Ginny stopped before she stepped through the Floo, sensing her mother's sadness. She hurried back and gave Molly a tight hug. "I love you, mum," she whispered.

Molly's breath hitched, as she hugged back just as securely. "It doesn't matter how grown up you get, you'll always be my baby," she murmured.

Ginny pulled back, sniffing lightly as she smiled. "I know, mum. I'll always be your daughter. No matter what."

Molly nodded, tearing up as she observed the beautiful young woman her daughter had grown into. "Percy would have loved to be here for this," she commented with a sniff.

Ginny looked down at her shoes. "I wish he could be here," she commiserated. "I miss him. I mean, we never had much in common, but he was my brother and a good man. I wish we hadn't lost so much time with him."

Molly felt a few more tears leak out. "I know, dear. We all have our regrets. I wish I could go back and tell him every day how much I love him. But he'll always be with us. And I am so grateful that he came back to us."

Ginny nodded and gave her mother another hug, before Molly gestured for her daughter to go find her husband. Ginny wiped her eyes quickly, and hurried through the Floo.

**XXX**

Time passed quietly over the next week. Ginny went out for a day in muggle London with Molly, Hermione, Susan, Luna, and Daphne, to hunt for dresses for the girls to wear. They would need to find them that day, but they didn't have to worry about getting the right sizes in time, or even the right colors, since they could fix all of that with magic.

The day was quite enjoyable for the group, as they visited several stores before finding what they were looking for. They had lunch out at an upscale café near the shops, before heading back out to keep hunting for dresses and accessories.

Molly had wanted to go to Madam Malkins to custom order dresses, but they wouldn't be ready in time, so Harry had suggested the day trip to muggle London instead. He had handed Ginny a rectangular piece of plastic, explaining how credit cards worked, and told her to use it for any purchases. Minerva had gone with him shortly after their return from Hogwarts this summer, to set up a bank account for himself in the muggle world. It was definitely advantageous, to have the option and ability to spend money in the muggle world, without having to first go to Gringotts to exchange galleons for pounds.

Molly, Luna, and Daphne had been a little uncertain, but Hermione promised to help Ginny if she was unsure of anything – Harry had always been the one to handle money, the few times Ginny had been in the muggle world. Susan wasn't quite as nervous as the others, since she had been out a few times with her aunt, but all the same, she was grateful that Hermione was there, just in case.

By early evening, they had found the perfect dresses for Hermione, Susan, Luna, and Daphne, and paid for them upfront, declining the shop's offer to alter the dresses. They weren't a great color, nor did any of them fit well, but magic was a wonderful thing, and they would handle making sure the dresses were perfect on the day of the ceremony. Alice and Fleur had offered their assistance to Molly, so that the woman wouldn't have to work on the bridesmaids dresses as well as Ginny's dress, all on her own.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise, and Bill would all wear suits that would match the dresses. They would charm the boutonnières to be the same color. They had spent the day before picking out clothing, and fortunately, their suits didn't require as much altering as the dresses would.

With the hardest part of the clothing taken care of, things settled down again. Molly, Alice, and Fleur were busy altering the dresses to fit the girls, while Molly also worked to finish Ginny's dress.

A few times, Molly bemoaned the small ceremony. She wanted a huge event, with all their family and friends, but Harry and Ginny put their foot down, and insisted. They didn't want a large ceremony with tons of relatives they barely knew. It was just a formality, really. They were already married. Besides, the larger the event, the more chance there was of someone managing to sneak in. They didn't want their wedding to turn into a media circus.

Molly understood their thought process, she just wanted to show off her son-in-law to everyone. It had nothing to do with Harry being the Boy Who Lived, she was simply proud of the man he was. He was kind, and thoughtful, caring, and so good to Ginny. She didn't care about those silly labels the wizarding world placed on his shoulders; to her family, he was simply Harry. One of the most amazing young men she had ever known.

In between wedding details, Harry and Ginny had both begun to pack up their belongings in preparation to move to Potter Manor. They wouldn't be spending any time there this summer, but they would send their belongings to the Manor for the house elves to set up, so that when they had their mid-term break in November, they wouldn't have to deal with all the small details, and the Manor would be ready for them.

It was slightly surreal for the two teenagers, to actually be moving out of their guardians' homes. Even stranger was the idea that McGonagall Castle and the Burrow weren't really their homes anymore. The idea that they were actually adults had hit them hard, as they worked through all of their possessions, packing them into trunks and boxes, leaving bare rooms behind.

Harry couldn't help but compare it to the summer before his first year, when Vernon had moved him from his bedroom in the cupboard under the stairs, to Dudley's second bedroom. All of his belongings had fit into one box back then. And now? There were boxes and trunks everywhere; he had books, and pictures, clothing, all sorts of odds and ends that he had collected over the last few years. McGonagall Castle had been such a wonderful home for him, and while he would be sad to leave it, he was an adult, and it was time for him and Ginny to start living their own lives; they had been technically married for nearly four years, and they were ready to start acting like it.

Molly definitely spent much of her time holding back tears, as she watched her youngest child slowly packing up her room. How could it be that her little girl was already leaving the nest?

**XXX**

Ginny's seventeenth birthday took place at the end of the week, and they had a large party at the Burrow. Molly cooked up a storm, somehow managing to fit it all in between working on the dresses.

Everyone had a great time, enjoying the food and the company. Ginny received many wonderful gifts, including the customary watch most witches and wizards received when they came of age, from her parents.

Her other presents included Quidditch related gifts, as well as candy, books, and other trinkets from her friends. Harry gave her a silver necklace with an 'H' and a 'G' entwined together for the pendant.

The day was interrupted by a surprise guest as they sat down to cut into the large cake Molly had baked. It was much like ones she had made for Harry over the last few years, with a live-action Quidditch game on the top. A miniature Ginny and Harry were zooming around the frosting-Pitch.

Everyone was startled to look up and see Ignatius Prewett heading down the path to the garden. Ignatius nodded a greeting, and handed a wrapped gift to Ginny. "Many happy returns," he said stiffly.

Molly quickly greeted her uncle as Ginny murmured her thanks. Ignatius let a small smile slip through. "I also wish to offer my congratulations on your upcoming wedding. I am sure you will do the Family Prewett proud, as the new Lady Potter."

Reading between the lines, Ginny understood that her mother's uncle was pleased she was marrying into such a high station.

She was also grateful that Molly had informed her uncle of the engagement personally, since she knew that the stern overseer of the Family Prewett would not appreciate finding out about the union in the  _Daily Prophet_. The day after Lavender had drawn attention to Ginny's engagement ring, a large article had appeared in the newspaper, decrying their upcoming wedding for the wizarding world to revel in. Harry and Ginny knew that many people would be trying to gain access to the wedding, which was precisely why they were doing this in another country, with only their group in attendance. No press hexing each other out of the way to get the first picture of the Lord and Lady Potter's first kiss. Just friends and family, celebrating a happy occasion.

Ignatius abruptly turned to Molly and Arthur. "I would like to speak with you both, and Ronald, if you have a minute."

It was phrased like a question, but it was clear he wanted to have this conversation now, so Arthur gestured for his wife and youngest son to follow him into the house.

They ended up in the sitting room, Ron incredibly confused, as Ignatius turned to face them. "I have spoken with Charles, and he is loath to return to England permanently. As this is his choice, and William has already turned down my offer, I find myself in a bit of a quandary."

Molly frowned. "What is it?" she asked, confused.

Ignatius sighed slightly, and sat down stiffly. Arthur, Molly, and Ron followed his lead. "I hope you will not take offense when I say that I am disinclined to allow either Frederick or George the opportunity take charge of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett. In any event, they do not wish the title either, so it is a moot point. That leaves you," he looked at Ron.

Ron gulped. "Me?" He hoped his voice didn't sound as squeaky as he thought it did.

Ignatius nodded regally. "You. I do not wish to continue acting as Regent. There is a wizard of proper bloodline who has reached his majority, so it is time for me to pass the title on. I was never the heir. As you are the grandson of my older brother, the title correctly belongs to you."

Ron stared, gobsmacked. He had never even considered this possibility. He had told the others of the conversation he had overheard last year, but he hadn't thought that  _he_ would be the one put in this position. Did he want to be a lord? A few years ago, he would have taken the offer without hesitation. But he knew more about what it would entail now, and he wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore. He had seen the work Harry had to handle, concerning the Potter assets. There was a lot more involved in a lordship than just a title and money.

After a few moments of silence, he looked at his parents pleadingly. Understanding, Molly turned back to her uncle. "You have already gone to the others?"

Ignatius nodded. "William has already been named as your heir, Arthur. He informed me he is happy with that, and does not wish to take on the mantle of Head of House Prewett. Charles was my obvious choice; however, he does not wish to become a Head of House, period. He informed me that he is happy where he is. The twins similarly are not interested in a lordship. That leaves Ronald. If you decline, the Prewett line may very well become dormant. We are a patriarchal line, which means that even if Ginevra weren't already marrying into an Ancient and Noble House, she would not be eligible to take over House Prewett. And my wife and I have no children of our own."

Ron swallowed harshly. He wasn't sure what to do. After a moment, he bit his lip and forced himself to speak steadily, even though his heart was racing. "How quickly do you need an answer? I would like to consider the offer first, and speak with my girlfriend. I won't make any decisions without her."

Ignatius seemed part put out, part impressed. "I will give you until the First of September to make your decision. Talk it over with your girlfriend and your family, and let me know what you decide."

They all stood up and Ron nodded. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Ignatius inclined his head, and let Arthur and Molly escort him out, while Ron returned to the garden.

Harry and the others were immediately concerned at seeing the shell-shocked expression on Ron's face, but didn't question him there, knowing that he would come to them if he needed to, and suspecting it was something he would want to do in private.

Instead, they spent the rest of the evening eating cake, and Ginny showed Ron the present Ignatius had given her, a gold necklace with a pendant formed in the Prewett Family crest.

**XXX**

Sure enough, the next day, Ron asked them all to meet up in the afternoon, so that he could tell them what Ignatius had wanted.

They were stunned when Ron told them that he might become the new Lord Prewett.

Hermione stared for a few moments, unable to form words. "I thought you said Charlie would be named the heir," she finally managed to get out.

Ron shrugged. "Uncle Ignatius said he's already spoken with Bill and Charlie. Bill wants to remain the Weasley heir, and Charlie doesn't want a lordship. Neither do the twins, even if Uncle Ignatius was willing to pass it on to them, which he really isn't. If I don't take it, the line will go dormant." His eyes were pleading as he looked at his friends, especially the ones who were poised to take over as Head of House. "What do you think? I mean, I never really considered this. I didn't think I would ever have a title, and I was all right with that. Should I accept?"

Blaise and Neville shared a look, before they turned to Harry. He was the only one who had actually taken over as Head of his House. Blaise would be going to Gringotts with his mother next month, while Frank's recovery had pushed back Neville and Augusta's plan for him to take over at twenty-one. Not that any of them were complaining.

Susan was the first one to speak. "I'm not sure if I can help at all," she said hesitantly. "The Bones Family is just a Noble one, not Ancient and Noble. And it's different for us. We don't have the choice you do. We were born into this, and it's always been our obligation. You have the ability to decide whether or not you want this." Susan, like Blaise, would be going to Gringotts soon with her aunt, to officially claim her title.

Blaise nodded seriously. "Think carefully though, Ron. It's not just a title, or a large bank vault. I know the Prewett Family is an Ancient and Noble House, and very well-off; Ignatius Prewett has done a good job of managing the family fortune. But it's so much more than that. You'll be in charge of the family. You'll effectively be a ruling force over your uncle and his wife, and to a lesser extent your parents and brothers." He glanced at Ginny. "Since you're marrying into House Potter, technically you'll be higher than Ron, because the Potter Family is above the Prewett Family." He looked back at Ron. "When your mum married into the Weasley Family, she aligned the two Houses, making the Weasley Family something of a lesser branch to House Prewett. Ginny's done the same thing with the Weasley Family and House Potter, but that's not what we're talking about right now.  You will have authority over your father, and later, Bill."

Harry took over, his expression serious. "You'll be managing assets and investments, attending Wizengamot meetings, and a lot of other things. It's a lot of work, Ron. For you and your wife," he glanced at Hermione, and the girl blushed. "We're not trying to sway you, either way, we're just trying to be realistic. There is a lot involved in being a Head of House. But beyond that, you will have the opportunity to affect change. You'll be able to make people listen. We'll have the chance to work towards a brighter future. You'll have a voice in the government, in the way laws are worded and even if they're passed. With that comes even more responsibility, but you will be able to ensure that the right laws are making it through the Wizengamot."

Ron nodded in understanding, and turned to Hermione. "'Mione, I know we're not engaged, or married, but whatever I do is going to affect you, as well. What do you think?"

Hermione gulped, her eyes wide. She loved Ron, and she really didn't care how much money he had, or what his social standing was. But here he was, asking her what she thought about him becoming a lord. And her potentially becoming a lady.

She shook her head slightly. "It's your decision Ron. I'll love you no matter what. It'll be a lot for both of us, but if you want this, I will support you."

Ron nodded again, and they decided to spend the rest of the afternoon outside. Ron had a lot to think about, and Hermione was right: it was his decision to make.

**XXX**

Hogwarts letters were sent out the next morning, and no one was surprised when Ginny opened her letter to see the Head Girl badge fall out.

They congratulated her, as Ginny and Luna spent a few minutes speculating on how strange it would be, to be the only two of their group still in school.

It was odd, to be going back to school after just a few weeks, and both wished they could have had some more time to relax, but understood why it couldn't happen.

Still, the school year was coming together well; Minerva had been hard at work with the other professors, and she thought they would be ready to go by the wedding. Remus would be returning to his position, but Sirius still didn't want to continue teaching, so Minerva had found someone else to take over. She had even managed to replace Binns, with a young woman who had just moved from America after completing a Mastery in History. Minerva was hopeful that the new professor would be better than Binns, not that there was much of a contest there.

They were interrupted a moment later, when more owls swooped through the window, dropping letters off for each of the newly graduated students.

Hermione shrieked as she picked up her envelope. "NEWT results!" she gasped, her eyes wide with anxiety.

Sirius and Remus entered the dining room a moment later, followed by Minerva. The new headmistress smiled at seeing what the teenagers were holding. "I believe the Wizarding Examinations Authority has been working overtime these last few weeks, trying to get out OWL and NEWT results before the new term. We had to hold off on sending out Hogwarts letters until they were complete, so that new sixth years would know which classes they would be able to sign up for."

Sirius shifted impatiently. "Go on then, open them!" he encouraged, grinning.

Nervously, Harry and his friends opened the letters, reading through their results.

Harry felt a knot in his chest loosen as he read; while he hadn't exactly been nervous, it was still a relief to see that he had done well.

When they all finished reading their own results, they passed the letters around, so that they could see how everyone had done.

_Passing scores:_

_O: Outstanding_

_E: Exceeds Expectations_

_A: Acceptable_

_Failing scores:_

_P: Poor_

_D: Dreadful_

_T: Troll_

__NEWT results for Harry Potter_ _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Herbology: E_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Hermione Granger_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Ronald Weasley_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: A_

_Herbology: E_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Neville Longbottom_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Herbology: O_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Susan Bones_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Herbology: E_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Blaise Zabini_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Herbology: O_

_\--_

_NEWT results for Daphne Greengrass_

 

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Herbology: O_

Once everyone had seen all the results, Minerva smiled proudly at her former students. "Well done, all of you. You should be very proud of yourselves."

They all murmured their thanks, before filing out of the dining room to get on with their day.

**XXX**

The next week was taken up with wedding plans. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius worked together to make sure that the Black property in Greece would be ready for them, and ensuring the house elves assigned to that property knew how they wanted the grounds set up for the ceremony and reception.

Ron spent most of the time deep in thought, even as he helped out with the wedding and met with his new coach.

A few days before they were set to leave for Greece, he finally had an answer. He sought out his parents that evening to tell them that he was going to accept Ignatius' offer. Both supported him, and the next day, they met with Ignatius at Gringotts to formalize it. Ron would study with his uncle for a year, before taking over as Head of House. Ron was happy that he wouldn't have to give up his spot with the Arrows. He would be able to play Quidditch and still perform the duties expected of him. Ignatius would stay on as the proxy for the Prewett seat on the Wizengamot, as Ron needed to be twenty-five to take over, just like Harry and Blaise.

 


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, the large group gathered at McGonagall Castle, and took international portkeys created by Sirius. They landed in Greece a short while later, marveling at the deep blue-green ocean that surrounded them, and the crisp white beach. Charlie's own portkey from Romania, sent along with his wedding invitation, deposited him on the beach at nearly the same time.

Sirius led them into the large mansion that was the only structure on the small island. There was Floo access in the mansion, but the island itself had no other inhabitants. The nearest magical community was in Athens, and the house elves took care of making sure the kitchen was stocked.

Sirius gave everyone a quick tour, and they all disappeared into their bedrooms to change, before spending the rest of the day on the beach.

The major news at dinner that evening came from the most recently married couple. Tonks found herself under scrutiny when she refused the glass of wine offered to her. Blushing furiously, she and Remus shared their happy news: they were going to become parents.

Everyone was ecstatic, congratulating them loudly, and Sirius quickly had the house elves bring up some champagne to toast. Tonks got her very own glass of sparkling cider, and the evening turned into a festive party.

Tonks found Ginny and Harry later, and apologized for taking stealing some of their spotlight.

Harry just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Tonks. We're really happy for you."

Tonks beamed and gave them both a hug before she headed up to bed with Remus.

**XXX**

The group spent several days enjoying the sand and surf, and exploring the foreign magical community. Athens' version of Diagon Alley was more of an open marketplace, with stalls set up that sold everything from cauldrons to fresh produce. Snape eagerly bought several potions ingredients that couldn't be found in Britain, while Hermione had to be pulled away from the bookseller, where she had disappeared into a large tome on the history of magical Greece.

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and hot, and everyone was up early getting ready. The girls congregated in Ginny's room to prepare, while the boys went to Harry's. Molly had insisted that the two sleep in separate rooms the night before. She knew they were already married, but she wanted them to uphold some of the traditions, such as not seeing each other before the ceremony.

By late afternoon, the group began to gather in anticipation of the ceremony. The house elves had set up the simple altar on a stretch of beach just beyond the mansion. It was covered in flowers – lilies and orchids – as well as some light grey tulle that fluttered in the sea breeze, and dark green vines that wound around the four posts of the altar. The white chairs were all facing the altar, and the ocean. They had timed the ceremony perfectly so that it would take place at sunset.

Grey tulle was affixed to each chair lining the aisle, a small bouquet of sea green and white roses attached at each chair.

A boardwalk was set up down the aisle and under the alter. This had been added so that Ginny's dress wouldn't get too covered in sand, and allowing her to walk easily in her heels. Her wedding dress wasn't exactly beach appropriate, but it meant so much to both Harry and Ginny, that she was wearing Lily's dress, so they had added the harder surface to make it easier.

Sharptooth was the last guest to arrive. He had been surprised to receive an invitation, and accepted it willingly. Harry had given him a portkey that would take him to the island before the ceremony, and return him to England whenever he wished to depart.

The goblin took a seat next to Bill and Fleur, who greeted him with respectful nods.

When the guests were all seated, invisible music began to play, and Harry took his spot at the altar with Amelia, who was officiating, and Ron.

Both men were dressed simply and elegantly in formal suits. Their cummerbunds were a soft sea green, charmed to specifically match the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. Ron's boutonnière was white, to denote him as Best Man, while Harry's was slightly more complex, made up of a white rose with dark green leaves, and a few sprigs of smaller flowers that had been charmed sea green. The boutonnière was tied up with a dark grey sheer ribbon.

As the music played, Luna and Blaise walked down the aisle first, followed by Susan and Neville, and then Daphne and Bill. All three girls were wearing flowing chiffon dresses in a sea green color, perfect for a beach wedding. The dresses were strapless with a sweetheart neckline. They were tight on the top, with a criss-cross ruching, before flowing out past the waist and coming to an abrupt cutoff at the knee. There was a dark grey satin sash tied around their waists. The men were wearing suits that matched Ron's, with the only difference being their boutonnières. While Ron's was white, the rest of the groomsmen were wearing roses that had been charmed sea green to match the girls' dresses.

Next down the aisle was Hermione. Her dress was the same, however her sash was white instead.

All three girls held bouquets that matched Harry's boutonnière. They had white roses, with flowers shaped like lavender, only sea green in color. The bouquets were tied with dark grey ribbon.

When they were all at the end of the aisle, Hermione, Susan, Luna, and Daphne on one side and Neville, Blaise, and Bill lined up next to Ron, the music swelled, and the guests stood up.

A few moments later, Ginny came walking down the aisle, her parents on either side. Harry had to remind himself to breathe, watching his wife walk towards him. She was so beautiful, and she was all his.

Ginny locked eyes with him, and smirked mentally.  _Damn straight_ , she said smugly.  _And don't you ever forget it._

Harry nodded slightly, his eyes amused and full of love.  _Never_ , he promised seriously.

When they reached the alter, Molly tearfully lifted Ginny's veil and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. Ginny had chosen a half up-do, and the veil was attached to a set of hair clips encrusted with emeralds and diamonds, an heirloom that Ginny had chosen from the Potter Vault specifically for this occasion. The veil itself was short, cutting off at her lower back, and blew prettily in the wind.

Molly and Arthur willingly passed Ginny to Harry, and the two stepped up to Amelia.

Amelia smiled at the couple, and began the ceremony.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here this evening to witness what I can confidently term 'true love'. Everybody here has been lucky enough to witness the growth of this relationship, and we look forward to seeing what these two will accomplish together." Amelia smiled at the couple. "Harry and Ginny have chosen to write their own vows. Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, focusing on Ginny's warm brown eyes looking up at him happily. He smiled. "Ginny, the first time I saw you, you were answering your mother's question on which platform the Hogwarts Express left from. I was eleven. At twelve, I felt disappointed that I didn't get the chance to see you sorted into your House. At thirteen, I was worried about how deeply the Dementor on the train affected you, and wondering how likely Ron was to kill me if I tried to comfort you." There was a tittering of laughter, and Ron let out a soft snort. Harry shrugged good-naturedly. "At fourteen, I finally figured out what it was I was feeling." He took a deep breath and grasped Ginny's hands in his. "Ginny, you are the smartest, most willful, determined,  _best_  thing that has ever happened to me. When I was doubting myself, you slapped me upside the head and gave me a reality check." The guests laughed again. "When I was sad, you were there. When I was happy, it was because of you. I wish I could just say I love you, and leave it at that, but those three words just don't encompass everything I feel for you. Some things may be uncertain, but there's one thing I know for sure: you and me, together. Forever."

Ginny beamed as Amelia turned to her. "Ginny?"

Ginny took a moment to collect herself, before she spoke. "When I was four, my father told me the story of Harry Potter for the first time. I was so sad when I heard about the little boy who had lost his parents. When I was six, my brothers started teasing me about how the only bedtime story I ever wanted to hear was Harry Potter's story." The audience chuckled, and Ginny's smile turned bashful. "That's when I started telling my dad that I was going to marry Harry Potter. When I was ten, my brothers told me about how they had just met  _the_  Harry Potter. I was so excited, and disappointed that I didn't get the chance to talk to you. At eleven, you saved me for the first time of many. At twelve, I watched you struggle to overcome your fears, and my hero-worship began to turn into admiration and respect. At thirteen, you finally figured out what I had known since I was six, and you kissed me." Everyone laughed, and Harry shrugged apologetically. "I can't promise you that the Chudley Cannons will finally win a game –" Ron let out an annoyed grunt, but Ginny kept going, "I can't promise that Hermione will finally learn how to cook without setting the stove on fire," it was Hermione's turn to get upset, as her friends laughed. There were a lot of things Hermione could do, and better than pretty much everyone else, but cooking was not one of them. Ginny smiled. "But I can promise you this: you and me, together, forever."

Amelia was both amused and touched by their vows, but quickly called attention back to her. "Harry, place the ring on Ginny's finger, and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Harry quickly turned to Ron and took Ginny's wedding ring from him. He repeated the vow, and then it was Ginny's turn.

Amelia had her speak the same words as she placed Harry's wedding ring on the fourth finger of his left hand.

When she finished, Amelia turned to the guests and smiled. "Harry and Ginny have stood before you today, professing their love for the world to see. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Needing no further prompting, Harry swiftly leaned forward and gave Ginny a soul-searing kiss as their friends and family clapped hard.

Much sooner than they would have liked, Harry and Ginny pulled apart, and headed back down the aisle, followed by Hermione and Ron, Neville and Susan, Blaise and Luna, and Daphne and Bill. The rest of the crowd followed them up to the mansion, and around the back, where the house elves had set up the reception space in the large garden.

It was beautiful, Harry had to admit, as everyone took their seats and food began to appear. There were several smaller tables, all circling a wooden dance floor. The tablecloths were light grey, with sea green napkins. Each table had a dark grey runner, and a centerpiece made up of white roses and lit candles. A wooden wireless stood at one corner of the dance floor, decorated with white roses and grey tulle.

Everyone had a wonderful time, eating the magnificent meal and dancing until they couldn't feel their feet anymore.

Sharptooth did not stay; he offered his congratulations to Harry and Ginny, before heading back to England.

Harry wasn't too surprised; he had invited the goblin because he respected and liked him, but goblins were not exactly social creatures. He was honored that his Manager had even come to the ceremony, bringing with him a rather expensive present: a two hundred year old bottle of Firewhiskey.

There were, of course, the mandatory toasts, and Sirius got quite a few laughs and blushes as he did his level best to embarrass Harry. Once he was finished, Hermione stood up.

She smiled at the couple, knowing that even without the bond, those two really had something special. Taking a deep breath, she glanced around at the small crowd watching her. "I think it's pretty safe to say that my friendship with Harry and Ron didn't exactly get off to the best start. Bossy goody-two-shoes sound about right guys?" she grinned at the nods that Harry and Ron immediately responded with, while the rest of the guests laughed. Hermione shook her head slightly. "I was a pushy know-it-all, and I had no friends. But then something happened." She saw Minerva wince at the reminder, and shrugged. "I've always said that Harry has a 'saving people thing', and it was pretty obvious right from the start. You see, that Halloween of our first year, a professor let a troll into the castle as a diversion, and it was just my bad luck that I happened to be right in its path. But Harry and Ron saved me, and from that point on, we were nearly inseparable. There are some things you just can't go through without becoming friends, and knocking out a twelve foot mountain troll is one of them."

There were a few disbelieving looks, as some people learned for the first time how the trio became a trio. Hermione paused to collect her thoughts. "Ginny and I didn't really become friends right away," she admitted. "It was a gradual thing, beginning around the end of my second year, her first. But once we started, it just took off. Ginny, you're an amazing friend. You've always been willing to listen, and you've always been up for a girl's night when I needed it; you know how hard it is to get girl talk out of those two," she jerked her head at Harry and Ron, to general amusement. "So to make a long story short, I've known Harry and Ginny apart, and I've known them together. I've seen their relationship grow and change. I've seen them go from awkward teenagers to a real couple. Even at thirteen and fourteen years old, they knew that they were different. What they had – what they  _have_  – is so much bigger than we could ever imagine. They fell into a relationship as easy as some of us would fall asleep. Harry found a new best friend, and I couldn't be happier."

Harry looked a little guilty, but Hermione smiled softly at him, letting him know that she wasn't upset at all. "With Harry and Ginny, it's as easy as breathing. I've never seen two people more  _right_  for each other." She picked up her champagne flute, and the rest of the guests followed suit. "So, to Harry and Ginny, may you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong, enough sorrow to keep you human, enough success to keep you eager, and enough determination to make each day better than yesterday." Everyone clapped as they took a sip of their champagne, and Hermione sat down.

Ron was next, and he stood up nervously. "I'm not as good with words as Hermione, but I'll do my best." He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. Glancing around at the guests, he shrugged. "Hermione helped me find this." Everyone chuckled, and Ron grinned self-deprecatingly, and looked down at the paper in his hands. He cleared his throat, and began to recite the poem he had copied from a book Hermione had loaned him. "Love is friendship caught fire; it is quiet, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection, and makes allowances for human weaknesses. Love is content with the present, hopes for the future, and does not brood over the past. It is the day-in and day-out chronicles of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you do not have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough."

Ron coughed, his face turning pink with embarrassment as he folded up the paper and stuck it back in his pocket. "I, well, Hermione and I found that in a book, and I thought it was appropriate. Harry, you've been like my brother ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts. And now, you really are my brother. Though mate, I've got to say, you've always been a Weasley. Don't know why you felt you had to marry Ginny to get there." The guests laughed, while Ginny glared and Harry rolled his eyes, amused.

Ron sobered, turning serious as he focused on his sister and brother-in-law. "I might be a bit thick at times," he pointedly ignored Ginny's arched eyebrow.  _Only at times?_  "But even I knew that you two were in it for the long haul, even back then. I remember watching you together, and telling people to prepare to be surprised. Because you weren't going to follow any of the normal standards for a teenage relationship. I remember thinking that one of these days, you'd make the rest of us believe in true love." His blush deepened. "And here we are, years later, and still going strong. I have no doubt in my mind that I will be watching you act as sickeningly sweet and in love ten, twenty, and fifty years down the line, as you are right now."

Harry glanced over at Ginny, his eyes softening as she looked back at him. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Exactly." He picked up his champagne flute. "So, to Harry and Ginny. The best brother and sister a guy could have. Can it you two," he glared at Fred and George. The twins put on mock expressions of hurt as they both closed their mouths, a clear indication to the group that they had been planning on protesting Ron's statement.

Everyone laughed as they drank, and Ron sat down quickly.

Ginny reached over and lightly cuffed his shoulder. "I don't know why you thought you'd be bad at that," she admonished. "That was wonderful Ron, thank you."

Ron blushed brightly, but smiled his thanks, as Hermione gave him a sideways hug, also conveying her pride at his words.

Several more people stood up to speak, including Neville, Susan, Remus, Minerva, and Molly and Arthur. Each one conveyed their joy at being a part of Harry and Ginny's lives, and how happy they were that the two were together.

Finally, Harry stood. "I think it's my turn now, yeah?" He glanced back at Ginny, and smiled. "I think I covered our relationship pretty well during the ceremony, but I'm sure I can come up with something else to talk about." Ginny rolled her eyes, while the guests smiled or laughed. "When you're fourteen years old, and you meet a girl, everything seems so easy. You're young, you've got a crush, and you don't have to have everything figured out yet." He took a deep breath. "Ginny and I never had that. Even at fourteen, I was already an adult. At thirteen, Ginny had already faced down evil in its base form, and conquered it. Neither of us fell into the typical categories for a normal teenager. The two of us on our own, it's a wonder we came out as well adjusted as we were." Ginny snorted, and Harry shrugged. "But you see, something happened when we got together. It was amazing, and entirely unprecedented." Ginny glanced at him sharply, while those who knew about the bond wondered where Harry was going with this. They hadn't thought he would tell anyone else.

Harry beamed, his eyes not leaving Ginny's perfect face for a moment. "I finally worked up the courage to let the girl of my dreams know how I felt, and by some miracle, she felt the same. I won't ask why she chose me, I'll just be happy that she did. Ginny, you're my life, my heart, my soul. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Ginny couldn't sit still any longer. She stood up and grasped Harry in a tight hug.  _You already do_ , she said, her mental voice thick as she struggled to hold back tears of joy.

They held each other for a moment longer, before Harry pulled back and cleared his throat. Ginny sat back down, blushing lightly. "Anyway," Harry continued, "Ginny, our road may not have been the easiest, but through it all, you were a steady presence at my side. I have never doubted that we will spend the rest of our lives together, and I look forward to fully enjoying the journey."

Ginny grinned happily, as everyone drank their champagne.

Harry set his flute down and gestured to the wireless. Obediently, it began to play once more. "Now, that's enough talking. Let's get back to the party!"

He held out a hand for Ginny, and pulled her onto the dance floor. Around them, other couples followed their lead, and soon enough, the floor was packed.

It was nearly dawn by the time everyone headed off to bed.

**XXX**

Much earlier than any of them would have liked, they were gathering back on the front steps of the mansion to take portkeys back to England.

Harry and Ginny came down to see them off, once more accepting congratulations, before the large group began to depart. Minerva was the last one to leave, waiting specifically for that moment, so that she could inform the couple of their new living arrangements.

She smiled at the pair, truly happy for them. "I have arranged a suite to be prepared for you near Gryffindor Tower," she informed them. "Everything will be ready when you arrive."

They thanked the headmistress before she left, and it was just the two of them.

Harry grinned at Ginny.  _Swimming or bed?_  he asked mischievously.

Ginny leveled a mock glare in his direction, and untied the simple sundress she had been wearing. Underneath was a skimpy bikini that Ginny had picked out specially. Without a backward glance, she immediately ran off towards the crystal blue surf.

Shaking his head fondly, Harry stripped off his shirt and followed her.

**XXX**

The couple had a wonderful time on their own, and neither one wanted to return to England on the morning of the First. They lay cuddled in bed late that morning, knowing that they needed to get up soon to catch their portkey back, but neither one was willing to move just yet.

Harry was absentmindedly running a hand down Ginny's side, making small patterns with his finger as Ginny hummed contentedly.

_This isn't the real honeymoon, you know_ , Harry informed her.

Ginny forced her eyes open and looked at him, confused.  _What do you mean?_

Harry shrugged lightly with one shoulder, his wandering hand not pausing in its movements.  _This is just a couple days of relaxation. I'm thinking about a longer trip over Christmas. How does Australia sound? Or we could go to Italy_.

Ginny was now staring.  _Oh, or we could go to Italy?_  Her voice was only mostly sarcastic.

Harry grinned.  _I've been spending a good deal of time looking over the Potter Family holdings. When I first went over things with Sharptooth several years ago, he informed me of three properties, but that was just because those were the only ones available to me at the time. Now that I've officially taken over as Head of House, I have access to all of them. We have a villa in Tuscany, as well as a manor on the coast near Perth. The villa has been rented out before, but it has been vacant for the last couple of years._

Ginny considered what he was telling her. She had been stunned by the idea that he owned a castle and a manor in Britain, but apparently that was just the tip of the iceberg.  _Any other properties you've forgotten to mention?_  she asked archly.

Harry shrugged again.  _There's a penthouse in New York, but that one is being rented out, for nearly ten years now. We've also got a little cottage in Southern France that my great, great grandparents retired to; no one's lived there since, so I'm not sure what state it's in. Then there's the flat in Barcelona, and –_

Ginny reached out and covered his mouth with one hand, even though he was speaking through their minds, and not out loud. Amusedly, she shook her head.  _We'll go over all the Potter holdings later. I'd like to go to Tuscany,_  she decided.  _We've got the rest of our lives to visit all of these places._

Harry nodded contentedly.  _Yes we do,_  he agreed.

Knowing that they really had to get up now, the couple left the comfortable bed and began to get dressed.

Soon enough, their bags were packed and shrunken in their pockets, and they were each holding the portkey with one hand.

Their bags contained everything they would need for the school year as well, since they would be going directly to the station from here.

They gave their gorgeous surroundings one last look, before they left the white sandy beach and reappeared a short time later on the platform in the wizarding travel section of Kings Cross. Nearby, the Floos were hard at work, but they didn't stay. They were going to meet everyone on the platform, so they didn't waste any time in leaving the room and walking the short distance to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Harry looked down a few inches into Ginny's loving gaze. "What's the platform number now?" he murmured teasingly, remembering his first trip here.

Ginny grinned. "Platform nine and three quarters. Please, can't I go?"

Harry chuckled, and taking her hand, led her through the barrier.

The scarlet engine shone brightly in front of them, but they didn't spend too much time looking at it, instead focusing their search on the group that was waiting for them.

The Weasleys were there with Hermione, as were Luna and her father, and the Greengrasses. The others were not coming, since they didn't actually have family heading back to school. They had, however, all promised to meet in Hogsmeade on the first weekend the students were allowed to visit the village. Ginny knew that this group would not let their friendship slide. They would be close as siblings forever. And she couldn't be happier about that.

There were hugs given all around, before the warning whistle sounded, and Luna and Astoria got on the train. Ginny turned back to Harry and gave him a tight hug. "I'll miss you," she whispered softly.

Harry chuckled. "I'm going to see you in a few hours," he reminded her.

Ginny shrugged as she pulled back. "I'll still miss you," she said stubbornly.

Harry nodded understandingly. "Me, too," he replied.

A cough drew their attention away from each other, and Molly smiled gently. "Ginny, dear, you need to get on the train."

Ginny nodded and gave Harry and her mother one last hug, before she hurried towards the train, which was starting to move away from the platform.

Harry helped her get on, and she turned around, waving to the group of Weasleys that had crowded around her husband. When the train had left Kings Cross behind, she went to find Luna, who was sitting with Astoria in a compartment nearby.

"This is so strange," she commented with a sigh, already missing Harry.

She felt her husband's amusement in her head as he responded to that thought.  _You know we're never really apart_ , he said soothingly.  _I'm always here, and I can't wait until this evening when we see each other again. I'll see you at the feast._

Ginny let out another sigh, and forced herself to focus on Luna and Astoria, to pass the time.

It was amazing how much things had changed over the years. She had gone from a naïve girl with a childhood crush, to a woman with a soul bond. She and Harry had been through so much together: Dark Lords, the loss of loved ones, manipulative headmasters, horrible relatives, Death Eaters bent on causing as much destruction as possible… but through it all, they had had each other, and that had made everything seem better, even when it wasn't.

Harry had always been such a strong presence in her life, and no matter what happened, tomorrow, next week, next month, or ten years down the line, she knew that she would face it all, with him at her side. The way it should be.

She felt Harry's smile in the back of her mind.  _And don't you ever forget it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Ron used in his speech is called Love is Friendship Caught Fire, by Laura Hendricks. Hermione's ending quote was taken from an old Irish blessing. I don't own either one.
> 
> I pulled a few other ideas from some other TV shows, and a quote from The Sorcerer's Stone, so if you recognize it, it's probably not mine.
> 
> Just the epilogue left, so stay tuned, that will likely be up tomorrow!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINETEEN YEARS LATER

The end of summer came extraordinarily quickly this year. Indeed, for the family winding its way quickly through the masses of muggles at the train station in London, it seemed as if they had merely closed their eyes in June, and woken up in September.

Perhaps that was because this school year was a year of firsts and lasts.

Harry Potter smiled fondly at his son, while his youngest daughter clutched his hand tighter.

"Daddy, what if I'm not sorted at all?" Lily Luna Potter whispered, as her mother, Ginny Potter, gestured for her big brother James to go through the barrier first.

Harry looked down at his bright young girl. "I have every confidence you'll be sorted, Lily," he said comfortingly. "Just last week you turned James' hair green because he took away your Potions textbook. Remember?"

Indeed, Lily did remember, it was just so nerve-wracking. She had watched her older siblings take this trip for years, and now, finally, it was her turn.

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's all right to be nervous, Lily. I know I was."

Lily looked comforted by that fact, as Ginny called their attention back to the magical barrier hiding Platform Nine and Three Quarters from view.

"Tori, Ronnie, you two go through together," she instructed. "We'll be right behind you."

The twins, Victoria Hermione Potter and Veronica Susan Potter, nodded as one and headed towards the barrier at a brisk walk.

With one last glance at her husband and youngest daughter, Ginny followed the twins. Harry kept his grip on Lily's hand as he guided her through right behind the rest of their family.

Lily closed her eyes as they drew closer, waiting for the crash that never happened. She had made this journey many times before, but it just seemed so much more real, now that she would be getting on the train as well.

When she opened her eyes again, they were on the other side. All around them students and parents were talking, laughing, yelling, or searching for friends they hadn't seen all summer. She grinned up at her father, who smiled back proudly.

"Come on," he said, tugging her forward. "Let's find you all a good compartment."

They walked along the train for a few minutes before finding several empty compartments, and Harry helped Lily get her trunk and new tawny owl – a congratulatory present from Ginny and Harry for getting her Hogwarts acceptance letter – stowed in one of them, before they headed back out onto the platform to wait for the others to show up. Harry made sure to ward off the block of compartments, knowing that the kids would all want to sit near each other, and there were quite a few of them.

Lily was peering around the platform nervously. "Where are they?" she asked worriedly. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Ginny smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, dear, it's still early. They'll be here."

"Hey mum, look who we found!" The twins were back, and dragging with them Ron and Hermione's children, Duncan and Juliet.

Harry and Ginny smiled and greeted their niece and nephew. "You two looking forward to the school year?" Harry asked, glancing behind the pair for their parents, who were making their way in the same direction, albeit at a slower pace.

Duncan nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to get back to Arithmancy," he said, beaming at his godfather. "And Potions, and Transfiguration, and –"

"We get it, you're a nerd," Juliet glared at him. "I can't wait until Quidditch tryouts," she grinned at her aunt and uncle.

Harry shook his head fondly, marveling at the duo and the qualities they had gotten from their parents. Duncan was purely Hermione, while Juliet had gotten all of Ron's passion for Quidditch. He had fully expected Duncan to ask for permission to take on all the electives in his third year, until Hermione had talked him out of it, explaining her own poor decision in that regard. Juliet, going into her second year this September, was much happier on the Pitch than in the library.

"All right there, Harry, Ginny?" Ron asked, as he and Hermione finally caught up to their kids.

The Potters nodded agreeably, as the kids began talking about the coming year, moving a short distance away from their parents.

"I'm surprised you were able to get away for the morning," Hermione commented, looking at Harry. "Aren't you quite busy?"

Harry shrugged. It was true that his position as Head of the DMLE kept him occupied, but he wasn't about to miss seeing James off for the final time, or seeing Lily get on the train for the first.

His life had really been quite action packed, and hadn't slowed down since his defeat of Voldemort nineteen years earlier.

There had been a time where he would have balked at even the thought of continuing to hunt down Death Eaters, but some distance had cleared his head, and he knew that he wanted to continue to protect the wizarding world. His year as the flying instructor, immediately following the war, kept him at Hogwarts and able to be with Ginny, as well as provided him a chance to unwind and get used to not having a megalomaniac after him.

After Ginny had graduated, the goblins had approved his request to travel to Egypt to join Bill and Fleur, who had left a few months before, to get some more hands on experience. Harry and Ginny had spent that summer learning how to break curses, and exploring ancient tombs. Though it was a good deal of fun as well as educational, by the end of the summer, Harry knew that he didn't want to pursue that profession. So when Ginny returned to England in September, Harry went with her.

Once home, he had immediately applied to become an Auror, and been accepted almost before he had managed to get the request for an application out. At that point, they had still been condensing the training period down to one year, rather than three, in order to fill out the depleted Auror corps. He had graduated at the top of his class, and after five years on the job, been promoted to Head Auror.

Just three years after that, a skirmish with some dark wizards had left Kingsley with a permanent limp. Choosing to take the opportunity to retire, the man had put forth Harry for promotion, which was how he had found himself as the youngest Head of the DMLE in history.

Even through all of his deeds on the job, Harry would say that his biggest accomplishments were the four children he and Ginny had brought into this world.

Ginny glanced over at him.  _We did do some good work, didn't we Potter,_  she grinned.

Harry smiled back and nodded slightly.

Ginny had also had a busy time of it, between pregnancies and playing as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Like Gwenog Jones had suggested, she had received an offer for the vacant reserve chaser spot for the Holyhead Harpies immediately upon graduation. Due to an injury several months into the playing season, Ginny had been moved up to a starting position. She and Harry had had to time the kids around her career, but Ginny was on the record books as scoring the most goals in a season, a title she achieved in her third season with the Harpies. After she had Lily, she had chosen to retire from active play, and took a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Realizing that Hermione was still waiting for an answer, Harry turned back to her, and shrugged lightly. "It's James' last train ride, and Lily's first."

Hermione nodded, not needing any more explanation than that. It was an important milestone for both kids.

Harry smiled softly, knowing that she understood completely. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet, but we only just got here. They'll all show up, we've still got nearly twenty minutes before the train departs."

Harry knew she was right. "Did you have any trouble parking, or did you just Floo in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in her husband's direction. "I wanted to drive, but Ron seemed to think it was beneath us to use muggle transportation."

"I didn't say that!" Ron protested. "I just said it was easier to Floo!"

Harry and Ginny traded a knowing look as the duo descended into yet another row. One would think that after nearly sixteen years of marriage they would have mellowed slightly, but they still argued like school children at times.

"Anyway," Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny, having clearly decided that arguing wouldn't do anyone any good right now, "I have the time off with the season finished, but Hermione insisted on coming, even though she should be at the castle already."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I wanted to see my children off to school!" she protested.

Ron glanced at her. "You're going to see them again in a few hours!" he shot back.

Harry shook his head, amused. Ron had just returned from a short victory tour with the English National Quidditch team, which had just won the World Cup in Athens a few weeks earlier. Ron had had a very successful career in the sports world. He had held the reserve keeper position for the Appleby Arrows for one year, before being moved up to the starting keeper position. He played three seasons as starting keeper before the coach retired, and they offered Ron the job. Of the seven seasons that he had coached the Arrows, they had won six.

He had then moved on to the Chudley Cannons, a surprising move to many, as he had been with a successful team for years, only to step down and coach a team that hadn't won a season in over two decades. But he had proved his worth without a doubt, and led the Cannons to three consecutive victorious seasons.

Five years ago, he had been offered the coaching position for the English National team, a job he had jumped on immediately, and led the team to fourth place overall in the league two years ago, third place last year, and rounded it off by winning the World Cup this year.

In between coaching, he also worked with Harry and their other friends in the Wizengamot, trying to bring the wizarding world up to current times, and get rid of many laws that were only holding them back. They had been very successful, and most of the laws that inhibited muggleborns had been overturned, as had many of the restrictions on many magical creatures, such as vampires, goblins, house elves, and werewolves. Some people had been hesitant, but there was no denying that their world was a much better place, thanks to the changes that Harry's generation had brought.

Hermione, on the other hand, had chosen to go completely studious. After graduating with straight O's across the board, she had studied for four years to complete an Arithmancy Mastery, and then, after taking a few years off, accepted Minerva's offer to help her complete a Transfiguration Mastery. It had taken her five years to complete that one, mostly because she had also become a mother to her son, Duncan, and then to Juliet a couple years later, and couldn't devote one hundred percent of her time to her studies.

After the completion of her second Mastery, Minerva had offered her the upcoming vacant position as Arithmancy professor, as Professor Vector was retiring. So for the last seven years, she had been teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts. In her spare time, she liked to work on spell creation; she and Harry had spent many a weekend working to design new spells, bonding even further over their shared love of Arithmancy. Even though Harry hadn't continued with his formal education in the field, he loved to read, and Hermione had always been willing to share everything she had learned.

"What are they arguing about now?"

Harry glanced over and nodded a greeting to Neville and Susan, who had just arrived.

"I'm not entirely sure anymore," he commented. "First it was Ron's desire to take the Floo, then Hermione's desire to see her children off rather than wait until they arrive at the school…" He looked at his oldest friends, who now seemed to be arguing over whether owls or cats made better pets.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Typical," she muttered, but there was a smile on her face. "Sorry we're a little later than planned. I didn't want to leave the office until I knew that Hatchet could handle it."

Harry sighed. Terrance Hatchet was a good Auror and a good man, but he didn't do too well in an authority role. Unfortunately, with everyone either seeing their children off today, or assigned patrol areas and duties outside of the office, Hatchet was the most senior official left at the DMLE office, and it fell to him to act as Head until Harry returned. Normally, if Harry was leaving the office for an extended period of time, he would have left Susan, as Head Auror, in command, but Susan was also here, seeing her children off.

Susan nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I think he'll be all right, but I'm hoping that nothing too severe happens this morning."

Harry shrugged. "If something does, I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

Susan opened her mouth, but then changed direction. "Frankie, I swear, if you put that frog in that girl's pocket you will be grounded until you're married!"

Francis – or Frankie – Edgar Longbottom withdrew his hand immediately and turned back to his mother. "I wasn't going to do anything!" he claimed innocently, but none of them bought it.

Susan growled. "I blame Fred and George. Where else could he get his pranking nature from?"

Harry chuckled but didn't reply. Elisa tugged on her mother's hand.

"Mum, can I go say hi to Lily?"

Susan nodded, smiling. "Of course, dear. Just be careful."

Elisa scampered off towards Lily, and the two girls began whispering and giggling.

Susan watched fondly. "They grow up so fast."

Neville slung an arm across her shoulders. "I know. I just wish I could keep her with me and safe from the world." He glanced at his fifteen-year-old son. "Him, I wish I could give to Fred and George, and let them reap the benefits of their actions. Why did they have to turn my son into a prankster?!"

Harry snorted. "More likely, the three of them would just burn the world down with Weasleys Wizarding Whizbangs."

"Did we hear –"

"Someone calling us?"

The adults turned and greeted Fred and George, as well as their respective wives – in a move that had surprised no one, Fred had proposed to Angelina Johnson shortly after Harry and Ginny's wedding. Just after that, George had proposed to Alicia Spinnet, and a few months later, the two had wed in a rather large and ostentatious double wedding.

It constantly amused Harry that the duo had had kids within a few months of each other, a set of twins each.

Honestly though, the twin part wasn't that surprising. Twins seemed to run in the Prewett line, something Molly had told him when he and Ginny had found out about Ronnie and Tori.

It was, however, annoying for Harry and Ginny to have to deal with their eldest son, who had been corrupted at an early age, by Fred's Bryce and Braxton, and George's Brigit and Bryan. As they were all the same age, they immediately became friends, clicking much the way Harry and Ron had, right from the start.

Neville rolled his eyes. "We were just bemoaning the fact that you've corrupted my son."

Harry snorted. "Bad enough you already got to James, you had to get Frankie too?"

Fred and George beamed. "What's life without pranks?" they chorused in unison, before each being smacked in the stomach by their wives. "Oof!"

Neville sighed. "Do you know how many times I've had to go to Minerva's office to deal with some prank Frankie was involved in? And more often than not, both sets of twins were in on it."

Harry shook his head. "I'm glad I'm not there full time," he commented. "It's bad enough to get letters from Minerva about how much like his uncles James is. I made the mistake once of asking which uncle."

"What did she say?" Fred asked curiously.

Harry glared at him. "All of them. Sirius, Remus, you two, you're all bad influences."

"Be thankful it's just letters," Neville advised. As the Herbology professor, a position he had obtained when Pomona had decided to retire nine years ago, Minerva didn't need to waste time sending him a letter. She just had to summon him to the Headmistress' office, and tell him in great detail about his son's most recent exploits.

"I hear complaining," Blaise commented as he and Luna joined them.

Neville shrugged. "Just idle moaning. Nothing to worry about."

Blaise snorted, and Luna peered at him curiously. "Have the humblingers gotten to you?" she asked seriously.

Neville shook his head but didn't reply.

"Mari, don't wander off!" Blaise called out to his twelve-year-old daughter, as she tried to slip away from her parents.

Maricella Cordelia Zabini – or Mari – turned back and pouted. "I was just going to say hi to Jules," she explained, pointing at the large group of kids congregated a short distance away from the adults.

Blaise looked at the group and then nodded. "Stay close to them," he ordered. Mari nodded and then ran off.

Anahita – or Ana – their eldest daughter looked at her father. "May I go too?" she asked politely.

Blaise smiled. "Of course."

Ana grinned and gave her father a hug before she went to join the large group, which absorbed her immediately.

Luna continued to hold onto the hand of their youngest child, Halcyon, who at ten years old would have to wait another year before he took the train as well, a fact that had him quite put out.

"I tell you, it was quite difficult to get this morning off," Blaise commented idly. "You'd think they'd understand, it being the First of September, but for some reason, St. Mungos doesn't seem to care about that."

Blaise had worked hard to become a healer, and had recently been promoted to Head Healer for the Spell Damage floor.

Luna squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We're all glad you managed it, dear," she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Blaise smiled down at his wife, who had had her own issues getting the morning off. Luna was the Head of the Investigative Creatures Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, an office that she had helped to found after graduation. With the creation of the division, she spent her days searching for new mythical creatures, and proving their existence.

Halcyon stomped his foot. "I want to go," he grumbled.

Blaise glanced down at his son. "Hal, if you don't stop your whining you won't be getting dessert for a week. You will go to Hogwarts when you turn eleven, just like everyone else."

Hal pouted, but didn't say anything, knowing that when his father used that tone, it was time to listen.

"Tough love," Daphne commented as she joined them, her twelve year old son Matthew trailing behind her.

They all smiled as Matthew took off immediately to join the rest of the kids.

"Where's Colin?" Harry asked, kissing her cheek in greeting.

"Parking the car," Daphne replied, glancing around the platform.

Harry nodded. Those two had a very strange relationship, he had to admit. They had dated off and on during their school years, and while Daphne was studying for five years to complete her Potions Mastery. On the day she had received her certification, she had given Colin an ultimatum: either he asks her to marry him already, or they break up. Unsurprisingly, they had gotten married.

Shortly after that, Cyrus had officially claimed Colin as his heir, so that the Greengrass name would continue on. Colin was just happy that his new title wouldn't mean he had to give up his job as a photographer for the  _Daily Prophet_.

Daphne looked at Harry. "We passed Remus and Tonks on our way in, so they should be here soon." She snorted. "They were busy waiting for Teddy and Sol to snap out of their own little world long enough to realize that the reason for being here is to see their siblings off to school."

Harry shook his head fondly. Teddy and Sol – Remus and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur's eldest children, respectively – had graduated the year before, and had begun dating during their fourth year. The two had been nearly inseparable ever since. Harry was actually surprised that Teddy hadn't popped the question yet.

Ginny glanced at her watch. "They had better hurry," she commented. "The train leaves soon."

"Here they are," Ron nodded at the exit to the muggle side of the station. Remus was practically pulling Teddy along by the forearm. The teenager's other hand was still firmly clasped around his girlfriend's.

Tonks was busy escorting their daughters Carina and Quinn, in their sixth and third years, respectively.

Colin slipped in quietly behind the older couple, and made his way to Daphne's side, sliding an arm around her waist as he kissed her cheek before greeting the rest of the group.

Remus nodded exasperatedly at Harry, while Tonks fussed over their daughters for a few moments, before reluctantly releasing them to join their friends, though not before making sure they greeted their extended family properly.

Remus kept a firm grip on Teddy, while Sol was pulled away by her own father, who had appeared quite suddenly, nodding a greeting to the rest before returning himself and Sol to Fleur, who was making sure their youngest daughter, fourteen year old Dominique, had everything she would need for the term. Bill and Fleur had kept their family in Egypt until just a couple of years before Sol was to begin schooling. Harry had almost expected them to remain and send their children to a wizarding school in Africa or the Middle East, but Bill had assured the whole family that Hogwarts was the only place they had considered when it came to their children's education. Even Fleur had admitted that Beaubaxton's wasn't an option, considering their entire family would be attending school in Britain. Which was why they requested a transfer back to England when Sol was eight, to give her plenty of time to acclimate herself to the new culture. Though they had visited the family for holidays before, she had never actually lived in Britain – when Bill and Fleur had left for Egypt a few months after Harry and Ginny's wedding, Fleur had already been pregnant, not that they had known it at the time.

Though the whole family had enjoyed Egypt a great deal, Bill assured everyone that they were in England to stay. Neither he nor Fleur really felt the need to go back to living abroad; why would they, after all, when their whole family was in Britain?

"Everything all right, Remus?" Harry chuckled.

Remus growled in annoyance and glared at his son. "I got enough of dragging you two out of broom cupboards when you were in school, why can't you keep it to a minimum in public areas?"

Teddy just smiled. "Like you and mum are any better."

Remus turned red, and didn't seem to have a response, while the rest of the group laughed.

Hermione looked at Remus. "I thought you would be staying at the castle this morning," she commented.

Remus shrugged. "Minerva said there wasn't much need for the professors to arrive until noon. It gives all of us with kids a chance to see them off, even if we'll be seeing them in a few hours anyway. Tradition and all."

Hermione nodded understandingly, smiling at her fellow professor. Remus had been a beloved Defense professor for nineteen years now, and it was pretty obvious that he was good at it. Looking at him, confident and content, married with three children, no one would ever guess that he was a werewolf, even if it was common knowledge by now. Harry's redesigned Wolfsbane potion had made the transformation much easier on his mind and body, and he looked like a man his age should, rather than years older. He no longer had to take days off every month to recover, just needing the day of the full moon, before returning to his job immediately after. He made sure all the students were aware of his condition, and even if it was nerve-wracking for him, given the prejudices that the wizarding world had held for so long, the truth was, very few people really cared. His students thought he was a great teacher, and slowly, Remus was letting go of his own fears that he would be ostracized for something outside of his control. He had even appeared as a guest speaker in Hagrid's NEWT class a few times, to teach about werewolves.

Harry, Hermione, and Snape had spent a good deal of time trying to work on a cure for lycanthropy, but after nearly two decades, they had yet to find one. Nonetheless, Remus assured them that what they had done for his kind with the Wolfsbane potion – including setting up a fund to allow all werewolves access to the potion, no matter if they could pay or not – was more than enough. It was their research and efforts that had given Harry and his friends in the Wizengamot the access they needed to push for a reform of werewolf rights.

Teddy pouted a little as he kept his gaze on his girlfriend, a short distance away with her family. Sol kept glancing at him as well. She winked in his direction, and he grinned, his hair changing from turquoise to pink and back. Remus rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of his son's head.

James, turning back to check in with the adults, saw the addition of his cousin, and grinned, gesturing for him to join them. His own dark hair briefly shifted to Weasley red and Tonks pink, before he settled on turquoise, just like Teddy.

Harry sighed. "James, pick a color and stick to it," he called out.

James shrugged and smirked, as Teddy pulled himself out of his father's grasp and went to join the group of kids.

Remus and Harry shared an exasperated look. As Sirius had informed them, as soon as both of their kids had shown signs of being metamorphmagi, the gene was in the Black family. It was easier to see where Teddy had gotten it from, but it had been a bit of a shock to Harry. As his grandmother had been a Black, though, Sirius had told him that it was always a possibility.

Remus looked around, and nodded a greeting at the newest family to appear, as if out of nowhere.

Severus didn't join the group, but he did acknowledge their greetings as he passed them with his wife and their daughter, Amber, who was going into her fourth year.

That union had surprised a lot of people, but as Snape had put it, you don't choose who you fall in love with, and everyone could agree that the woman in question, Joanne, ironically enough a muggle author of fairytale stories, was good for the Potions master. Joanne had loved becoming a part of the wizarding world, and had already gotten several ideas for new books. She was completely fascinated by this mythical world, and ecstatic when their daughter showed early signs of being a witch.

Harry glanced at his watch now, and looked around the platform. He whistled at the group of kids that had grown exponentially as each of his friends had arrived with their families. They all turned to look at him and he jerked his head to the train. "Five minutes," he informed them.

They nodded and went over to the adults to collect their belongings and say goodbye to their parents before getting on the train.

Harry and Ginny hugged their children, and offered up farewells to their extended family as well.

Ginny watched fondly as Lily grasped Harry in a tight embrace. Harry just smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly. "It'll be all right, Lils," he assured her. "You've got your brother and sisters there, and if you need anything at all, Uncle Remus, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Neville, and Grandma Minnie are all there as well."

Harry had teased Minerva mercilessly when James had called her Grandma Minnie, when he had been just three years old. Though Minerva had glared heavily at her adoptive nephew, she secretly loved being called 'grandma.' The term of endearment had stuck, and all of the Potter kids called the stern headmistress by the familial term. They were the only ones that could get away with calling her Minnie, as well, not that Fred and George hadn't tried.

Lily nodded hesitantly, and pulled away. "And you won't be mad if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Harry shook his head quickly, squatting down so that he was eye level with his daughter. "Lily, I don't care where you get sorted, as long as you're happy. If you have any preferences though, the sorting hat will take your desire into account."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "It did for me," he said softly, smiling comfortingly. "Now, go get on that train, or it'll leave without you!"

Lily giggled, but quickly followed the large group of kids onto the scarlet train.

Harry stood up and shared a knowing look with his wife, before he glanced back at the exit. "They're going to miss the train," he muttered. "You'd think he'd plan ahead enough to actually get here early just once."

Ginny chuckled. "You've known the man how long, and you actually think he's capable of being early?"

Harry shrugged. "Fair enough."

Just two minutes before eleven, the last family burst through the barrier, walking quickly towards Harry and the rest of the group.

"Sorry," Sirius gasped. "I was working on some family business, and lost track of time."

They nodded in understanding, though a few shook their heads in exasperation, used to the man's tardiness by now. In seven years, not once had the Black family actually managed to get to the platform more than five minutes before the train was to depart. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say that the Weasley tardiness had shifted over to the Blacks.

Amelia rolled her eyes, and then hugged Harry and Susan. "I swear, I'm getting too old for this," she muttered. "All I want to do is see my daughter off for her last year, and it's like the damn inquisition! How are you getting there, we need to delegate a guard, you can't leave yet, we're not prepared! I had to threaten to arrest some of them before they'd just let me leave!"

Susan chuckled and Harry snorted. "I told them you didn't need a guard to come to the station," he said. "It didn't make sense, since you're just Flooing here and walking twenty yards to the platform. Plus, you've got plenty of Aurors here already, including the Head of the DMLE and Head Auror. They're just blowing smoke." In addition to himself, Susan, and Tonks, there were at least half a dozen other Aurors who were seeing their kids off this morning.

Amelia nodded quickly. "Exactly! But everything is a battle with my Undersecretary. It's like she's terrified I'm going to step off a curb and get hit by a bus."

Harry had to hold in a laugh. "Well, buses can be very dangerous. I seem to recall an incident before my third year involving some very quick reflexes saving me from becoming one with the pavement." He paused briefly and considered. "Though, to be fair, it really was Sirius' fault, showing up like a giant grim and scaring the living daylights out of me."

Sirius chuckled, while Amelia growled and shoved him lightly, before turning to her daughter and giving her a hug, sniffing loudly.

Maia Black patted her mother's back soothingly. "It's all right, mum, I'll always be your little girl."

Amelia nodded, smiling wetly, as she pulled away. Maia moved to hug Sirius next. "I'll see you at Christmas, dad," she said, grinning.

Sirius nodded, ruffling her hair. "Have a good term. Play plenty of pranks, and enjoy your last year!"

Maia rolled her eyes as she hurried towards the train just as it gave a loud whistle and started slowly moving out of the station. The door opened, and James appeared, holding his hand out for Maia to grab onto. She did so quickly, and let her cousin pull her inside.

James waved at the large group of adults, before closing the door once more, just as the Express began to pick up speed, leaving the platform behind as it started its journey north.

Harry and the others watched until the scarlet engine could barely be seen anymore, before they all gave their farewells to each other, and headed back to their respective jobs.

Hermione, Remus, and Neville quickly took the Floo back to Hogwarts, followed by Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George, who were all headed to Diagon Alley. The large group headed to the Ministry – Harry, Ginny, Amelia, Tonks, Luna, and Susan – waited their turn, before walking through the fireplace one by one.

Harry clasped Ginny's hand in his as they walked through the Atrium and towards the lifts.

_So much has changed since the first time I walked through that barrier_ , he commented.

Ginny sighed, and Harry smiled suddenly.

_Do you remember the first time we saw each other?_

Ginny grinned.  _You asked my mum how to get onto the platform. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly._

Harry nodded.  _You ran along the platform with the train, until it left the station._

Ginny looked at him.  _You were watching?_

Harry shrugged.  _I always noticed you. I might not have realized it or known what it meant at the time, but I was always aware of you. I think it was because of the bond._

Ginny nodded slightly. It did make sense.  _A lot's changed_ , she repeated her husband's words.

They held hands right up to the point where they had to separate to go to their different Departments in the Ministry. So much had changed since Harry had been introduced to the wizarding world, all those years ago. It felt like a lifetime, and in a way, it was. Harry had lost so much, but he had definitely gained more.

He had great friends. A wonderful family, consisting of the brothers and sisters he had always wanted, uncles who loved him unconditionally, an aunt who had stood against a man hailed as Merlin in order to prove to him that he didn't deserve to be treated like dirt, more nieces and nephews than he had ever thought possible.

A son and daughters who were perfect.

And Ginny. The love of his life, the reason he had for breathing. She was everything to him. She had propelled him forward when things looked hopeless. She had stood by his side no matter what life threw at them, and she had born it all with strength and pride.

There may have been easier paths that Harry could have taken. He could have continued following Dumbledore. He could have let Voldemort take over without fighting. But life had taught him the difference between doing what was right and what was easy, and Ginny had shown him all that could be gained by choosing to do what was necessary, rather than bending over and stepping aside.

So yes, Harry had lost a great deal, but he knew that he had gained so much more.

Voldemort had been dead for nineteen years. All was well.

 

_For anyone who wants to know, all the kids are listed below, what Houses they're in, godparents, ages, etc._

**Harry and Ginny:**

_James Sirius Potter, 17_

Seventh year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Ron and Hermione

_Veronica (Ronnie) Susan Potter, 14_

Fourth year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Neville and Susan

_Victoria (Tori) Hermione Potter, 14_

Fourth Year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Blaise and Luna

_Lily Luna Potter, 11_

First year

Would most likely be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw

Godparents: Daphne and Remus

**Ron and Hermione:**

_Duncan Arthur Weasley-Prewett, 14_

Fourth year

Ravenclaw

Godparents: Harry and Ginny

_Juliet (Jules) Emma Weasley-Prewett, 12_

Second year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Neville and Susan

**Neville and Susan:**

_Francis (Frankie) Edgar Longbottom, 15_

Fifth year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Harry and Ginny

_Elisa Marie Longbottom, 11_

First Year

Would most likely be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff

Godparents: Ron and Hermione

**Blaise and Luna:**

_Anahita (Ana) Celia Zabini, 15_

Fifth year

Slytherin

Godparents: Harry and Daphne

_Maricella (Mari) Cordelia Zabini, 12_

Second year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Neville and Susan

_Halcyon (Hal) Corvus Zabini, 10_

Probably a Slytherin, but uncertain

Godparents: Ron and Ginny

**Daphne and Colin:**

_Matthew Alexander Greengrass, 12_

Second year

Hufflepuff

Godparents: Dennis and Astoria

**Fred and Angelina:**

_Bryce Weasley, 17_

Seventh year

Gryffindor

Godparents: George and Ginny

_Braxton Weasley, 17_

Seventh year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Harry and Alicia

**George and Alicia**

_Brigit Weasley, 17_

Seventh year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Fred and Angelina

_Bryan Weasley, 17_

Seventh year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Harry and Ginny

**Bill and Fleur:**

_Soleil (Sol) Anneliese Weasley, 18_

Was a Ravenclaw

Dating Teddy Lupin

Godparents: Sirius and Amelia

Name meaning: French for 'sun' (just in case anyone was wondering)

_Dominique Monet Weasley, 14_

Fourth year

Slytherin

Godparents: Charlie and Tonks

**Sirius and Amelia:**

_Maia Elizabeth Black, 17_

Seventh year

Ravenclaw

Godparents: Remus and Tonks

**Snape:**

_Amber Snape, 14_

Fourth year

Slytherin

Godparents: Minerva and Joanne's brother

**Remus and Tonks:**

_Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin, 18_

Was a Hufflepuff

Dating Sol Weasley

Godparents: Sirius and Minerva

_Carina Phoebe Lupin, 16_

Sixth year

Gryffindor

Godparents: Bill and Amelia

_Quinn Fiona Lupin, 13_

Third year

Hufflepuff

Godparents: Harry and Ginny

 


End file.
